


Drei Tage, drei Nächte 2.0

by OpheliaGreif



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Complete, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trauma, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/pseuds/OpheliaGreif
Summary: Aya Fujimiya befindet sich auf einer Mission, als er eine unerwartete und vor allen Dingen unerwünschte Begegnung mit seinem Feind macht und feststellt, dass nichts so scheint, wie es ist und dass sein bisheriges Weltbild viel ist aber garantiert nicht mehr das, was es einmal war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Drei Tage, drei Nächte 2.0" ist die Neuauflage meiner vor Ewigkeiten geschriebenen, gleichnamigen ersten Weiß Kreuz-Fanfiction. Als ich vor eine Jahr beschlossen habe, die Nachfolgegeschichte "Die Farbe Grau" zu Ende zu führen, habe ich mich wenig später dazu entschlossen, auch diese Geschichte zu überarbeiten, da mir die Originalversion nicht mehr gefällt (online ist sie noch, unter selbigem Titel bei ff.net).
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Nehmt die (Trigger-)Warnungen ernst, dies ist keine nette Geschichte. 
> 
> Den üblichen Disclaimer möchte ich natürlich auch nicht fehlen lassen: die Serie, auf der meine FF beruht, gehört nicht mir.
> 
> Über Feedback würde ich mich freuen. :)

 

 

~ Was wir wissen, ist ein Tropfen.

Was wir nicht wissen, ist ein Ozean (Isaac Newton) ~

 

~~**~~

 

„Er will dich sehen.“

Aya nickte schweigend und folgte dem Fingerzeig des Securityguards in Richtung des Privattraktes. Er vergrub die Hände in seinen Taschen und schritt den Gang entlang, als würde dieser ihm gehören und als würde er keine Notiz von den Wachmännern nehmen, die alle paar Meter das Areal und damit ihren Auftraggeber absicherten.  
Unmöglich, direkt an den Mann heranzukommen. 

Aber dafür war er ja hier. 

Der Mann, zu dem er gerade ging, war gleichzeitig sein Auftrag und Aya befand sich nach fünf langen Wochen endlich auf der Zielgeraden. Lasgo nannte er sich selbst, einen richtigen Namen konnten selbst Kritiker nicht herausfinden. Jahrelang hatte der Mann sie genarrt, war ein Geist im Hintergrund, ein Schatten und ein Phantom gewesen, doch dann hatte sich durch eine einmalige Möglichkeit eine Gelegenheit ergeben, die Kritiker nicht hatten auslassen können. Also hatte in mühevoller Kleinarbeit die Etablierung seines Alter Egos stattgefunden, sorgsam orchestriert durch die Puppenspieler Kritikers. Sie hatten ihm einen Lebenslauf geschneidert, der in seiner ganzen, dunklen Brillianz ein widerliches Stück Kriminalität darstellte, durchzogen von kleinen und großen Verbrechen, die allesamt ahndungswürdig waren.

Und so war er nicht Aya Fujimiya, der Blumen verkaufte und des nächtens Aufträge für Kritiker ausführte, sondern Ken Takahashi aus Kyoto, der von seinen Eltern in ein Waisenhaus gesteckt wurde und sich über kleine Gelegenheitsdelikte zu einem fähigen Buchhalter und Urkundenfälscher abseits aller Legalität entwickelt hatte, der bekannt war für seine Pedanterie und dunklen Vorlieben, die ihn das eine oder andere Mal in Konflikt mit dem Gesetz gebracht hatten.  
Lasgo hatte sich seinen Lebenslauf angesehen und hatte ihn für dieses Areal eingestellt. Logistik und Betreuung war sein Fachgebiet und Aya hatte in den letzten Wochen alles daran getan, seinen Lebenslauf mit Leben zu füllen und seinem Ruf als eiskalter Buchhalter gerecht zu werden, dem weder Leben noch emotionale Bindungen etwas bedeuteten und der mit seinen Zahlen am Liebsten ins Bett stieg. Mit denen oder mit Männern, die er nachher zerstörte.

Aya verfluchte denjenigen, der sich dieses Detail ausgedacht hatte, das Lasgo immer wieder dazu verführte, ihm Kommentare in eine hochgradig eindeutige Richtung zuzuwerfen. Bisher hatte er dem immer ausweichen können, ganz in seiner beinahe an Autismus grenzenden Besessenheit von Zahlen und die letzten drei Tage würde er auch noch überstehen, bevor er seinen Auftrag abschließen und den Mann töten würde, der eine seltsame Vorliebe für seine Gesellschaft zu haben schien. Als wenn Aya genau darauf nicht verzichten könnte, war Lasgo doch als Menschen-, Waffen- und Drogenhändler bekannt und brandgefährlich.  
Aya schnaubte innerlich. Das wusste der Halbjapaner gut zu verbergen. In den fünf Wochen, in denen Aya nun schon hier war, hatte er den Mittvierziger kein einziges Mal wütend erlebt. Das Lächeln war ansteckend und seine Männer und Frauen liebten ihn für seine warme und herzliche Art ihnen gegenüber. 

Er war charmant und mehr als das. Er war ein guter Unternehmer, was ihn brandgefährlich machte und Aya wieder und wieder Schauer des Entsetzens über den Rücken jagten. 

Nach knappem Nicken des Sicherheitsmannes betrat Aya das Privatbüro des Mannes und kam nicht umhin, wieder einmal das puristische, aber dennoch moderne Interieur zu bewundern, das sich durch klare Linien, einfache Formen und helle, meist grau gehaltene Farben auszeichnete. Die leicht offenstehenden Flügeltüren im westlichen Stil trennten das Büro von dessen Schlafgemächern ab und ließen einen Blick auf das zerwühlte Bett erhaschen, dessen Laken halb auf dem Boden lagen und von einer leidenschaftlichen Nacht zeugten.  
Geräusche drangen aus eben jenem Zimmer und Aya blieb unschlüssig stehen, räusperte sich vernehmlich um dem anderen Mann dezent anzudeuten, dass er hier war. Er wollte keine bösen Überraschungen und Lasgo auch keinen Grund zur Annahme geben, dass er sich hier einschleichen würde. 

„Mach es dir gemütlich, Red, ich komme sofort“, ertönte es aus dem Nebenzimmer und Aya wandte sich der Stimme zu. Wenn er durch den Spalt der Tür sah, konnte er den Rücken Lasgos ausmachen.  
„Verstanden“, gab er laut genug zurück, dass der Ältere ihn hörte, sich aber nicht bei dem gestört fühlte, was er gerade tat. Was auch immer das war… Aya runzelte die Stirn, als er ein unterdrücktes Husten und Aufstöhnen hörte, das sicherlich nicht von Lasgo kam. Ruhig stand der Mann da und starrte anscheinend auf etwas hinunter. Auf jemanden, wenn er die Geräusche richtig interpretierte.

„Komm schon, das haben wir doch schon trainiert. Du weißt, was jetzt kommt.“

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte Aya, dass er gemeint wäre, doch dann veränderte Lasgo seine Position und gab den Blick auf nackte Haut frei. Das Husten der Person erstarb zu einem erstickten, stöhnenden Würgen, das auf eine äußerst perfide Art hocherotisch war und Aya eine ungewollte Gänsehaut verursachte, je länger es anhielt.  
Aya schluckte und stellte fest, dass sein Mund durchaus trocken war, als er diesem Liebesspiel lauschte, das sich im Nebenzimmer zutrug und dessen Zeuge er nun wurde. Er wagte einen Blick durch den Türspalt und sah, wie Lasgo anscheinend den Mund desjenigen fickte, der ihm gerade einen blies. Langsame, auskostende Bewegungen, die demjenigen, der Lasgo dieses Vergnügen verschaffte, wieder und wieder ein Stöhnen entlockte. 

Aya schluckte schwer. So erregend der Moment auch war, so intim war er. Und so schlimm sein Lebenslauf auch sein mochte, in ihm drin war er immer noch der alte Aya, mit seinen Moralvorstellungen und seinen Vorlieben. Und dazu gehörte es definitiv nicht, sein Ziel beim Sex zu beobachten oder gar dem beizuwohnen.  
Unwohl lehnte er sich an die Stuhllehne und lauschte dem sich nähernden Höhepunkt, erleichtert, dass es bald vorbei sein würde er zum Geschäft kommen konnte. 

Aya ließ seine Gedanken dahin schweifen. Vermutlich würde Lasgo über die Umstrukturierung des Finanzsektors sprechen wollen, die Aya angestoßen hatte. Die Modalitäten waren noch nicht ganz ausdefiniert und das würde auch nicht notwendig sein. Doch der Weg dahin hatte Vertrauen geschaffen und somit Aya sein Ziel erreicht. Lasgo traf sich mit ihm alleine ohne seine Wachen. Das war ein Fortschritt und der erste Nagel, den Lasgo sich selbst in den Sarg schlug.  
Lasgo kam zum Höhepunkt und sein Gespiele würgte für einen Moment, vermutlich an dem Sperma, das er gerade schluckte. Er verschluckte sich, hustete und Lasgo lachte warm, anscheinend amüsiert über das kleine Missgeschick seines Partners. Kaum ein paar Augenblicke später hörte Aya, wie der Mann sich säuberte und seinen Reißverschluss schloss und schon betrat Lasgo sein Büro.

Erlöst und entspannt grinsend setzte er sich ihm gegenüber und Aya musste sich mit aller Macht davon abhalten, nicht auf den nun weiter geöffneten Spalt der Tür zu schauen und einen Blick auf den Mann zu werfen, der es in Lasgos Bett geschafft hatte.  
Er richtete seine volle Konzentration auf die dunkelgrünen Augen, die leicht geröteten Wangen und die Zahlenkolonnen, die vor Lasgo auf dem Schreibtisch lagen und die er ihm nun überreichte.  
„Schau dir das an und sage mir, was du davon hältst“, sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, als hätte er nicht gerade einen Orgasmus gehabt. Aya überflog die Unterlagen und stellte fest, dass es sich tatsächlich um den Finanzbereich und verschiedene Strukturmodelle handelte.  
Nach der ersten groben Durchsicht, ging er die Vorschläge noch einmal genauer durch und runzelte schließlich die Stirn, als das dritte Modell einen eindeutigen Fehler aufwies. Etwas, das Lasgo Geld kosten würde und zwar viel davon. Ken Takahashi würde das nicht zulassen, also machte Aya Lasgo darauf aufmerksam und schlug ihm das erste Modell vor, das wirtschaftlich das Lohnendste wäre.

Nicht, dass Lasgo die Etablierung und die Rendite dieses Modells erleben würde. 

„Das wäre dein Favorit?“, fragte Lasgo nach und Aya nickte. Emotionslos zählte er die Vorteile auf und nahm zwei kleine Korrekturen in den jeweiligen Finanzierungmodellen vor.  
„Ich denke, die Umsatzsteigerung könnte zwischen fünf und acht Prozent liegen, je nach Ausprägung der Börsenentwicklung und nach Bestechung der jeweiligen Zollbeamten in den Staaten und China“, mutmaßte Aya, was die Zustimmung seines Gegenübers fand.  
„Dein Verstand ist beeindruckend, Red, habe ich dir das schon einmal gesagt.“  
Aya neigte seinen Kopf und lächelte minimal. „Danke.“

Das Lächeln in den Augen des Halbjapaners erlosch und Ernsthaftigkeit hielt Einzug. „Dann wird das so gemacht. Du wirst für die Implementierung und die Durchführung verantwortlich sein. Die Kompetenzen wurden dir bereits erteilt und dein Anteil am Gewinn wird dementsprechend angepasst. Einwände?“  
Ausdruckslos schüttelte Aya den Kopf und raffte die Dokumente zusammen. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas?“  
Lasgo tauschte den Ernst erneut gegen ein warmes Lachen. „Immer nur auf die Arbeit fixiert, Red. Wie langweilig.“  
„Ich kenne meine Aufgabe.“  
„Dafür schätze ich dich.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
„Ich habe nichts mehr, du kannst gehen.“

Aya nickte und erhob sich. Es war eher durch Zufall, dass sein Blick noch einmal das Schlafzimmer suchte und an dem Türspalt dort hängen blieb, der nun sehr offensichtlich preisgab, wer sich noch in diesem Raum befand.  
Der Mann, den er sah, war nackt. Seine Augen waren verbunden, doch das war es nicht, was Aya nicht im ersten Moment verstörte. Auch nicht im Zweiten. Erst, als er bewusst das Bild aufnahm, das sich ihm hier präsentierte, lähmte eiskalter Schock seinen Körper. Der Mann kniete, seine Hände waren hoch über seinem Kopf an einem dekorativen Holzpfahl gefesselt. Die Kette, die seine Fußgelenke verband, hielt sie hinter dem in der Decke und im Boden verankerten Pfahl.  
Im ersten Moment hätte man an einvernehmliche Fessel- und Dominanzspiele glauben können, wenn da nicht die Verletzungen wären, welche die Haut verunzierten. Prellungen machte Aya aus, ebenso wie Schnitte, Hämatome, Abschürfungen. Der Atem des Mannes, der dort kniete, ging schwer und seine Lippen waren zu einer eisernen Linie zusammengepresst, als wolle er mit aller Macht verhindern, dass sie etwas passieren würde. 

Zu spät, geisterte es in Ayas Gedanken herum und er schluckte mühsam. 

„Wunderschön, nicht wahr?“, ertönte es hinter ihm – viel zu nah bei ihm und Aya musste jede Selbstbeherrschung, die er noch im hinterletzten Winkel seiner selbst finden konnte, aufbieten, um nicht herum zu fahren, sondern seine ausdruckslose Mimik beizubehalten und ein minimales Lächeln, das man auch als Zucken der Lippen fehlinterpretieren könnte, zu zeigen.  
Er nickte knapp und wandte seinen Blick ab. „Ich kümmere mich um die Umstrukturierung“, gab er seiner Stimme eine kalte Note und wandte sich in Richtung Tür. Dieser Mann dort war nicht sein Problem, egal, was mit ihm gemacht worden war. Er kannte ihn nicht, wusste nicht, in welcher Beziehung er zu Lasgo stand, er wusste gar nichts. Vielleicht gefielen ihm diese Spiele tatsächlich, vielleicht war es ein Feind Lasgos, vielleicht war es ein Verbrecher, dessen Taten gesühnt werden mussten. 

Wer auch immer es war, Aya hatte seinen Auftrag und den würde er erfüllen. 

„Warte.“

Aya blieb stehen und zwang sich dazu, sich umzudrehen. Wortlos fixierte er Lasgo, der knapp mit dem Kopf nickte, in dessen Augen aber bereits etwas stand, das Aya ganz und gar nicht gefiel. 

„Komm mit, Red. Ich möchte dir meinen neuesten Zeitvertreib vorstellen.“

Oh nein. Nein, bitte nicht. Er wollte nicht Teil dieses Spiels sein. Er wollte mit den beiden Männern nichts zu tun haben und schon gar nicht mit den Dingen, die sie freiwillig und unfreiwillig teilten. Doch er hatte keine Wahl, seine Tarnung ließ ihm keine Wahl, wenn er ihr gerecht werden wollte. Ein Zahlenfanatiker mit einer abartigen Vorliebe für Männer und ihre dunklen Triebe. Na wunderbar.  
Also folgte Aya Lasgo in dessen privates Schlafzimmer und hatte beinahe augenblicklich das Gefühl, einen heiligen Tempel zu betreten, eine verbotene Stätte, die er entweihte und die es ihm schwer machte, seine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten. 

Schweigend fixierte er sich auf Lasgo, weil er sich nicht auf den Mann konzentrieren wollte, der aufmerksam den Geräuschen lauschte, die sich um ihn herum auftaten und dessen ganzer Körper beinahe unmerklich zitterte.  
„Schau ihn dir an. Gefällt er dir?“  
Unter normalen Umständen ja. Wenn Aya zuhause gewesen wäre und sich mit diesem Mann vergnügt hätte, dann hätte er dessen durchtrainierten und muskulösen Körper sehr ansprechend gefunden. Aber nun? Er war angewidert von den Spuren der Gewalt, die er auf dem Körper sah. Er empfand Mitleid, wo er keins empfinden sollte. Gefährlich war das.

Doch er nickte, weil Ken Takahashi auch nicken würde. Er lächelte, weil sein Lebenslauf es so wollte. „Du hast einen guten Geschmack“, antwortete er indifferent und Lasgo griff an ihm vorbei in die Haare des stummen Mannes, zog dessen Kopf daran unter schmerzerfülltem Stöhnen nach hinten.  
Leise schnalzte er mit der Zunge. „Schhh, keine Sorge mein Schöner…“, lockte er und strich durch die schwarzen Haare. 

Das Zusammenzucken war deutlich zu sehen.

„Warum trägt er eine Augenbinde?“, fragte Aya um einfach irgendetwas zu sagen, das ihn von der elenden und, wie ihm nun heiß und kalt bewusst wurde, missbrauchten Gestalt ablenkte und ihm einen Vorwand gab, Lasgo in die Augen zu sehen. Auch wenn ihm einen Moment später bewusst wurde, dass das vielleicht keine gute Idee war, so viel Widerwärtigkeit, wie in den Augen stand.  
„Oh glaube mir, Red, er hier braucht seine Augen nicht um zu sehen. Aber sie sind hübsch…willst du sie sehen?“

Aya wollte nicht, definitiv nicht. Aber es gab keinen Grund für ihn, sich dem zu verweigern. Also nickte er erneut und stählte sich für die Angst in den Augen des knienden Mannes, als Lasgo ihm so sanft wie zuvor auch das Stück Stoff entfernte, bevor er den Kopf weniger sanft an den Haaren nach oben zog.

Sie waren wirklich hübsch, die Augen, das musste Aya Lasgo lassen. Doch das war es nicht, was die Zeit um sie herum einfrieren und mit einem Mal Ayas Herz schmerzhaft schnell schlagen ließ. Instinkt und Augen reagierten schneller als sein Hirn, das nicht wahrhaben wollte, was er hier sah.  
An Gold grenzendes Braun, hell in Verbindung mit schwarzen Haaren. Eine seltene Kombination und in seinem Leben bisher einmalig gewesen. Nicht einmalig schön, eher einmalig widerwärtig, einmalig arrogant, einmalig gefährlich. 

Einmalig präkognitiv. _Er braucht seine Augen nicht, um zu sehen…_

Seine Gedanken zogen nach und flüsterten den Namen, den seine Lippen sich weigerten auszusprechen. Bradley Crawford. Orakel. Anführer von Schwarz. Bei allen Göttern, das durfte nicht sein, das konnte nicht sein.  
Aya hatte das Gefühl, das man ihm ansah, dass sein Herz bis zum Hals und darüber hinaus schlug. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich in jeder verstreichenden Sekunde verriet, die er hier stand, den Amerikaner anstarrte und keinen Ton über die Lippen brachte. 

„Oh er gefällt dir…“, lockte Lasgo neben ihm amüsiert und in Aya schrie alles in schriller Verneinung. Dieser Mann war weit davon ab ihm zu gefallen. Dieser Mann war das Böse, der Teufel, er war ein Dämon und derjenige, der zwischen ihm und Takatori stand. Immer und immer wieder verhinderte eben dieser Mann, dass er seine Rache nehmen konnte.  
Und nun?

Die goldenen, sonst so kühlen Augen hatten nichts von ihrer sonstigen Arroganz inne. Überraschung weitete sie, Entsetzen machte sie noch heller. Wenn Aya glaubte, dass Crawford zu solch einer Emotion überhaupt in der Lage sei, würde er mutmaßen, dass der Schwarz Angst hatte. Anscheinend war Crawford nicht freiwillig hier. Anscheinend war irgendetwas geschehen, das ihn in diese Position brachte. Doch das sollte unerheblich für Aya sein, denn dieser Mann hier war ein hohes Risiko für ihn. Crawford würde ihn ohne zu zögern ausliefern. 

Aya spielte für einen Moment lang mit dem Gedanken, Lasgo hier und jetzt zu töten und sich den Weg freizukämpfen. Doch das verwarf er verzweifelt. Die Wachleute waren ihm zahlenmäßig weit überlegen, ihre Waffen noch nicht mit eingerechnet. Ihm blieb also nichts anderes übrig als diese Situation so gut es ging auszusitzen und Crawford daran zu hindern, dass er den Mund aufmachte und ihn enttarnte.  
„Ich kenne deine Vorlieben, Red. Ich sehe sie in deinen Augen. Ich sehe, dass du ihn begehrst, ihn und seine Verzweiflung, seine Angst, den Schmerz, den du verursachen wirst. Meine Güte, ich gebe dir eine Nacht, dann wird er nach deinem Schwanz genauso lechzen wie nach meinem. Er wird darum betteln, dass du ihn ein zweites, drittes, viertes Mal fickst.“

Crawford schloss die Augen und Aya hätte es ihm gerne gleichgetan. Anstelle dessen zwang er sich, Lasgo anzusehen.  
„Ich bin beschäftigt.“ Er hob die Unterlagen und dazu noch vielsagend seine Augenbraue. Lasgo winkte ab. „Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet und die soll belohnt werden. Pass auf, ich schenke ihn dir, Red. Drei Tage, drei Nächte, mach mit ihm, was du willst, nur lass ihn am Leben und lass seine Körperteile dran.“

Aya schluckte mühevoll. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, das wurde umso schlimmer, je weiter er in seiner Rolle reagierte.  
Dennoch… da war sie, die Chance, die er ergreifen musste. Wenn Lasgo ihm den Amerikaner auslieferte, würde er ihn töten. Eine einmalige Gelegenheit. Er entledigte sich des Anführers von Schwarz und würde einen Zeugen für seinen Auftrag zum Schweigen bringen.  
Knapp nickte Aya. So konnte es funktionieren. Besser als alle anderen Optionen, die sich ihm hier auftaten. 

„Alles, sagtest du?“  
„Du kannst ihn brechen, ihn ficken, ihn foltern. Was dir in den Sinn kommt.“  
Das Zittern, das den Körper des nackten Mannes durchlief, steigerte sich und die Hände in den stählernen Handschellen krampften sich zu schmerzhaften Fäusten. Aya legte den Kopf schief und für einen einzigen Moment war das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ein ehrliches. Es zeugte von längst überfälliger Rache an einem Mann, der ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Es zeugte von Problembeseitigung. Es zeugte von… widerlicher, kranker Genugtuung.

„Als wenn ich solch ein großzügiges Angebot abschlagen könnte.“  
„Das dachte ich mir doch, Red“, schmunzelte Lasgo und klopfte ihm gönnerhaft auf die Schulter. „Ich lasse ihn zu dir bringen. Nachdem ich mich von ihm verabschiedet habe.“ Brachial zuckte Crawford zurück und nahm Aya jedwede Illusion, dass der Schwarz sich freiwillig in diese Situation begeben hatte.  
Aya legte den Kopf schief, als sich die goldenen Augen an die Decke richteten, ausdruckslos, schweigend, ohne jede Hoffnung. 

Nicht sein Problem. Wirklich nicht. Sollte es nicht sein. Crawford war sein Feind. Sollte es nicht. Aber war es. 

Aya hob die Augenbraue. „Hmm… schade. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er mich jetzt schon begleitet. Du hast mir Lust auf ihn gemacht.“ Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Crawford ein letztes Stelldichein dafür nutzte, Lasgo die Wahrheit aufzutischen und sich somit womöglich seine Freiheit zu erkaufen. Er musste ihn jetzt schon unter seine Kontrolle zwingen und zum Schweigen bringen.  
Lasgo amüsierte das deutlich. „So ungeduldig, Red?“  
Ein Schulterzucken antwortete dem Drogenhändler. „Wenn es um so etwas geht, immer. Ich muss die Tage doch auskosten.“  
Ein Seufzen antwortete Aya und schließlich nickte Lasgo. „Nun gut, dann eben keinen Abschiedsfick, sondern einen Willkommensfick. Viel Spaß, Hellseher“, grinste er und tätschelte Crawford gönnerhaft die Wange. Er ließ ihn los und wandte sich an Aya. „Geh und hol dir Männer, die ihn zu dir bringen.“

 

~~**~~

Wird fortgesetzt.


	2. Chapter 2

~~**~~

 

Aya hatte bis zuletzt daran gezweifelt, dass Lasgo ihm Crawford tatsächlich schenken würde. Zu passend schien es ihm, zu widerwärtig, zu einfach, als dass er mit seinem Vorhaben durchkommen würde und dennoch...Lasgo ließ ihm ausrichten, dass er den Rest des Tages zur Feier frei hatte und dass er sich seines Geschenkes nach Lust und Laune bedienen dürfe. Er ließ ihm ebenso ausrichten, dass wenn er zu seiner Wohnung, die ihm Lasgo als Buchhalter zugestanden hatte, zurückkehren würde, eben jenes schon fertig verpackt auf ihn warten würde. 

Fertig verpackt.

Als wäre Crawford ein Gegenstand und kein Mensch. Vermutlich war es auch so, wenn er sich überlegte, was Lasgo mit Crawford getan hatte und wie er ihn präsentiert hatte. Vermutlich hatten Menschen diesen Stellenwert bei dem Drogenhändler. 

Aya schloss die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf, als er sich fragte, wie Crawford überhaupt in diese Lage gekommen war, schließlich gab es zwischen Lasgo und Takatori eindeutige, wenn auch nicht nachweisbare Verbindungen, die Kritiker zum Anlass genommen hatten, dem Drogenhändler ein schnelles Ende zu bereiten, auf dass dessen Verbindung zu Takatori den korrupten Politiker nicht noch stärkten. Crawford als Berater und Leibwache war so ziemlich der letzte Mann, der eigentlich in die Fänge des Verbrechers geraten sollte. Also hatte er sich freiwillig in diese Situation begeben? Aya glaubte es nicht, das war vollkommen abwegig. Niemand, auch nicht Crawford würde derart weit gehen.

Oder? 

War das eine Falle für ihn? Doch wenn es das war, warum lebte er dann noch? Es war ja nicht so, als wäre er sich bis gerade eben bewusst gewesen, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er direkt enttarnt wurde. Crawford und Lasgo hätten leichtes Spiel mit ihm gehabt, doch anscheinend wusste Lasgo noch nichts von seinem gefälschten Lebenslauf, seinen wahren Tätigkeiten und seinem eigentlichen Auftraggeber. 

Zeit, sich ein paar Antworten zu holen, bevor er den Schwarz in seiner Badewanne ausbluten ließ und sich ein für alle Male dieses arroganten Problems entledigte.   
Langsam schloss er seine Tür hinter sich und ließ sie ins Schloss fallen. Bedächtig drehte er den Schlüssel im Schloss und steckte ihn ein, damit Crawford auch ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen sollte, falls er ungefesselt hierhergebracht worden war. Aya glaubte es nicht, aber sicher sein konnte er sich nicht. Und wenn er sich ihrer beider Vergangenheit ansah, dann rechnete er lieber mit allem. 

Doch es war still bis auf das leichte Klackern der Klimaanlage, die Aya partout nicht repariert bekam. Crawford war in der Küche und im Wohnzimmer nicht zu sehen, also betrat Aya vorsichtig das Schlafzimmer. Ein Teil von ihm hatte damit gerechnet, dass der Amerikaner hier sein würde und war auch nicht überrascht, Ein Teil von ihm blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und konnte nicht glauben, was für ein Anblick sich ihm hier bot.   
Crawford kniete nackt auf dem Boden. Er trug die Augenbinde wieder, dazu hatten sie ihn geknebelt...eng genug, dass der Stoff in seine Mundwinkel schnitt. Seine Fußgelenke waren ebenso gefesselt wie seine Handgelenke und man hatte sie mit einer kurzen Kette verbunden, sodass der Amerikaner in gebückter Haltung verharren musste. Wieder war es das leichte Zittern, das Ayas Blick einfing. War es Angst? Anspannung? Hass? Er vermochte es nicht richtig einzuschätzen, zu absurd schien ihm dieser Gedanke in Bezug auf den Amerikaner.

Aya befahl seinen Beinen, sich zu bewegen und ging um Crawford herum, ließ sich langsam auf das Bett nieder, von dem er einen ausgezeichneten Ausblick auf das bezwungene Orakel hatte. Es war surreal. Er kannte den Schwarz nur überlegen, arrogant, eiskalt, amüsiert über das einfache und erbärmliche Menschsein seiner Gegner. Bisher schien es, als wäre er in seinen perfekt passenden Anzügen geboren worden, doch nun… Aya hätte niemals gedacht, ihn leger oder wie jetzt, nackt zu sehen. 

Nein, nackt war der falsche, wenn nicht gar unzureichende Begriff für das, was er vor sich sah. Entwürdigt. Bezwungen. Vergewaltigt.

Aya lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, als ihm bewusst wurde, was die Geräusche bedeuten mussten, die er gehört hatte, als er Lasgos Büro betreten hatte. Die Bewegungen, das Würgen, das Husten, all das zeugte davon, dass Lasgo sich Crawford in seiner Gegenwart aufgezwungen hatte. Mindestens oral, doch wenn er einen Blick zwischen die Beine warf, dann begriff Aya, dass das aber noch nicht alles gewesen sein musste. Die Resignation, mit der Crawford auf die Ankündigung Lasgos reagiert hatte, ihn erneut zu ficken, hatte ebenso Bände gesprochen.

Der Weiß besah sich den gesenkten Schopf seines Gegenübers und erhob sich lautlos. Crawford schien das nicht wahrzunehmen und erst zum Leben zu erwachen, als Aya ihn berührte um den Knebel und die Augenbinde zu lösen.   
Brachial zuckte er zurück und Aya hielt mit den Stoffstreifen in der Hand inne. So vergänglich diese Geste auch sein mochte, so einprägsam war sie gewesen. In ihren Kämpfen oder ihren Aufeinandertreffen hatte Crawford niemals eine derartige Angst, ja gar ein derartiges Zurückweichen gezeigt. In keiner Situation, zu keiner Sekunde. 

Und nun das.

Aya trat einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen, schlussendlich setzte er sich wieder auf das Bett und fixierte die matten Augen starr. Er beobachte, wie Crawford schluckte und wie er versuchte, seine Lippen zu befeuchten, die nun endlich von dem Knebel befreit waren. Kein Ton verließ seine Lippen, ebenso wenig wie er Ayas Blick halten konnte, als er den seinen wieder senkte und auf einen Punkt auf dem Teppich fixierte.

Crawford hatte tatsächlich Angst. Er fürchtete sich vor ihm und dem, was noch kommen mochte, das begriff Aya nun. 

Es ließ ihn unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Spöttisch verzog er seine Lippen und schnaubte abfällig, was ihm wieder die flüchtige Aufmerksamkeit seines Geschenkes einbrachte.   
„Was machst du hier?“, fragte Aya in die Stille hinein und der gefesselte Körper zuckte zusammen, ohne ihm jedoch eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu geben. Crawford ignorierte ihn beharrlich und so sah sich Aya gezwungen, erneut anzusetzen. „Lass mich die Frage umformulieren, Crawford. Was bringt dich dazu, so vor mir zu knien? Ein Undercoverauftrag als Callboy?“ Aya spottete und sein Spott schmerzte selbst ihm in den Ohren. Doch für all das, was Crawford und Schwarz ihm und seinem Team in den letzten Jahren angetan hatte, für all die Male, in denen Crawford Takatori vor ihm geschützt hatte... dafür wollte er Rache und sein Spott war ein kleiner Preis dafür.

Oder aber erst der Anfang. 

Aya nahm sich Zeit, die Verletzungen des Körpers vor sich zu katalogisieren. Ohne Zweifel hatte Crawford sich vor seiner Gefangennahme oder während seiner Gefangenschaft gewehrt. Die Spuren stumpfer Gewalteinwirkung erzählten Aya nichts Anderes. Der ganze Körper war von Hämatomen und den dazu gehörigen Abschürfungen übersäht. Selbst das Gesicht des Mannes bildete da keine Ausnahme. Aya bemerkte Striemen, vielleicht von einem Gürtel?   
War es denn auch wichtig, woher sie kamen, fragte er sich stumm, als seine Augen sich in das Gesicht des Mannes bohrten, der ihn nach wie vor ignorierte. Crawford würde bald tot sein, Vergangenheit und endlich Geschichte. 

Ein Kapitel, das Aya zuschlagen konnte und das endlich die Möglichkeit für einen Neuanfang eröffnete... wenn er denn die Fragen geklärt bekam, die sich ihm aufdrängten. Wo war der Rest von Schwarz? Hatten sie Crawford verstoßen? Warteten sie auf eine Möglichkeit zuzuschlagen? Warum hatten sie es nicht schon längst getan?

Doch dazu musste Crawford den Mund aufmachen oder er würde den anderen Mann zum Sprechen bringen. Aya schnaubte innerlich. Wie sollte er einen Mann zum Reden bringen, dem bereits alles angetan worden war? Die Spuren von Gewalt zwischen seinen Schenkeln sprachen eine eindeutige Sprache und Aya würde sich eher umbringen, als zu derartigen Methoden zu greifen.  
Eher würde er die Mission blind beenden, ohne weitere Informationen.

Die Decke des Bettes unter seinen Fingern fühlte sich obszön weich an, als er seine Hände nun über das schlichte Leinen gleiten ließ. Er hatte einige gute Nächte hierunter verbracht, angenehm gekühlt vor dem warmen Frühling. Nächte, in denen er an eine gefährliche, aber komplikationsfreie Mission geglaubt hatte und in denen er nichts über seinen Gast gewusst hatte. Er ließ seine Finger über den Stoff fahren und legte schließlich seine Stirn in Falten. 

„Warum bist du hier?“, fragte Aya schließlich ruhig, entschied sich gegen Spott und Zynismus, auch wenn beides direkt unter der Oberfläche lauerte und darauf wartete, erneut herausbrechen zu dürfen. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich damit rechnete, eine Antwort aus dem Schwarz herauspressen zu können, wagte er einen zweiten Versuch und wieder war es Schweigen, das ihm begegnete. Wieder mieden ihn diese hellen, arroganten Augen.

„Willst du wirklich, dass ich die Antwort mit Gewalt aus dir heraushole?“, fragte er und nahm die Präsenz des anderen Mannes bewusst wahr, wie sie den Raum erfüllte. Auch jetzt noch, wo der Amerikaner gefesselt und niedergerungen war, würde Aya nicht den Fehler machen, auch nur einen Moment lang anzunehmen, Crawford sei wehrlos. 

Denn wenn das Orakel eines niemals sein würde, dann wehrlos. 

Apropos... abrupt stand Aya auf und ging um seinen Gast herum. Er kommentierte das Zusammenzucken des Schwarz nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich auf die Hände, die sich immer noch sicher in Fesseln befanden.   
Ohne auf das Schweigen des Anderen einzugehen, verließ er das Schlafzimmer und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Schlüssel für die Fesseln und nach einem der Küchenmesser.   
Es würde eine Sauerei werden und das nicht zu knapp, denn die Messer waren allesamt nicht scharf. Einen Moment lang überlegte Aya, Crawford erneut zu knebeln, damit sein Schreien keine ungewollten Besucher auf den Plan rufen würde. Vermutlich war es sogar eine notwendige Maßnahme, wenn er sich selbst schützen wollte, wenngleich sie grausam war und Aya es lieber schnell und sauber erledigt hätte.

Langsam kam er zurück ins Schlafzimmer und legte das Messer auf die Kommode außer Sichtweite seines Gastes. Lange maß er den Rücken des Amerikaners, die Unfassbarkeit dessen Zustandes und fast schämte sich Aya für seinen Plan. Crawford war ein permanentes Ziel, Schwarz ein bisher unüberwindbares Hindernis, warum also sollte er nicht die Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergreifen? Lasgo würde wohl kaum kommen und nachsehen... oder?

Aya runzelte die Stirn. Das war sicherlich ein Umstand, den er bisher außer Acht gelassen hatte. Was, wenn es tatsächlich so war? Wenn Lasgo ihn vor Ablauf der drei Tage besuchen würde und feststellte, dass sein Spielzeug nicht mehr lebte? Zudem Aya vor einem ganz profanen Problem stand: drei Tage eine Leiche bei diesem Wetter aufzubewahren, würde zu Gerüchen und Gasentwicklungen führen, die seinen Aufenthalt hier in der Wohnung ganz schnell sehr ungemütlich machen würden und die seine Nachbarn schneller auf den Plan riefen würden, als ihm lieb war. 

Also blieb ihm fast nichts anderes, als Lasgos großzügiges Angebot anzunehmen und den Amerikaner noch zwei Tage am Leben zu halten, bevor er ihn tötete. Verfluchter Mist, das. Verfluchter Amerikaner. Verfluchter Drogenhändler.

Aber Aya konnte warten. Er war geduldig. 

Wieder kam er um Crawford herum, wieder ignorierte ihn das Orakel, doch dieses Mal würde er es nicht zulassen. Grob griff Aya in die Haare des knienden Mannes und zog dessen Kopf zu sich herum um ihn zu zwingen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Crawford verweigerte sich wie zuvor auch, hielt seinen Blick auf Ayas Hals gerichtet, auch wenn es um die Kiefermuskulatur herum arbeitete. Eisern presste er seinen Kiefer aufeinander um bloß keinen Laut heraus zu lassen. 

Ayas Finger fassten enger zu. „Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten, Crawford. Entweder, du gehorchst mir nicht und gestaltest dir deinen Aufenthalt kürzer oder unangenehmer als er es sein könnte oder aber du machst das, was ich dir sage und ich lasse dich am Leben. Was von beidem soll es sein?“, drohte er ruhig mit dem, was er für sich bereits ausgeschlossen hatte, und tatsächlich schenkte Crawford ihm nun seine Aufmerksamkeit. 

„Das ist eine leere Drohung angesichts der Tatsache, dass du mich nicht töten sollst und es dir für deinen Auftrag unnötige Komplikationen bereiten wird, wenn du es dennoch in Betracht ziehen solltest. So zum Beispiel die Entsorgung meiner Leiche“, traf Crawfords raue, erschöpfte Stimme zielsicher den Kernpunkt von Ayas Problemen. 

Zielsicher fand auch Ayas Faust Crawfords Gesicht. 

Anklagend laut hallte der befriedigende Schlag in das Gesicht des Schwarz durch das stille Schlafzimmer, ließ Kopf und Oberkörper zur Seite rucken und Aya knurrte wütend. Er brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Crawford sprach nun mit ihm und was tat er? Er strafte ihn dafür. Das war nicht...Sinn der Sache. Gar nicht. So würde er keine Antworten erhalten. Trotzdem hatte er einen Weg eingeschlagen, den er nun zu Ende gehen musste, selbst wenn dieser Weg Gewalt bedeutete. 

„Draußen im Flur wartet eine Tasche auf uns, Crawford. In dieser Tasche befindet sich alles, was ich zum Foltern brauche“, log Aya ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und ließ zur Bekräftigung ein schmales Lächeln über seine verlogenen Lippen huschen. „Auch wenn ich dich nicht töten kann, so kann ich dir das Leben hier zur Hölle machen für die nächsten drei Tage. Du hast Lasgo gehört, ich darf alles mit dir machen, nur dich nicht verstümmeln oder töten. Was also darf es sein? Wollen wir mit Elektroschocks anfangen, damit du dich fügst?“ 

Aya sah es in dem scharf geschnittenen Gesicht arbeiten. Er sah Wut, Zorn, Hass, aber auch Verzweiflung, Pein und Leid weit über die Grenzen seines Vorstellungsvermögens hinaus. Crawford kämpfte mit sich und seinem Stolz und für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde eben jener gewinnen. Doch dann schloss das Orakel die Augen, während seine Kiefermuskulatur sich eisern verkrampfte und Aya erkannte, dass der Amerikaner den Kampf gegen sich verloren hatte. 

Langsam ließ er sich wieder auf dem Bett nieder.

„Was willst du wissen?“, presste sein Gegenüber hervor, als wären die Worte Scherben und als würden sie ihm körperliche Schmerzen bereiten.   
Alleine das, dieser kleine Sieg, den er soeben errungen hatte, verursachte Aya unerwartet eine Gänsehaut, die sich über seine Unterarme bis hin zu seinem Rücken zog. Es war das erste Mal, seitdem sich ihre Wege gekreuzt hatten, dass eben das passierte und da, wo Triumph vorherrschen sollte, war nur eisiges Entsetzen. Aya wusste nicht so recht, was er damit anfangen sollte oder was er davon halten sollte. 

„Was machst du hier?“, übernahm seine eiserne Disziplin die Führung und wies ihm den Weg, ließ ihn seine Frage nun schon zu vierten Mal wiederholen. Aya war dankbar dafür, ebenso wie er für die Kälte in seiner Stimme dankbar war, die nichts von dem herausließ, was ihn beschäftigte.   
„Wonach sieht das denn aus?“, fragte Crawford mit dem Blick auf einen Punkt außerhalb des Fensters. Steif und abgehackt bewegte er sich in den Fesseln und fing Ayas Aufmerksamkeit mit dem Geräusch des sich bewegenden Metalls ein. Auch das war noch ein Punkt, bei dem Aya noch zu keinem rechten Schluss gekommen war. Wenn er den Mann am Leben ließ – aus praktikablen Gründen musste er es zumindest die nächsten beiden Tage noch aushalten – dann stand außer Frage, dass Crawford ungefesselt durch die Wohnung lief. Also blieb er in den Fesseln. Doch auch das war schwierig und es würde sicherlich Zeiten geben, in denen er sie lockern oder lösen musste. Aya vertagte das Problem auf später. Darum könnte er sich kümmern, wenn er Antworten hatte. 

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Wert auf Gegenfragen lege?“  
Das mühevolle, trockene Schlucken des Amerikaners hallte laut in der darauffolgenden Stille wieder. Er schwieg weiter und Aya wurde es langsam zu bunt. Er hatte weder Zeit noch Muße für diese Spielchen. Er hatte keine Zeit dazu, Opfer der Arroganz des Orakels zu werden.   
Aya schnaubte und erhob sich dann. Mit einem Kopfschütteln schritt er an Crawford vorbei zu der vermeintlichen Tasche im Flur, die es nicht gab. Bis zum Türrahmen kam er, dann hielt ihn die Stimme des Amerikaners zurück und es war Resignation, die er heraushörte und die er beinahe nicht geglaubt hätte. 

„Ein Auftrag.“  
Das war ein mickriger Anfang, aber immerhin ein Anfang. Mehr als er vorher bekommen hatte.   
„Was für ein Auftrag?“  
„Lasgo zu töten.“  
Überrascht hielt Aya inne. Wieder trugen ihn seine Beine zu Crawford, doch dieses Mal blieb er stehen, als er auf das Orakel hinabsah. „Du verarschst mich.“  
„Wohl kaum.“  
„Wer hat das beauftragt?“  
Nun war es an Crawford, zynisch den Mund zu verziehen. „Wer wohl, Fujimiya?“, stellte er eine zweite Gegenfrage und Aya legte den Kopf schief. Er würdigte das mit Schweigen und siehe da, Crawford lernte widerwillig aus seinen Fehlern.   
„Takatori.“  
Ungläubig hob Aya seine Augenbraue und lachte kopfschüttelnd. „Takatori. Dein Boss. Sein Geschäftspartner.“  
„Eben jener“, gab Crawford ohne Umschweife zu, was Kritiker schon seit längerem beschäftigt hatte. Wie selbstverständlich äußerte er die Tatsache, als würden sie nicht für verfeindete Gruppierungen arbeiten. Das musste Crawford bewusst sein. Was also war diese Zustimmung? Entgegenkommen? Beschwichtigung? Der Versuch, sich bessere Bedingungen zu erkaufen?

„Wo ist der Rest von Schwarz?“, fragte er in die Stille zwischen ihnen beiden hinein und erhielt erneut nichts als Antwort. Eisiges, störrisches Schweigen, das Aya mehr als genug Replik auf seine Vermutungen war. Dunkles Amüsement kroch über sein Gesicht.  
„Ganz alleine unter Feinden also.“   
Dass er Recht hatte, sah er in den Augen, die sich verengten, ihn jedoch immer noch nicht mit Aufmerksamkeit bedachten. Ruhe konkurrierte mit Arroganz und diese mit einem Hauch von Verzweiflung, der beinahe unsichtbar war, wenn man nicht genau hinsah. Doch das traf auf Aya nicht zu. Nicht, wo er den Mann vor sich hatte, der ihn mit in den Abgrund reißen konnte. 

„Wann kommen sie, um dich heraus zu holen?“  
Als der Amerikaner sich erneut einer Antwort verweigerte, packte Aya sein Kinn und lotste die hellbraunen Augen zumindest annähernd in seine Richtung. „Antworte mir auf die Frage, Crawford. Wann?“  
„Gar nicht.“  
Aya quittierte die Worte mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Erläutere mir das.“  
„Nein.“

Langsam atmete der Weiß ein, noch viel langsamer wieder aus. Ein Nein war nicht das, was er hören wollte, auch wenn er den Grund dafür verstand. Crawford gab Informationen preis, die ihm schaden konnten. Die seinem Team schaden konnten und die es Aya möglich machten, Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Insofern Crawford nicht bereits mit Schuldig Kontakt aufgenommen hatte, damit Schwarz ihn rettete. Gesetzt dem Fall, dass Schwarz ihn nicht verraten hatten. Würde die feindliche Gruppierung so etwas tun? Aya wusste es nicht mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit. Wenn er nach den Zusammentreffen gehen musste, dann würde er nein sagen. Schwarz waren wie Weiß auch eine eingespielte Einheit. Sie deckten sich gegenseitig und konnten sich blind aufeinander verlassen.   
Es erschien ihm unwahrscheinlich, dass Crawford derart in Ungnade gefallen war um solch ein Schicksal zu erleiden. 

Eine sichere Antwort würde er aber so nicht erhalten, das erkannte Aya. Crawford schützte die Seinen, schließlich waren sie Feinde. Schnaubend ließ er eben jenen Feind los und wandte sich ab. Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn. Feinde… 

Vielleicht lag genau da der Schlüssel.

Kommentarlos trat er hinter Crawford und kniete sich zu ihm auf den Boden. Stumm machte er sich an den Fußfesseln zu schaffen und löste die eisernen Ringe sowie die Verbindung zu den Handfesseln.   
Angespannt, aber ruhig ließ Crawford das über sich ergehen und wehrte sich erst, als Ayas Hand seinen rechten Oberarm unnachgiebig umfasste und ihn mit sich hochzog. 

Auch wenn Aya bereits darauf eingestellt gewesen war, so unterschätzte er die Kraft des Mannes vor sich nicht, die, gepaart mit Verzweiflung und Wut, eine brandgefährliche Mischung bildeten. Doch Aya war dieses Mal, unverletzt wie er war, im deutlichen Vorteil, so machte er sich die Schwäche und die zittrigen Beine zunutze und bugsierte Crawford auf den Sessel, der unweit des Bettes stand. Eisern zwang er ihn nieder und hielt ihn solange dort, bis dessen Widerstand erlahmte und die Muskeln unter seinen Händen an absoluter Härte verloren. 

„Sitzenbleiben“, knurrte er wütend und löste seine Hände erst nach dem völligen Erlahmen des Schwarz von der nackten Haut. Mit den Augen starr auf Crawford gerichtet, holte Aya schließlich eine Decke und breitete sie über diesem aus, sodass nur noch der nackte Brustkorb zu sehen war. Eine Erleichterung auch für ihn, verspürte er doch kein Bedürfnis, weiterhin Zeuge von Crawfords Nacktheit zu werden. Aya atmete tief durch und verschränke die Arme stirnrunzelnd vor der Brust. Langsam trat er bis an Türschwelle des kleinen Raumes zurück und lehnte sich an den hölzernen Rahmen, brachte genug Abstand zwischen sie, dass sich der Amerikaner nicht weiter durch ihn bedroht fühlte…nicht mehr als nötig.

Das Novum dabei: die durchdringenden Augen beobachten ihn ohne Unterlass, bohrten sich in seinen Blick, als wäre Crawford der Gedankenleser und nicht Schuldig. 

Oder aber, sie taten es aus genau dem Grund, dass er eben kein Telepath war und Crawford versuchte, sich einen Reim aus seinem Verhalten zu machen, das sich ihm nicht erschloss. Ein Indiz mehr dafür, dass das Orakel aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht über seine Gabe verfügte.

„So“, verließ Aya verlauten. „Wo ist dein Team?“

Crawford wandte sich erneut ab, doch dieses Mal störte sich Aya nicht wirklich an der Geste. Was auch durchaus daran liegen mochte, dass der Amerikaner ganz unzeremoniell seinen Kopf an die Lehne des Sessels zurückfallen ließ und die Augen schloss. Aya konnte nicht sagen, was ihn mehr irritierte. Die Geste, die Bedeutung derer oder der Schwarz selbst. Also beschloss er zu warten und darauf zu hoffen, dass die Belohnung, die er Crawford gegeben hatte, auch Wirkung zeigte. 

Tat sie. „Sie sind nicht informiert.“  
Auch wenn der Weiß damit gerechnet hatte, so überraschten ihn die Worte nun doch. Nicht informiert?   
„Es war ein Einzelauftrag“, presste Crawford schließlich bitter hervor, bevor Aya nachfragen konnte.   
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Schwarz.“ Die unerquickliche Ironie der vorhandenen Parallelen ließ ihn lachen und kopfschüttelnd setzte er sich wieder auf die Matratze, betrachtete den alten Sessel am anderen Ende des Zimmers. Crawford regte sich und Aya spürte den brennenden Blick des Schwarz auf sich noch bevor er wieder hochsah.   
„Warum rufst du sie nicht?“  
Das war dem Orakel tatsächlich ein Grollen wert. „Sehe ich so aus, als hätte ich Zugang zu einem Handy?“  
„Du hast einen Telepathen im Team.“

Anscheinend traf er einen empfindlichen Nerv, so wie Crawford sich in Schweigen hüllte und so wie er sich anspannte. Es wurde still zwischen ihnen beiden und Aya ließ es zu, gab dem Mann Gelegenheit, sich über die Konsequenzen seiner Antwort bewusst zu werden. Um die Schwäche, die er vielleicht preisgeben würde. Crawford wollte ihm keine Antwort geben, das sah er. Alles in dem Schwarz verweigerte sich ihm, wollte vor seiner Frage flüchten.  
Das war ein neues Gefühl und eines, das Aya zu schätzen wusste, war es doch ein Zeichen, dass der andere Mann noch restliche Züge an Menschlichkeit in sich hatte – und waren es auch nur Furcht, Widerwillen und Unterordnung. Anscheinend war es auch genau die Mischung aus Menschlichkeit, die Crawford nun doch antworten ließ.

„Schuldig befindet sich nicht in ausreichender Nähe.“

Aya begriff, welche Bedeutung dieser einfache Satz hatte, gab er ihm doch mehr Informationen über den deutschen Telepathen, als sie bisher hatten erlangen können. Dort, wo Aya geglaubt hatte, dass Schuldig eine unbegrenzte Reichweite hatte, so wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Er quittierte die Information mit einem Nicken und versank in seine eigenen Gedanken, die sich hauptsächlich damit beschäftigten, wie er nun mit seinem widerwilligen Geschenk fortfuhr. Ihn zu Lasgo zurück zu schicken, schloss sich aus gleich mehreren Gründen aus, angeführt von dem, dass er sich keine Enttarnung erlauben konnte. Gleich dahinter, so sehr er sich auch weigerte, das zuzugeben, war, dass er es selbst Crawford nicht gönnte, Opfer des Drogenhändlers zu werden, auch wenn die zwei Tage nur eine Gnadenfrist waren, ein Aufschub, bevor Crawford töten würde.

„Warum hast du mich nicht enttarnt, als du erkannt hast, wer ich bin?“, fragte Aya schließlich. Er war sich sicher, dass er auf die Frage alles nur keine ehrliche Antwort erhalten würde und die gold-braunen Augen sagten ihm nichts anderes, die ihn kurz streiften, bevor sie zurück zu ihrem Ausblick aus dem Fenster kehrten.  
„Ich hatte in dem Moment andere Sorgen.“  
Andere Sorgen… Lasgo zum Beispiel und dessen Vorhaben, sich Crawford erneut aufzuzwingen. „Mit mehr Zeit hättest du es also getan?“  
Lange schwieg Crawford und als Aya schon glaubte, dass er keine Antwort mehr erhalten würde, holte ihn das kalte „Nein.“ abrupt aus seinen Gedanken. Aya ließ es so stehen, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob er die Antwort überhaupt wollen würde. Zumindest zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht.

Langsam entspannte er seine Haltung und lehnte sich an die Wand. Er kam mit sich und seinen Gedanken zu einem Schluss und atmete tief durch. „Für die nächsten drei Tage bleibst du hier. Wenn du kooperierst, bleibst du unversehrt. Wenn nicht, folge ich Lasgos Vorschlägen. Hast du das soweit verstanden?“  
Crawfords Blick traf den seinen und Aya hielt der eindringlichen Musterung ruhig stand. Irrte er sich, oder versuchte der Amerikaner herauszufinden, ob er ihm glauben konnte? Aya schnaubte innerlich. Als wenn ER jemals der Verlogene gewesen wäre.   
„Ja, habe ich.“  
„Gut. Du wirst bis auf Abstecher im Bad gefesselt bleiben. Wenn du Hunger oder Durst hast, dann erwarte ich von dir, dass du mir das mitteilst. Bis zum Ablauf der drei Tage werde ich dich sonst in Ruhe lassen.“

Er sah den Widerspruch in den Augen des Orakels, noch bevor dieser den Mund aufmachte. So gepeinigt und zögerlich er auch kam, es machte Aya schon wütend, dass Crawford es überhaupt wagte, dem zu widersprechen.   
„Dieses Areal hier ist… es ist…abgesichert. Niemand kommt herein oder geht hinaus ohne dass die Sensoren oder die Sicherheitsleute es erfassen. Das gilt auch für das nächstgelegene Dorf. Das in Kombination mit der vorhandenen Logistik - Spürhunde, Wärmebildsuchgeräte – bin ich mir bewusst, dass eine Flucht wenig sinnvoll wäre. Hinzu kommt, dass es wenig Sinn machen würde, dich zu töten, da du momentan der Einzige bist, der zwischen ihm und mir steht.“ Worte wie Scherben, vorsichtig unter dem Deckmantel der Neutralität ausgesprochen. 

„Und?“, stellte Aya die simple Gegenfrage. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie es mit den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen aussah und wo sich die Schwachstellen befanden. Nämlich nirgendwo, es sei denn, man griff das Areal von innen heraus an. Ein kleiner, sadistischer Teil labte sich daher an der Pein, die kurzzeitig über das markante Gesicht huschte. Ein weit größerer Teil wurde sich bewusst, dass Crawford versuchte, die Fesseln loszuwerden, um zu verhindern, dass Aya ihn problemlos am Ende der drei Tage tötete. Doch das schien ihm auf den zweiten Blick unwahrscheinlich. An Crawfords Stelle hätte er nach einem Aufenthalt im Bad versucht, zu fliehen ohne vorher zu verhandeln. Dazu müsste er nicht versuchen, um mildernde Umstände zu feilschen.

„Es wäre nicht effizient, dich zu töten“, präzisierte Crawford und Aya zuckte scheinbar unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern.   
„Und?“  
„Ich würde keinen Versuch in diese Richtung unternehmen.“  
„Und?“  
Hatte er vorher noch sehen wollen, wie weit Crawford gehen würde, so verfluchte Aya sich einen Moment später für seinen unvorsichtigen und dummen Wunsch. Der Ausdruck auf den fremdländischen Zügen war erneut durchzogen von Schmerz und leidvollen Erinnerungen. Wieder ließ Crawford seinen Kopf auf die Lehne fallen und richtete seine Augen zur Decke. Wieder rang er mit sich und dann verließen vor Verzweiflung raue Worte seine Lippen, die Aya nie so gewollt hatte, auch wenn er das jetzt erst begriff. 

„Bitte…ich ertrage die Fesseln nicht mehr.“

Aya wünschte sich mit einem Mal, dass er nicht gefragt hätte. Er wünschte sich, dass er es dabei belassen hätte und dass das Leid, was sich ihm hier in leisen, rauen und gepeinigten Worten entgegentrug, sich niemals so in sein Innerstes gebohrt hätte wie es das nun tat. Es hätte niemals sein dürfen, nicht bei Crawford, nicht bei einem Auftrag. Aya hätte es verhindern müssen und nun musste er mit den Konsequenzen leben, die ihm törichte und dumme Dinge einflüsterten. Crawfords Wunsch zu folgen, zum Beispiel. Den Mann nicht zu töten, nicht so, nicht in einem solch unehrenhaften Kontext...

Aya grollte und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Wortlos flüchtete er aus dem Schlafzimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, um Abstand zwischen sich und dem aufgetretenen Problem auf dem Sessel zu bekommen. Er musste nachdenken, was seine Handlungen für Konsequenzen haben könnten. Er musste sich bewusst werden, wer dort saß und dass dieser Mann nicht mehr als ein gefährliches, verwundetes Tier war, das nur darauf wartete, zuzuschlagen.   
Crawford hatte kein Recht auf Schutz oder Milde. Nicht er. Vielleicht jemand anderes. Aber nicht…

Der Weiß schlug mit der Faust auf die Küchenanrichte. Ach zum Teufel damit! Verflucht nochmal zum Teufel damit. Ihm hätte es von Anfang an egal sein sollen, was Lasgo mit Crawford trieb. War es aber nicht. Und damit musste er leben, genauso wie er nun mit den sich daraus ergebenden Konsequenzen, insbesondere dem Mitleid in ihm leben musste.   
Vielleicht aber…  
Aya warf einen langen, taxierenden Blick zurück auf die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür. Crawford wollte die Fesseln loswerden? Dann sollte er etwas dafür tun.   
Das war eine Möglichkeit, sein Handeln zumindest vor sich selbst zu rechtfertigen, wenn es schon keinen adäquaten, logischen Grund dafür gab, Crawford die Fesseln zu erlassen. Wirklich nicht.

Die Schultern straffend und durchatmend ging er zurück. Zielstrebig öffnete er die Tür und gab vor, das Zusammenzucken des Amerikaners nicht zu bemerken. Sorgsam neutral betrachteten ihn die hellen Augen, ließen nichts von der Verzweiflung von vor ein paar Momenten heraus.   
„Unter einer Bedingung werde ich dir tagsüber die Fesseln erlassen“, eröffnete Aya seine Entscheidung. „Du und deine Gabe werden für mich arbeiten diese drei Tage.“  
Dass eben das das Orakel überraschte, sah er deutlich. 

Doch schlussendlich war es verzweifelte Wehmut, die ihren Einzug fand. „Glaubst du, dass ich mich in dieser Lage befinden würde, wenn eben jene zuverlässig arbeiten würde?“, fragte Crawford mit bitterer Ironie und Aya hielt inne.   
Der Schwarz hätte das nicht sagen müssen. Er hätte lügen können. Er hätte ihm vorgaukeln können, dass er vollen Zugriff auf seine Hellsicht hatte. Und dennoch widersprach er der Bedingung, die ihm die Fesseln ersparen würde, in dem Wissen, was es schlussendlich für ihn bedeutete. 

„Dann solltest du gut daran tun, den ersten Teil der Bedingung zu erfüllen“, erwiderte Aya und trat zu Crawford. Ausdruckslos starrte er auf ihn hinunter und zog den Schlüssel für die Handschellen aus der Tasche. Schweigend bedeutete er dem Amerikaner, sich umzudrehen, was diesen erneut überraschte. Langsam, zögerlich gar leistete Crawford dem Folge und erneut machte sich Aya an den Fesseln zu schaffen. Er löste sie ganz und nahm sie an sich, trat daraufhin einen Schritt zurück. Sein Blick bohrte sich in den des Amerikaners und versuchte einen Umschwung in der Kooperationsbereitschaft zu finden, nun, da er frei war. Doch da war nichts außer wohlversteckter, bodenloser Erleichterung, während Crawford seine Hände zu sich zog und sich gedankenverloren wieder und wieder über die aufgeschürften und entzündeten Stellen auf seiner Haut strich, bevor sich seine Hände ruhig auf die Decke legten.

„Du solltest dir bewusst sein, dass überall in dieser Wohnung Wanzen sein können“, merkte Crawford an und Aya schmunzelte innerlich. Dass der Schwarz jetzt erst damit um die Ecke kam, sah ihm ähnlich. Glaubte das Orakel denn allen Ernstes, dass er sich nicht schon um etwaige Störungen und Unsicherheiten gekümmert hätte? Birman hatte ihm noch vor seiner Mission Kritikers neueste Technologie mitgegeben, die zuverlässig ein Aufspüren und Stören etwaiger Wanzen garantieren würde.

„Dem ist nachgewiesenermaßen nicht der Fall“, erwiderte er und machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung, mit der das Thema für ihn beendet war. „Das Bad ist die zweite Tür rechts, im Schrank findest du Kleidung“, merkte Aya an und drehte sich erneut weg. Er hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen und dementsprechend Hunger, also würde er sich an den Herd stellen und etwas für sich kochen.   
Und für den Amerikaner, merkte eine kleine Stimme in ihm ironisch an, als er eine Bewegung hinter sich im Schlafzimmer hörte.

Aya knirschte mit den Zähnen.

 

~~**~~

 

Wird fortgesetzt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Über Feedback freue ich mich natürlich.


	3. Chapter 3

~~**~~

 

Das Zähneknirschen hatte zwar aufgehört, doch dafür waren seine Nervösität und seine Kampfbereitschaft nicht wirklich verschwunden. Aya hatte das Gefühl, dass konstant seine Nackenhaare stehen würden und ihm die sprich- und wortwörtliche Gefahr zeigten, die in seinem Rücken lauerte, die aber, wenn er richtig hinhörte, momentan duschte.   
Momentan war gut. Er hatte mit dem Kochen begonnen und beinahe zeitgleich war Crawford seinem Fingerzeig in Richtung Bad gefolgt. Seitdem lief die Dusche. 

Das war nun schon eine dreiviertel Stunde her. 

Das Essen war fertig und ohne wirklichen Appetit schaufelte Aya seine Portion in sich hinein, um seinem aufgewühlten Magen etwas zu tun zu geben. Wirklich gut schmeckte es ihm nicht, dazu war er zu hellhörig, was den Amerikaner und sein Tun anging.   
Doch auch nachdem er fertig war, hörte die Dusche nicht auf zu laufen. Aya warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Eine Stunde nun. 

Geflohen war der Amerikaner nicht, das Bad hatte schließlich kein Fenster. Was aber trieb jemand eine Stunde unter der Dusche?   
Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Aya und er erhob sich. Langsam überbrückte er die Distanz zum Bad, blieb stehen, als er es sich kurzfristig anders überlegen wollte, ging entschlossener weiter, als er sah, wie Wasserdampf unter der Tür hervorquoll.   
Resolut drückte er die Klinke der Tür herunter und machte sich auf einen Angriff gefasst. Bereit, notfalls mit letaler Gewalt zuzugreifen, schweifte sein Blick in den diesigen und feuchten Raum hinein und traf auf… nichts Besonderes. 

Die Dusche lief. Die Hitze des Wassers hatte Schwaden aufziehen lassen, die nun um ihn herum und an ihm vorbeiwaberten und ihn tief Luft holen ließen. Inmitten der Schwaden auf dem Boden der Dusche saß Crawford, die Beine angewinkelt die Arme neben sich auf dem Boden. Er war krebsrot, was Aya dem heißen Wasser zuschrieb, mit dem er sich geduscht haben musste. Die Hände waren nach oben gedreht und geöffnet, man hätte sie für entspannt halten können, wären da nicht das omnipräsente Zittern gewesen, das sich durch den ganzen, muskulösen Körper zog oder aber auch der abwesende Blick aus starren Augen, der sich anscheinend an die gegenüberliegende Seite der Wand festgebohrt hatte. 

Wie angewurzelt blieb Aya im Türrahmen stehen und war hin und hergerissen zwischen seiner Wut auf den Schwarz, seinem Hass für seinen ewigen Gegner und dem untrüglichen Gefühl, hier Zeuge eines puren, intimen Moments zu werden, den er so nie hätte sehen sollen. Hätte er die Wahl gehabt, hätte Crawford nicht zugelassen, dass ein Feind ihn so sah, dessen war sich Aya nur zu deutlich bewusst. Er vermutete, dass noch nicht einmal sein Team ihren Anführer so gesehen hatten wie er es nun tat.   
So war Aya nicht nur Zeuge, sondern auch Eindringling und für einen Moment war er bereit, sich um Crawfords Willen wieder umzudrehen und vorzugeben zu vergessen, dass es jemals so einen Moment gegeben hatte. 

Doch er hielt inne und seine Augen wanderten zu seinem Gegner. Für einen Augenblick lang tat Aya nichts Anderes als Crawford dabei zu beobachten, wie er hier saß, in sich versunken, ohne Schutz, ohne die übliche Arroganz und Überlegenheit, die ihn in den letzten Jahren umgeben hatten. Hier, jetzt in diesem Moment wurde sich Aya bewusst, dass Crawford ohne all das auch nur ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut war, der trotz seiner Gabe bezwungen werden konnte und den es wohl belasten musste, was passiert war. Aya erkannte aber auch, wie wenig er selbst darüber wusste und wissen wollte. Was konnte einen Mann wie Crawford dazu bringen, sich derart schutzlos zu geben. Derart…konträr zu seinem sonstigen Ich? 

Wieder war es überraschendes Mitleid, das in Aya vorherrschte. Keine Genugtuung, kein Hass, noch nicht einmal Wut. Nur Verständnis und Mitleid. 

Doch noch etwas belastete Aya. Crawfords Pose ähnelte so sehr der Omis, als er diesen auf dem Boden ihres heimischen Badezimmers sitzend vorgefunden hatte, dass es wehtat. Omi, dem alles zuviel geworden war, der nicht mehr lächeln konnte, dessen Fröhlichkeit von gestern auf heute verloren gegangen war, weil sie einen Auftrag erhalten hatten, einen Kinderhändlerring zu zerstören. Damals war es auch Aya gewesen, der den Jungen gefunden und getröstet hatte, der zitternd am ganzen Leib und nicht ansprechbar auf dem kalten Boden gesessen hatte.   
Nun überlagerten sich beide Bilder und Aya war gefangen in seinem Bedürfnis, Hilfe zu geben, wo keine verdient war.

Langsam trat er näher, Schritt um Schritt um den anderen Mann nicht aufzuschrecken. Als wenn das nötig gewesen wäre, so abgeschottet, wie sich Crawford von der Wirklichkeit hatte. Selbst, als er in sein seitliches Blickfeld trat, reagierte der sitzende Mann nicht, dessen muskulöser Körper im starken Gegensatz zu der in sich zusammengefallenen Pose stand. 

„Crawford?“, fragte Aya ruhig, doch auch das führte nicht zu dem gewünschten Erfolg, also griff er ebenso ruhig zum Wasserregler und stellte langsam das lauwarme Wasser ab. Seine nach Handlungen gierenden Hände, die nicht wussten, wie er mit solch einer Situation adäquat umgehen sollte, griffen blind zu seinem Handtuch. Momentan hatte er kein anderes. Gänsehaut kroch über seine Arme bei dem Gedanken, dass sie sich ein gemeinsames Handtuch teilten. Unausweichlich, in diesem Moment. 

Angenehm weich war dessen Struktur unter seinen Fingern, als er es von der Badheizung nahm und sich vorsichtig auf die Knie begab um seine weiche, warme Last auf den Rand der Dusche zu platzieren. Crawford reagierte darauf und wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich der schwarze, nasse Schopf zu Aya, fiel der Blick von ihm auf das Handtuch. Dort blieb er haften, als würde dies ihm alle seine Fragen beantworten. Tat es vielleicht auch, denn das Handtuch war eine Geste des…ja was, … des Entgegenkommens? Entgegenkommen unter Feinden, dass Aya nicht lachte. 

„Crawford“, versuchte er es erneut und die hellen Augen richteten sich wieder auf ihn, bar jeder Arroganz und doch mit Emotionen behaftet, die Aya sich nicht zu benennen traute. Schutzlos, vielleicht. Ungefiltert. Ohne jedwede Beschönigung, was hinter diesen eindringlichen Augen lag und er erlebt worden war.   
„Komm raus“, sagte er ruhig und deutete auf das Handtuch. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schraubte er sich langsam in die Höhe und verließ das Bad, schloss die Tür jedoch nicht. 

Mit hellwachen Ohren verfolgte er aus der Küche heraus die Geräusche und nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten trat Crawford tatsächlich aus dem kleinen Raum heraus.   
Bereits die wenigen unsicheren Schritte vom Bad zur Küche verrieten Aya, wie schwer die Verletzungen des Amerikaners sein mussten und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob sie so gravierend waren, dass sie behandelt werden mussten. Vielleicht würde er es über sich bringen und danach fragen. Später irgendwann. 

Der Schwarz trug eine von Ayas weiteren Sporthosen und eins der weiteren Shirts. Socken vollendeten das Bild. Unwohlsein kroch Ayas Rücken hinauf. Diese Kleidung gehörte ihm. Crawford darin zu sehen war… es war falsch. Es sollte nicht sein. Nichts hiervon sollte sein.   
Doch es war so und jetzt war erst einmal nichts daran zu ändern. Er hatte seine Entscheidungen getroffen und nun musste er mit den Konsequenzen leben. Und Crawford in seiner Kleidung zu sehen war um Längen besser als die Mission in den Sand zu setzen. 

Aya straffte sich und wurde sich der Aufmerksamkeit bewusst, die er gerade genoss. Crawfords Blick spießte ihn förmlich auf, bevor er von ihm zur zweiten Schale auf dem Tisch glitt.   
„Das Essen steht auf dem Herd, der Rest ist für dich“, deutete Aya hinter sich und drehte sich so, dass er Crawford ungehindert im Blickfeld hatte. Er traute dem Amerikaner kein Stück, selbst oder gerade jetzt nicht, wo dieser verwundet war. 

Schweigend wandte eben jener seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Herd zu und trat ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Zittrig und leicht schwankend hielt er sich an der Anrichte fest und warf prüfend einen Blick in den Topf und das Fertiggericht, was darin vor sich hin kochte und durchaus fragwürdig roch. 

Aya meinte an dem Gesichtsausdruck das zu erkennen, was ihn nun schon seit Wochen umtrieb. Auch er hasste Fertiggerichte. Derjenige von Weiß, der kochen konnte, war nicht hier. Omi war es, der sie mit Essen versorgte, wenn sie in ihrer Mittagspause nicht auswärts essen gingen. Der Junge konnte sehr gut kochen im Gegensatz zum Rest des Teams. Ken hatte Küchenverbot, denn trotz allem maroden Charme mochten sie ihr Haus im Herzen von Tokyo und wollten es nicht bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt sehen. Youji weigerte sich ohne Begründung, auch wenn Aya insgeheim vermutete, dass es eben nicht daran lag, dass er nicht kochen konnte. Er selbst hatte sich nie dafür interessiert und als er begriffen hatte, dass er es brauchen würde, wenn er einmal studieren wollen und in eine eigene Wohnung ziehen würde, war es zu spät gewesen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war seine Mutter nicht mehr, um ihm das Kochen beizubringen. Und es sich selbst anzueignen…dazu hatte er in den ersten Jahren keine Kraft und in den nachfolgenden keine Muße mehr gehabt. 

Also ernährte er sich seit geschlagenen fünf Wochen von Fertigfraß und sah nun in dem scheinbar abwesenden Blick, der sich in die Suppe bohrte, gespiegelt, war der Amerikaner von dieser Art Nahrung hielt.   
„Du musst das nicht essen“, soufflierte er seinem Gegenüber mit einem spöttischen Unterton und Aya würde es ihm noch nicht einmal verdenken können, wenn der Amerikaner es tatsächlich verschmähte.   
„Das kann man essen?“, murmelte Crawford rau und Aya begriff erst, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und die goldgesprenkelten Augen sich minimal weiteten, dass der andere Mann nicht beabsichtigt hatte, das laut zu veräußern. Aya spürte es um seine Mundwinkel kurz zucken.   
„Ich weiß nicht, ob du das kannst. Aber du darfst.“

Das ließ Crawford unkommentiert und ließ seinen Blick von der Udon-Nudelsuppe mit Tofueinlage zur Kaffeemaschine schweifen, die gerade mit ihren letzten, gequälten Tönen den restlichen Kaffee ausspuckte. Aya hatte genug für zwei gekocht und ersparte ihnen eine neue umständliche Fragerunde, als er das aufkommende Interesse in den abweisenden Augen sah.   
„Zucker?“, fragte er anstelle dessen, während er zwei Tassen aus dem Sideboard nahm und nach der Kaffeekanne griff. 

„Schwarz.“

Crawford konnte froh sein, dass er gerade mit Einschenken beschäftigt war. Und dass er kein Interesse daran hatte, den nicht wirklich wertvollen Kaffee zu verschütten.   
Erst, als er fertig war und die Kanne wieder sicher auf der Heizplatte stand, erwiderte Aya den herausfordernden Blick und hob die Augenbraue.   
„Wirklich...?“, fragte er gedehnt nach und nahm sich seine Tasse. Nickend wies er Crawford seine eigene zu und setzte sich auf einen der beiden Küchenstühle an den kleinen Küchentisch. Wie alles in diesem Areal war diese Wohnung im westlichen Stil eingerichtet, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass sich dadurch der Komfort steigerte. Im Gegenteil, die Holzstühle waren hart und unbequem, der Tisch klein und die Küche auch eher ein Bruchteil von dem, was er aus dem Koneko gewohnt war. Für Crawford und ihn selbst war es zu eng. Viel zu deutlich war die Präsenz des Amerikaners spürbar, viel zu nah waren sie sich. 

So nah, wie sie sich sonst nur im Kampf gekommen waren um sich umzubringen. Und genau dieser Instinkt juckte Aya nun in den Fingern. Eines der Messer aus dem Messerblock, eben jenes, das er während der Dusche des anderen Mannes wieder in die Küche gebracht hatte, ein kurzer Kampf, die eigene Überlegenheit nutzen, Auftrag erledigt. Doch über den Luxus, seinem Instinkt nachgeben zu können, verfügte er reichlich selbstverschuldet gerade nicht mehr. 

Besagter Gegner ließ sich gerade langsam neben ihm nieder und konnte ein schmerzvolles Zusammenzucken seines geschundenen Körpers nicht ganz verhindern. Vorsichtig nutzte Crawford die Nähe des Stuhls zur Wand und lehnte sich unter Ayas wachsamen Augen behutsam dagegen, selbst wie gebannt auf das schwarze Lebenselixier fixiert, das er in der Tasse hin- und herschwenkte und dass er, als seine Hand zu sehr zitterte, mit beiden umfassen musste. Der Geruch seines eigenen Duschgels mischte sich mit dem unverkennbaren Duft des Kaffees und ließ Aya innerlich aufatmen, roch es doch besser als die vorherige widerwärtige Mischung aus Blut und anderen Körperflüssigkeiten. Aber als wenn eine Dusche alles hinwegwaschen konnte, was geschehen war…

„Seit wann bist du hier?“, fragte eben jenes Subjekt seiner Überlegungen schließlich und Aya sah auf. Er sah keinen Grund, dem Amerikaner nicht zu antworten, auch wenn ihn die Frage automatisch misstrauisch machte. Wann hatte Crawford ihn schon einmal etwas aus Interesse gefragt und nicht aus beißendem Spott und Hohn? Noch nie. Wann steckte nicht irgendeine Absicht dahinter, ihm zu schaden? Kritisch runzelte er die Stirn und wägte ab, welchen Schaden er sich mit einer Antwort zufügen würde. Er kam zu keinem wirklich schlüssigen Ergebnis.

„Fünf Wochen“, erwiderte Aya entsprechend langsam, lauernd beinahe, doch es folgten weder Spott noch weitere Analysen auf seine Worte. Crawford nickte lediglich und hob die Tasse zitternd an seine Lippen. Aya wartete, bis er einen ersten Schluck getrunken hatte, das Gesicht verzog, vermutlich, weil der Kaffee unangenehm bitter war – aber nicht so fürchterlich wie das Essen – und setzte dann zur Gegenfrage an.   
„Du?“  
Wieder sah es so aus, als würde er keine Antwort erhalten, so wie Crawford ausdruckslos in die Tasse starrte. Er sah Ablehnung in dem zusammengepressten Kiefer, Hass und Wut. Angespannt wartete Aya auf einen Ausbruch, doch letzten Endes runzelte der Schwarz nur die Stirn. „Welches Datum ist heute?“ 

Aya lief es bei der ausdruckslosen Gegenfrage eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, offenbarte sie doch mehr als er zu hören bereit war. Offenbarte sie doch wieder einmal die Grausamkeit Lasgos, die dieser mit einem charmanten Lächeln zu übertünchen wusste.   
„Vierundzwanzigster April“, erwiderte Aya gedehnt und prägte sich jede Regung des geröteten und mit Blessuren übersäten Gesichtes ein, das sich nun angewidert verzog.   
„Ich bin, vermute ich, seit fünf Tagen hier. Es könnten auch sechs oder sieben sein.“

Aya ließ die Vermutung des Amerikaners auf sich wirken. Er schluckte mühevoll und kaschierte das mit einem Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Sieben Tage in der Gewalt des Drogenhändlers. Sieben Tage, in diesen Lasgo Crawford soweit gebracht hatte, sich ohne Widerstand dessen Schwanz in den Mund stecken zu lassen.   
„Wie konnte er dich gefangen nehmen?“ Eine berechtigte Frage, befand Aya. Weiß hatte es in all seiner geballten Kraft nie geschafft, auch nur einen einzigen Schwarz ernsthaft zu verletzen, geschweige denn gefangen zu setzen. Nicht, dass sie es jemals darauf angelegt hatten. Schwarz galt als ständiges Ziel, eine Gefangennahme als nicht nützlich. Zumindest nicht für sie, welchen Auftrag andere Kritikerteams hatten, befand sich außerhalb von Ayas Kenntnis. 

Crawford zuckte scheinbar ungerührt mit den Schultern, was Aya ihm keinen Moment lang glaubte. „Er hat mich überwältigt, als ich nicht damit gerechnet habe.“  
„Das geht?“  
„Augenscheinlich schon.“  
Vielsagend hob Aya die Augenbraue. „Warum du?“   
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das wüsste?“, stellte Crawford die kühle Gegenfrage, in seiner Stimme die gleiche eiskalte Ablehnung, die in seinen Augen stand und Aya zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Du bist Takatoris Leibwächter. Er ist mit Takatori geschäftlich verbunden.“  
„Da hast du deine Antwort.“  
„Weil er Takatori nicht in die Finger bekommt, lässt er seine Wut an dir aus?“  
„Sozusagen.“

Der rothaarige Weiß ließ das unkommentiert und versuchte sich seinen Reim auf die erlangten Informationen zu machen. Viel Aufschluss über das, was passiert war und warum es passieren konnte, gaben sie ihm noch nicht, aber die drei Tage waren ja noch lang und er hatte noch einiges an Zeit.   
„Brauchst du…“, begann Aya schließlich, hielt aber inne, als er merkte, dass er die Frage so nicht stellen wollte. Es war ihm zuviel Entgegenkommen, zuviel Nähe, die er nicht bereit war zu geben. „Der Verbandskasten und die Schmerzmittel sind im Bad, kleiner Schrank links“, sagte er anstelle dessen und Crawford hob die Augenbraue. Zynischer Spott regte sich in den goldbraunen Augen, doch der Amerikaner war klug genug, nichts davon zu veräußern, sondern sich lediglich wieder seiner Kaffeetasse zu widmen, die anscheinend dem heiligen Gral gleichkam und eine wirksame Ablenkung bildete. 

„Als du gesagt hast, dass deine Gabe nicht zuverlässig arbeitet, was meintest du damit?“  
Wieder schwieg Crawford und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Wand hinter sich. Sein Blick glitt über Aya hinweg aus dem Fenster und fast schien es, als würde diese Frage unbeantwortet bleiben. Doch dann fällte Crawford stirnrunzelnd eine Entscheidung und führte die Tasse an seine Lippen. Ein frustriertes, kleines Schnauben verließ seine Lippen.

Aya blieb noch an dem Laut, den der Amerikaner geäußert hatte, hängen, als sich die durchdringenden Augen bereits wieder in seine bohrten. Er las den Vorwurf in ihnen, dass er sich in Dinge einmischte, die ihn nichts angingen. Er las die Wut über eine solche Frage und den Widerwillen und Hass, ihm diese zu beantworten. Allem dreien begegnete er mit erwartungsvoller Ruhe und dem eisernen Willen, eben diese beantwortet zu bekommen. 

Und wieder gab Crawford nach. 

„Ich erhalte nur unregelmäßig einen Einblick auf die Zukunft. Momentan auch gar nicht über meine eigene. Es wird im Übrigen schmerzen.“  
„Sondern? Und was wird schmerzen?“, fragte Aya und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, verbrannte sich dabei prompt die Zunge. Fluchend stellte er die Kaffeetasse ab und kühlte das geschundene Sinnesorgan so gut es gerade möglich war.  
„Deine zum Beispiel. Und dass du dich an deinem Kaffee verbrennst.“

Aya erkannte staubtrockene Bosheit in den hellseherischen Augen, die ihn nun mit ruhiger und aufmerksamer Herausforderung musterten, wie er versuchte, seine schmerzende Zunge unter Kontrolle zu zwingen. Verdammt, das tat weh!   
„Und du hältst es nicht für notwendig, mich davor zu warnen?“  
„Das habe ich getan.“  
„Das nennst du warnen?“  
Crawfords Lippen zuckten kurz und er versenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder im Kaffee. „Ja.“  
„Wie froh dein Team doch sein muss, dass es sich dermaßen auf dich und deine Gabe verlassen kann.“  
„Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn?“  
Aya brummte nichtssagend und Crawford runzelte scheinbar nachdenklich seine Stirn. Taxierend wiegte er den Kopf hin und her und verzog seine Lippen unwirsch.  
„Acht.“

Noch bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte, schnaubte Aya amüsiert, amüsierter, als er es eigentlich sein sollte bei der Erwähnung des gegnerischen Teams. Dass Crawford Humor hatte, war ihm bisher nicht bewusst gewesen. Wie auch? Bei ihren Zusammentreffen der letzten Jahre war es eher die selbstbefriedigende, dunkle und spottende Seite eben jenen Humors gewesen, die Aya gezeigt worden war. Nun Adressat der wesentlich schwächeren, trockenen Facette zu sein amüsierte ihn wirklich. Was wiederum Crawford überraschte, auch wenn dieser nach dem anfänglichen Ausrutscher sein Erstaunen gut zu verbergen wusste. 

„Was ist dein Auftrag?“, fragte der Amerikaner schließlich und Aya schloss die vorsichtige Erheiterung abrupt in sich ein. Seine erste Vermutung war, Crawford Absicht zu unterstellen; Humor, damit er seine Barrieren senkte und unvorsichtig wurde. Seine Zweite widersprach dem beharrlich. Die Frage war nur natürlich. Er selbst hätte sie an Crawfords Stelle auch gestellt. Es änderte jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass die Frage brandgefährlich war.

Das war Crawfords Anwesenheit hier allerdings auch. Und sein wirklich hanebüchener Plan, den Amerikaner drei Tage bei sich zu halten anstelle ihn zu töten.

„Sag du es mir, du bist der Hellseher“, rettete er sich daher auf eine ironische Antwort und schmunzelte ob der kurz aufflammenden Frustration hinter gold-brauner Ausdruckslosigkeit. Dann war es jedoch Amüsement, das hervortrat und keinen Augenblick später wusste Aya auch warum. Was wiederum ihn innerlich grollen ließ.

„Lass mich raten, du hast erkannt, dass es sich mehr lohnt, für die andere Seite zu arbeiten?“  
„Vielleicht.“  
„Du hast erkannt, dass es weitaus besser bezahlt ist?“  
„Vielleicht.“  
„Du hast erkannt, dass sowohl an den Händen der einen wie auch der anderen Seite Blut klebt?“  
„Deins zum Bespiel“, warf Aya ein und war gar nicht überrascht, dass Crawford das nicht im Mindesten amüsant fand. Herausfordernd hob er die Augenbrauen und parierte die ihm entgegenschwelende Wut mit Leichtigkeit. Was Crawford spielte, konnte er auch spielen. Doch der Amerikaner schluckte den Köder nicht.

„Also?“, kam er wieder zu seiner eigentlichen Frage.  
„Was also?“  
„Was machst du hier, Fujimiya?“  
„Meine Arbeit.“  
Crawford rollte mit den Augen und die Geste war so derart menschlich, dass sie Aya ein kurzes Schmunzeln abrang.   
„Ich werde es dir nicht sagen, Crawford.“  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich es über kurz oder lang vorhersehen werde?“  
„Sagt derjenige, dessen Hellsicht momentan getrübt ist?“

Nun war es der Amerikaner, der ihn ausdruckslos musterte, bevor er mit der Schulter zuckte und Aya somit das Gefühl gab, dass er etwas wusste, was Aya momentan entging. Es war ein enervierendes Gefühl, insbesondere, wenn es von dem Orakel selbst ausgelöst wurde. Doch Aya würde den Köder, der so präsent vor ihm ausgelegt worden war, nicht schlucken. Ruhig und scheinbar gelassen lehnte er sich zurück und hob nonchalant die Augenbraue, wandte seinen Blick erst ab, als Crawford den Seinen aus dem Fenster richtete, hinaus auf etwas, das Aya nun wirklich verborgen blieb. Dem harten Zug um den Mund des Orakels herum zu schließen, war es nichts Angenehmes. 

Wie auch?

Aya ließ ihn in Ruhe und widmete sich seinen eigenen Gedanken und Überlegungen, die sich primär darum drehten, wie er mit dieser neuerlichen Komplikation planen sollte. Lasgo töten, das Areal hier dem Erdboden gleichmachen. Als wenn das nicht schon schwierig genug war, musste er sich nun auch noch um den Amerikaner in seiner Rechnung kümmern, der, wenn alles glatt lief, in drei Tagen tot war. Vielleicht auch ein wenig eher.   
Aya runzelte die Stirn, als sich bereits jetzt etwas in ihm regte, das ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitete. Er wollte diese Stimme nicht hören, auch nicht erhören, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie seit dem ersten Auftreten lauter geworden war. Sollte sie nicht…verdammt nochmal. Sollte sie nicht. 

Eine andere Idee kam ihm, die so verwegen wie gefährlich war und die ihn einen kurzen Blick in das abgewandte Gesicht des Orakels werfen ließ.   
Was, wenn er Crawford nicht tötete, sondern ihn zu Kritiker brachte? Tot wäre er ein aus dem Weg geräumtes Hindernis, lebendig eine Quelle des Wissens und der Informationen, die nicht zu verachten war.   
Soviel war ihnen der Amerikaner mindestens schuldig. 

Aya dachte auf den Vorzügen herum und beschäftigte sich schließlich mit den Nachteilen dieser Idee. Wenn Crawford erst einmal wieder in der Lage war, sich adäquat zu wehren, dann würde er sich nicht einfach zu Kritiker schleifen lassen. Vielleicht sah er es sogar voraus. Damit hätte er einen Nebenkriegsschauplatz eröffnet, der ihn vielleicht wertvolle Ressourcen kosten würde, die er für Lasgo brauchte. 

Er beschloss, das Thema zu vertagen und widmete sich lieber wieder dem Topf, der noch unangetastet durch eben jenes Problem auf dem Herd stand.   
Er erhob sich, anscheinend nicht langsam genug für den verwundeten Mann neben sich, der durch seine Bewegung aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde und im ersten Moment zurückzuckte, bevor er sich anscheinend eines Besseren besinnen konnte.  
Aya überspielte die aufkommende Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen, indem er den Herd abstellte und auf den Topf deutete.   
„Isst du davon heute noch etwas?“  
Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er den Amerikaner nach seinen intimsten Vorlieben gefragt, so wie er nun mit Blicken aufgespießt wurde. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Aya, ob Crawford die Zukunft bereits kannte und ob seine Entscheidung tatsächlich zugunsten einer Auslieferung an Kritiker gefallen war. 

Schließlich verlor sich die durchdringende Intensität des Orakels und dieser schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Aya nickte stumm und griff sich den Topf.   
„Dann mach dich nützlich“, deutete er anschließend auf die Anrichte, wo er das Geschirr gelagert hatte, das gespült werden musste und begegnete einer hocherhobenen Augenbraue.  
Crawford folgte langsam seinem Blick und hob auch die zweite Augenbraue, in seinen Augen ganz klar die Frage, ob Aya wirklich glaubte, dass er im Haushalt helfen würde.   
„Ja“, erwiderte Aya mit einem spöttischen Schmunzeln. „Dafür, dass ich dich hier durchfüttere und zwischen dir und Lasgo stehe, kannst du dir auch die Finger schmutzig machen, Orakel. Insofern du weißt, wie das geht.“

Aya erhielt keine Antwort aber als er sich daran machte, die Suppe in der Toilette zu entsorgen, hörte er, wie Crawford sich erhob und wenig später mit dem Geschirr klapperte.   
Ungläubig hielt er inne lauschte den Geräuschen einen Moment lang. Kurz schien es ihm unfassbar, dass Crawford wirklich tat, was er sagte. Wie er… alltägliche Hausarbeiten ausführte, nur weil Aya es ihm befohlen hatte. 

Innerlich wie äußerlich den Kopf über die Absurdität der Situation schüttelnd, übergab Aya die Suppe dem Nirvana und linste aus der Tür heraus in Richtung Küche. An die Anrichte gelehnt, arbeitete das Orakel tatsächlich und legte, als die Stille andauerte, den Kopf schief. 

Ohne Aya anzusehen, schnaubte er abfällig. 

„Hast du nichts Interessanteres zu beobachten, Fujimiya?“, fragte er und Aya zuckte ertappt zusammen. Er würdigte den Treffer ins Schwarze keiner Antwort, sondern gesellte sich Augenblicke später zu eben jenem in die Küche und griff sich das Trockentuch. Mit größtmöglicher Entfernung zu Crawford nahm er sich das Geschirr, was dieser schon präzise und schnell vom Schmutz befreit hatte, so als hätte er langjährige Erfahrung damit. 

„Es gibt keine Tasche im Flur“, äußerte Crawford schließlich in die betriebsame Stille hinein, nicht wirklich eine Frage, sondern eher eine Feststellung und Aya zuckte mit den Schultern, als er den Blick der goldenen Iriden erwiderte.   
„Ich habe gelogen“, schmunzelte er mit einem kurzen Zucken um die Mundwinkel, während er vorgab, die indignierte Wut in den Augen des Schwarz nicht zu bemerken. 

 

~~**~~

 

Die untergehende Sonne tauchte das ganze Apartment in ein warmes, rotes Licht und die Hitze des aufkommenden Sommers wich der abendlichen Kühle und Aya fröstelte leicht ob des offenen Fensters. Doch noch war er zu faul um von seinem Buch aufzustehen und es zu schließen. Dazu war es zu spannend und die Decke, die er sich über die Beine gelegt hatte, zu komfortabel und zu warm.   
Crawford hatte sich schon seit anderthalb Stunden in das Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen, nachdem er trocken zwei Schmerztabletten geschluckt hatte. Aya hatte das mit wacher Aufmerksamkeit verfolgt und erst nach und nach die Befürchtung abgelegt, dass Crawford sich aus dem vierten Stock in die Tiefe stürzen würde, auch wenn es immer noch verdächtig ruhig war. 

Ayas Nervosität minderte das nicht. Die Präsenz des Amerikaners war spürbar, selbst, wenn er nicht im gleichen Raum war. Crawford war ein Auftragsmörder wie er auch, nur dass das Orakel keine Gewissensbisse und keine Kompromisse kannte und Aya sich sicher sein konnte, dass das verwundete Raubtier zuschlagen würde, sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergab.

Ein Pingen beendete seine nutzlosen Überlegungen und Aya warf einen Blick auf seinen Laptop. Es war Lasgos E-Mail-Ton und Aya wusste es besser, als nicht sofort darauf zu antworten.   
Seufzend legte er das Buch zur Seite und zog sich den Laptop heran, klappte ihn auf. Die Nachricht hatte sich bereits geöffnet und Aya überflog sie stirnrunzelnd, nur um am letzten Satz hängen zu bleiben.   
Der Rest war harmlos: eine Nachsteuerung zu dem neuen Finanzkonzept, Anpassungen am System, nichts, wofür er an seinen Schreibtisch im Hauptgebäude musste. Die konnte er von hier aus über den internen Server abarbeiten. Doch der Schluss der Mail… 

‚Erzähl mir von deinem Geschenk. Hast du es schon genutzt?‘ 

Eine einzelne, ekelerregende Frage. 

Und Aya hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sie beantworten sollte. Er wusste, dass er seine Tarnung aufrecht halten musste, aber was sollte er denn schreiben? Was tat man einem Mann an, der gefesselt und geknebelt überreicht worden war um missbraucht und gefoltert zu werden? Wie weit sollte, nein, musste Aya übertreiben und lügen um glaubwürdig zu bleiben?   
In Rekordzeit hatte er die anderen Fragen beantwortet, die sich rein um Finanzen drehten. Dort fühlte er sich sicher. Doch dann verharrten seine Finger über der Tastatur, warteten, suchten und fanden doch nichts, was sie schreiben konnten. Er konnte das nicht, erkannte Aya schließlich mit brachial schnell schlagendem Herzen. Er konnte sich nicht ausmalen, wie er einen Mann missbrauchte. 

„Er hat eine Vorliebe für Oralsex.“

Vor Schreck ließ Aya beinahe den Laptop fallen, als er hochschoss, erschrocken von der Stimme, die sich vom Türrahmen eiskalt zu ihm hingetragen hatte. Seine geweiteten Augen starrten in die ausdruckslosen Orben des Schwarz, der ihn ohne ein Zeichen von Amüsement oder Spott musterte. Da war nur bodenlose Wut.   
Aya atmete tief durch und versuchte, seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Erst dann wurde er sich bewusst, was Crawford gesagt hatte und er erstarrte. 

Die Bedeutung der Worte sank tief in ihm und er schluckte mühsam. Vor seinem inneren Auge stand nur zu deutlich, was er heute Morgen miterlebt hatte. Er hörte sie immer noch, die Worte des Drogenhändlers, die sanfte Aufforderung, gefolgt von Lauten, die Aya zunächst als äußerst erotisch wahrgenommen hatte…bis er schließlich erkannt hatte, dass der kniende Mann es nicht freiwillig tat. 

Dass Crawford es nicht freiwillig tat. Der Mann, der nun vor ihm stand, schwer an den Türrahmen gelehnt und bleich. Er zitterte unmerklich und sein Oberkörper krümmte sich in einer Art Schutzhaltung, die Crawford wenig erfolgreich zu verstecken suchte.   
„Ich kann das nicht schreiben“, erwiderte Aya und konnte die Verachtung nicht aus seiner Stimme halten. Beinahe schon hilfesuchend starrte er dem stehenden Mann in die Augen. „Wie soll ich… was soll ich… was schreibt man…“, begann er und klappte dann wütend den Laptop zu, warf ihn neben sich.   
„Du wirst es tun.“

Die kühle Stimme des Amerikaners holte Aya aus seiner kurz aufflammenden Panik und rief augenblicklich Widerstand hervor. Er kannte diesen Ton und er hasste ihn mit Leib und Seele. Das hier war das Orakel, wie er es verachtete, arrogant, unnahbar, sadistisch, befehlsgewohnt.   
Er grollte wütend.   
„Du bist in keiner Position, mir zu sagen, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe, Schwarz“, warnte er ihn und starrte Crawford nieder. Dieses Mal jedoch gab der Andere nicht nach, dieses Mal hielt er seinen Blick.   
„Du wirst es tun, denn ansonsten wird er vorbeikommen und dir an mir zeigen, wie es richtig geht.“

Alles in Aya kam zu einem kreischenden Halt. Er hatte viel erwartet, das aber nicht. Das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein.   
„Du musst dich irren“, winkte er unwirsch ab, doch Crawford schüttelte eisern den Kopf. Keinen Millimeter wich er zurück oder ordnete sich unter. Niemand anderes als der Anführer von Schwarz stand vor ihm, der ihn zur Not versuchen würde zu zwingen. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen beiden, die sich bisher auf einem niedrigen Level gehalten hatte, flammte just in diesem Moment brachial auf.

Ayas Instinkt schrie ihn an, sich gegen den Amerikaner zu Wehr zu setzen und anzugreifen, bevor dieser es tun konnte. Also veränderte er seine Position, seine Haltung und die Sicht auf den anderen Mann. Sein Körper reagierte auf die vermeintliche Bedrohung und flüsterte ihm ein, was er als nächstes zu tun hatte, welche Schwachpunkte er nutzen konnte. 

Und Crawford reagierte auf ihn. 

 

Wird fortgesetzt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Über Feedback freue ich mich natürlich immer. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Langsam stieß das Orakel sich vom Türrahmen ab, öffnete seine Haltung in falscher Lockung. 

Aya erkannte die Falle dahinter, wenn er sich die Hände des Schwarz ansah, die sich unmerklich anspannten, bereit, zuzupacken und zu töten. Und doch war der Schwarz es, der noch einen Versuch unternahm, Aya von seiner Meinung zu überzeugen. 

„Ich habe keinen Grund, mich zu irren“, sagte er ruhig, aber angespannt. Minimal drehten sich seine Hände in einer Art Friedensangebot, eben gerade so, als müssten sie ein scheues Pferd beruhigen. Auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise erzürnte Aya das noch mehr. Als wenn er die Ruhe des Orakels nötig hätte. Grollend griff er nach dem Laptop. Zwei Schritte, dann war er bei Crawford und hielt ihm ihn hin. „Tu es selbst. Schreibe ihm, was ich dir angetan habe, wie ich dich gefoltert habe. Wie ich dich _gefickt_ habe.“   
Es war grausam, was er forderte. Seine Worte waren grausamer, als es selbst Crawford verdient hatte und für einen Moment bedauerte Aya sie bis in sein Innerstes. Doch der Moment war schnell vorbei, als er sich jedwedes schlechtes Gewissen verbat. 

Der Schwarz fixierte den Laptop, als wäre er eine giftige Schlange und machte keine Anstalten, ihn anzunehmen. „Das werde ich nicht, Weiß“, grollte er abgrundtief böse und Aya sah die Mordlust zum ersten Mal seitdem sie am heutigen Morgen aufeinander getroffen waren. Sie war Aya eine Warnung. Ebenso wie das drohende Grollen, das sich ihm nun entgegentrug. 

„Sag es nicht, Weiß. Ich warne dich“, kam Crawford hasserfüllt Worten zuvor, die ätzender und verächtlicher nicht hätten sein können. Und tatsächlich schwieg Aya, tatsächlich schluckte er seine zynischen Worte hinunter, dass Crawford am Besten beschreiben könnte, wie Lasgo ihn am Liebsten vergewaltigt hatte. Er atmete tief durch, einmal, zweimal, dreimal…bevor er den Laptop wider an sich nahm und einen Schritt zurücktrat, dann noch einen. Willentlich entspannte er sich und setzte sich zurück auf die Couch, den Blick aufmerksam auf Crawford gerichtet. Eine Art widerwilliges Friedensangebot.

Und es war, als reagierte der Schwarz nur auf ihn und sein Verhalten, direkt und unmittelbar. Auch er entspannte sich nach und nach, während seine Erschöpfung und sein Schmerz wieder in den Vordergrund traten. Crawford wirkte älter dadurch, müder, und Aya kam wieder in den Sinn, dass er eigentlich nichts über die letzten fünf oder sieben Tage wusste. Er wusste bis auf wenige Ausnahmen nicht, was Lasgo Crawford angetan hatte und er würde es vermutlich auch nie erfahren. Er konnte nur erahnen, in welchem Ausmaß dem Amerikaner zugesetzt worden war. 

„Setz dich hin“, sagte er ruhig und auf seine Art und Weise war es ein weiteres Friedensangebot. Er würde sich nicht entschuldigen, nicht bei Crawford, aber er konnte aufhören, dem anderen Mann zuzusetzen. Er konnte zur Kenntnis nehmen und akzeptieren. Er konnte lindern, wo es ihm im Rahmen ihrer Feindschaft möglich war.   
Crawford folgte seinem Fingerzeig und ließ sich vorsichtig nieder. Die Schmerzen, die er dabei hatte, waren unübersehbar.   
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich ihm antworten soll“, gestand Aya schließlich ehrlich ein. „Mir würde es niemals in den Sinn kommen, es ihm gleich zu tun.“

Es dauerte, bis Crawford darauf reagierte, aber schlussendlich rollte er mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Man sollte meinen, Fujimiya, dass du bei all der Dunkelheit, die du bisher ausradiert hast, dir einen Grundstock an Wissen angeeignet hast. Oder bist du…“ Crawford stockte und Aya kam es vor wie eins seltsamer Schluckauf. Noch viel seltsamer war der Blick, mit dem er nun bedacht wurde und der irgendwo zwischen Erkennen, Resignation und Verzweiflung verweilte und sich nicht entscheiden konnte, was von alle dem nun die Oberhand gewinnen wollte.   
„Bin ich was?“, hakte Aya nach.   
„Ungeküsst.“  
Ungläubig starrte Aya Crawford an. Er glaubte es einfach nicht, dass sie allen Ernstes über seine sexuellen Erfahrungen sprachen. Das war absurd, das war wirklich absurd.  
„Nein, Crawford!“  
„Jungfrau?“  
„Das geht dich nichts an!“, begehrte der rothaarige Weiß auf und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Und nein.“  
Absolut absurd war es. Aya grollte erbost und nahm den Laptop wieder auf, um etwas zu tun zu haben und nicht Crawford in die durchdringenden, hellen Augen starren zu müssen.   
„Finde eine Lösung für das Problem.“  
„Die habe ich dir bereits genannt.“

Aya sah kurz hoch und erkannte den Ernst in den Augen des Amerikaners. Ernst und noch etwas anderes, das darunter lag und das er nicht genau benennen wollte. Wortlos richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Antwort und tippte ein paar Zeilen, knapp und spröde formuliert.   
„Wie sieht es jetzt aus?“, fragte er und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort, die sich schlussendlich in einem knappen Nicken wiederfand. Kommentarlos schickte Aya die Mail ab und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich schmutzig. Er fühlte sich angewidert von sich selbst und seinen Worten, die sich in sein inneres Auge gebrannt hatten. 

_‚Die Lippen, ja. Er liebt es anscheinend, wenn man ihm den Mund stopft.‘_

„Was hast du noch vorhergesehen?", fragte Aya schließlich, als Crawford sich nicht weiter dazu äußerte. Die Frage erschien ihm seltsam, zu vertraut, als dass er sie seinem Feind stellen würde. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er sie so zum ersten Mal stellte, denn bisher hatte es sich nicht angeboten, den Schwarz danach zu fragen. Bisher war er immer unwilliger Empfänger eben jener Vorhersehungen gewesen, die ihm das Leben schwer gemacht hatten. Aber Aya hatte es so gewollt, es war seine Bedingung gewesen und dass Crawford dem widerwillig und zu seinem eigenen Vorteil folgte, war klar. 

„Nichts von Bedeutung“, erlangte er schließlich seine unbefriedigende Antwort und Aya hob seine Augenbraue.  
„Nichts von Bedeutung“, echoete er und ließ Crawford sehen, wie wenig er von dessem Vorfiltern hielt. Ein frustriertes Schnauben antwortete ihm.   
„Alltägliche Dinge, die nicht wichtig sind.“  
„Das weißt du nicht.“  
„Das weiß ich nicht...“, war es nun an Crawford, seine Worte zu spiegeln. Überdeutlich betonte der Amerikaner jedes einzelne davon und schmunzelte schließlich spöttisch. „Das weiß ich nicht... Aber du? Ist Kritiker soweit, dass sie endlich begriffen haben, wie wir PSI handeln und wie sich unsere DNA von der euren, unbegabten unterscheidet? Ich gratuliere. Ein Trauerspiel, dass ich das nicht vorhergesehen habe.“ Spott trug sich ihm hier entgegen, verdienter Spott, auch wenn Aya das sicherlich nicht hören wollte. 

Crawfords Worte machten ihn wütend.

„Ich möchte dich an unseren Handel erinnern, Schwarz. Oder hast du bereits nach Stunden vergessen, wie du mir deinen Schutz vor Lasgo abgelten wirst?“, fragte Aya lauernd und traf auf ein arrogantes Lächeln.  
„Der Deal... ich habe meinen Teil erfüllt, als ich dich davor gewarnt habe, die Mail so abzuschicken, wie du es eigentlich wolltest.“  
„Vollkommen uneigennützig natürlich, angesichts der Tatsache, dass es dein Arsch gewesen wäre, den Lasgo gewollt hätte.“

Crawford wollte ihn schlagen, das konnte Aya an jeder Faser des angespannten Körpers erkennen, die sich nun mit eiserner Disziplin zurückhielt, ihm seine Worte zu vergelten.  
„Bist du dir dessen so sicher, Fujimiya? Was, wenn ich dir sage, dass du eingegriffen hättest, deine ach so wertvolle Tarnung über Bord werfend, nur um mir eben jenen zu retten. Lasgo hätte dich dann ebenfalls gefangensetzen lassen und mit dir ein ähnliches Spiel gespielt. Ja, vielleicht ist das die Wahrheit, vielleicht aber auch eine Lüge, insbesondere, da du mir Letzteres gleich unterstellen wirst“, kam Crawford Ayas zornigen Worten zuvor und lächelte humorlos.   
„Ich würde dich nicht retten“, erwiderte Aya tonlos mit einer Spur an Verachtung in der Stimme. Worte, von denen er jetzt schon wusste, dass sie gelogen waren. Und das war auch Crawford klar.   
„Du würdest und das ist dein Schwachpunkt. Du würdest selbst mich retten, weil es gegen deine Ehre geht, gegen dein ach so schwarz-weißes Weltbild.“

Aya lachte erbittert auf. Schwarz-weißes Weltbild? Als wenn er das hätte! Was war denn mit dem Weltbild gerade eben? Aya schützte seinen Feind, er schützte den Mann, der Takatori beschützte. Würde er in schwarz und weiß denken, dann hätte er Crawford bereits längst getötet. „Hältst du mir das allen Ernstes gerade vor? Dass ich dich rette? Was ist denn dein Vorschlag? Soll ich dich zurückbringen, auf dass Lasgo mit dir weiter seine Spiele treibt?“, hielt Aya aufgebracht dagegen. „Hat dir sein Schwanz SO gut geschmeckt?“

Ohne dass er es wirklich wollte, war ihm die letzte Frage herausgerutscht. Aus Wut, aus Zorn, verletztem Stolz...was auch immer es war, dass ihn den Amerikaner hatte verletzten lassen wollen. Dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, sah er, noch bevor die Faust des Orakels sein Gesicht traf und Schmerz in seinem Kiefer explodierte. Er hatte es verdient, soweit stimmte er Crawford zu... 

…doch nun übernahm Abyssinian. 

Instinkt ließ ihn hochschnellen. Instinkt ließ ihn den zweiten Angriff abwehren und die bereits seit Stunden bemerkten und katalogisierten Schwachpunkte nutzen. Diszipliniert und kalt arbeitete er sie ab und zwang er Crawford in die Knie. Er fügte ihm mehr Schmerzen als notwendig zu und ließ sich für einen kurzen Augenblick zu der befriedigenden Vorstellung verführen, dem Amerikaner ein Ende zu setzen, doch dann war es das schmerzerfüllte Keuchen seines Gegners, das ihn zur Besinnung brachte.

Aya blinzelte und sah auf Crawford hinab, der vor ihm kniete und den er im eisernen Würgegriff hatte. Stumm starrte er auf den Mann nieder und lockerte schließlich unendlich langsam seinen Griff um den muskulösen Hals des Orakels, dass Crawford wieder Luft bekam.

Nun erst merkte Aya, wie sein eigener Körper das Adrenalin zu kompensieren suchte. Er atmete schnell, seine Muskeln hart und angespannt. Seine Sinne waren hellwach und versorgten ihn nur mit den nötigen Informationen. Schmerzhaft schnell schlug sein Herz, während er sich bewusst wurde, dass sie sich sehr nahe waren, er den Schwarz an sich gepresst hielt.  
Es war, so schien es, der Tag der Premieren. Noch nie seit sie einander über den Weg gelaufen waren, hatte es Aya geschafft, Crawford niederzuringen. Einen Treffer zu landen, sicherlich. Einen Treffer, der doppelt und dreifach vergolten wurde. Doch ihn nieder zu ringen und in seiner Gewalt zu haben, das war ihm bisher nicht vergönnt gewesen und es war ein Gefühl des Triumphes, das sich in ihm breit machte, das er ohne zu zögern genoss.

Auch wenn es Aya komisch vorkam. Schal... nein, das war nicht das richtige Wort. Deplatziert, unverbunden, so als würde es nicht zu ihm gehören. Und je länger er Crawford an sich gepresst hielt, je länger er die tödliche Kraft des Orakels in seinen Händen hielt und niederrang, desto stärker wurde es.   
Irritiert runzelte Aya die Stirn und ließ Crawford abrupt los und mit ihm das Gefühl, das verschwand, wie es gekommen war. 

Stumm starrte er auf den anderen Mann hinab, wie er vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete und seinen Hals mit beiden Händen umfasste. Trocken hustete Crawford und versuchte, seine nach Luft gierenden Lungen mit dem dringend benötigten Sauerstoff zu versorgen, den Aya ihm versagt hatte. Wie als wäre er keine Gefahr, drehte Crawford Aya den Rücken zu...unvorsichtig, riskant...und hilflos. War es tatsächlich Hilflosigkeit, die Crawford spürte? Bezwungen nun schon zum wievielten Mal? Durch wie viele Männer? 

Aya sagte nichts. Auch wenn ihm spöttische und verletzende Worte auf der Zunge lagen, gebot er sich zu schweigen und zurück zu treten, Crawford Raum und Zeit zu geben, sich wieder zu finden. Langsam zog er sich an den Türdurchgang zurück und wartete darauf, dass der Amerikaner den ersten Schritt machte, dass er nachgab. Etwas Dunkles in ihm wartete auf die Unterwerfung, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie nicht kommen würde. 

Und der Schwarz machte den ersten Schritt. 

„Alltägliche Dinge...“, begann Crawford rau und hustete, bevor er abgewandt weitersprach, während er abwesend auf den Boden starrte. „...beeinflussen oder entscheiden nicht. Wenn ich sehe, wie du etwas trinkst oder dein Buch zuschlägst, dann hat das keine Auswirkungen auf das Gesamtgefüge. Es sind Handlungen, die ich für gewöhnlich automatisch ausblende. Im Gegensatz dazu stehen Handlungen, die gravierende Auswirkungen auf die Zukunft haben. Die Mail zum Beispiel. Es wird dir nichts bringen, wenn ich dir sage, dass du trinken wirst. Es wird dir aber etwas bringen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ein einziger falscher Satz dazu führen wird, dass deine Tarnung auffliegt, du gefangen gesetzt wirst und Lasgo dich schließlich erschießt.“

Aya schluckte trocken. Die Erklärung war logisch und nachvollziehbar, mehr als das. Es war, als würde Crawford ihm erklären, wie man atmete. Neutral und ohne Vorwurf äußerte er die Worte und gab Aya die Möglichkeit, sie anzunehmen, obwohl er dem Orakel so eben noch unterstellt hatte, nicht Herr seiner Gedanken und des logischen Denkens zu sein. Obwohl er ihn gerade noch beinahe in die Bewusstlosigkeit gewürgt hatte. 

„Dafür, dass du gesagt hast, deine Gabe wäre nicht zuverlässig, hast du einen guten Einblick in deine Zukunft“, merkte Aya schließlich ruhig an und erntete ein abfälliges, verzweifeltes Schnauben. Umständlich und unter Schmerzen stemmte sich Crawford in die Höhe und kam schwankend zum Stehen. Es schien, als hätte ihr kleines Stelldichein seine gesamte Kraft aufgebraucht, die er noch hatte. Wieder einmal fragte sich Aya, was geschehen war um das so überlegene Orakel so zu schwächen. Aufmerksam beobachtete er ihn, wie dieser sich an die Wand lehnte. 

„Nicht in meine. In deine.“

Wie gerne hätte Aya in diesem Moment einen Blick in das Gesicht geworfen, hätte sich von der Ehrlichkeit überzeugt. Wie gerne hätte er eine Regung gesehen, doch Crawford versagte es ihm, als er das Wohnzimmer erneut verließ und langsam ins Schlafzimmer wankte, die Tür hinter sich mit solch einer Gewalt zuwerfend, dass in der Küche die Tassen im Schrank erzitterten. 

 

~~**~~

 

Den Rest des Abends war es still, bis auf Ayas Tippen und den Nachrichtenkanal im Fernsehen, den er angeschaltet hatte. In ein paar Monaten waren Parlamentswahlen und Takatori hatte sich aufstellen lassen. Der korrupte Politiker strebte nach absoluter Macht und Kontrolle und da war die Übernahme des Parlaments für ihn der richtige Weg. So schmeichelte und kaufte er sich seinen Weg in die Politik und hinein in die wichtigen Ränge.   
Nicht, dass er es zulassen würde, dass dieser Verbrecher und Mörder an die Macht kam und wenn es das Letzte war, was er tat. Zur Not auch ohne Kritiker würde er sich des Mannes entledigen und ihm seiner gerechten Strafe zuführen, der er sich bisher entzogen hatte. 

Unwillkürlich hatte Aya die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, als er über die Chancen nachdachte, die sich seit dem heutigen Morgen aufgetan hatten. Mit Takatoris Berater und Leibwächter in seiner Gewalt hatte er tatsächlich eine Waffe, die er für die Vernichtung des korrupten Politikers nutzen konnte. Wenn der Hellseher bis zur Wahl in Kritikergewahrsam blieb, wäre ein gravierend störender Faktor von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Wenn dadurch noch das feindliche Team einen Nachteil erlangte, der es Weiß möglich machen würde, sie zu vernichten, umso besser. Sollte es dann noch möglich sein, alles an Informationen über den Politiker, seine Machenschaften, seine Netzwerke und die Fähigkeiten der PSI herauszupressen, dann war es für Kritiker ein erheblicher Gewinn, der nicht zu verachten war.

Aya warf einen Blick auf die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür. Also musste er Crawford nur, ohne dass dieser es vorhersah, zu Kritiker schaffen. Unmöglich. Also mit seinem Wissen. Schwierig. Unter Zwang. Machbar. Er könnte Crawford einen Handel vorschlagen: entweder, der andere Mann begleitete ihn oder aber er würde ihn an Lasgo ausliefern. Wahlweise konnte er die verhängte Kontaktsperre aufheben und am Ende seines Auftrages das nächstgelegene Krisenreaktionsteam anfordern. Spätestens sie sollten mit Crawford fertig werden. 

Zufrieden nickte Aya und sah auf die Uhr. Es war spät und er musste morgen früher aufstehen als sonst. 'Red' musste ins Büro und sich die Fortschritte der Planer ansehen, bevor er eine Entscheidung traf. Den Laptop ausschaltend erhob er und streckte sich, verzog kurz das Gesicht vor Schmerz, als sich die alte, bereits verheilte Schusswunde bemerkbar machte. Schuldigs Werk, der Sakura damals dazu gebracht hatte, auf ihn zu schießen. Ein Andenken, das er vermutlich für immer behalten würde, eine Mahnung, dass Schwarz zu schwächen immer Priorität haben sollte.   
Stumm schweifte sein Blick zum Schlafzimmer und er fand in dieser Erinnerung die Stärke, die er für das Kommende brauchte. Kein Mitleid mit demjenigen, der es vermutlich befohlen hatte...und wenn nicht, der Schuldigs Tun gut geheißen hatte. 

Mit ein paar Schritten überwandte Aya die kurze, teppichbewehrte Distanz zwischen den Räumen und öffnete ohne anzuklopfen die Tür. Das Bett war leer und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde befürchtete Aya, dass der Amerikaner dumm genug gewesen war, einen Fluchtversuch zu wagen. Doch dann fanden seine Augen das Orakel: schlafend und in eine Decke gehüllt auf dem Sessel. Sein Kopf war leicht zur Seite gefallen, sodass die kurzen, ordentlich getrimmten Haare ihm teilweise in die Stirn fielen und ihn weicher wirken ließen. Menschlicher. Jünger. 

Aya fiel auf, dass er eigentlich gar nicht genau wusste, wie alt der Schwarz war. Während der Junge des Teams, Naoe, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, tatsächlich noch nicht volljährig zu sein schien, war es bei Crawford und bei Schuldig schwierig, das Alter zu schätzen. Oder bei dem verrückten Iren. Gerade bei ihm. Wie alt mochte Crawford sein? Anfang dreißig, Ende zwanzig? Alterten PSI überhaupt? 

„Bist du fertig mit Starren?“

Wieder war es für Crawford ein Kinderspiel, Aya zu erschrecken und abrupt bohrten sich die violetten Augen in ihre hellbraunen Gegenstücke. Anscheinend hatte der Amerikaner sich wieder gefangen, denn vom nachmittäglichen Entgegenkommen oder selbst vom darauffolgenden Hass war nun nichts mehr zu spüren, weder in seiner Stimme noch in seiner Mimik und Gestik. Crawford war erneut kühl, unnahbar, arrogant. Nicht, dass es Aya von seinem Vorhaben abbringen konnte. 

Aya nickte in Richtung Flur. „Ich werde gleich schlafen gehen und dich vorher ans Bett ketten. Geh ins Bad und mache dich fertig.“

Für einen kurzen Moment sah es beinahe so aus, als wollte Crawford Widerstand leisten, als wolle er diskutieren, doch dann fügte er sich. Kommentarlos erhob er sich und ging an Aya vorbei. Nur die Badezimmertür, die etwas lauter als nötig zugeschlagen wurde, gab Aya einen Aufschluss darauf, was der andere Mann darüber dachte.   
Dass sich Crawford entsprechend viel Zeit ließ, wunderte den Weiß daher auch nicht wirklich und er nutzte die Zeit für die zu treffenden Vorbereitungen. Der einzige Ort neben der Badewanne, an dem er Crawford wirkungsvoll anketten konnte, war das Bett. Also würde er dem Amerikaner die allzu bequeme Matratze überlassen und sich auf die Couch legen. Hierzu hatte er sich Decken und das größere Kissen von beiden, die dort lagen, gesichert und sich sein Nachtlager hergerichtet.

Er wurde fertig, als Crawford aus dem Bad trat und ihn mit einem unleserlichen Blick musterte, bevor er wieder einen Fuß ins Schlafzimmer setzte und sich langsam auf das Bett niederließ, sonst aber keine Anstalten machte, Ayas Plan Folge zu leisten, auch wenn der Weiß sich sicher war, dass Crawford es bereits vorhergesehen hatte. Alles von diesem Trauerspiel.

Aya konnte es als nichts Anderes bezeichnen, denn so sehr er sich auch der Wichtigkeit bewusst war, so wenig Erfahrung hatte er mit derlei Dingen. Kritiker hatten ihn ausgewählt um zu töten, nicht um gefangen zu nehmen. Für Entführungen waren andere Teams zuständig.   
Auch wenn er nicht hilflos war, so war es ihm doch unangenehm und er befürchtete, dass Crawford sich nicht beugen würde, dass er den anderen Mann in die Knie zwingen müssen würde.  
Die Handschellen, die er aufgegriffen hatte, warf er Crawford auf das Bett. „Leg sie dir an“, befahl er mit mühsam kühler Stimme und verfluchte sich dafür. Doch Crawford spottete nicht über seine vermeintliche Schwäche. Noch nicht einmal seine Mimik gab etwas her, als er dem Befehl Folge leistete und die stählernen Ringe zögernd aufnahm und sie in Gedanken versunken betrachtete. Crawfords Worte von heute Nachmittag kamen Aya in den Sinn und für einen Moment hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. 

Doch das hielt so lange, bis seine Schulternarbe sich erneut bemerkbar machte. 

„Wenn ich bitten dürfte“, befahl Aya erneut und war froh, es dieses Mal ohne das minimale Zittern aussprechen zu können. Auch dem wurde nach einem Augenblick des Verharrens starr und schweigsam Folge geleistet. Dass es Crawford ebenso wenig gefiel, sah Aya ihm deutlich an. Seine Finger krampften sich um die eisernen Bänder der Handschellen und schlussendlich fesselte er sich so effektiv an das Geländer, das sich Aya unwillkürlich fragte, ob Crawford das schon einmal getan hatte.

Wartend, bis Crawford auch die zweite Handschelle um das andere Handgelenk einrasten ließ, verharrte Aya an der Tür. Erst, als der Schwarz sich auf das Bett setzte und eine annehmbare Position zu finden versuchte, kam Aya zu ihm und testete, ob sie auch wirklich geschlossen waren. Hautkontakt war unvermeidbar und Aya wusste letzten Endes nicht, wen von ihnen beiden es mehr störte: Crawford oder ihn selbst. 

Wie als hätte es eine unsichtbare Barriere zwischen ihnen auferstehen lassen, konnte Aya Crawford danach nicht mehr in die Augen schauen. Es ging nicht. Sein Blick verfing sich irgendwo zwischen Brustkorb und Hals, auch, als er Crawford kommentarlos die Decke bis zum Brustkorb hochzog.   
Erleichtert, dass es ohne Zwischenfälle von sich gegangen war, wandte er sich ab und verließ nach einem Abstecher zu seinem Schlafanzug den Raum, lehnte die Tür an, sodass ein Spalt Licht hineinfallen und er selbst den Amerikaner in Hörweite haben konnte. 

 

~~**~~

 

Aya schlief grundsätzlich nicht tief. 

Es war mit der Zeit gekommen, als er irgendwann die Erinnerungen und das Adrenalin nicht mehr abschütteln konnte, die mit den Mordaufträgen mit sich kamen. Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal wirklich lange oder durchgeschlafen hatte. Eine Ewigkeit war das her, so schien es ihm...vermutlich hatten seine Lieben da noch gelebt und er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass ihnen jemals etwas Böses würde passieren können.   
Nun jedoch reichten seinem Instinkt minimale Reize, um ihn in die Welt der Wachen zu schleudern. Das Ächzen des Daches zum Beispiel. Der Schrei eines Tieres. 

Das schmerzerfüllte Aufstöhnen seines gefangenen Gastes.

Einen Unterschied machte jedoch immer die Art, wie er aufwachte. Manchmal öffnete er einfach seine Augen, erkannte, dass nichts Bedrohliches passiert war und schlief weiter. Manchmal schoss er hoch, musste sich umsehen und brauchte etwas, damit er weiterschlafen konnte. Oder aber er stand hellwach im Raum und wollte nach seinem Katana greifen, um sich zu verteidigen. 

So auch jetzt.

Im ersten Moment wusste Aya nicht, was ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Im Zweiten wurde er sich bewusst, dass sein Katana nicht hier in der Wohnung war und schon gar nicht in der Nähe seiner aktuellen Schlafstätte. Erst dann gestattete er sich, seiner Umgebung genauer zu lauschen und fand die vermeintliche Gefahrenquelle beinahe unmittelbar.   
Aus dem Schlafzimmer drang ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen, das zweifelsohne von Crawford stammte und derart gepeinigt klang, dass Aya für einen Moment befürchtete, dass das Orakel sich in irgendeiner Weise verletzt hatte. Ohne Umschweife schwang er die Beine von der Couch und lief in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Er stieß die Tür auf und blieb dort für einen langen Moment wie angewurzelt stehen. 

Wie auch bei Lasgos Schlafzimmer hatte er nun das Gefühl, einen Tempel oder ein Heiligtum zu betreten, das er nicht betreten sollte. Zu intim waren die Laute des Schwarz, zu schmerzverzerrt war das schlafende Gesicht, zu angespannt war der schweißbedeckte Körper, als dass er auch nur das Recht dazu hatte, sich nun in der Betrachtung des Mannes zu ergehen.   
Doch Aya konnte nicht anders. Er sah hin. Er machte sich bewusst. 

Er wurde Zeuge des Leides, das Crawford so gut verbarg, wenn er wach war. 

Unschlüssig stand Aya unweit des Orakels und sah zu, wie dessen Alpträume schlimmer und eindringlicher wurden. Die Fesseln bissen sich schmerzhaft in die an ihnen zerrenden Handgelenke und wenn Aya genau hinsah, vermeinte er, Blut zu sehen. Um Genaueres zu erkennen, müsste er allerdings das Licht anschalten und auch davor scheute er sich.

Erst, als es zwischen an Alptraumabschnitten keine Ruhephasen mehr gab, griff Aya ein. Wie von selbst setzten sich seine Füße in Bewegung, wie von selbst setzte er sich in gebührendem Abstand zu Crawford auf das Bett. Wie er es bei Omi auch getan hatte, als den Jungen eine Zeit lang Alpträume gequält hatten. Wieder schlich sich die Parallele zwischen den beiden an und Aya verzog die Lippen kurz zu einem bitteren Lächeln. Der eine war der Sohn des Mannes, den der Andere beschützte. Der eine versuchte, seinen Vater zu töten, während der Andere den Vater vor den Attentaten des Sohnes beschützte. 

Ein Teufelsdreieck.

Aya griff nach der Schulter des Schwarz und spürte das angespannte Zittern unter seinen Fingern. Crawford schien es unterbewusst ebenfalls zu bemerken, denn für einen Moment hielt er still, bevor er schier brutal vor der Hand, die ihn berührte, zurückzuckte und verzweifelt aufstöhnte.   
Aya fluchte stumm, behielt sie aber dort, wo sie war um im Zweifelsfall zugreifen zu können. 

„Crawford“, richtete er ruhig an den Schwarz, laut genug, dass dieser es hören konnte, nicht laut genug um zu Verschrecken. Doch Wirkung zeigte es nicht. Im Gegenteil.   
„Crawford“, versuchte er es erneut und nutzte seine Hand dieses Mal dazu, den verstörten Mann auf den Rücken zu drehen, damit dieser leichter atmen konnte. Doch auch das half nicht.   
„Oracle“, wurde Aya nun lauter, als er die zweite Hand dazu nahm. Das zeigte Wirkung, aber leider schneller und anders, als Aya es sich erhofft hatte. Im Nachhinein vermutete er, dass die Ruhe in seiner Stimme durch die Dunkelheit des Zimmers und den großen, schwarzen Schatten, den er in eben jener warf, zunichte gemacht wurde. Dass er durch einen ausgezeichnet ausgeführten und zielsicheren Tritt vom Bett geschleudert wurde, damit hatte Aya keinen Moment lang gerechnet. 

Hart traf er auf den teppichbewährten Untergrund und schlug sich den Hinterkopf an der hinter ihm liegenden Wand. Für einen Moment lang explodierten grelle Sterne vor seinem inneren Auge und der sich anschließende Schwindel nahm ihm seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit, während parallel dazu sein Magen damit drohte, ihm seinen Inhalt entgegen zu spucken. Dann erst beglückwünschte er sich dazu, dass der Amerikaner immer noch gefesselt war und dass er, nachlässig wie er war, nicht damit gerechnet hatte, auch dessen Füße ans Bettgestell fesseln zu müssen.   
Doch das schien ihm auch jetzt zuviel des Guten, auch wenn er jetzt schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnte und das Orakel zum Teufel wünschte, das sich nun wach und schwer atmend aufgesetzt hatte und ihn durch die Dunkelheit hinweg anstarrte, als wäre er der Teufel persönlich.

Oder Lasgo.

Vor allen Dingen der. 

Crawford atmete schnell und schwer und Panik lauerte in den Reminiszenzen des vergangenen Alptraumes. Aya schwieg, gab ihm Zeit, zu sich zu finden und sich bewusst zu werden, wo und wer er war. Millimeter für Millimeter prägte er sich das nur vom Mond beschienene Gesicht des Schwarz ein, die Reaktionen, die Menschlichkeit in den emotionalen Zügen. 

Schon wieder. 

Schon wieder assoziierte Aya Menschlichkeit mit seinem Feind. 

„Ich…“, setzte eben jener an, doch seine Stimme erstarb noch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte. Er räusperte sich einmal. Ein zweites Mal. Das dritte Mal half. „Ich würde dir empfehlen, die Handschellen zu lösen“, presste er dann hervor, die schlafgetränkte Stimme nicht wirklich bittend, aber auch nicht wirklich fordernd. Sie barg Wissen, das sich Ayas Kenntnis entzog. Wissen um die Zukunft.   
„Warum sollte ich das tun?“, hielt der Weiß dagegen und befühlte sich vorsichtig seinen Hinterkopf, während er sich aufstöhnend aufrichtete. Sein Kopf war nicht das Problem, erkannte er… sein Magen war es, den das Orakel zielsicher getroffen hatte um seinen vermeintlichen Angreifer loszuwerden.   
„Weil das Bett sonst in den Genuss meines Mageninhalts kommt, was ich nach Möglichkeit vermeiden möchte.“

Aya grollte und stöhnte auf. Na wunderbar. Was für ein Desaster. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten und brauchte zwei Anläufe dafür. Er konnte sich vermutlich glücklich schätzen, dass Crawford nicht ganz auf der Höhe gewesen war, ansonsten hätte er jetzt noch viel schwerwiegendere Probleme oder würde langsam innerlich verbluten.  
Schwankend kam er zum Stehen und verließ das Schlafzimmer um sich auf die Suche nach dem Schlüssel zu begeben, den er im Wohnzimmer platziert hatte. Humpelnd kam er zurück und schaltete das Licht an, blendete sie beide damit.

Blinzelnd öffnete holte er den Schlüssel aus dem Wohnzimmer, kam zurück und öffnete die Handschellen. Hastiger als er es sich eingestehen wollte trat er einen Schritt zurück um aus dem Radius des Orakels herauszukommen.   
Wortlos erhob Crawford sich und schwankte einen Moment lang seinerseits, bevor er an Aya vorbei ins Bad ging. Er machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, so eilig hatte er es. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hörte Aya Würgegeräusche.

Aufstöhnend ließ er sich auf den Sessel fallen und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Ungläubig rieb er sich die Augen und grollte frustriert. 4:10 Uhr morgens. Er hätte gut und gerne noch zwei Stunden weiterschlafen können. Zwei Stunden. Und nun… nun verbrachte er den Rest der tiefsten Nacht damit, auf Crawford zu warten, sich seinen schmerzenden Bauch zu reiben und garantiert keinen Schlaf mehr zu bekommen. 

Zwei Tage noch. 

Um 4:35 Uhr verließ Crawford das Badezimmer, kam jedoch nicht zurück zum Bett. Aya mochte es ihm nicht verdenken, insbesondere, als der andere Mann sich ein Glas Wasser einschenkte und es vorsichtig trank. Aya runzelte die Stirn, als er sich der offensichtlichen Schwierigkeiten gewahr wurde, die Crawford damit hatte zu schlucken. So als wenn…

Aya zuckte nicht nur innerlich zusammen, als er meinte zu begreifen. Eiskalt lief es ihm den Rücken hinunter, als er sich die Bestätigung in Crawfords Tun suchte und fand. Er hielt sich vollkommen still, aus Angst, sein Erkennen zu verraten. Er wollte dieses Wissen nicht zwischen ihnen stehen haben. Er wollte dieses Detail eigentlich gar nicht kennen.   
Aya wandte den Blick ab, doch es war bereits zu spät. Das Bild des Orakels hatte sich bereits in seine Netzhaut gebrannt und erschlug ihn mit seiner Wucht. 

Erst, als Crawford sich das zweite Glas Wasser einschenkte und es ansetzte, jedoch schon bei der ersten Berührung des Wassers an seinen Lippen würgte, konnte Aya sich aufraffen und erhob sich langsam. Ebenso langsam und geräuschvoll kam er zu Crawford in die Küche und überlegte einen Moment lang. Er schwieg, während er die Kaffeemaschine mit Wasser fütterte und einen Filter mit Kaffee herrichtete.

Unter brachial lautem Getöse, zumindest kam es ihm so vor, nahm sie ihre Arbeit auf und spuckte nach und nach das schwarze Gold in die Kanne, während heimeliger Kaffeeduft den schweigsamen Raum zwischen ihnen erfüllte. Er verhieß mehr als er wirklich zu halten vermochte, dafür schmeckte der Kaffee zu schlecht. Aber dennoch. Gut genug um eine Art Ersatz für das Wasser zu sein. 

Während er seinen Gedanken nachhing, stand Crawford starr und ohne Bezug zur Realität an der Anrichte und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Aya warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf den fahrigen Körper, die unsteten Hände, die sich bewegenden Kiefermuskeln. Erst als Aya zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank nahm und sie beide mit Kaffee füllte, kam Bewegung in den anderen Mann. Die dumpfen, hellbraunen Augen maßen ihn, als würden sie ihn nicht wirklich sehen, als er Crawford seine Tasse hinstellte. Von ihm aus richteten sie sich auf eben jene und langsam schlossen sich die langen Finger um den Henkel, als könnte Crawford nicht glauben, was er da vor sich hatte. 

„Schwarz, richtig?“, gab Aya zu erkennen, dass er sich sehr wohl an die Trinkgewohnheiten des Orakels erinnerte, doch er wurde mit einem Kopfschütteln überrascht.   
„Morgens eigentlich mit Milch und Zucker“, erwiderte Crawford seltsam abwesend und starrte auf den Kaffee.   
„Keines von beidem habe ich hier“, erwiderte Aya stirnrunzelnd und sein Gegenüber nickte.   
„Ich weiß.“  
Der rothaarige Weiß hob seine Augenbrauen und sah zweifelnd zu Crawford hoch. Für einen Japaner war er groß, doch nicht so groß wie der Schwarz, der ihn um ein paar Zentimeter überragte. Der Blick, der ihn nun von oben traf, war kurz durchsetzt von einem Funken an verzweifeltem Humor, der Aya ansteckte mit seiner verzweifelten Leichtigkeit. Er ließ sich aber auch nur zu bereitwillig anstecken, wollte er doch unbedingt die Erinnerungen an gerade aus seinen Gedanken verbannen. 

„Ich war nicht auf Gäste eingestellt.“  
„Vorausschauendes Handeln liegt im Trend, hörte ich.“  
„Manche Gäste stellen aber auch Ansprüche...“  
„…wohingegen mancher Gastgeber es aber auch an Sorgfalt mangeln lässt.“   
„Einen guten Kaffee kann nichts entstellen. Selbst die Abwesenheit von Milch und Zucker nicht.“  
„Einen _guten_ Kaffee“, betonte Crawford bestätigend und Aya schnaubte mit gespielter Verachtung.   
„Du willst doch wohl nicht etwa sagen, dass dieser bittere, eisenhaltige Kaffee mit Wasser aus alten Rohren und billig importierten Kaffeepulver schlecht schmeckt?“   
„Ich wäre schlechter Gast, würde ich das wagen.“

Ayas Blick streifte hoch zu Crawfords Augen und begegnete dort schmerzhaftem, mit Humor durchsetztem Spott. Das Fehlen jedweder Bösartigkeit verleitete ihn zu einem kurzen Lächeln in das müde und blasse Gesicht voller Blessuren. Es brachte ihm Überraschung ein und die markanten Züge wurden mit einem Mal weniger streng, weniger… zynisch, als sie sich mit Amüsement glätteten. 

Aya stockte in seiner momentanen Bewegung. Was tust du hier eigentlich?, fragte er sich abrupt. Du scherzt mit deinem Feind. Du lächelst ihm ins Gesicht. Du bist ihm genauso nahe wie einem Mitglied von Weiß. Du fühlst dich nicht bedroht in seiner Gegenwart. Das ist das Gefährliche an ihm, das wird dein Tod sein, Fujimiya. Beherrsche dich. Er will dich einlullen, damit er dich vernichten kann, das ist sein Wesen. Lass dich von ihm nicht in die Irre führen, Fujimiya.

Stumm wandte Aya sich ab und kramte im Kühlschrank nach etwas Brauchbarem für das Frühstück. Er spürte die durchdringenden Augen auf seinem Rücken als er die entsprechenden Zutaten hervorholte, spürte die Gedanken des Schwarz, die sich mit ihm beschäftigten, doch er gab sein Bestes um sie zu ignorieren. Auch wenn es nicht einfach war. 

 

~~**~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Über Feedback würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen.   
> Besucht mich gerne auch auf animexx.de (Cocos) oder auf tumblr (opheliagreif). :)


	5. Chapter 5

~~**~~

 

Es war ein bildschöner Sonnenaufgang, rot und leuchtend, der die Welt, so schlecht sie um sie herum auch war, in ein weiches, frisches Licht tauchte, das ihnen vorgaukelte, dass alles gut wäre. Das Licht übertünchte mit Leichtigkeit das Verbrechen, das an diesem Areal am morgigen Tag sein Ende finden würde. Es überdeckte ebenso die Blässe und die Verletzungen, die sie beide einander zugefügt hatten. 

Aya hatte das Fenster geöffnet um die Morgenluft hinein zu lassen, die noch frisch und unverbraucht aber vor allem kühl war und hatte sich nun mit seiner dritten Tasse Kaffee in Richtung des Fensters gewandt. In Gedanken war er bei seiner Mission und plante die letzten Details, die Weiß nicht schon vorher hatte festlegen können. Lasgos Bewegungsprofil gestaltete sich minimal, jedoch entscheidend anders, als es Birman ihm mitgeteilt hatte. Seine Gewohnheiten unterschieden sich in einigen Punkten von den aufgezeichneten. Das musste Aya mit berücksichtigen. Lasgo liebte es, eine halbe Stunde lang alleine in den Gärten spazieren zu gehen. In dieser halben Stunde wurde er durch niemanden begleitet und das war Ayas Chance. 

Kurz danach würden die ersten Bomben in dem Areal hochgehen und für Verwirrung sorgen. Eine Viertelstunde später würde das ganze Areal in Schutt und Asche liegen und die restlichen Teams von Kritiker würden sich um die ansässigen Dorfbewohner kümmern, die mit Lasgo gemeinsame Sache gemacht hatten.

Soweit, so einleuchtend. 

Nur wie brachte er nun den Amerikaner unter? Ihn zu töten war immer noch die einfachste aller Möglichkeiten. Aber auch diejenige, die Aya immer weniger favorisierte. Es hatte Vorteile, Crawford mit sich zu nehmen, auch wenn es nicht unerhebliche Gefahren barg. Doch dieser Gefahren konnte Aya Herr werden und schlussendlich wäre es gewinnbringend für Kritiker.   
Lasgo wollte Crawford übermorgen wieder haben. Am Abend zuvor würde er das ganze Areal in die Luft jagen und Lasgos letztes Problem würde da Crawford sein. Erleben würde er es auch nicht mehr und Lasgos Leibwächter, insbesondere der mit dem vernarbten Gesicht, würden vermutlich den fatalen Fehler machen, es Schwarz zuzuschreiben, die gekommen waren um ihren Anführer zu befreien. 

Aya wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als es klingelte. 

Ruckartig sah er zu Crawford, der seinen Blick angespannt erwiderte, aber unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte. Nicht Lasgo also. Vermutlich der Zeitungsbote, der jeden Morgen eine frische Tageszeitung vorbeibrachte. Aber ein Risiko eingehen wollte Aya nicht und er hatte keine Gewähr dafür, dass er nicht für Lasgo spionierte.   
„Geh ins Schlafzimmer und mach die Tür zu“, wisperte er und erhob sich im gleichen Moment. Crawford blieb einen Moment sitzen und runzelte dann die Stirn. Wie in Gedanken deutete er auf Ayas Oberteil.  
„Zieh es aus“, befahl er schließlich in der gleichen Lautstärke. Aya runzelte die Stirn und wollte schon widersprechen, als ihn ein ernster, keinen Widerspruch zulassender Blick traf, der um eine Zukunft wusste, die Aya noch verborgen blieb.  
„Zieh es aus und bring deine Haare durcheinander“, erläuterte Crawford, als gäbe es für ihn überhaupt keine Diskussionsgrundlage und Aya verstand, worauf der Amerikaner hinauswollte.   
Langsam erhob er sich und zog sich mit festem Blick auf Crawford das Shirt über den Kopf, während er vorgab, dessen Zurückzucken vor dieser simplen Geste nicht zu bemerken. Als er schließlich seine Haare in Unordnung brachte, nickte Crawford mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, jedoch zufrieden, folgte aber nun seinerseits dem ergangenen Befehl und schloss die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. 

Aya, nein Ken, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie schlecht gelaunt. Der Bote war kleiner als er und starrte nun mit großen Augen zu ihm hoch, an ihm herunter, wieder an ihm hoch. Blinzelnd überreicht er ihm die Zeitungen, die Aya jeden Morgen erhielt und verabschiedete sich, aber nicht, ohne einen Blick hinter den rothaarigen Weiß geworfen zu haben.  
„Was willst du?“, blaffte dieser den anderen Mann mit der ihm gebotenen Arroganz an und starrte ihn nieder, bis er den Blick senkte. „Soll ich bei dir weitermachen?“ Verächtlich verzogen sich seine Lippen und er schnaubte, als der Mann errötete. „Nicht? Dachte ich mir. Dann hör auf zu glotzen und verzieh dich.“  
Ohne auf die Antwort des Boten zu warten, schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu, lehnte sich an das dicke Holz und atmete tief durch.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da trat Crawford wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer und musterte ihn ausdruckslos.   
„Was wird er tun?“, fragte Aya, in dem Wissen, dass das Orakel die Zukunft bereits vorhergesehen hatte. Wie leicht es ihm doch schon nach ein paar Stunden fiel, sich die Hellsicht zunutze zu machen.  
„Dem Vernarbten berichten, dass er dich oben ohne und mit bettfrischen Haaren gesehen hat und dass du ihn dafür angefahren hast, dass er deinem Eigentum hinterherschaut.“  
Aya hob die Augenbraue.  
„Der Vernarbte wird es ihm berichten und er wird zufrieden sein. Er wird dich trotzdem fragen.“

Aya nickte und hob die Zeitung. Er wollte gerade nicht über Lasgo sprechen. Er wollte sich noch keine Gedanken machen, was er dem Drogenhändler sagen musste, nicht vor dem Frühstück, nicht, wenn er sich nicht den morgendlichen Appetit verderben wollte.   
Als wenn er seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, richtete der Amerikaner seine Aufmerksamkeit gen Küche und runzelte die Stirn.   
„Ich würde empfehlen…“  
Aya rollte mit den Augen. „Der Meister aller Zukunftsempfehlungen“, grollte er mit einem missbilligenden Blick in Richtung Crawford, setzte sich allerdings schon in Bewegung. Eher aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie das Orakel spöttisch die Augenbraue hochzog und deutlich hörbar Luft schnupperte.   
„Mit der _Zukunft_ hat das nichts zu tun.“

Und Aya sah auch warum. Rauch zog sich von dem Topf hoch, in dem er bis gerade eben noch den Reis gekocht hatte und unmissverständlicher, verbrannter Geruch schlängelte sich ihm entgegen, als er mit einem unterdrückten Fluchen den Topf von der Kochstelle beförderte, während er gleichzeitig die Zeitung auf den Küchentisch warf. Eine ordentliche Portion war verbrannt, aber nicht alles. Gut die Hälfte von dem Reis konnte man noch essen, der Rest war allenfalls dafür geeignet, Crawford sein dummes Schmunzeln zu stopfen. Zusätzlich zu dem eingelegten Gemüse aus der Konserve und der Miso Suppe dürfte es reichen um ein wenig schmackhaftes Frühstück zu ergeben. 

Erst, als er den guten von dem unbrauchbaren Reis getrennt hatte, zog er sich sein Shirt wieder über und holte Teller und Schalen. Für einen Moment musste Aya dabei innehalten, als er sich bewusst wurde, wie leicht es ihm bereits nach diesen paar Stunden von der Hand ging. Zwei von jedem. Wie selbstverständlich. Er hatte kein zweites Mal darüber nachgedacht, für den Schwarz ebenfalls Geschirr und Besteck heraus zu legen oder ihn am Essen teilhaben zu lassen. Mit ihm zusammen zu essen. Das war…verstörend und beunruhigend auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise. 

Aya sah hoch und direkt in hellbraune Augen, die ihn wie immer durchdringend beobachteten. Es war Aya, als könne Crawford jeden seiner Gedanken lesen und in sein Innerstes sehen. Und doch wandten sich diese Augen ab und als Crawfords Blick das Essen streifte, vermeinte Aya Abscheu auf den markanten Zügen zu sehen. 

Wie am gestrigen Tag auch nahm sich Aya die Hälfte von allem und überließ Crawford die andere Hälfte, auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass der Schwarz etwas essen würde. Die Gründe lagen, so vermutete er, augenscheinlich profan auf der Hand. Was das Wasser, das Crawford nicht zu sich nehmen konnte, noch nicht abschließend erklärte.   
Aya nickte innerlich, als er die aufkommende Verweigerung in den Augen des Schwarz sah und fand bestätigt, was er vermutete.

Crawford ließ das Essen links liegen und setzte sich mit einer neuen Tasse des schwarzen Lebenselixiers vorsichtig an den Tisch, lehnte sich wie gestern auch an die Wand, den Blick wie festgebacken auf die Morgenröte gerichtet.   
Aya schulte seine Mimik auf Indifferenz und stopfte den Rest in sich hinein, versuchte nicht allzu sehr über den latent verbrannten Geschmack nachzudenken. Er führte sich lieber die Neuigkeiten zu Gemüte und ignorierte weitestgehend den Amerikaner, der mit plötzlich aufkommendem Interesse die Rückseite der Zeitung in Augenschein nahm.   
Er ließ sich durch diese Erkenntnis nicht aus der Fassung bringen und reichte Crawford ersst, nachdem er fertig war, die Seite, die er bereits gelesen hatte, weiter. Schweigend beobachtete er das Orakel dabei, wie dieser die Zeitung studierte und die Artikel tatsächlich las.

„Ist es nicht müßig, als Hellseher eine Zeitung zu lesen?“, fragte Aya nach einigen Augenblicken, als ihm die Intensität auffiel, mit der Crawford die einzelnen Neuigkeiten in Augenschein nahm.   
Seine Frage traf auf stringentes Schweigen. Lieber nahm Crawford anscheinend die zweite Seite auf, die Aya nun die Hand legte. Der Amerikaner erstarrte für einen kurzen, flüchtigen Moment und sah dann mit aller Neutralität hoch.  
Aya hob die Augenbraue. „Ich will eine Antwort.“

Nicht, dass er eine bekam. Nicht, dass Aya darauf die Zeitung loslassen würde. So maßen sie sich Augenblicke lang gefangen in ihrem nonverbalen Disput und in ihrer ganz eigenen Sturheit, dann atmete Crawford schicksalsergeben aus.   
„Nicht alles, was in der Zeitung steht, ist es wert, vorhergesehen zu werden“, ließ er sich schließlich zu einer Antwort herab und Aya runzelte die Stirn.  
„Aber wenn du doch eine Vision davon hast, dass du Zeitung lesen wirst, ist es dann noch wirklich notwendig, dass du sie liest? Das ist doch ermüdend.“  
Crawford starrte ihn an und rieb sich dann schließlich - ohne die Zeitung loszulassen, wohlgemerkt - langsam, aber ausgiebig die Nasenwurzel. 

„Fragst du dich nicht auch manchmal, warum ihr, im Speziellen aber, warum du noch am Leben bist?“, erwiderte er schließlich mit sachtem Spott, der mit einem Hauch an Verzweiflung gewürzt war. Es war unzweifelhaft, wen Crawford mit „ihr“ meinte, befand Aya und das ließ ihn innerlich grollen.   
„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet“, überging er das so würdevoll, wie es ihm möglich war, ohne gleich auf Konfrontation zu gehen.  
„Warum bloß?“  
„Sag du es mir.“  
„Ich bin der Hellseher, oder was kommt jetzt?“  
„Das wirst du besser wissen als ich.“

Crawford atmete tief durch und Aya zuckte kurz mit seinen Mundwinkeln, als er zu erkennen gab, dass er einen Scherz gemacht hatte. Erst als ihm die Geste bewusst wurde, hielt er inne. Wieder fragte er sich, was er hier tat. Saß hier mit seinem Feind am Tisch, aß und scherzte erneut, als hätte es die Jahre voller Hass zwischen ihnen nicht gegeben, als wäre Crawford nicht immer noch Takatoris Leibwächter und verhinderte, dass er den Mann tötete, der seine Familie auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Aya schluckte mühevoll und legte die Zeitung ab. Er schulte sein Gesicht auf Indifferenz und erhob sich vom Tisch, räumte seinen benutzten Teller in die Spüle. Er musste hier raus, weg von Crawford, dessen Nähe ihn mit einem Mal zu erdrücken schien, weil sie Schuld in ihm hochwallen ließ. Aya fühlte sie wie schweres Eisen in sich, das ihn erdrückte. Was fiel ihm ein, mit dem Mann zu scherzen, der das Erbe seiner Familie derart in den Dreck trat? 

Mit zusammengepresstem Kiefer ging er ins Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, atmete tief durch. Nach und nach rief er Erinnerungen in sich hoch, schlechte, dunkle Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse, die zu dem Katana in seiner Hand, zu Crashers und zu Weiß geführt hatten. Die dazu geführt hatten, dass er seine Universitätsträume, sein Familienleben, seine Zukunft auf dem Altar der blutigen Rache geopfert hatte.

 

~~**~~

 

Aya warf einen letzten, prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und rückte sich die Krawatte zurecht, die er wie immer in den letzten fünf Wochen zum Schluss angelegt hatte. Bald war Schluss mit dem ihn würgenden Accessoire, das er aus reiner Notwendigkeit trug. Ken Takahashi, der spröde und ordnungsliebende Japaner mit einer Vorliebe für steife, schwarze Anzüge, rote Krawatten und schwarze Hemden, würde aufhören zu existieren. Aya würde ihn wie immer mit Youji zusammen begraben – ein Ritual, was sie sich angewöhnt hatten, insbesondere nach derart langen Missionen. Unter dem Einfluss von viel Alkohol verbrannten sie die Kleidungsstücke, die sie bei dem Auftrag begleitet hatten und hoben das Glas auf die von ihnen ausgeführte Gerechtigkeit. 

Alleine der Gedanke daran schenkte Aya Hoffnung. 

Seine Aufmerksamkeit kehrte zurück zu seinem Spiegelbild. Hinter ihm, außerhalb der Spiegelung, aber deutlich spürbar, stand Crawford und sein brennender Blick bohrte erneut Löcher in Ayas Seite.   
Aya drehte sich langsam zu seinem Gast. Wieder war er sich der Ironie der Situation bewusst, er selbst in eben der Kleidung, die sonst Crawford trug und der Amerikaner so leger, wie er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Anscheinend konnte er nun beschwerdefreier stehen, doch die Grundanspannung sowie die schonende Grundhaltung waren immer noch da. Crawford roch nach seinem eigenen Duschgel und die schwarzen Haare fielen ihm ungewohnt undiszipliniert ins Gesicht. Wieder hatte der Amerikaner sehr lange geduscht, doch dieses Mal hatte er das Bad verlassen, bevor Aya ihn dort herausholen konnte. Aya hatte seine Vermutungen, doch er blieb stumm. 

Crawford schmunzelte kurz und verächtlich, sagte jedoch nichts und so standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber, bevor Ayas Blick auf die Handschellen fiel, die neben ihm auf der Kommode lagen. Er vertraute Crawford nicht, kein Stück weit. Er war sich sicher, dass der andere Mann die zugegebenermaßen günstige Gelegenheit nutzen würde um zu fliehen. Und wenn er gefasst würde, dann…

Ja, was dann?

Ihn verraten? Das hätte er schon tun können, wenn er aus der Wohnung geflohen wäre. Als Aya geduscht hatte, zum Beispiel. Als Aya sich umgezogen hatte. Dazu hätte er mit seiner Flucht nicht warten müssen bis Aya bei Lasgo war.  
Schweigend streifte sein Blick Crawfords und hielt den hellbraunen Augen stand, die ihn mit kalter Ablehnung durchbohrten. Crawford forderte ihn stumm heraus, seinen allzu offensichtlichen Gedanken Taten folgen zu lassen, auch wenn er nichts verlauten ließ und es augenscheinlich Ruhe war, die er ausstrahlte. 

„Ich wäre dumm, würde ich dich hier frei herumlaufen lassen“, stellte er in den stillen Flur zwischen sie beide. Crawford neigte unmerklich seinen Kopf in Anerkennung dessen, als hätten sie gestern nicht schon die Eckpunkte ihres Handels ausgemacht.  
„Logisch betrachtet ist das richtig.“  
„Ich gehe davon aus, dass es für dich ein Leichtes sein würde, die Türschlösser zu knacken, selbst wenn ich abschließen würde.“  
„Das ist eine korrekte Annahme.“  
„Wenn ich dir die Fesseln erlassen sollte, wirst du dann hier bleiben?“ Aya war sich sicher, belogen zu werden. Deswegen war er sich auch nicht sicher, warum er die Frage wirklich gestellt hatte, eben vor dem Hintergrund, dass er es dem Amerikaner in einem dummen Anflug an Mitgefühl bereits erlassen hatte.   
Und Crawford war sicherlich gut darin zu lügen, auch wenn sie nie soweit gekommen waren, dass es dem Amerikaner notwendig gewesen wäre, die Unwahrheit zu sagen. Im Gegenteil, der Schwarz verließ sich da lieber auf schmerzende Wahrheiten, als habe er es nicht nötig, seinen Feind anzulügen. Vielleicht war das der Grund, mutmaßte Aya und traf auf ein bitteres, selbstironisches Lächeln.

„Selbst wenn ich dir die Wahrheit sagen würde, bist du in der Lage sie mir zu glauben?“

Wenn Aya ehrlich war, war er das nicht. Nicht einfach so. Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte unterdrückt. Crawford verschränkte vorsichtig seine Arme und barg die roten, entzündeten Ringe um seine Handgelenke in den Ellbogenkuhlen.   
„Ich habe es dir bereits gesagt, Fujimiya. Zu fliehen birgt ein unkalkulierbares und zu großes Risiko. Da ist es hier“, Crawford schnaubte verächtlich, „weitaus sicherer. Zunächst. Bis du deine Mission beendest.“

Überrascht hob Aya die Augenbraue. Es war das erste Mal, dass Crawford zu erkennen gab, dass er bereits einen Ausblick in seine Zukunft geworfen hatte.   
„Was hast du gesehen?“, fragte er, doch das Orakel schüttelte den Kopf. „Heute Abend ist ein besserer Zeitpunkt um über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten zu sprechen. Jetzt wäre es…nicht förderlich für deine Gespräche mit ihm.“

Aya wunderte sich, warum die Worte des Mannes in ihm so wenig Widerstand hervorbrachten. Vielleicht, weil sie auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Weise verbindlich waren. Weil Crawford Dinge als Fakten konstatierte. Aya wusste, dass er sich dem nicht ergeben sollte, eben weil er keinerlei Sicherheit hatte, dass der andere Mann ihm tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagte. Er kannte die Agenda des Schwarz nicht, außer, dass dieser verhindern wollte, Lasgo ein weiteres Mal ausgeliefert zu werden und vermutlich ebenso verhindern wollte, Kritiker ausgeliefert zu werden. 

Wie also sollte er Crawford vertrauen?

„Ich werde nicht fliehen. Es macht für mich keinen Sinn und ist nicht logisch. Auch wenn“, setzte er nach, als Aya bereits Einspruch erheben wollte. „… ich gestehen muss, dass es mich zur übereilten und ungeplanten Flucht drängt, nur um ihm zu entkommen.“

Vielleicht war es letzten Endes dieses ruhige, leise Eingeständnis vermeintlicher Schwäche, das Aya nicken ließ, wie er zuvor auch schon Crawfords ehrliche Worte in Bezug auf die Fesseln honoriert hatte. Es war der Ausblick auf die verletzte Menschlichkeit hinter der Schicht an Unmenschlichkeiten und Verbrechen, die ihn von aller Logik abweichen ließ. 

„Ich bin gegen Nachmittag wieder da“ erwiderte er und drehte sich um. Ohne auf die Antwort des Amerikaners zu warten, verließ er seine Wohnung und spazierte über das langsam zum Leben erwachende Areal zu seinem Arbeitsplatz im Nebenhaus.   
Eines musste man Lasgo lassen, seinen Handel hatte er aufgezogen wie ein gut strukturiertes Unternehmen, das mit normalen Waren handelte. Nur dass seine Waren Drogen, Menschen und Waffen waren, die er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken über das ganzen Globus verschiffte. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Aya, was Lasgo mit Crawford gemacht hätte, wenn er das Areal nicht in die Luft sprengen würde. Würde er den Mann mit sich nehmen und weiterhin als was auch immer er war gefangen halten? Oder würde er ihn umbringen, nachdem er seiner überdrüssig war?

Aya runzelte die Stirn. Crawford gehörte Kritiker, nicht Lasgo und er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas in die Quere kam. 

„Takahashi! Du bist zu spät!“, schallte es ihm entgegen, kaum, dass er das Gebäude betreten hatte. Aya schulte seine Mimik auf Indifferenz und bedachte den nun auf ihn zukommenden Mann mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick. Er hob die Augenbraue und ging an Hiro vorbei ohne dessen Vorwurf zu kommentieren.   
Weit kam er nicht, als er bereits von dem Vernarbten gerufen wurde. 

Lasgo wollte ihn sehen.

Aya straffte die Schultern und folgte ihm zum Büro des Händlers, der ihn bereits lächelnd erwartete und ihm einen Kaffee hinschob. Überschwänglich deutete er auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.   
„Erzähle mir alle schmutzigen Details deines letzten Tages“, platze er gleich mit der Tür ins Haus und Aya wünschte sich unwillkürlich, dass Crawford ihm noch ein paar Ratschläge mit auf den Weg gegeben hätte. Er fischte hier in dunklen Gewässern, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte und die er dennoch glaubhaft rüberbringen musste. Doch er verstand schon, warum Crawford nichts gesagt hatte. 

„Was willst du denn wissen?“, fragte er schließlich fast schon gelangweilt, aber mit einer eindeutigen sexuellen Note in der Stimme, von der er hoffte, dass sie Lasgo in die Richtung lenkte und ihm bereits andeutete, dass er nicht untätig gewesen war.   
„Was ist das für eine Frage? Alles.“  
Aya überlegte und musste das noch nicht einmal vorgeben. „Er hasst Fesseln.“  
Das erntete ihm ein Schnauben. „Ich weiß.“ Aya ahnte, dass er hier nachfragen musste und dass er Interesse heucheln musste, doch er wollte nicht. Alles in ihm verweigerte sich.   
„Du hast es ihm anerzogen“, sagte er anstelle dessen neutral. Lasgo schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Ich denke, das ist angeboren. Er ist…war ein Anführer. Jemand, der den Ton angibt, andere für sich springen lässt. Befehlsgewohnt, arrogant, selbstherrlich.“  
„Das merkt man.“  
„Er hat gelernt, dass sein Platz ein anderer ist.“

Aya wollte es nicht hören, wirklich nicht. Er wollte nicht Zeuge des Niedergangs von Crawford sein oder dessen, was Lasgo ihm angetan hatte.   
Und dennoch erklärten selbst diese einfachen Worte so viel, dass es ihn innerlich schüttelte.   
Ken Takahashi jedoch lächelte, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.   
„Ja, das hat er“, bestätigte er vielsagend und hob die Augenbraue.   
„Und weiter?“  
Aya zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat geschluckt“, erwiderte er glaubhaft, denn dort, wo er an Kaffee dachte, war Lasgo mit seinen Gedanken sicherlich woanders.   
„Nur das?“  
„Der Rest kommt heute Abend. Ich wiege ihn noch in Sicherheit und mache ihm Hoffnung.“

Überrascht hob Lasgo seine Augenbrauen und die Lachfalten um seine Augen herum tanzten nur so vor Vergnügen, während Aya wirklich schlecht war. „Ein Sadist, wie er im Buche steht, mein Bester. Wie konnte ich das nur so missachten?“  
Ein kurzes, freudloses Schmunzeln huschte über Ayas Züge. „Es wäre ja nicht so, als würde ich damit hausieren gehen. Oder deine Mitarbeiter foltern.“  
„Amüsant wäre der Gedanke schon.“  
„Ineffektiv. Nicht amüsant.“

Es war ein gefährlicher Drahtseilakt, den Aya dort vollführte. Er widersprach Lasgo, was dieser nur bedingt zuließ. Gleichzeitig versuchte er damit deutlich zu machen, dass es ihm einzig um die Gewinnsteigerung des Unternehmens ankam. Das wiederum kam bei Lasgo gut an, war es schon in der ersten Woche. 

„Ach, Red. Dass du auch nicht die schönen Seiten des Lebens annehmen kannst. Lust, Leidenschaft, Feuer. Nicht immer nur Arbeit, Arbeit und Arbeit.“  
Aya hob erneut seine Augenbraue. „Dafür bin ich hier. Außerdem wartet in der Wohnung meine abendliche Entspannung. Danke im Übrigen für das Gleitgel und die Kondome. Mal sehen, ob Ersteres notwendig ist.“ Würde es definitiv, wenn er plante, mit einem Gespielen durch die Laken zu tollen, aber vermutlich würde jemand wie Lasgo Wert auf Schmerz und Blut legen.   
Lasgo lachte tief und schlug Aya auf die Schultern, als hätte er einen besonders guten Scherz gemacht. „Lass dich nicht abschütteln, Red. Das zahme Kalb kann bei Schmerzen durchaus zum wilden Stier werden.“  
„Wozu gibt es Fesseln?“  
„Dann wünsche ich dir Glück.“ Damit war er feierlich entlassen und Aya bemühte sich, ruhig und gelassen das Büro zu verlassen und erst außerhalb der Sichtweite tief durchzuatmen. Ihm war übel und ihm dröhnte der Schädel. Das war widerlich und ekelhaft, er fühlte sich schmutzig. 

 

~~**~~

 

Obwohl er genug zu tun hatte, schien sich der Tag unendlich lang hinzuziehen, wenn Aya daran dachte, dass er bald in sein Apartment zurückkehren und erneut auf den Amerikaner treffen würde, der auf ihn warten würde. Schwarz wartete auf Weiß. Crawford wartete auf ihn, dass er ihn vor Lasgo beschützte.   
Abseits der Skurrilität der ganzen Situation war es für Aya immer noch schwer zu begreifen, was hinter dem Verhalten des Mannes steckte. Die Ruhe, die Nachgiebigkeit, das bemühte Zurückfahren von Arroganz... der HUMOR, der manchmal durchblitzte, all das hätte er Crawford niemals zugeschrieben.

Er hätte sich selbst aber auch niemals zugeschrieben, dem Schwarz Kaffee zu kochen oder ihn aus der Dusche zu holen. Wie er das alles Kritiker erklären sollte, war ihm auch noch ein Rätsel. Aber dazu hatte er noch einen ganzen Tag und Aya hoffte noch auf Inspiration, die ihn dahingehend weiterbrachte.   
Als der Vernarbte ihn schließlich in den Feierabend entließ, war es gerade mal Nachmittag. Das Grinsen sagte ihm bereits, dass er diese Zeit sinnvoll nutzen sollte, noch bevor die hässlichen Lippen es taten. Noch während er nickte, fragte sich Aya, ob der Mann Lasgo dabei geholfen hatte, Crawford zu unterwerfen und wenn ja, wie. Nicht, dass er es im Detail wissen wollte.   
Aya klappte seinen Laptop zu und nahm ihn mit sich, so wie es von ihm erwartet wurde. Für den Luxus des Einzelapartments war er jederzeit erreichbar und könnte zur Not auch mitten in der Nacht die Geschäfte fortführen... einen Tag noch, dann wäre er davon befreit. 

Erleichtert verließ er das Gebäude und schlenderte langsam zu seiner Wohnung. Er hoffte inständig, dass Crawford keinen Fluchtversuch gewagt und dass er sich an ihre Abmachung gehalten hatte. Hoffte es schon unruhig den ganzen Tag.   
Als er vor seiner Haustür stand, steckte er bedächtig den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn langsam im Schloss, öffnete wachsam die knarzende Tür. Nichts war zu hören außer dem leisen Geräusch des laufenden Fernsehers aus dem Wohnzimmer und Aya trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er streifte sich die Schuhe ab und folgte den Geräuschen wachsam, immer auf der Hut, ob er nicht doch Opfer eines Angriffs wurde. 

Doch nichts passierte.

Kaum, dass er den schmucklosen Wohnraum betreten hatte, sah er Crawford und auch, warum dieser sich so ruhig verhielt. Der Schwarz schlief, eingemummelt in die Bettdecke und zwei der Couchdecken. Als wäre das nicht seltsam genug, war es in dem Raum weitaus wärmer als draußen und mit einem Blick auf das Thermostat erkannte Aya, dass Crawford es anscheinend auf die Stufe Mittagsonne in der Sahara gestellt hatte. Mit erhobener Augenbraue stellte er die Temperatur auf 22 Grad zurück und drehte sich seufzend zu dem tief schlafenden Amerikaner um.   
Neben ihm auf dem Boden lag eine angebrochene Reihe an Schmerztabletten und eine leere Tasse, die, wenn Aya das richtig interpretierte, Kaffee enthalten hatte. Crawford schlief auf der Seite mit dem Gesicht zum Raum, das Gesicht entspannt und gelöst, so wie es Aya noch nie gesehen hatte. Sein Gegenüber sah jünger damit aus, war weniger der professionelle Geschäftsmann, der an Takatoris Seite stand. 

Aya wusste, dass er den Blick abwenden sollte, doch er konnte es nicht. Er stand hier, noch in seinem steifen Anzug, in seiner ihn beinahe würgenden Krawatte und dem engen, hochgeschlossenen Hemd und starrte einen Mann an, den er eigentlich schon längst hatte umbringen sollen, der ihn aber mit ein paar ehrlichen Worten und Gesten davon abgehalten hatte. Er starrte einen Mann an, der vermutlich nicht gezögert hätte, Lasgos Wunsch zu folgen. 

Vielleicht war es dieser ernüchternde Gedanke, der sich Aya schließlich abwenden ließ. Ja, Crawford wäre sicherlich dem Vorschlag des Mannes gefolgt und hätte seine Machtposition ausgenutzt. Wie sollte er auch anders handeln als Schwarz?  
Aya schnaubte, als er sich der unbequemen Kleidung entledigte und auf etwas Leichteres umstieg.   
Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sich ein Bad einzulassen, verwarf das dann aber wieder. Er würde nicht, niemals, in Gegenwart des Amerikaners baden. Das konnte er auch immer noch nachholen, wenn er Zuhause war.

Als Aya nicht allzu leise das Schlafzimmer verließ, schlief Crawford immer noch. Ebenso, als er in der Küche die Kaffeemaschine wieder anschaltete und erneut Kaffee kochte. Mit den letzten Vorbereitungen, die er heute Nacht zu treffen hatte, würde er wenig Schlaf bekommen und da musste er mit Kaffee nachhelfen.   
Aya lehnte sich gegen die Küchenanrichte und schloss die Augen, ging den Ablauf der er morgigen Nacht durch. Der Zeitplan stand soweit noch, ebenso wie der Ablauf der Mission. Die Frage war nur, wo er Crawford solange festsetzte, damit dieser nicht in dem aufkommenden Chaos floh.   
Hier in der Wohnung wäre das Optimum, allerdings würde das bedeuten, dass er den Wohntrakt später sprengte als geplant. Das würde eine Anpassung des Planes zur Folge haben und Aya war sich nicht sicher, ob es damit zu knapp werden würde. 

Doch wo sollte er sonst hin mit ihm? 

Die einzige, andere Möglichkeit wäre, ihn direkt mitzunehmen und ihn zu einem Teil seiner Operation zu machen. Doch das war hoch riskant und Aya war sich nicht sicher, ob er dieses Risiko eingehen wollte oder überhaupt konnte.  
Zudem der Amerikaner sicherlich schon vorhergesehen hatte, was er mit ihm plante, also konnte sich Aya sicher sein, dass Crawford seinen Wissensvorsprung dafür nutzen würde, ihn sobald es möglich war zu hintergehen um nicht Kritiker ausgeliefert zu werden. Wenn er an Crawfords Stelle war, würde er das exakt genauso versuchen, musste sich Aya widerwillig eingestehen, während er einen weiteren Blick in das stille Wohnzimmer war. 

Für einen Moment lang beschlich Aya das Gefühl, dass Crawford nicht schlief und angespannt beobachtete er den Brustkorb des Schwarz, der sich dann doch langsam im ruhigen Tonus hob und senkte. Scheinbar traumlos ruhte das Bewusstsein des Orakels, seine Ruhe von jetzt kein Vergleich zu der Gewalt der heutigen Nacht. Aya kam langsam näher und warf einen genaueren Blick auf die Reihe an Schmerztabletten, von denen Crawford anscheinend drei genommen hatte. Vermutlich sorgten sie für den tiefen Schlaf und Aya ließ sie.   
Je weniger Zeit er mit dem Schwarz verbringen musste, desto weniger Konflikte konnten entstehen.

Seinen hungrigen Magen scherte das aber wenig. Laut grollend machte dieser sich bemerkbar und wies ihm den Weg zurück in die Küche, auf dass er sich Essen kochte.   
Und seinem Gast.

Denn so sehr Aya es begrüßte, dass Crawford zu geschwächt war, um einen Kampf zwischen ihnen beiden für sich zu entscheiden, so sehr würde das zum Problem zwischen ihnen werden, wenn er Crawford tatsächlich als aktiven Teilnehmer seiner Flucht oder gar seines Auftrages benötigte. Also musste er den Schwarz, der die letzten Tage nichts zu sich genommen hatte, dazu bringen, etwas zu essen…um eben die kommenden Anstrengungen abzufedern.   
Aya rollte mit den Augen, als er daran dachte, wie einfach das werden würde. Nämlich gar nicht. Wenn er sich Crawfords vergangene Verweigerung ansah, dann wusste er, dass er einen Kampf fechten würde, auch wenn ihn alleine der Gedanke daran, dass er den Schwarz zum Essen bringen musste, eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. 

Alleine schon um sich abzulenken, machte Aya sich daran, das Abendessen zuzubereiten. Er ersetzte die Nudeln durch Reis, in der Annahme, dass es dann leichter mit dem Schlucken gehen würde. Die Suppe ließ er komplett weg und nahm anstelle dessen Gemüse und Hähnchen.

Als er die Mischung zusammengerührt hatte und sie nun ziehen ließ, begab er sich erneut in das Wohnzimmer und wurde wieder mit dem gleichen Bild konfrontiert. So als wäre Aya leise gewesen, was definitiv nicht der Fall gewesen war, schlief Crawford immer noch.   
Aufwecken, nicht aufwecken? Aya wog die Vorteile und Nachteile gegeneinander auf und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er dem Schwarz noch eine Stunde gönnen würde, bevor er ihn zurückholte um ihm Essen aufzuzwingen, dass er vermutlich verschmähen würde. 

Solange würde er sich es mit einem seiner Bücher auf dem Sessel hier gemütlich machen und darauf warten, dass das Dornröschen dort drüben wieder zu sich kam.   
Unwillkürlich musste Aya bei dem unpassenden Vergleich schmunzeln. Crawford war viel, hilflos und eine Prinzessin in Nöten gehörte aber nicht dazu. Wenn er schon bei westlichen Märchen blieb, dann wäre Crawford der böse König oder der Drache. Das passte besser.   
Schmunzelnd schlug Aya die Seite auf, die er zuletzt markiert hatte und las den Krimi weiter, der gar nicht mal so spannend war und gut geschrieben war. Ein klassischer Fehlkauf, bei dem der flüchtige Blick auf den Klappentext eine falsche Vorstellung vom Inhalt des Buches gegeben hatte. 

Dennoch gab er sich größte Mühe darin zu versinken, bis seine innere Uhr ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er nun den Amerikaner aufwecken sollte. 

Unwillig rieb sich Aya über die Augen. Eingedenk des Erlebnisses der gestrigen Nacht würde er besonders vorsichtig sein müssen, denn nun war Crawford auch noch gänzlich ungefesselt. Wenn er da an den gezielten Tritt in seine Körpermitte dachte, dann mochte sich Aya nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn der andere Mann auf den Gedanken kam, dann auch noch seine Fäuste zu nutzen.   
Aya beschloss, erst einmal sichere Distanz zu wahren und das Orakel vom Sessel aus anzusprechen. 

„Crawford.“

Laut hallte der Name des Schwarz durch den sonst stillen Raum und klang beinahe wie eine Anklage. Nicht, dass sich der Träger des Namens sonderlich dran störte. Ruhig schlief er weiter, unbeeindruckt von Ayas erstem Versuch.

„Oracle.“

Lauter nun und eindringlicher. Aber auch das zeigte keine Wirkung. Gleichmäßig, unbeeindruckt, ruhig hob und senkte sich der Brustkorb unter dem Deckenberg. Grollend erhob Aya sich und tat ein paar Schritte auf sein Gegenüber zu. Erst, als er ihn an der Schulter fassen wollte, wurde er durch eine zittrige, aber unerbittliche Hand davon abgehalten. Ein Grollen entkam der nicht ganz so schlafenden Kehle und müde Augen bohrten sich in die Seinen. Die übliche Schärfe fehlte, dazu war Crawford zu erschöpft, sein Gesicht zu zerschlagen, seine Wangen zu eingefallen, doch die Warnung, die stumm auf den Lippen lag, war nur zu deutlich zu sehen. 

Fass mich nicht an. Komme mir nicht zu nahe. Lass mich in Ruhe.

Aya verharrte, sein Handgelenk im klammen Griff des Orakels. Wortlos legte er den Kopf schief und maß den Übeltäter.   
„Du warst wach“, stellte er in den Raum und das war keine Frage, eher eine empörte wie auch ungläubige Feststellung, dass der andere Mann ihm tatsächlich etwas vorgetäuscht hatte, um… ja was?   
„Seit du dich hierhin gesetzt hast.“  
„Beeindruckend, deine Tarnung.“  
„Nicht beeindruckend genug, wie es scheint.“  
„Nicht im Ansatz. Los, steh auf.“  
Das brachte ihm eine erhobene Augenbraue ein. „Gibt es dazu eine Veranlassung?“  
„Sicher. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du eben diese schon vorher gesehen hast.“ Probeweise ruckte Aya an seinem gefangenen Handgelenk und Crawford ließ ihn gehen, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, sich aufzusetzen.   
„Nein.“ Das war eine glatte, offensichtliche Lüge und Aya fragte sich, ob er wirklich schon nach einem Tag derart in der Lage sein sollte, Crawfords Fassade zu durchschauen. Andererseits…vielleicht war es schlicht auch Absicht gewesen.   
„Du wirst jetzt etwas essen.“ Dass es tatsächlich eine Lüge gewesen war, sah er nun anhand der Art, wie Crawford ihn maß: ein lästiges Insekt, nicht viel mehr, das es wagte, in seinen Weg geraten zu sein. 

Na wunderbar. Da hatte er es, das arrogante Orakel. Der Krieg hatte so eben begonnen und sie kämpften auf bekannten Grund. Aya schulte seine Züge auf Ausdruckslosigkeit. Diesen Kampf würde er für sich gewinnen. Er _musste_. 

„Nein.“  
Aya grollte. „Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?“  
Oh, da konnten die hellen Augen noch sehr viel unangenehm ablehnender werden. Aber wenigstens setzte sich Crawford nun auf, wenn auch nur, um den Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen beiden zu minimieren. Alleine das Aufsetzen erschöpfte ihn sichtbar, als er an der Couch lehnte und sich die schwarzen Haare zurückstrich.   
„Wie stellst du dir das vor nach den drei Tagen?“, setzte Aya einen ersten Schuss vor die Mauern der ach so uneinnehmbaren Festung namens Crawford und dieser starrte ihn an, als wären ihm zwei Köpfe gewachsen und wenn er sich den Unglauben in den goldbraunen Augen näher betrachtete, dann sprießten an diesen zwei Köpfen auch noch Hörner.

„Ich soll essen?“, betonte er jedes Wort und hob fragend die Augenbraue, die latente Drohung nur allzu hörbar in den ruhigen Worten. Aya ließ sich davon wenig beeindrucken, alleine das leichte Schwanken des Orakels im Sitzen gab ihm da schon Recht. War Crawfords zerschlagenes Gesicht vorher schon blass gewesen, so war es nun kränklich weiß und Aya fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob das tatsächlich nur von der mangelnden Nahrung herrührte oder ob noch andere Dinge mit hineinspielten; eine Wunde, die sich infizierte zum Beispiel und die Crawford ihm bisher verschwiegen hatte.

„Du sollst nicht. Du wirst. Oder glaubst du etwa, dass ich dich morgen Abend an deinen Haaren hier herausschleife oder dich über die Schwelle trage?“  
Seine Worte trafen auf stumme Überraschung. Anscheinend hatte Crawford mit ihnen nicht wirklich gerechnet.  
„Wohin?“, fragte er dementsprechend misstrauisch und nun war es an Aya, die Stirn zu runzeln. Anscheinend hatte Crawford noch nicht vorhergesehen, was er für das Orakel geplant hatte. Anscheinend war der Amerikaner immer noch der Meinung, dass er ihn an Lasgo übergeben würde, so überrumpelt, wie er war. 

Aya blinzelte und atmete tief ein. Das würde jetzt unschön werden, vermutete er. Crawford würde sich verweigern, da war er sich sicher. Zeit schindend ging er zum Sessel und ließ sich dort auf die Seitenlehne nieder, lehnte sich an das Rückteil. Locker verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und besah sich angespannt seinen unfreiwilligen Gast. 

„Ich lasse dich nicht hier“, eröffnete er den kommenden Dispens, dessen Ausgang noch in den Sternen stand. „Lasgo wird dich nicht mehr in seine Finger bekommen. Du wirst mit mir nach Tokyo zurückkehren.“  
Eisiges Schweigen antwortete ihm und erfüllte drückend den Raum. Crawford selbst wurde zu einer Statue, die auf den ersten Blick sogar mit dem Atmen aufgehört zu haben schien. Nichts an ihm bewegte sich und für einen Augenblick lang blinzelte der Amerikaner noch nicht einmal. Dann kehrte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück und die schmalen, bleichen Lippen pressten ein einziges, hasserfülltes Wort hervor. 

„Kritiker.“

Aya nickte, als sei es das Natürlichste der Welt, dass der Amerikaner eine Gefangenschaft gegen die andere austauschte. Er nickte, als würde er sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, wie er von nun an mit Crawford umgehen sollte, der nun mehr denn je eine Bedrohung für ihn darstellte. 

„Du wirst mich Kritiker ausliefern wie der brave Köter am Würgehalsband, der du bist.“ Es war beißender Hass, der aus den harten Worten troff und Aya konnte nur schnauben, auch wenn die Worte ihn durchaus trafen.   
„Ich werde dich Kritiker ausliefern, damit du ihnen Rede und Antwort stehst und ihnen alle Fragen beantwortest, die sie an dich haben werden.“  
Crawford lachte erbittert auf. „Und was, wenn ich mich weigere, Abyssinian?“, fragte er lauernd, während sich seine Finger in der Bettdecke verkrampften. Aya spiegelte das Lächeln, jedoch weit weniger erbittert, sondern mit boshaftem Unterton.   
„Das ist recht einfach. Dann wirst du zusammen mit all dem hier untergehen. Also?“  
Ein abgrundtief böses Grollen antwortete ihm. 

„Dann tausche ich also eine Gefangenschaft gegen die nächste“, spiegelte der Schwarz seine Gedanken. „Es ändert sich nur das Türschild und die ach so Guten werden dann genau was mit mir machen?“  
„Wenn ich raten müsste, Fragen stellen. Dich untersuchen. Tests an dir durchführen. Das übliche Programm.“  
„ _Das übliche Programm..._ “

Nun war es an Aya zu grollen. Abrupt erhob er sich und überwand die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen in drei großen Schritten. Crawford reagierte einen Moment zu langsam und Aya hatte ihn am Hals gepackt, noch bevor die Hände des Orakels ihn davon abhalten konnten. Er donnerte ihn wütend gegen die hinter ihm liegende Wand und hielt den Körper des Amerikaners mit seinem eigenen gefangen, bevor dieser wieder auf den dummen Gedanken kommen würde, ihn zu treten. Wie auf Befehl pochte sein Magen schmerzhaft, als er mit dem Schwarz in Berührung kam.

„Ja, das übliche Programm. Ganz sicher wird Perser dir aber nicht seinen Schwanz in den Arsch stecken wie es Lasgo getan hat. Und ganz sicher wird er dich auch nicht dazu zwingen, ihm eben jenen zu lutschen. Also sei EINMAL in deinem Leben dankbar, Schwarz, für das, was man für dich tut und...“  
Crawford grollte und wehrte sich abrupt gegen ihn, nicht stark genug jedoch, um Aya die Oberhand abzujagen. „Ich werde nicht...“  
„Du _wirst_ “, unterbrach Aya ihn wütend. „Und du wirst, auch wenn es dir sicherlich fremd ist, einmal im Leben das tun, was dir jemand Anderes sagt. Du wirst gehorchen. Du wirst dich dafür erkenntlich zeigen, dass ich dich gerettet und dir drei Tage Schutz vor Lasgo beschert habe.“

Wieder war es so, als würde sich die Wut ins Unermessliche steigern, je länger Aya Crawford berührte und ihm in die Augen sah. Er kannte diese Wut nur in Verbindung mit Takatori und war entsprechend erstaunt, dass sich diese so abrupt und ohne Vorwarnung nun auch über den Amerikaner legte, dessen Hals er nun warnend zudrückte.   
Crawford wehrte sich dagegen, stärker und heftiger nun und Aya zischte vor dem Schmerz in seinem gefangenen Handgelenk. Doch anscheinend war genau das der Antrieb für ihn, weiter zu machen, gewalttätiger zu werden, Crawford zu zeigen, dass er nicht die Macht hatte, dass er nichts weiter war als ein Stück Fleisch, das...

Abrupt und mit weiten Augen ließ Aya den Schwarz los und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, brachte so viel Abstand wie er vertreten konnte zwischen sie beide. Was zur Hölle?! Was zur verfluchten Hölle war hier gerade passiert mit ihm? Das war er nicht, diese Wut war er nicht und doch war sie in ihm hochgeschossen, als wäre es Crawford gewesen, der Hand an seine Schwester gelegt hatte und nicht Takatori.

Wo war seine Selbstkontrolle?

Ungläubig starrte er das Orakel an. Crawford war auf der Couch zusammengesackt und hielt sich hustend seinen Hals. Schon wieder. Seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte er dennoch auf Aya gerichtet und zuckte nun zurück, als der Weiß sich bewegte, auch wenn dieser nur in Richtung Sessel strauchelte und sich darauf niederließ. 

Schweigend starrten sie sich über den Raum hinweg an und Ayas schweres Schlucken durchbrach die schwere Stille wie ein Donnerhall. Er wusste nicht weiter, wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte, ob er sich entschuldigen sollte, weil das, was er getan hatte, unverzeihlich war in seinen Augen. Die Kontrolle so derart zu verlieren entsprach nicht ihm, das war er nicht. Warum es nun schon zum zweiten Mal passierte, erstaunte und ängstigte Aya mehr als dass er es zugeben wollte. Langsam lehnte er seine Schläfe an das raue Material des Sessels, um einen Anker in den tosenden Emotionen zu haben, die auch jetzt noch in ihm schwelten. 

Crawford setzte an, etwas zu sagen, doch seine Stimme wollte nicht so wie er. Hustend brach er ab, während sich sein Gesicht für einen kurzen Bruchteil in Schmerz verzog. Wie die Male zuvor auch irritierte es Aya mehr als dass er es zugeben wollte, insbesondere da Crawfords Menschlichkeit durch seine eigene Unmenschlichkeit kompensiert wurde, wie es schien.

Der Drang, seine Taten zu entschuldigen, wurde immens, doch letzten Endes schwieg Aya. Die rationale, berechnende Seite in ihm wusste, dass er nun keine Schwäche zeigen durfte, nicht im Angesichts des Raubtieres ihm gegenüber. Zudem er bezweifelte, dass Crawford selbst in diesem Zustand Reue verdient hatte. Nicht für seine Sünden, die er in den vergangenen Jahren begangen hatte. Das redete sich Aya solange ein, bis er es vorbehaltlos auch selbst glaubte.   
Tief einatmend erhob er sich. Er legte seine Maske aus Indifferenz an und starrte in die wütenden, hasserfüllten Augen, die vermutlich bereits wussten, was kam. 

„Und darüber hinaus, Crawford, wirst du essen. Du wirst dich jetzt in die Küche begeben und Nahrung zu dir nehmen.“  
Es war einen Versuch wert gewesen, Crawfords Wut von Kritiker ab und zu einem neuen Hassthema hin zu lenken und Aya war auch durchaus erfolgreich damit.   
„Du bist weder meine Mutter noch mein Vater, daher zweifle ich an, dass du das Recht hast, mir zu diktieren, was ich esse und was nicht.“ Die tiefe Stimme war pures Eis, auf dem Aya mit Leichtigkeit einzubrechen drohte, wenn er das Falsche sagte. Wenn es ihm nicht egal gewesen wäre. 

„Wenn es darum geht, wie und ob ich dich mitnehmen werde, wenn du schon nicht alleine in der Lage bist, deinen jämmerlichen Arsch hier heraus zu bewegen, dann nehme ich mir das. Du bist so nicht brauchbar und dein Wert, der es rechtfertigen würde, dich zu retten, sinkt rapide, wenn du noch nicht einmal ohne zu schwanken auf der Couch sitzen kannst.“  
„Weil ich den Fraß, den du mehr schlecht als recht kochst, nicht esse, aus Sorge davor, nicht durch eine Kugel, sondern ganz unrühmlich durch eine Lebensmittelvergiftung zu sterben?“ 

Crawford schnaubte zynisch und überrascht hielt Aya inne. Das war garantiert nicht Crawfords Problem und der Amerikaner wusste, dass er sich das denken konnte. Und dennoch... die verletzenden, aber dennoch humorvollen Worte brachten ihn durch ihre Absurdität weg von dem Hass, weg von dem Kampf, den sie ausfochten. Und so reagierte er auf ihn mit Wohlwollen, dort, wo er eigentlich mit Strenge reagieren sollte. 

Er hob bedeutsam seine Augenbraue, dann deutete er rechts von sich in Richtung Flur. „Wenn es nur daran liegt, oh großes Orakel, weißt du, wo die Küche ist. Mach dich nützlich, koche etwas, das deinem Gourmetgaumen mehr zusagt als ‚mein Fraß‘.“  
„Ich habe kein Interesse.“  
„Du hast vor allen Dingen _keine Wahl_.“  
Ihr kleiner Schlagabtausch endete in einem Blickduell, das Aya nach schier unendlich langer Zeit für sich entschied. Zumindest redete er sich das ein, als Crawford schlussendlich grollte, den Deckenberg zurückschlug und sich erhob. 

Er kam bis zum Türrahmen, bevor sein geschwächter und schmerzender Körper ihn stolpern ließ und er sich mit einem leisen Laut des Unwohlseins an dem brüchigen, in die Jahre gekommenen Holz festhielt und es unter dem Druck seiner Finger knarzte und ächzte. 

Noch bevor Aya es sich versah, war er bei dem Orakel und hielt den anderen Mann aufrecht, weniger brutal denn helfend. Seine Hände waren nicht darauf aus zu verletzen und doch zuckte Crawford vor ihm zurück, als würde er ihn umbringen wollen. Aya ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken, ebenso wenig wie von der Tatsache, dass sie sich so nahe waren wie selten zuvor oder aber dem Körperkontakt, den er von sich aus hergestellt hatte.   
Finger umschlossen sein Handgelenk, doch nicht um ihrerseits zu halten, sondern um ihn von dem anderen Körper zu lösen.   
„Fass mich nicht an“, trug sich ihm leise, aber eindeutig ablehnend entgegen und Aya trat beinahe augenblicklich einen Schritt zurück, als er die Angst hinter der Ablehnung hörte. Beschwichtigend hob er seine Hände, spreizte die Finger ab und entfernte sich noch einen weiteren Schritt von Crawford.   
Ich bin nicht er, dachte Aya und wurde sich erst mit Hochschnellen der goldenen Augen, dass er es laut gesagt hatte. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde waren sie ungeschützt und brach, lagen in all ihrem Schmerz und all ihren Erinnerungen offen vor ihm. Es verschlug Aya den Atem und er fror in jedweder Bewegung ein, aus Angst, das zerbrechliche Glas dieses Moments zu zerstören und die falsche Entscheidung zu treffen.   
Auch Crawford rührte sich nicht. 

Die Zeit gefror zwischen ihnen und verlor an Bedeutung mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich. Sie waren fixiert aufeinander, sie erkannten einander ohne die Masken, die bisher zwischen ihnen gestanden hatten, sie akzeptierten den jeweils anderen in diesem Moment, ohne jemals zu vergessen, wer sie waren. 

Erst das Ping von Ayas Mailprogramm riss sie beide wie eiskaltes Wasser aus ihrer Starre.   
Crawford fasste sich zuerst und Ausdruckslosigkeit legte sich wie ein Schleider über sein Gesicht. Fast bedauerte Aya das, auch wenn die rationale Stimme in ihm schrie, dass er nichts zu bedauern hatte.  
„Mal sehen, ob ich dein missratenes Essen essbar machen kann.“ Die mit einem abwertenden Zischen unterlegten Worte waren so unfreundlich, wie sie nur sein konnten und dennoch musste Aya schmunzeln. Das zeigte er dem Rücken des Amerikaners auch, was dieser mit einem weiteren Grollen quittierte, bevor Aya es überhaupt ausführen konnte.

 

~~**~~

Wird fortgesetzt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback und Kommentare sind natürlich gerne gesehen. :)


	6. Chapter 6

~~**~~

 

Aya gab sich größte Mühe, seine Augenbrauen an Ort und Stelle zu halten, als er die Küche betrat und einen Blick auf das Essen auf dem Herd warf. Crawford hatte tatsächlich entgeen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nachgebessert und so ziemlich alle Gewürze, die er finden konnte, in dem Gemenge untergebracht. Zusätzlich gab es nun auch noch eine weitere Sauce, von der Aya sich nicht erinnern konnte, sie jemals bei Lasgos Einkäufern bestellt zu haben und von der er erst mit einem Blick in den Topf begriff, dass sie selbstgemacht war. Von Crawford. 

Er weigerte sich, diesen Gedanken in all seiner Absurdität zu begreifen. 

„Du bist also der Koch eures Teams“, ließ Aya verlauten, nicht als Frage, sondern als Tatsache, da er nicht allzu neugierig erscheinen wollte, als er sich zwei große Löffel der Reismasse in seine Schale lud und sich an den Küchentisch setzte. Crawford selbst hielt sich eisern an der Kaffeemaschine fest und nahm augenscheinlich keine Notiz von seinem eigenen Essen. Mit Gewalt klammerte er sich an seine Kaffeetasse und schnaubte nun verächtlich ohne Aya anzusehen.

„Wohl kaum.“  
„Sondern?“  
„Keiner.“  
Aya runzelte die Stirn. „Wie das?“  
Zwei Schlucke Kaffee ließ der Amerikaner sich Zeit, dann beehrte er den Weiß mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit. „Es kann sich ja nicht jeder einen Tsukiyono zum Kochen halten“, zuckte Crawford freudlos mit den Mundwinkeln und Aya verschluckte sich prompt an einem Reiskorn, das in die falsche Röhre gerutscht war. Zwei Huster und es war da, wo es hingehörte, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Wissen, das der Schwarz über sie hatte.   
„Woher weißt du das?“  
Drei Schlucke lang wurde Aya auf die Folter gespannt. „Die Frage ist eher, was ich nicht weiß“, wich Crawford ihm abfällig schnaubend aus und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Wieder las Aya pure Arroganz in den goldenen Augen, getränkt mit Belustigung und Wissen, über das Aya nicht verfügte. Es belustigte ihn nicht im Geringsten und langsam ließ Aya seine Stäbchen sinken.  
„Zumindest, ob ich ungeküsst bin oder nicht, weißt du nicht. Aber ich wiederhole mich ungerne, Schwarz.“

Die gerade noch ruhige Stimmung zwischen ihnen drohte zu kippen und dieses Mal konnte es Aya nicht dem Amerikaner oder Lasgo ankreiden. Er selbst verdarb das ruhige Geplänkel mit dem dunklen Zorn, der in ihm hochwallte. Crawford ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern, im Gegenteil. Sein Lächeln nahm etwas Gehässiges an, etwas Spöttisches. 

„Was glaubst du denn, Fujimiya, was Weiß oder Kritiker vor einem Telepathen, einem Hellseher oder einem Telekineten verbergen können?“  
„Viel, zumindest was den Telepathen angeht“, gab Aya zurück, nicht minder amüsiert über die Tatsache, dass Schuldig wenigstens ihn nicht lesen konnte, wenn er schon den Rest seines Teams terrorisierte.   
„Das schützt dich, aber den Rest deines Teams nicht, das wie ein offenes Buch vor uns liegt, Fujimiya. Wo ihr wohnt, wie eure Gewohnheiten sind, was ihr tagsüber und nachts tut, Hobbys, Bekannte, Freunde, Verbindungen...“

Mit nichts hätte Crawford ihm so gründlich den Appetit verderben können wie mit diesen Worten, die eiskaltes Feuer durch Ayas Adern schickten. Schwarz wussten alles über sie. Jedes Detail. Einfach...alles. Er hätte es sich denken können, denken sollen, doch bisher waren sie davon ausgegangen, dass die Kräfte von Schwarz nicht derart weitreichend waren.  
„Warum leben wir dann noch, wenn ihr scheinbar alles wisst?“, fragte Aya simpel, seine Worte nichts weiter als eine Wiedergabe seiner ungläubigen Gedanken. Wenn er daran dachte, wie oft sie mit lethalen Absichten aufeinander getroffen waren, wie oft sie versucht hatten, sich das Leben aus dem Leib zu prügeln...  
„Ihr habt eure Nützlichkeit noch nicht vollkommen ausgeschöpft.“

Es war nicht die Antwort, die er hatte hören wollen oder die er jemals erwartet hatte, auch wenn sie passend für einen Schwarz schien.   
„Unseren Nutzen?“, echote Aya dennoch und Crawford würdigte das keiner Antwort. Lieber holte er sich nun selbst ein Schälchen aus dem Oberschrank und begann, mit langsamen, abgehackten Bewegungen die breiige Reis-Hähnchen-Gemüsemasse in eben jene zu füllen. Drei Löffel zählte Aya, bevor Crawford zu den Stäbchen griff und sich mit samt der Kaffeetasse und der Schale vorsichtig an den Tisch setzte.   
Ganz auf das Essen fixiert, nahm er eine Ladung Reis zu sich, bevor er mit einem Schluck Kaffee nachspülte. Genau taktete Crawford es, bis beides leer war und Aya beobachtete den ihn ignorierenden Amerikaner dabei mit Argusaugen. Gerade so, als wäre er tatsächlich Vater des Mannes, der vor ihm saß und als würde er sein Kind zum Essen bewegen. Wütender Vater, der gerade ein Geständnis erhalten hatte, was ihm nicht passte, aber Vater nichtsdestotrotz.

Innerlich grollend widmete er sich seinem eigenen Essen und kam nicht umhin, erneut vom Geschmack der Gewürze überrascht zu werden. Und von dem Können, das sich ihm hier entgegentrug, was auch etwas war, das ihm niemals in Bezug auf den Schwarz in den Sinn gekommen wäre. Was ihn wieder zu dem Missbrauch an sich brachte.

Wie ging ein Mann wie Crawford mit einer Situation wie dieser um? Wie verkraftete ein immer überlegener und überheblicher Mann, so unterworfen worden zu sein? Aya konnte es sich nicht ausmalen und wollte es auch nicht, denn das würde unweigerlich zu unerwünschtem Mitleid mit einem Mann führen, der es nicht verdient hatte. Vermutlich würde Crawford keine Zeit verlieren, ihm unliebsame Zeugen seines Niedergangs auszuradieren, sobald Aya seine Nützlichkeit überlebt hatte und ihn nicht schnell genug zu Kritiker schaffen konnte. Aya schnaubte innerlich. Das würde dem Amerikaner gut zu Gesicht stehen und er hielt das durchaus für eine gangbare Möglichkeit. 

Was ihn zu der Frage brachte, die ihn seit heute Morgen umtrieb und auf die er keine ehrliche Antwort erwartete. Stirnrunzelnd überlegte Aya noch ob der richtigen Wortwahl, als es ihm gegenüber bereits schnaubte und der Weiß sich bewusst wurde, dass Crawford bereits wusste, was er fragen wollte.  
Wie lästig diese Gabe doch war. Wie überaus lästig. 

„Also?“, fragte Aya, die Frage, wie Crawford an seiner Stelle handeln würde, auf dieses eine Worte heruntergekürzt.  
„Ist das wichtig?“, hielt eben jener dagegen und Aya zuckte mit den Schultern, lehnte sich dabei an die Wand. Gar nicht mal so unbequem. Und wichtig war es. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was Schwarz alles von ihnen wusste und dass sie eigentlich schon längst tot hätten sein können.  
„Es interessiert mich.“  
„Mir scheint, dein Codename kommt nicht von ungefähr.“  
Aya hob stumm die Augenbraue und wartete schweigend auf eine brauchbarere Antwort. Die natürlich auf sich warten ließ, wie konnte es auch anders sein. Aber so hatte er die Gelegenheit, Crawfords Profil ausgiebiger zu betrachten, als er es jemals zuvor getan hatte. Wie jung der Amerikaner doch ohne Brille und ohne Anzug aussah. Wie formlos und wenig arrogant. 

Weniger, korrigierte Aya sich keine Sekunde später.

„Je nach Zustand hätte ich dir eine Kugel durch den Kopf gejagt. Wäre das nicht möglich gewesen, wärst du für den Rest der Zeit im Schlafzimmer gelandet“, erwiderte Crawford knapp und betrachtete für einen Augenblick lang seine wunden Handgelenke, bevor er sich Aya zuwandte und sein Gegenüber maß.   
Aya schlug ein Bein unter und legte seinen Arm locker auf den Tisch, ließ seine Augen über die Verletzungen des Anderen schweifen. „Hättest du getan, was er von dir verlangt hätte?“, fragte er schließlich so neutral wie möglich. Er rechnete nicht mit einer ehrlichen Antwort, er rechnete mit Spott und Zynismus, vielleicht auch mit Hass, doch mit immanenter Ruhe rechnete er nicht.   
„Nein“, lautete die schlichte Antwort auf seine Frage und in den Augen des Schwarz stand nichts Anderes als bitterer Ernst. Aya fand keinen Anlass, Crawford das nicht zu glauben und schließlich nickte er, warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, als er den durchdringenden, ihn sezierenden Augen nicht mehr standhalten konnte.

Noch heute Morgen hatte er anderes vermutet, schoss es Aya durch den Kopf. Von draußen drangen gedämpfte Geräusche aus dem Beladungsbereich zu ihm, als er den Gedanken verarbeitete, dass Crawford tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Grenze hatte…oder eine Moralvorstellung.   
Das war beinahe schon ironisch, hatte er doch nicht erwartet, dass Schwarz etwas wie Grenzen kannte. Er schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf, kehrte zurück zu den Augen, die ihn immer noch maßen. 

„Warum nicht?“, hakte Aya nach, wollte verstehen, warum es für die Teufel namens Schwarz eben diese Grenze gab, die jemand wie Lasgo spielend leicht überschritt. Seine Frage überraschte Crawford und zwang den anderen Mann tatsächlich dazu, darüber nachzudenken. Aya sah es hinter der glatten Stirn arbeiten.   
„Warum sollte ich?“  
„Wie hat Schuldig es mir nochmal gleich gesagt, als er Sakura hat auf mich schießen lassen? Wir sind nur normale Menschen, Schlachtvieh, das dazu gedacht ist, euren Weg zu pflastern. Zu nicht mehr nütze als Leichen zu sein.“  
Ein unfreiwilliges Schmunzeln huschte über Crawfords Lippen. „Schuldig hat da seine ganz eigene Sicht.“  
„Die du nicht teilst? Thema Nutzen.“  
Der Amerikaner zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte schließlich seinerseits den Kopf gegen die Wand hinter sich. „Wer weiß das schon?“

Aya grollte. Schon wieder diese nichtssagende und ausweichende Antwort, die, so stellte er nun für sich fest, um ein Vielfaches schlimmer war als der übliche Spott und die übliche Arroganz. „Auf einer Skala von eins…“  
„Neun“, unterbrach Crawford ihn nahtlos und violette Augen bohrten sich unnachgiebig in die mäßig amüsierten braunen Gegenstücke. „Crawford“, mahnte er dunkel und seine Finger trommelten ungeduldig auf der Tischplatte. Subtiles Amüsement tränkte die Mimik des Amerikaners, kurz bevor er seinen Blick wieder abwandte und seine Finger über das leere Geschirr strichen. Aya beobachtete die Geste irritiert, war sie doch nichts anderes als Zeitschinderei, also etwas, das Crawford in all ihren Zusammentreffen niemals getan hatte. 

Eine richtige Antwort auf seine Frage erhielt er jedoch nicht, deswegen erhob sich Aya schlussendlich und machte sich daran, das schmutzige Geschirr zu spülen. Als Crawford neben ihn trat und seine Schüssel dazustellte, reichte Aya ihm kommentarlos das Trockentuch. 

Mit arrogantem Amüsement zwar, aber dennoch ohne Widerspruch nahm dieser es und wieder teilten sie sich die anfallende Arbeit. Aya verursachte das Gänsehaut und umso intensiver wünschte er sich den morgigen Abend herbei. Übermorgen wäre Crawford bei Kritiker und alles wäre gut, er würde weiterhin seiner geregelten Arbeit nachgehen. 

So sein grober Plan. Seine Wunschvorstellung. 

 

~~**~~

 

Crawford hatte nach einigem Zögern erneut das Sofa okkupiert und sich unter allen Decken vergraben, die er sich schon zuvor geholt hatte, während Aya dem Hintergrundgedudel des Nachrichtensenders lauschte. Da er den Teufel tun und sich zu dem Schwarz auf die Couch setzen würde, hatte Aya den Sessel belegt und verfolgte nun das tagesaktuelle Geschehen, auch wenn sich seine Gedanken nicht ganz auf die Nachrichten konzentrieren konnten.

Sie saßen unweit voneinander und teilten so etwas wie Frieden. Wenn es nicht der Schwarz wäre, wenn Crawford nicht blass und ausgezehrt aussehen würde, dann könnte es ein ganz normaler Abend sein. Doch das war es nicht. Wieder und wieder versicherte sich Aya, dass der Amerikaner keinen Angriff plante. Sein Instinkt lief auf Hochtouren und hielt seine Muskeln in dauerhafter Anspannung. Crawford strahlte mehr als alles andere aus, dass er nur darauf wartete, zurückschlagen zu können, auch wenn er in sich gekehrt und angespannt war. 

Wie ging ein Mann wie Crawford damit um, seine Kontrolle auf diese Art entrissen bekommen zu haben? Wie ging er damit um, dass sich ihm ein Mann aufgezwungen hatte? Vielleicht war der Gedanke an gleichgeschlechtlichen Sex für ihn undenkbar und es fügte der bodenlosen Demütigung noch einen weiteren Aspekt hinzu. Nicht, dass es Fragen waren, mit denen Aya sich beschäftigen sollte, befand er und wandte wieder einmal den Blick ab, um ihn – das konnte er jetzt schon sagen – bald wieder zu Crawford zu wenden, als er sich in Ruhe jedwede Regung des Schwarz einprägte und versuchte, den Mann einzuschätzen, der ihm das Leben seit ein paar Jahren schwer machte. 

Der Geruch von Kaffee schlängelte sich währenddessen zu ihm und hin und wieder nahm Crawford einen Schluck, während er stirnrunzelnd die Nachrichten verfolgte. Insbesondere die Berichte über die Arbeit der Polizei schienen ihm zu missfallen, ebenso wie die kritische Analyse der Tätigkeiten seines Auftraggebers, die thematisierten, was Kritiker bereits schon seit langsam wusste: die mutmaßlichen Verbindungen des Mannes zum Yakuza-Milieu und die ersten Verdachtsmomente für eine Verbindung zu Geldwäschekreisen.

Vollkommen in Gedanken griff Crawford rechts neben sich und runzelte die Stirn, während er mit seiner Hand nach dem Gegenstand tastete, der nicht da war, wo er anscheinend sonst immer lag. Aya sog diese Geste in sich auf und begriff, wovon er gerade Zeuge wurde. Überrascht hob er die Augenbrauen und konnte sich ein Lächeln gerade noch verkneifen. Erst als sezierende Augen der tastenden Hand folgten und begriffen, wo er war, hörten die Finger auf zu suchen und ein frustrierter Laut entkam den schmalen Lippen. 

Aya amüsierte das beinahe noch mehr als die Tatsache, dass Crawford seinen Arbeitgeber nicht vor dem Schaden bewahren konnte, den ihm die negative Publicity bringen würde. Was gut so war. Takatori hatte jede Wahrheit verdient, die ihn seines Politikerimages berauben und als den Mann entlarven würde, der er wirklich war: ein Mörder und Verbrecher.   
Als er erneut einen Blick auf Crawford wagte, spießten ihn dessen wütende Augen beinahe auf. Hinter der Wut lauerte nur zu deutlich die erzwungene Hilflosigkeit, die ihn davon abhielt, eben jenen Auftrag zu erfüllen. 

„Wie bestraft er Versagen?“, fragte Aya tatsächlich aus Interesse und nicht aus Gehässigkeit, auch wenn Crawford sein Mitleid eigentlich nicht verdient hatte. Doch er wurde mit Nichtachtung für diese Frage gestraft und Aya ließ das Thema nach ein paar schweigsamen Sekunden fallen. Vermutlich würde der Hellseher auch gar nicht in den Genuss einer solchen Strafe kommen, je nach Kritikers Ansinnen, den Amerikaner wieder frei zu lassen oder eben auch nicht. Und selbst wenn konnte es Aya egal sein. Sollte es zumindest.   
Dennoch machte er sich unsinnigerweise Gedanken darüber, ob Crawford auch noch von seinem Auftraggeber dafür bestraft werden würde, dass er versagt hatte…und für das, was ihm passiert war. Als wenn es seine eigene Schuld wäre. 

Erst als die Nachrichtensendung ihr Ende fand, wandte sich Aya erneut an seinen unfreiwilligen Gast.

„Was Lasgo dir angetan?“, fragte er ruhig, neutral genug, dass es nicht als Schadenfreude missinterpretiert werden konnte. Dennoch war es unbändiger Hass, der sich ihm nun entgegentrug. Aya war sich nicht sicher, ob eben jener auf ihn gerichtet war oder aber auf Lasgo und dessen Tun. Dieses Mal ignorierte Crawford ihn auch nicht.   
„Höre ich da Genugtuung in deiner Stimme, Abyssinian?“, brachte das Orakel nicht nur durch die Nennung seines Codenamens Abstand zwischen sie. Doch Aya wollte die Frage nicht beantworten…eben weil er sie noch nicht einmal sich selbst beantworten konnte und sich nicht eingestehen wollte, dass selbst jemand wie Crawford sein Mitleid auch verdient hatte. Warum wollte er es wissen, nochmal hören aus dem Mund des Amerikaners? Er sah doch, was ihm angetan worden war, er erinnerte sich an die nun bedeckten Spuren auf dem Körper des Schwarz. Er sah in die durchdringenden Augen und erkannte Menschlichkeit hinter der Arroganz. Mehr rohe, verzweifelte Menschlichkeit als er in den Jahren zuvor auch nur erahnt oder gewollt hatte. 

Er reagierte darauf, ohne Zweifel. Doch wollte er auch, dass der Schwarz es sah und für sich nutzen konnte? Wohl kaum. Er konnte kein Interesse daran haben, Crawford noch mehr entgegen zu kommen, als er es schon getan hatte.   
Ja, das sollte er, denn wie konnte er von seinem Gegenüber erwarten, dass er ihm die Frage beantwortete, wenn er selbst jede erdenkliche Mauer in sich hochzog, die er aufzubieten hatte, nur damit Crawford keine Angriffsfläche hatte. 

Wenn er forderte, musste er auch geben.

„Es ist keine Genugtuung“, erwiderte er. Doch was es war, das ließ er offen, weil er es selbst nicht wusste und sich die offensichtliche Antwort darauf nicht eingestehen wollte. Und was sollte er auch machen? Helfen? Das war bigott. Kritiker würden mit Crawford nicht sanft umspringen. Sie würden ihn ebenso gefangen setzen und würden Informationen aus ihm herauspressen. Sie würden Kooperation erzwingen, wo Crawford nicht bereit sein würde, sie zu geben. Warum also sollte er seine Hilfe anbieten? 

„Angst, dass er dich auch fickt?“, kam eben jener einer ausweichenden Antwort zuvor und die ach so zynische Erwiderung sandte Aya einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken. Auch. Wie oft, fragte er sich. Wie oft hatte Lasgo Crawford in diesen sechs Tagen vergewaltigt?   
Aya starrte in die ihn sezierenden Augen hinein und hielt seine Mimik mit Mühe ausdruckslos.   
„Ist das seine bevorzugte Art der Bestrafung?“, verließen Worte seine Lippen, die er nicht autorisiert hatte und Crawford schnaubte verächtlich.   
„Normalerweise nicht.“  
„Also liegt es an dir?“, fragte Aya gedankenlos und wurde sich erst, nachdem er es ausgesprochen hatte, bewusst, was er da gerade gesagt hatte und dass das, was er meinte, nicht das war, was Crawford verstehen würde.   
„Es liegt an mir…?“, wiederholte Crawford langsam, eiskalt lauernd und Aya hob an, dem zu widersprechen, es klar zu stellen, was er meinte und dass er sich falsch ausgedrückt hatte. Beschämt sah er zur Seite und das war der größte Fehler, den er machen konnte. 

Crawford war schneller als gedacht, als er ihn mit grober Gewalt aus dem Sessel riss und ihn an seinem Hals an das Bücherregal presste, das sich schmerzhaft in Ayas Rücken bohrte und ihm unmissverständlich zu verstehen gab, dass er einfach nur dumm und unvorsichtig gewesen war, gleich gefolgt von der Tatsache, dass er den Zustand des Anderen unterschätzt hatte. Dumm genug war er gewesen, Crawford zu vertrauen, dumm genug, zu langsam zu sein. Er wehrte sich, doch Crawford nutzte lediglich seine nutzlos um sich schlagenden Hände dazu, um sie ihm auf den Rücken zu drehen und ihn nun mit der Vorderseite an das Regal zu pressen.   
Aya stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, als der Schwarz seine Arme weit nach oben verdrehte und mit einem Knie zwischen seinen Beinen nun effektiv jede weitere Gegenwehr verhinderte. 

„Crawford, ich…“, begann er, kam jedoch nicht weit, als der Amerikaner seine Haare schmerzhaft nach hinten zog. Warm strich der Atem des Mannes über seine Wange, als Crawford sich in einer beißenden Parodie der Zärtlichkeit an ihn lehnte. 

„An was genau liegt es denn?“, wisperte dieser verschwörerisch und seine Worte waren nichts anderes als in Hass gegossene Verachtung. „Meinst du, er hat mich in ein Eisbad gesteckt um mich danach mit heißem Wasser zu foltern, weil ich es gewagt habe, mich meiner Gefangennahme zu widersetzen? Wie konnte ich es auch wagen, mich zu weigern, seinen Schwanz in meinen Mund zu nehmen oder wie eine willige Hure zu stöhnen? Natürlich liegt das an mir, dass er die letzten Tage dazu genutzt hat, mich zu ficken. Aber was rede ich? Fangen wir doch früher an. Wie konnte ich es nur wagen, Takatoris Befehl entgegenzunehmen und sich seines ungeliebten Geschäftspartners zu entledigen? Wie konnte ich es nur wagen, unter dem Deckmantel einer Besprechung ihm hierher zu folgen und mich darauf zu verlassen, dass alles so ist, wie ich es vorhergesehen habe? WIE, Abyssinian, konnte ich es nur wagen, meine PFLICHT zu erfüllen?“

Crawford war lauter und lauter geworden und presste Aya mit jeder Frage roher und brutaler an das Bücherregal. Nicht, dass Aya in der Lage war, auch nur eine einzige der rhetorischen Fragen zu beantworten, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahmen und ihn über alle Maßen entsetzten. Es war nur ein Bruchteil dessen, was Lasgo Crawford angetan hatte, dessen war er sich sicher, doch es reichte, um Aya einen unliebsamen Ausblick auf die Grausamkeit zu geben, zu der der Drogenhändler fähig war. Und auf seien eigene, scheinbar grenzenlose Dummheit, mit der er die Gewalt des Schwarz herausgefordert hatte. 

Aya keuchte auf, als der Schmerz überhandnahm. „Crawford“, presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und wurde mit einem abgrundtief verächtlichen Grollen belohnt. Die Hand in seinen Haaren war anscheinend wild entschlossen, ihm jene vom Kopf zu reißen, so wie sie an ihm zerrte. „Ich…meinte…das nicht…so…“, zischte er vor Schmerz.  
„Oh natürlich, Weiß.“ Crawford lachte leise und wenn Aya sich nicht täuschte, war es Wahnsinn, den er daraus hörte. „Klär mich auf, Weiß, wie könntest du es wohl meinen?“  
Zwangsweise lehnte Aya seinen Hinterkopf auf Crawfords Schulter, um dem schmerzhaften Zug an seinen Haarwurzeln zu entkommen. „Er hat anscheinend eine Vorliebe für dich…das meinte ich.“  
„Was für eine dumme Ausrede.“  
„Er wollte dich…vermutlich von Anfang an…“  
Wieder entkam ein tiefdunkles Grollen Crawfords Lippen. „Ich sehe einen Fehler in deiner tumben Argumentation. Schuldig hätte es schon längst in seinen Gedanken gelesen, wenn es der Fall gewesen wäre.“  
„Ebenso, wie du das Ganze vorhergesehen hättest?“, fragte Aya und wurde sich bewusst, dass es nicht die Klügste aller Fragen war. Crawford zeigte ihm sehr deutlich, wie wenig er davon hielt und donnerte ihn noch einmal gegen das erzitternde Bücherregal, bevor er von ihm abließ. 

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gönnte Aya sich um sich zu fangen, dann fuhr er zu seinem Angreifer herum, in dem festen Vorsatz, ihn nieder zu ringen und ihm seinen Platz zu zeigen. Ihn an den Haaren in das Schlafzimmer zu zerren und dort ans Bett zu ketten für den Rest seines Aufenthaltes hier. Doch dann traf sein Blick auf Crawfords, vielmehr auf die Abwesenheit jedweder Aufmerksamkeit dort und er blinzelte.   
Dem Amerikaner war in diesem Moment nichts ferner, als ihn ein weiteres Mal anzugreifen. Ganz im Gegenteil. So in sich gekehrt, wie er unweit von Aya stand, war er auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise schutzlos und der rothaarige Weiß war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine Vision war oder aber das Begreifen einer viel schlimmeren Wahrheit. 

Sacht befühlte er seinen Hals und den schmerzenden Kehlkopf dort und wartete mit hochaktivem Instinkt darauf, dass Crawford sich erneut bewegte.  
Für eine lange Zeit wurde er enttäuscht und schließlich fragte er sich, ob die Gabe des Orakels zu einer Art Kurzschluss geführt hatte, der diesen derart apathisch zurückließ. Das Schnauben, was eben diese Denkpause ankündigte, widersprach dem und Aya hob die Augenbraue, als die hellen, unangenehmen Augen zu ihm zurückkehrten. 

Seine Kopfhaut pochte immer noch unangenehm. 

„Es dürfte klar sein, dass ich dir das nicht durchgehen lasse?“, stellte Aya ruhiger als er sich wirklich fühlte in den Raum. Unter der Ruhe schimmerte nur zu deutlich die Wut hindurch, die ihn anhand des unnötigen Angriffs überkommen hatte. Wut und Unglauben über die Schwäche, die sich Crawford ihm gegenüber eingestanden hatte.   
„Was schwebt dir da vor?“, fragte Crawford so neutral, dass Aya es ihm für keinen Augenblick lang glaubte. Im Gegenteil. Die geballten Fäuste und das Zittern gaben ihm sehr deutlich einen Hinweis darauf, dass Crawford die Antwort hasste, wenn nicht sogar fürchtete, denn was sollte es anderes sein als erneute Fesseln? Was sollte es anders sein als die von Lasgo gewünschte Grausamkeit? 

Ein widerwilliges Lächeln huschte über Ayas Lippen. „Ich fessele dich bis zum Ende der Tage ans Bett und habe ein Problem weniger?“, stellte er in den Raum und bohrte seinen Blick in die Reaktion des Amerikaners. Wieder war es, als habe Crawford keine Beherrschung über sein Selbst, so wie er zurückzuckte, bevor er sich fing und sich seine Hände zu eisernen Fäusten ballten und hilflos öffneten und schlossen. Wut kroch in das mit Hämatomen übersäte Gesicht und Aya labte sich für einen Moment an der Hilflosigkeit, mit der sie dort konkurrierte, bevor er sich bewusst wurde, dass es tatsächlich Leid war, an dem er sich labte. 

Das war nicht der Weg, den er gewählt hatte. Er war schließlich nicht Schwarz. 

„Sag du es mir. Wie würdest du mich für so einen Vorstoß bestrafen?“, fragte er schließlich reichlich unfair und erntete einen Blick, der hasserfüllter nicht sein konnte – für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er vor Ayas Augen zerbrach.   
Crawford versuchte, sich zu retten, indem er sich abwandte und die kurze Entfernung zu dem nahestehenden Sessel überwand. Doch spätestens, als er sich vorsichtig darauf niederließ, wurde Aya der Verzweiflung gewahr, die in dem Gesicht stand. Wie einer Marionette, der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hatte, sackte er zusammen. Wie losgelöst lagen seine Hände mit geöffneten Handflächen auf seinen Oberschenkeln und hatte wenig mit dem Mann gemein, der ihn gerade noch angegriffen hatte. 

„Ich weiß es nicht“, presste Crawford unterdrückt hervor. „Ich weiß es nicht…“ Zweimal noch wiederholte er es, bevor er verstummte und den Kopf an die Lehne zurückfallen ließ. 

Gierig nahm Aya die gezeigten Emotionen in sich auf und stellte fest, dass ein kleiner, perverser Teil in ihm sich daran labte, den Schwarz so… am Ende zu sehen. Das Gefühl dauerte an, wich aber nach und nach dem Erstaunen, dass er überhaupt in der Lage war, diese Art der Schadenfreude zu empfinden. 

Aya runzelte die Stirn und stand etwas verloren in dem Raum, den er in den letzten Wochen in und auswendig kennengelernt hatte. Doch gerade jetzt war es ihm, als würde sich sein bisheriges Ich in der Welt grundlegend ändern und jedes Wort, das er äußerte, würde das Equilibrium aus Pflichterfüllung, das er um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, bis auf die Grundmauern erschüttern. 

So wartete er und lernte, dieses Mal jedoch ohne die brennende Schadenfreude. Er prägte sich alles ein, was der Amerikaner ihm zeigte und das war im Moment mehr als in den Jahren zuvor. Er wurde Zeuge einer Schwäche, von der er sich nicht sicher war, ob Crawford sie jemals Schwarz so offenbaren würde.   
Minuten vergingen, zogen sich in aller Endlosigkeit hin und krochen ihm davon, ohne dass er sie bewusst festhielt. 

Das Einzige, an dem er sich festklammerte, war das Mienenspiel des Amerikaners, das von soviel Leid erzählte, dass Aya sich allen Ernstes fragte, wie Crawford all das bewältigte ohne wahnsinnig zu werden. Er wurde schon beinahe wahnsinnig, wenn er dem anderen Mann nur dabei zusah, wie er Stück für Stück auseinanderbrach und sich aus dem Scherbenhaufen immer wieder neu zusammensetzte. 

So auch jetzt. Das Orakel atmete tief ein und öffnete die Augen. Er straffte sich mit Mühe und erhob sich steif. Ausdrucklos begegnete er Ayas Blick und wandte sich dann zum Flur.   
„Wo willst du hin?“ Strenger als er es eigentlich gewollt hatte, verließen die Worte seine Lippen und müde zuckte Crawford vor ihm zurück.   
„Ins Schlafzimmer, damit du es hinter dich bringen kannst“, erwiderte er ohne Spott oder Bosheit, sondern lediglich, das erkannte Aya jetzt, in der ruhigen Gewissheit, dass er diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen können würde. Aya schnaubte verächtlich und grollte missbilligend. Er wollte Gehorsam, das ja. Er wollte, dass der Amerikaner für die nächsten Tage das tat, was er sagte. Aber diesen Mann, der kurz davor war aufzugeben, den wollte er nicht in seiner Nähe haben. Dieser Mann machte ihn wütend und er wusste noch nicht einmal warum. 

„Setz dich verdammt nochmal wieder auf die Couch“, deutete er unwirsch auf besagtes Möbelstück und wagte einen Blick in die hellen Augen, die ihn überrascht, aber mit Vorsicht musterten und versuchten, seine Intention aus seinem Verhalten herauszufiltern.   
Was auch immer das Ergebnis war, es endete zu seinen Gunsten. Crawford folgte widerstandslos seinem allzu subtilen Befehl und ließ sich langsam auf das besagte Möbelstück nieder. 

Erst, als er anscheinend begriff, dass Aya ihn in Ruhe lassen würde, nahm er sich die Decken und schlang sie um seinen Körper, obwohl es nicht wirklich kalt war.   
Ungebeten überfielen den Weiß hasserfüllte Worte, die nur allzu deutlich zeichneten, was Lasgo mit Crawford angestellt hatte. 

Aya wandte den Blick ab und überließ Crawford der dringend benötigten Wärme.

 

~~**~~

~~~~~  
Wird fortgesetzt.


	7. Chapter 7

~~**~~

 

„Du wirst dieses Areal in die Luft jagen. Kein Stein wird auf dem anderen stehen bleiben“ durchbrach Crawfords Stimme die einvernehmliche Stille, die Aya leichter fiel, als es eigentlich angebracht sein sollte. Er sah auf, hoch in wissende, hellbraune Augen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Crawford zu erkennen gab, dass er bereits seinen Auftrag vorhergesehen hatte. Fragend runzelte Aya die Stirn und hob schließlich erwartungsvoll seine Augenbraue. Natürlich wurde er schmoren gelassen, wie konnte es auch anders sein und dennoch war Aya dankbar darüber. Es übertönte das, was vor nicht einmal drei Stunden zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Anscheinend hatten Wärme und einvernehmliches Schweigen dem Schwarz wieder etwas Kraft gegeben.

Aya fragte sich dennoch, wie eben jener genau jetzt darauf kam, auch wenn Aya die Worte mehr beruhigten, als dass er es wirklich wollte. 

Er wusste, dass er Crawfords Ruhe nicht vertrauen sollte, mit der dieser seine Prophezeiung in den Raum gestellt hatte. Er sollte darauf keinen Deut geben und doch ließ er sich widerwillig von der Gewissheit anstecken, die mit diesen Worten transportiert worden war. Auch wenn ihm der Unterton nicht entgangen war.   
„Außer dem Offensichtlichen...hast du mir da sonst noch etwas mitzuteilen?“, stellte er letztendlich in den Raum und Crawford verzog die Lippen zu einem spöttischen Schmunzeln, das langsam wieder an Sicherheit zurückgewann. Aya vermutete, dass es mit den ergangenen Visionen zusammenhing oder dass es unbewusst geschah. Vermutlich hatte er dieses verdammte Lächeln bereits schon gehabt, als er auf die Welt gekommen war. 

Das Vorrecht eines Hellsehers, so vermutete Aya. War es wirklich so? Machte es arrogant und verächtlich, die Zukunft zu kennen? Oder generell, ein PSI zu sein? Niemand von Schwarz war etwas anderes als arrogant. 

„Du solltest in Erwägung ziehen, die Reihenfolge deines bisher bestehenden Planes abzuändern.“  
„Warum?“  
Crawford erwiderte nichts. Nur seine Augenbraue hob sich, als wäre Aya dumm oder begriffsstutzig und Aya fühlte sich sehr stark in Youjis oder Kens Rolle gedrängt, wenn er selbst den gleichen Blick nutzte um seinem Gegenüber klar zu machen, dass die Frage zu vermeiden gewesen war. Selbst der Empfänger dessen zu sein, war… unschön. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich gewittrig zusammen und er grollte, unerfreut darüber, nun Ziel des wachsenden Selbstbewusstseins sowie des augenrollenden Unverständnisses zu sein.   
„Weil es dein Überleben sichert.“  
„Wie das?“  
Crawford schnaubte. „Genügt dir mein Wort nicht?“, fragte er und hinter dem Spott erkannte Aya eine gewaltige Portion Selbstironie. Natürlich genügte es ihm nicht, wessen sich auch das Orakel bewusst war und hatte sich dafür entschieden hatte, ihn eben damit auf den Arm zu nehmen. 

„Musst du auch fragen, ob der Himmel blau ist?“, stellte Aya die ironische Gegenfrage und schmunzelte unanständig amüsiert. Crawford nickte in Anerkennung dessen. Langsam lehnte er sich zurück und schloss für einen Moment lang seine Augen. Gedankenverloren rieb er sich über die entzündete Haut um die Handgelenke.   
„Du wirst einem Wachmann in die Hände laufen, der sich gerade ein Stelldichein mit einer der Küchenfrauen gegeben hat. Er wird dir eine Schusswunde zufügen und von da an wird dein Auftrag misslingen. Am Besten, du umgehst ihn und tauschst den dritten mit dem vierten Abschnitt deines Plans.“

Aya schluckte schwer und trotz der allzu naheliegenden Vermutung lief es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter. „Wie viele Abschnitte hat mein Plan?“, fragte er, mehr um sich selbst sicher zu sein als Crawford auf die Probe zu stellen. Nicht, dass dieser sich nicht die Gelegenheit entgehen ließ, das mit einem überlegenen Schnauben zu quittieren.  
„Sechs. Optional sieben, je nachdem, wie sich Lasgo verhalten wird.“ Die stechenden Augen suchten seinen Blick und Aya nickte in Anerkenntnis der Wahrheit. Das Hellseherlächeln war zurück auf den Lippen, doch der Weiß ließ es unkommentiert. Er fokussierte sich auf die Gesamtheit des Gesichtes und der Mimik, die ihm Aufschluss darüber gab, inwieweit der Schwarz versuchte, ihn zu hintergehen oder ob er ihm wirklich die Wahrheit sagte. 

Wie zuvor am Türrahmen auch fokussierten sie beide sich aufeinander und Aya spürte in dem ihn sezierenden Blick die gleiche Intention. Seinen Hass in Bezug auf Kritiker wusste der Schwarz sehr gut zu verstecken und trug anstelle dessen Ruhe zur Schau. Aya fragte sich nach dem Grund dafür. War es, weil er mehr wusste? Weil er bereits einen Plan schmiedete, wie er ihm entkommen konnte? Aya verübelte es ihm nicht. Er würde selbiges versuchen. Er musste nur besser sein als der ohnehin schon verletzte Schwarz.

„Wo wirst du sein?“, fragte er aber in die Stille hinein.   
„Ich sehe mich nicht.“  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Weil ich deine Zukunft sehe.“  
„Wie kommt das?“  
„Ich ziehe es vor, diese Frage nicht zu beantworten.“

Eine scharfe Replik lag Aya auf der Zunge. Worte, die verletzen und dominieren sollten. Dass Crawford keine Wahl hatte. Dass er es wünschte. Dass er ihm zu gehorchen hatte, wenn er seine Privilegien behalten wollte. Doch Aya entschied sich um, aus einer Laune des Schicksals heraus. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten, sein Kiefer entkrampfte sich.   
„Unter diesen Umständen halte ich das für keine gute Idee“, verließen ruhige Worte seine Lippen, die in einer Nachgiebigkeit ausgesprochen worden waren, die er für nicht möglich gehalten hatte. Wieder war es Omi, der ihm den Weg wies und dessen Kooperation am Ehesten durch ein Entgegenkommen erreicht wurde. 

Crawford seufzte und dieser Laut war derart menschlich, dass er Aya ein Lächeln abrang. Er wusste, dass seine Entscheidung richtig war, schon bevor die Schultern des Amerikaners zusammensackten und sich sein Körper sichtbar entspannte.

„Wenn es zu einer derartigen Stresssituation kommt, richtet sich meine Voraussicht auf den stabilen Teil zwischenmenschlichen Umgangs“, gab Crawford schließlich zu und Aya legte den Kopf schief. Die Worte waren trotz Entspannung wie Scherben, sie schmerzten das Orakel sichtbar. Das Unwohlsein, das Aya aufgrund des offensichtlichen Leides verspürte, machte ihm mehr aus, als er wirklich wahrhaben wollte.   
„Und das bist nicht du“, formulierte er nicht wirklich als Frage, eher als nachdenkliche Feststellung.   
„Momentan nicht.“  
„Wann wird das wieder so sein?“  
„Nachdem die Stresssituation ein Ende gefunden hat.“

Aya verfiel wieder in Schweigen. Crawford hatte zugegeben, dass es ihm nicht gut ging und dieses Geständnis ließ Aya selbst offener werden, was seine Emotionen in direkten Bezug auf den Schwarz anging. Er ließ zu, dass das Leid des anderen Mannes sein Innerstes berührte. Er ließ nun offen zu, dass er Mitleid verspürte. 

„Kaffee?“, fragte Aya in einer Art Entgegenkommen und deutete auf die leere Tasse des Orakels. Alleine, dass er sich nun nach dem Nicken des Anderen erhob und ihm die Tasse erneut füllte, während er sich seine eigene holte, war ein Auswuchs aus dem Entgegenkommen Crawfords. Die zittrigen Hände, welche schließlich die volle Tasse wie einen Schatz bei sich hielten, fingen seine Aufmerksamkeit ein und Aya verlor sich nach und nach in der Betrachtung der kleinen menschlichen Unzulänglichkeiten des unnahbaren Orakels. 

 

~~**~~

 

Aya war sich des nun schon seit Stunden anhaltenden Friedens, den sie miteinander teilten, vollkommen, jedoch mit Unsicherheit bewusst. Er begrüßte ihn sogar, ihn und die Ruhe des Amerikaners, der seine Arroganz und seine Kälte schlussendlich gegen einen abwesenden Blick eingetauscht hatte.   
Das Surreale der Situation blieb Aya nicht verborgen und unwillkürlich breitete sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen aus. Anstelle, dass sie sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gingen, hatten sie das auf später…auf _danach_ vertagt. Anstelle, dass sie einander beleidigten, schwiegen sie oder tauschten bissige Kommentare aus. Es war ein Waffenstillstand, der eigentlich nicht sein sollte und deswegen in all seiner Pracht absurd und einmalig war. 

Es würde sowieso alsbald enden und das vermutlich auf eine recht unschöne Art und Weise für sie beide. 

Aya verschob diesen Gedanken in den hinterletzten Winkel seines Hirns und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Mann, der nun unwillkürlich mit den Augen rollte. Die Geste, so verächtlich sie auch war, war menschlich genug, dass sich Aya davon nicht provozieren ließ.

Im Ganzen war Aya von der Menschlichkeit des Amerikaners überrascht, auch wenn er sich insgeheim fragte, was er erwartet hatte. Dass Crawford abseits von Missionen sich ebenfalls so gab als wenn er seinem Feind gegenüberstand, der für ihn im besten Fall ein amüsanter Zeitvertreib war? Dass er wie eine Statue auf der Couch sitzen würde, auch wenn er sicherlich Schmerzen hatte? Dass er Aya nicht mit etwas anderem als Vorsicht begegnen würde, nachdem, was passiert war?

Ja, was genau erwartete Aya eigentlich?

Nicht das, was Crawford ihm hier zeigte, und das überraschte ihn eines ums andere Mal. Das und die kleinen, überraschenden Gesten. Der Schwarz spielte mit seiner Kaffeetasse, bevor er den ersten Schluck trank. Wenn er Visionen hatte, so glaubte es Aya zumindest, kräuselte sich seine Stirn und die Lippen verzogen sich missbilligend, so als würde nichts in ihnen Crawfords Gnade finden. Wieder und wieder rieb er sich über die entzündeten roten Ringe um die Handgelenke und die Decken durften nie weit sein. Und er verabscheute mit Leidenschaft schlechtes Essen. 

Ein nasales Schnauben riss den Weiß aus seinen Beobachtungen und ließ ihn aufsehen. 

„Kommt die Frage noch, Fujimiya, oder lässt du mich dumm sterben?“ Da war sie wieder, die widerwillige, frustrierte Arroganz, gewürzt mit einem Hauch an Verzweiflung über eine solch dumme Frage. Ayas Augen verengten sich und er knurrte unwillig.   
„Sollte ich eigentlich tun, nur damit sich deine Zukunft nicht erfüllt“, schoss er zurück und sicherte sich damit die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Orakels.   
„Als wenn.“  
„Ach?“  
„Du schindest Zeit.“  
„Warum sollte ich?“  
„Das frage ich dich.“  
„Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wie froh war dein Team gleich nochmal, dass du außer Haus bist?“  
„Im Moment? Zwölf.“  
„Das ist über der Skala.“  
„Beeindruckend, Fujimiya, du kannst zählen?“  
„Um dir über zu sein reicht es.“

Nun grollten sie beide und schlussendlich schüttelte Aya amüsiert den Kopf, bevor er ernst wurde. Die Frage war ihm im Laufe des Tages gekommen und er hatte überlegt, ob er sie wirklich stellen und die Antwort darauf hören wollte. Er wusste instinktiv, dass sie ihm nicht gefallen würde, doch wann, wenn nicht jetzt und hier, hatte er die Chance auf eine ruhige Antwort? Vielleicht sogar auf eine, die der Wahrheit entsprach?

„Warum arbeitest du mit deinem Team für ihn?“, entkamen die Worte schließlich wie fließendes Wasser seinen Lippen. Es war die Gretchenfrage, die Aya veräußerte und die Frage, auf die er keine richtige Antwort erhalten würde, das konnte er sich schon vorher ausrechnen. Und so sah er es an den Augen seines Gegenübers eher, als er es von seinen Lippen ablas.   
„Warum sollte ich nicht?“  
Aya schnaubte und legte das Buch zur Seite, das er bis vor kurzem noch versucht hatte zu lesen. Mit einem dumpfen Laut traf es auf dem Boden auf und fing für einen Augenblick lang Crawfords Aufmerksamkeit ein. Nachdenklich ruhten die Augen des Amerikaners auf dem Werk, bevor er die Stirn runzelte.   
„Du, Schuldig, Naoe... ihr habt Gaben, die für die richtige Sache eingesetzt so viel mehr Wert haben könnten. Ihr könntet helfen, Unschuldige zu retten und die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen“, begann Aya, doch ein rüdes Lachen unterbrach ihn. 

„Wo soll ich anfangen, Fujimiya?“, hakte der Amerikaner nach und auf seinem Gesicht stand nichts als Verachtung. „Vielleicht damit, dass es keine richtige Sache gibt? Kritiker... ist das die richtige Sache? Was sagen denn eure zurückgelassenen Witwen und Waisen zu dieser richtigen Sache? Was sagt das Gesetz dazu, das ihr unterwandert mit euren Taten, indem ihr die Intention, die dahinter steht, mit jeder eurer Taten pervertiert und ins Absurde führt? Und nicht zuletzt…wer ist schon unschuldig? Die Menschen auf der Straße mit all ihren kleinen und großen, widerlichen Geheimnissen?“  
Verachtung kolorierte Ayas Worte. „Damit versuchst du eure Morde und all das Schlechte, was ihr tut, zu rechtfertigen, Crawford? Wirklich?" 

Unmerklich verkrampfte sich Crawford und veränderte seine Position auf der Couch, die er anscheinend für sich beansprucht hatte und die sein Territorium war, das er mit einer schweigenden Bestimmtheit zu verteidigen wusste, die Aya ebenfalls erstaunte. Crawford hatte kein Wort in die Richtung verloren, doch alleine seine Präsenz rund um die Sitzgelegenheit machte Aya deutlich, dass der Amerikaner nicht bereit war zu teilen...egal, in welcher Position er sich hier befand. 

„Es redet sich nur einer von uns beiden heraus, Fujimiya, und das bin nicht ich. Du bist derjenige, der behauptet, für das Gute zu kämpfen und dabei Menschen tötet. Du bist derjenige, der behauptet, für die richtige Seite zu morden, die sich ebenfalls äußerst fragwürdiger Methoden bedient. Oder glaubst du, ich wüsste von euren Bestrebungen, die PSI zu analysieren, nichts? Meinst du, ich wüsste nicht, dass sie auch Versuche an mir durchführen werden, sobald du mich ihnen übergibst? Dass sie mich töten werden, sollte ich nicht kooperieren?“

Verächtlich lachte Aya auf. „Propaganda, Crawford. Nichts weiter. Das werden sie nicht tun. Kritiker sind anders als du sie hier darstellst. Sie sind nicht so böse wie Rosenkreuz und SZ.“  
„Kritiker ist das Gleiche nur in weiß.“ Der Amerikaner lachte bitter über das Wortspiel, ein brutaler Kontrast zu Ayas Zischen. „Takatori giert nach Macht um jeden Preis, sein Bruder giert nach Gerechtigkeit um jeden Preis. Das vereint sie in ihrer Bereitschaft, alles nur Erdenkliche zu tun um ihre Wünsche zu äußern. Schwach sind sie beide.“  
Aya hob spöttisch die Augenbraue. „Und diese Schwäche macht sich deine Organisation zunutze, indem sie einen Politiker an die Macht bringen, der nach eurer Pfeife tanzt.“  
„Verkürzt kann man das so sagen.“  
„Einen Mann, der sich bestechen und morden, der euch die Drecksarbeit machen und Menschen quälen lässt.“

Das Lächeln, das sich nun auf die Lippen des Schwarz stahl, war zum ersten Mal zu hundert Prozent das, das Aya so brachial zu hassen gelernt hatte. Kalt, abwertend, taxierend... als wäre er nicht mehr als ein Insekt, das es noch nicht einmal wert war, zertreten zu werden.   
„Auf den Gedanken kommen wir schon von ganz alleine, Fujimiya. Mach dir da keine Sorgen um uns und über die Zwänge, die Takatori uns auferlegt.“  
„Das macht es noch viel abartiger und widerlicher.“  
„Ist der Tod durch Drähte oder Klauen auch.“  
„Wir...“

„Nein!“ Crawford fuhr hoch und die Wut, die plötzlich in seinen Augen stand, überraschte Aya doch sehr. „Ihr seid nicht besser, keinen einzigen Deut. Du erhebst dich in einer Arroganz über alles, was nicht deinen Vorstellungen entspricht, das ist erbärmlich. Du verurteilst Schwarz dafür, dass wir für Takatori arbeiten, während du Mission um Mission in Blut badest und es genießt, wenn du den metallischen Geschmack auf deinen Lippen schmeckst, nachdem sie dir vor deine Klinge gelaufen sind und du sie abgeschlachtet hast wie Tiere. Du projizierst alles, was aus DIR geworden ist, auf die Hassfigur deiner Feinde und insbesondere auf Schwarz. Weil wir euch nicht wie die stümperhaften toten Möchtegernverbrecher zum Opfer gefallen sind. Wir leben noch und wir zeigen euch erfolgreich euren Grenzen auf, indem wir euch wieder und wieder und wieder in den Staub treten.“

Aya grollte und fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen, die er eigentlich nicht dort haben wollte. Er spürte instinktiv, dass er in dieser seit Jahren überfälligen Diskussion einen klaren Kopf behalten musste, doch anscheinend war das ab diesem Moment nicht möglich. Abrupt überschwemmte ihn Zorn und ließ ihn abgrundtief böse grollen. Ebenso wie Crawford auch veränderte er seine Position, gab einen Großteil seiner entspannten Haltung auf.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass Schwarz gegen Korruption, Menschenhandel, Drogenhandel, Prostitution und Waffenschmuggel vorgeht. Oder irre ich mich da?“  
„Warum sollten wir auch? Das ist Teil dieser Welt. Eine Stufe auf der Leiter der Herrschaft.“  
„Nein! Diese Welt ist kein Spielball von Verbrechern!“, begehrte Aya auf und hatte sich erhoben, eher er wirklich wusste, was er tat. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, starrte er auf Crawford hinunter und sah für einen ersten Augenblick die Überraschung in den scharf konturierten Zügen des Amerikaners. Das Erschrecken, das dahinter lauerte. Doch dieses kehrte nur allzu bald zurück zu der immanenten Ruhe, die Aya so sehr hasste an Schwarz.   
„Schon immer gewesen. Daran wird auch deine Wut nichts ändern, Fujimiya. Die Schwachen werden untergehen. Sie zu schützen lohnt nicht. Es bringt dich nur um. Dich und deine Familie.“

Das Lächeln, das sich anhand der Worte auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, konnte Aya im besten Fall als hämisch bezeichnen. Es war zornig, es war gehässig, es war abartig. Das Lächeln alleine wäre schon genug gewesen, dass er wütend wurde. Doch die Erwähnung seiner Familie brachte das Fass beinahe zum Überlaufen. Noch beherrschte er sich. Noch. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht mehr lange gut gehen würde.   
Abschätzig ließ Aya seinen Blick am Körper des Amerikaners herabgleiten und blieb dann auf den mit einem Mal vorsichtigen Augen hängen. 

„So wie meine Familie? Ist das so?“, fragte Aya lauernd und erhielt darauf schon keine Antwort mehr. Kurz fragte er sich, ob Crawford bereits wusste, was er sagen wollte, doch schlussendlich war es ihm egal. 

Herzlich egal. 

Sein Hass und sein Zorn gewannen die Überhand über seine ruhige Beherrschung, mit der er die letzten beiden Tage überstanden hatte. Hass auf Takatori, Zorn auf Schwarz. Er trat einen Schritt näher und nun musste Crawford deutlich zu ihm hochsehen um mit ihm im Blickkontakt zu bleiben. 

„Dann zieh dich aus.“

Das brachte Bewegung in das starre Gesicht des Amerikaners. Hass brachte es hervor. „Wie bitte...?“  
„Zieh dich aus, damit ich dir die Handschellen anlegen und dich zurück zu Lasgo bringen kann“, stopfte er Crawfords eigene Argumentation in dessen widerwärtigen Rachen. „Ich erinnere dich daran, wer dich seit gestern vor Lasgos Zugriff schützt. Ich erinnere dich daran, wie _schwach_ und _hilflos_ du warst, als sie dich in Ketten hier hereingebracht haben.“

Nun erhob sich auch Crawford, seine Bewegungen abgehackt und schnell. Angst lag unter der Wut und an genau dieser labte sich Aya mehr als dass er es zugeben wollte. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, liebte er sie und wollte sie weiter fördern, wollte die bittere Menschlichkeit in den Zügen des unmenschlichen Schwarz sehen. 

Je länger er in das vertraute und verhasste Gesicht starrte, desto zorniger wurde Aya. Eiskalt liefen ihm Hass und Wut über den Rücken und brachten ihn dazu, zu hassen, wie er zuvor noch nie gehasst hatte. Selbst für Takatori hatte er nicht eine solche Verachtung empfunden wie für Crawford in diesem einen Moment, der die Zeit zwischen ihnen gefrieren ließ.   
Aya ballte seine Hände zu wütenden Fäusten um dem Druck in seinem Inneren ein Ventil zu geben, das weder seine Lippen noch seine Gedanken bereit waren darzustellen.   
Er wollte nicht mehr reden, er war die Worte des anderen leid, die nur das Ziel hatten, ihn zu verletzen und ihm Spott entgegen zu tragen, ihm und seiner Familie. Er wollte auch nicht mehr denken. 

Er musste handeln. 

Töte ihn, wisperte es in Aya. Füge ihm Schmerzen zu. Räche dich für das, was er dir und deiner Familie angetan hat. 

In diesem Moment spielte es keine Rolle, dass es nicht Crawford war, der für den Tod seiner Familie verantwortlich war. Es spielte auch keine Rolle, dass er lediglich Takatoris Leibwächter war. Seine Verletzungen spielten keine Rolle mehr. Sein Versprechen spielte keine Rolle mehr.   
Aya war auf Blut aus und darauf, endlich Rache zu nehmen.   
Das Lächeln, welches nun über seine Lippen kroch wie ein lauerndes Raubtier auf der Jagd, war eine abartige Spiegelung dessen, was Crawford ihm noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gezeigt hatte und es verunsicherte das Orakel, das konnte Aya nur zu gut sehen.

Kurz verloren sich die hellbraunen Augen in einer ihrer ach so wertvollen Visionen, die in Aya nur Verachtung hervorriefen, dann kehrten sie umso schärfer zu ihm zurück, während Crawford sich ruckartig von ihm entfernte und Abstand zwischen sie brachte.   
„Das wirst du nicht tun, Fujimiya“, waren es warnende Worte, die sich an sein Ohr trugen, die ihn in all ihrer verzweifelten Eiseskälte einschüchtern sollten. 

Aya lachte darüber. War das alles, was der Schwarz aufzubieten hatte? Lächerlich.

„Ach?“, fragte er lediglich und trat näher. Wie die letzten Tage auch wäre Crawford kein wirklicher Gegner für ihn, nicht in dem ausgehungerten und geschwächten Zustand, in den er sich selbst gebracht hatte.   
„Was werde ich nicht tun? Das Leben aus dir heraus prügeln, so wie du es verdient hast für alles, was du getan hast? Dir Stück für Stück das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen, mit dem du auf uns alle herunterlächelst, die vermeintlich schwächer als du sind? Oder etwa, dir meine Klinge in den Körper zu stoßen, bis zum Anschlag, sie dann zu drehen und wieder herauszuziehen und dir dabei zuzusehen, wie du dein lächerliches Leben hier auf dem Boden ausblutest?“   
Worte, die in Aya wohlige Schauer der Vorfreude erzeugten. Mehr noch, sie erregten ihn auf eine perfide Art und Weise, wie sie ihn noch nie erregt hatten. Er spürte Macht in sich, Macht, die er über den Schwarz ausübte und ihn in die Knie zwingen konnte. Das, was als kleiner Funke begonnen hatte, brannte mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde immer und immer stärker in ihm und schien ihm so natürlich wie die Luft zum Atmen. 

„Du bist nicht du selbst, Fujimiya.“ Grollend trat Crawford einen Schritt weiter weg und Aya folgte ihm dabei. Hinaus aus dem Wohnzimmer, in den Flur hinein.  
„Ich war nie mehr ich selbst, als in diesem Moment“, verließen Worte in fremder Intonation seine Lippen.   
„Du wirst das nicht tun“, wiederholte Crawford beinahe beschwörend, aber nutzlos und Aya hob die Augenbraue.  
„Was genau von all dem, was mir vorschwebt, nicht?“  
Bodenlose Wut kroch nun auch über Crawfords Gesicht. „Du wirst mich nicht vergewaltigen", pressten schmale Lippen Worte wie Scherben hervor und Aya hielt überrascht inne. Er sollte...was? Was zur Hölle implizierte Crawford da? Was zur Hölle unterstellte der Amerikaner ihm da? 

Die Wut darüber bildete den letzten Funken, den er für seinen Flächenbrand benötigte. Heiß flammte der hemmungslose Zorn in ihm auf, breitete sich aus und nahm ihm gnädigerweise sein bewusstes Denken. Aya kannte das bereits, diese Art des blinden, tauben und stummen Handelns. Es war der Zorn, der ihn am Meisten befriedigte und ihn zu dem machte, der seine Eltern rächen würde.  
Lautlos setzte er Crawford nach und bekam das Orakel zu fassen, als dieser die Hand bereits am Türgriff der Wohnungstür hatte. Mit dem Arm um dessen Hals drückte er zu und schlug auf das starre Handgelenk, bis Crawford die Tür losließ. Es war kein einfacher Kampf, sicherlich nicht, denn das Adrenalin und die Kampferfahrung machten den Schwarz zu einem gefährlichen Gegner. Doch dieses eine Mal war Aya frei von allem, was ihn daran hindern würde, Crawford die verdiente Strafe zukommen zu lassen. Frei von allen Bedenken, die ihn sonst hemmten. 

Er griff in die schwarzen Haare und schlug den Kopf gegen die Wand neben der Tür, einmal...zweimal...solange, bis Crawford sich nicht mehr gegen seinen Griff wehrte und er ihn zurück in das Wohnzimmer zwingen und ihn zu Boden stoßen konnte. Wie in Zeitlupe kniete er sich hinter Crawford und würgte den anderen Mann, während er ihn vertraulich an seinen Körper presste, gerade so, als wären sie zwei Liebende. Und es erregte Aya über alle Maßen hinaus. Er schauderte, als er die rohe Gewalt, die der andere Mann darstellte, mit seinen Händen gefangen hielt und zum Erliegen brachte, als sich dieser schlussendlich ergab.   
Keuchend und hustend lag Crawford vor ihm, seine Lippe aufgesprungen und blutig. Auch Aya hatte Blut an seinen Händen. Von der Platzwunde am Kopf des Orakels? Vermutlich. 

Grinsend erhob sich Aya und ging zu dem Schrank, in dem er die Handschellen wusste. Mit einem Griff hatte er sie, einen zweiten Griff benötigte er, um sie Crawford anzulegen, der sich erst viel zu spät bewusst wurde, was Aya gerade getan hatte. erst, als er begriff, wie wehrlos er nun wirklich war, entrang sich ein wütender Aufschrei von seinen Lippen, dem Aya fasziniert lauschte.   
Ebenso fasziniert, wie er eben diese Lippen beobachtete.

Schweigend packte er Crawford und zwang seine eigenen Lippen auf die blutigen seines Feindes. Crawford belohnte ihn damit, dass er zubiss. Aya belohnte den Schwarz dafür, dass er ihm mit roher Gewalt ins Gesicht schlug.   
„Dachtest du etwa, du kommst mit all den schlimmen Dingen, die du getan hast, davon, ohne eine Strafe zu erhalten?“, zischte Aya und hielt den Kopf des blutenden Mannes, biss ihm in den freigelegten Übergang zwischen Hals und Schulter, als würde er das Fleisch unter seinen Zähnen wirklich herausreißen wollen. Unter ihm stöhnte Crawford schmerzerfüllt auf und Aya rieb sich voller Genugtuung an dem Körper des gefangenen Mannes, der sich ihm entgegenbockte, schier nicht stillstehen wollte in all seiner verzweifelten Wehrhaftigkeit. 

„Du wusstest es doch schon die ganze Zeit, dass dein Tun Konsequenzen haben würde. Schon seit Lasgo dir gezeigt hat, wo dein Platz in der Welt ist, du verachtenswertes Stück Dreck. Woher kommt dann die Überraschung?“ Aya lachte, insbesondere jetzt, wo Crawford beinahe schon panisch versuchte, ihn abzuschütteln.   
Aya sah sie, für einen Moment, die Angst, die in den Augen des Amerikaners stand und sie war ihm ein Ansporn über alle Grenzen hinaus. Er wollte mehr davon sehen. Er wollte den Schwarz um Gnade betteln sehen, wie er es bei Lasgo getan hatte. Er wollte den Schwarz ganz unten sehen, über alle Maßen gedemütigt.

Und er wollte sich tief in ihm versenken, bis zum Anschlag und ihn zum Schreien bringen, das besiegte Orakel. 

Aya ließ Crawford hochkommen und schlug ihm dann erneut ins Gesicht, ließ den aufkommenden Schmerz sein Komplize sein, als er ihn auf den Bauch drehte und die gefesselten Arme soweit hochdrückte, dass der Mann unter ihm vor Schmerzen keine Luft mehr bekam. Mit der anderen Hand griff er in den Hosenbund und zog ihn mit einem Ruck hinunter.   
Wenn er wollte, dass der Mann schrie, dann würde er sich nicht mit Nichtigkeiten wie Gleitgel oder Kondom aufhalten, sondern sich direkt und unmittelbar an ihm bedienen. Aya lächelte entrückt, so als wäre er fernab von sich und der Situation. 

„Nein...hör auf, Fujimiya“, drangen Worte durch seinen Rausch, die ihn lächeln ließen. Worte, die er genoss. Wie gerne hätte er sie schon früher gehört, bei anderen Zusammentreffen, schon als er sich bewusst wurde, dass der Amerikaner zu mächtig war um kein Problem darzustellen.   
„Niemals“, keuchte er und krallte seine Hände in das feste, muskulöse Fleisch. Grollend vergrub er seine Zähne erneut in die empfindliche Haut des Halses und presste sich gegen die freigelegte Kehrseite, ließ den Schwarz spüren, was ihn erwarten würde. Oh und dass er das Orakel niederwerfen würde, das stand außer Frage. Für all das, was der Schwarz bisher getan hatte und noch tun würde, würde er sich rächen. Er würde ihm seinen Platz weit unter ihm zeigen. 

Schmerzerfüllt zuckte der Körper unter ihm zusammen. „Wie…. willst du das vor deiner Schwester… rechtfertigen?", spie Crawford ihm hasserfüllt entgegen und die Worte fanden reißend ihren Weg von Ayas Ohren zu seinem bewussten Denken. 

 

~~~~~  
Wird fortgesetzt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Über Feedback und Kommentare freue ich mich natürlich immer sehr. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Abrupt hielt Aya inne.

Seine Schwester.

Crawford brachte seine _Schwester_ ins Spiel.

Sein erster Impuls, noch nicht einmal wirklich ein Gedanke, eher ein Gefühl, war es, den anderen Mann dafür solange zu vergewaltigen, bis er dem Blutverlust erlag, den er durch rohe Gewalt erzeugen würde. Hass und Zorn auf das Orakel flammten alleine bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich in der Art an seinem Feind rächen würde, wie zwei zornige Drachen empor.   
Sein zweiter Impuls, schwächer zunächst, war jedoch stetiger und penetranter, geradeso, als würde er seinen angestammten Platz behaupten, den er in Aya von je her gehabt hatte und immer haben würde. Es war der Kampf gegen den Drang zu demütigen und niederzuwerfen. Es war der Drang, an seine Schwester zu denken und sich bewusst ihr Bild vor Augen zu rufen, wie sie schlafend und unschuldig in dem Krankenhaus ruhte und auf ihn wartete.  
Schwer atmend lehnte er sich zurück und starrte auf sein Werk hinunter. 

Seine Schwester. Aya. Die Reine. Die Unschuld. Seine Familie. 

„Was wird sie dazu sagen, dass du nicht nur getötet hast, sondern auch...“ Die raue Stimme des Orakels erstarb unter der Last der Worte, doch Aya wusste nur zu genau, was er sagen wollte. Blind starrte er auf den Mann hinunter, den er auf seine Knie gezwungen hatte, dessen Hintern entblößt vor ihm präsentiert war, erzwungen durch ihn selbst, das Shirt hochgerutscht, entblößt, entwürdigt und blutend. Sein Werk. Sein Tun. 

„...vergewaltigt“, vollendete Aya wie unter Hypnose die Frage des Orakels und mit einem Mal, als wenn jemand einen Schalter umgelegt hatte, wich der beißend rote, unaufhaltsame Zorn einer abrupten, alles überschwemmenden Welle des Entsetzens. 

_Vergewaltigt…?_

Er... er hätte beinahe.... er.... Er...bei allem, was ihm heilig war... er würde nie…wollte nie…was tat er hier…?

_Was tat er hier?!_

Von sich selbst angewidert und mit panisch schlagendem Herzen starrte Aya auf Crawford hinunter, der immer noch in dieser entwürdigenden Position knien musste, durch ihn in diese gezwungen und in dieser gehalten. Seine Hände waren es, die ihn hielten. _Er_ war es, der… der…

Aya wollte sich von ihm lösen, doch er war wie festgefroren und erstarrt angesichts dessen, was er beinahe getan hatte. Neben sich stehend fixierte er sich auf die schnelle Atmung des Orakels, die sich auf den gesamten Oberkörper auswirkte. Die Augen hatte er in Erwartung es Unvermeidlichen geschlossen und eben diese Geste der Unterwerfung riss Aya aus seiner Starre. Abrupt und mit einem Laut der Verzweiflung löste er sich von Crawford. Ebenso abrupt wandte er den Blick ab, konnte nicht mehr sehen, was ihn gerade noch so erregt hatte und so willkommen erschienen war. Blindlings flüchtete er aus dem Wohnzimmer und stürzte ins Bad, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Er schloss ab, auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der verletzte und gefesselte Mann ihm nachkam, gleich null war. Und schließlich war nicht er es, der sich vor Crawford verstecken musste, sondern Crawford brauchte Schutz vor ihm, dem Monster, das es Lasgo gleichtun wollte bei nächster Gelegenheit. 

Schwer atmend lehnte er sich dagegen und vergrub seine Hände in den Haaren, zog daran, bis der Schmerz unerträglich wurde. Wieso war das passiert? Wie konnte so etwas aus einem Streit entstehen? Einem einfachen, dummen Streit, den sie schon so oft miteinander hatten? Wie konnte sich all das Negative und all der Hass in dem Wunsch kanalisieren, Crawford zu vergewaltigen? Das war nicht er, niemals gewesen! Angewidert dachte er daran, was er getan hatte, an den Kuss, den er Crawford aufgezwungen hatte…und daran, dass er ihn gebissen hatte. Seine Worte…

Aya hielt sich seine Hände vor Augen, die Crawford angefasst und ihn zu etwas degradiert hatten, das der Amerikaner mit Sicherheit nicht verdiente. Sie zitterten, als wäre ihm eiskalt. Den Spiegel links von ihm mied er, als würde dieser ihm sein monströses Gesicht offenbaren. Das Monster, das in ihm lauerte und nur darauf wartete, es demjenigen gleichzutun, den er in nicht einem Tag töten würde.   
Wie konnte er sich herausnehmen, Lasgo für das zu verdammen, was dieser tat, wenn er nur allzu bereit war, es ihm gleich zu tun? Aya schluckte schwer und ging mit gesenktem Kopf zum Waschbecken. Er drehte das Wasser auf kalt und wusch sich wieder und wieder die Hände. Erst, als seine Finger eiskalt und steif waren, stellte er es ab und wagte einen Blick in den Spiegel, der ihm offenbaren würde, was aus ihm geworden war. 

Ein Monster zu Ehren seiner Schwester. 

Erschrockene, violette Augen starrten ihm entgegen. Ein Mund, zu einer starren Linie zusammengepresst. Blut im Gesicht, das nicht seins war. Aya atmete zittrig ein und warf einen Blick auf die geschlossene Tür. Er musste wieder raus, er musste sich Crawford stellen und dem anderen Mann die Fesseln abnehmen. Er musste ihm erklären, dass keine weitere Gefahr drohte, doch im gleichen Moment war er sich der beißenden Ironie bewusst, die das beinhaltete. Er musste sich bei ihm entschuldigen für das, was er getan hatte und beinahe getan hätte. 

Als wenn Crawford ihm das glauben würde.

Aya wollte sich verkriechen, wollte das Bad bis morgen Abend nicht verlassen, doch er verabschiedete sich in dem Moment von dem Gedanken, in dem er sich bewusst wurde, dass es alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde, noch komplizierter. Er hatte eine Mission zu beenden. Er musste einen Auftrag ausführen und konnte sich Störungen nicht mehr erlauben. Und das, was gerade passiert war, könnte zu einer Katastrophe führen.  
Also musste er versuchen, sie mit allen Mitteln zu entschärfen. Besser früher als später und koste es, was es wolle. 

Trotzdem benötigte er wertvolle Minuten, um sich davon zu überzeugen. 

Mit zittriger Hand öffnete Aya die Tür und trat hinein in den Flur. Schritt um Schritt kam er dem Wohnzimmer näher und stand schließlich in der Tür.   
Stumm nahm er das Zimmer in Augenschein, das Chaos, das er hinterlassen hatte. Blutspritzer führten vom Flur aus in den Raum hinein und verteilten sich auf dem Boden. Der kleine Tisch war umgeworfen, ihre Gläser und Tassen zerbrochen. Crawfords Kaffee war auf den Boden gekippt und hatte nun hässliche Flecken auf dem hellen Teppich hinterlassen.

Langsam und scheu wanderte Ayas Aufmerksamkeit zu Crawford und nahm ganz bewusst den Mann in Augenschein, der mit dem Rücken an das Sofa gepresst auf dem Boden saß und ihn angespannt musterte, während ihm Schmerz und Wut ins Gesicht geschrieben standen. Dankenswerterweise hatte er sich selbst schon seine Hose wieder hochgezogen und Aya war über alle Maßen erleichtert darüber. Egoistischerweise, musste er sagen, denn es war seine Schande, nicht die des Amerikaners. Nur seine alleine. 

Als er stumm einen Schritt vortrat, zuckte Crawford zurück und alleine die minimale Geste ließ Aya an dem Punkt einfrieren, wo er gerade stand. Er verursachte Angst in dem sonst so beherrschten, arroganten, über allem stehenden Orakel. Nicht Lasgo, _er_. Das wollte er nicht, stellte Aya in diesem Moment fest. Vielleicht, wenn sie beide sich im Kampf gegenüberstanden. Vielleicht, wenn sie sich in einer ihrer endlosen Aufeinandertreffen das Leben aus dem Körper prügeln wollten. Aber nicht, wenn Crawford gefesselt auf dem Boden saß und Angst vor ihm hatte, weil er bis vor ein paar Minuten noch bereit dazu gewesen war, sich dem anderen Mann aufzuzwingen. Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst und er wollte keinen derart ungleichen Kampf. 

Er wollte nicht, dass dieser Mann Angst vor ihm hatte. 

Langsam trat Aya zurück und lehnte sich an die Wand. Er wandte den Blick aus dem Fenster, weil er es nicht mehr ertrug, in die vorsichtigen, braunen Augen zu sehen, und räusperte sich, als ein allzu großer Kloß in seinem Hals ihn davon abhielt zu sprechen.   
„Ich wollte das nicht“, presste er schließlich hervor und hoffte auf irgendeine Reaktion des ihn sezierenden Mannes. Doch nichts erfolgte, so sprach Aya weiter, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass kein Wort genug war um das zu lindern oder wieder gut zu machen, was er gerade getan hatte.   
„Ich… kann mir nicht erklären, warum ich gerade… warum ich dir…“ 

Aya stockte und wieder begegnete er Schweigen, das ihn mehr als unsicher machte. „Ich weiß nicht, was da passiert ist. Das war nicht wirklich ich, ich würde das nie tun. Ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich das nie wieder tun werde.“  
Auch wenn die hellbraunen Augen ihn aufspießten, gaben die Lippen weiterhin keinen Ton von sich, so ließ Aya seinen Blick über das neuerlich zerschlagene Gesicht wandern. Das Blut, das immer noch an der Schläfe glänzte und Crawfords Kinn hinunterlief. 

„Ich werde gleich zu dir kommen und die Fesseln lösen. Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal angreifen oder versuchen, mich dir…aufzuzwingen, das verspreche ich dir.“ Eisernes Schweigen antwortete ihm, doch dieses Mal zuckte Crawford nicht zurück, als Aya mit dem Schlüssel demonstrativ in seiner Hand zu ihm trat und sich schließlich neben ihm kniete, peinlich darauf bedacht, den größtmöglichen Abstand zu dem Schwarz zu halten, soweit es ihm möglich war. Crawfords Puls und seine Atmung wurden schneller, je näher er ihm kam und Aya schluckte trocken. 

Er wollte das nicht.   
Er kam nicht umhin, das erneute Zurückzucken des Orakels zu bemerken, als er gezwungenermaßen dessen Haut berühren musste und sich an den zu Fäusten geballten Händen zu schaffen machte. Unsicher stocherte er mit dem Schlüssel in den Handschellen herum, bis sie sich nach schier unendlicher Zeit mit einem leisen Klicken lösten und aufsprangen. 

Mit ihnen erhob sich auch Aya und brachte genügend Abstand zwischen sie, dass er Crawford nicht mehr bedrängte, auch wenn dieser das nicht wahrzunehmen schien. Als hätte er seine Sprache verloren, als könnte er es nicht ertragen, mit Aya zu sprechen, schwieg Crawford und weigerte sich, ihn wahrzunehmen. Mehr als alles andere verursachte das dem Weiß eine Gänsehaut und ließ das schlechte Gewissen um ein Vielfaches in ihm brennen. Es tut mir leid, wollte er wieder und wieder veräußern, auch wenn er wusste, dass es gar nichts besser machen würde. Dass es gar nichts wieder gutmachen konnte, was er soeben getan hatte. 

Crawford ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken, als er sich in die Höhe schraubte, umständlich und unter Schmerzen, immer mit einem wachen Blick auf Aya.   
„Wohin gehst du?“, fragte der Weiß, als es ihn in Richtung Flur zog und Crawford blieb unweit von ihm stehen, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die Augen undurchsichtige Spiegel eisigen Hasses.   
„Ins Bad. Oder brauche ich wie bei Lasgo auch eine Erlaubnis dafür?“ Hatte sich Aya gerade noch gewünscht, dass Crawford mit ihm sprach, so wünschte er nun, dass er die ätzenden Worte nie vernommen hätte. Die Erlaubnis ins Bad zu gehen? Niemals würde er…niemals konnte er… doch das hatte er auch über eine Vergewaltigung gedacht. Noch gestern hatte er das absolut für sich ausgeschlossen und nun stand er vor dem Scherbenhaufen seines eigenen Anstandes und seines Moralkodex.

Betäubt schüttelte Aya den Kopf und deutete nur blind hinter sich in Richtung Flur. „Natürlich nicht. Geh.“  
„Vielen Dank.“ Beißender, vernichtender Zynismus antwortete ihm und Crawford stolperte mehr als dass er ging ins Bad und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Keine Minute später übergab er sich würgend und hustend. 

Aya schloss die Augen und ließ die Wut durch sich hindurch fahren, die er auf sich selbst empfand. Wut, Verwirrung und Verzweiflung ob seiner Taten. Wie konnte er behaupten, gegen die Dunkelheit zu kämpfen, wenn er sich selbst nicht zu schade war, so zu handeln? Er war Lasgo, vielleicht auch noch schlimmer als er, denn wenigstens stand Lasgo zu seinen dunklen Seiten und behauptete nicht vehement, für das Gute zu kämpfen. 

Unruhig streunte Aya in die Küche und setzte Kaffee auf. Er bezweifelte, dass Crawford überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen würde, eine Tasse zu trinken, aber er musste etwas tun, denn sonst würde er verrückt werden vor lauter Schuld und Unverständnis.   
Die Ruhe, die Crawford zur Schau stellte, kaufte Aya ihm keine Sekunde ab. Dafür sprachen die ausdrucksstarken Augen eine zu deutliche, gegenteilige Sprache voller Hass und Wut. Die Frage war, wie Crawford nun auf ihn reagierte, jetzt, da er nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt hatte als Lasgo nachzueifern. 

Zwanzig Minuten zählte er, immer wieder mit einem nervösen Blick auf die an der Wand hängende Uhr, dann verließ Crawford das Bad.   
Das Öffnen der Tür ließ Aya zusammenzucken, doch nicht so sehr, wie es die Schritte des anderen Mannes taten, die unweigerlich auf ihn zukamen und eine Konfrontation unausweichlich machten. Aya bereitete sich nicht nur mental darauf vor. Worauf er jedoch nicht vorbereitet war, war die absolute Ruhe und Ausdruckslosigkeit, mit der ihn Crawford begrüßte.   
Weg war die die Anspannung. Weg waren Hass, Wut und Verachtung. Offen und stolz begegneten Aya die hellbraunen Augen und ließen in Aya das vorsichtige Gefühl von Sicherheit erstehen. Glaubte ihm Crawford? Aya wusste es nicht, doch er hoffte naiverweise darauf. 

„Möchtest du Kaffee?“, fragte Aya und sein Gegenüber warf einen Blick auf die in den letzten Zügen liegende Kaffeemaschine. Ein paar Sekunden lang starrte er die Kanne an, als könne sie ihm Antwort auf all seine Fragen gegen, dann seufzte Crawford ergeben.   
„Das ist deine Antwort auf alles?“, fragte er ruhig und Aya schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein, meine Antwort ist, dass es mir leid tut.“ Da war es raus. „Meine Antwort ist, dass ich nicht weiß, was passiert ist und wie das passieren konnte und dass ich es nicht wollte.“  
Crawford quittierte das mit einem Schnauben und wandte sich wieder an die Kaffeemaschine, ab von ihm und seinen hilflosen Worten.   
Es war das schlechte Gewissen, welches Aya handeln ließ, als er nun eine Tasse aus dem Schrank nahm und Crawford rein aus Gewohnheit den Rücken zudrehte. Dass sein Instinkt ihn warnte, schob er in den Hintergrund.

Und verfluchte sich einen Moment später dafür. 

Für den irrationalen Bruchteil einer Sekunde stimmte Aya zu, dass er die fest zupackende Hand in seinen Haaren verdient hatte, die seinen Kopf daran nun auf die Arbeitsfläche donnerte und vor seinen Augen schmerzhafte Sterne explodieren ließ. Für einen weiteren, irrationalen Moment begrüßte er den Schmerz als Strafe dafür, was er Crawford angetan hatte. Dann schlug sein Überlebensinstinkt zu und wischte die Akzeptanz über den Schmerz wütend weg, herrschte ihn an, sich gegen Crawford zu wehren. 

Nicht, dass das über den beißenden Schmerz hinweg möglich gewesen wäre, der ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Er spürte, wie Blut aus seiner Nase schoss, die vielleicht gebrochen war. Er spürte den überwältigenden Kopfschmerz, der ihn daran hinderte, klar zu denken und in dem ersten, wichtigen Moment zu begreifen, was Crawford tat. 

Erst, als brachialer Druck auf seinen Kehlkopf ausgeübt wurde, als der Kopfschmerz sich hochpotenzierte, weil er keine Luft mehr bekam, verstand er, was der Amerikaner plante. Erst dann wehrte er sich auch, reichlich zu spät und reichlich sinnlos, wie ihm Crawford nun deutlich machte. 

„Eingedenk deines stetigen Dranges mich zu würgen, gehe ich davon aus, dass das deine liebste Todesart ist, Fujimiya“, wisperte die Stimme hinter ihm vertraulich mit einem Einschlag puren, reinen Hasses, den er so noch niemals gehört hatte. Aya versuchte verzweifelt und nutzlos zu atmen, versuchte nach Crawford zu schlagen, sich von ihm zu befreien, doch wie damals schon beim menschlichen Schach zeigte der Schwarz ihm, dass Hellsicht nicht seine einzige Gabe war und hielt ihn eisern an Ort und Stelle. 

„Denkst du wirklich, Weiß, dass ich dich damit davonkommen lasse? Denkst du wirklich, dass ich mich von dir ANFASSEN geschweige denn vergewaltigen lasse und dass du dann mit einer _Entschuldigung_ davonkommst?“ Wort drangen an sein Ohr, mit mehr Hass, als Aya es je in seinem Leben von Crawford gehört hatte. Ungebremst, wild und zerstörend trugen sich die gezischten Worte an sein Ohr und gingen damit einem Lachen zuvor, dass ihm bewusst machte, dass er nicht überleben würde.

Aya stöhnte erstickt auf und konzentrierte sich darauf, über den ersten Schock hinweg, möglichst wenig Luft zu verbrauchen, auch wenn seine Lungen verzweifelt danach gierten.   
„Ich…war nicht…ich selbst…“, presste er hervor und bereits jetzt verfärbte sich sein Sichtfeld, wurde schwarz an den Rändern.   
Crawford drückte enger zu. „Stimmt, du hast dich darin versucht, Lasgo zu sein, Weiß. Aber Überraschung, du hast nicht die Eier dazu, auch die letzten Schritte zu gehen.“  
Aya schlug unnütz mit seinen Armen um sich, die Crawford weder schmerzten noch ihn dazu veranlassten, ihn loszulassen.   
„Und so krepierst du, Abyssinian, in dem Wissen, dass du nicht besser bist als jeder Verbrecher, den du jemals in deinem Leben getötet hast. Du wirst mit ihnen zusammen in der Hölle schmoren und dein ach so geliebtes Schwesterchen nie wieder sehen. Apropos…“

Ein bitterböses Lachen trug sich zu ihm, schlängelte sich in seine vor Schmerzen kreischenden Synapsen. „Ich werde sie mir holen, deine kleine unschuldige Schwester. Ich werde sie aufwecken und zu dem machen, was du immer gehasst hast. Und wenn sie soweit ist, wenn sie eine der dunklen Gestalten ist, die Kritiker so sehr bekämpfen, wird sie durch die kläglichen Überreste von Weiß getötet werden, damit sie neben dir in der Hölle schmoren kann.“

Aller Schmerz, den er gerade empfand, konnte nicht gegen die Worte des Schwarz bestehen, mit denen er ihn jetzt folterte. Aya bäumte sich erneut auf, während er verzweifelt röchelte. Er bäumte sich in einem verzweifelten, aussichtslosen Kampf auf Leben und Tod auf, den er selbst begonnen hatte und dem nun seine Schwester zu Opfer fallen würde. 

„Crawford…nein…bitte… es…war…nur meine Schuld…“, presste er mit letzter Kraft hervor, die ihm sein nach Luft schreiender Körper zugestehen wollte. „Nur…meine…“, versuchte Aya zu bekräftigen, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Worte überhaupt laut geäußert oder nur gedacht hatte, bevor ihn nun beißende und schmerzhafte Schwärze übermannte und seinem Tod vorherging. 

Beinahe war das Ende des Kampfes um Sauerstoff eine Erlösung.

 

~~**~~

 

Schwer atmend stand Crawford über der reglosen Gestalt auf dem Boden. Selbst jetzt, da der Weiß still vor ihm lag, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach tot, war sein Rachedurst noch nicht gestillt. Er wollte die Leiche wieder und wieder töten, auf eine Art grausamer als die andere. Er wollte Fujimiya das Leben aus dem Leib prügeln für das, was er getan und gewagt hatte. Worte nutzlos wie das Handeln von Kritiker, wie die Existenz normaler Menschen.

Crawford zischte hasserfüllt und warf die Tasse von der Anrichte. Befriedigt gestattete er sich einen Moment lang, den Scherben hinterher zu starren, bevor er sich bewusst machte, was er tun musste, um von hier zu entkommen.   
Unmöglich war es nicht, aber schwierig. Crawford warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er hatte eine Stunde, dann würde der Wachrundgang im südlichen Teil des Areals beginnen. Fünf Minuten später wäre eines der drei Wachteams in der Nähe dieses Komplexes. 

Langsam griff er nach einem er Küchenmesser und steckte es sich vorsichtig in den Hosenbund. Er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, den Weiß auf Lebenszeichen zu kontrollieren, so angewidert war er alleine von dem Gedanken daran, dem anderen Mann nahe zu kommen. Schließlich trat er aus der Küche heraus um zu sich zu finden, um Ruhe zu finden, die er dringend brauchte. Auch wenn die Wut ihm geholfen hatte, so fühlte er sich blind und taub ohne seine Gabe, wund von den Vergewaltigungen der letzten Woche, geschwächt von dem erzwungenen und selbst auferlegten Nahrungsmangel. Zwei Tage lang hatte sein Körper nun die Möglichkeit erhalten sich zu erholen und seiner Gabe eine Grundlage zu geben, seinen Wünschen zu gehorchen. Zwei Tage, die noch lange nicht genug waren, aber jetzt in diesem Moment ausreichen mussten, damit er von diesem Areal flüchten konnte. 

Es war überhastet und in seinem Leben hatte er noch nie so schlecht geplant wie jetzt, doch Crawford würde es keinen Moment länger hier aushalten, nicht in Gegenwart des Körpers, der keine Zeit verloren hatte, sich ihm aufzuzwingen oder zumindest, es zu versuchen.   
Der Schwarz schluckte schwer und kämpfte die Erinnerungen zurück, an Fujimiya, aber vor allem an Lasgo. 

Er hörte auf verräterische Geräusche, doch da war nichts. Der Flur lag still vor ihm und so öffnete er die Wohnungstür. Der Weg nach unten war ebenso ohne Zwischenfälle, so blieb er einen Moment an der hölzernen Haustür stehen, bevor er die Türklinke ergriff und sie vorsichtig nach unten drückte. Er öffnete sie einen Spalt breit und als niemand in der Dunkelheit zu sehen war, stieß er sie gänzlich auf, um in das links gelegene Waldstück zu gelangen, das, wie er wusste, eine sichere Zufluchtsmöglichkeit bot, um in den Westen des Areals vorzudringen. 

Er hielt sich für den Fall eines Falles an der Häuserfront und stellte fest, dass der Weg frei war. Widerwillen durchflutete ihn Erleichterung und Crawford überwand die letzte Distanz in den rettenden Wald, der von dem spärlichen Lichtkegel des Hauses beschienen wurde. 

„Hallo Bradley.“

Der aufkommende Wind hatte die gar nicht mal so laut ausgesprochenen Worte zuverlässig zu ihm getragen und hatten ihn dort, wo er stand, erstarren lassen. Er kannte die Stimme, er kannte ihren Klang, den leichten Akzent, den sie beinhaltete.   
Alles in Crawford schrie danach, sich nicht umzudrehen, weiter zu laufen, zu fliehen, solange es ihm möglich war. Doch das hatte er schon einmal getan und das war mit Dingen bestraft worden, die nicht in Crawfords Vorstellungsvermögen gelegen hatten bis dahin. Er sah auf seine Hände. Sie zitterten unbändig, nein, er zitterte. Unglauben tobte in ihm, Unverständnis.

Panik.

Das Geräusch der entsichert werdenden Waffe hallte noch viel lauter über den Wind. Crawford schluckte mühevoll, als der Wunsch zu laufen und durch die ihn treffende Kugel zu sterben, übermächtig wurde. Mächtiger als sein logisches Denken, das ihm einflüsterte, genau das nicht zu tun. Mächtiger als seine Vernunft, die ihm verdeutlichte, dass er mit einer erneuten Vergewaltigung fertig werden würde, wenn er nur unversehrt war. Mit einer Schussverletzung wäre es um Längen schwieriger, und Lasgo würde es mit Sicherheit genießen, ihn zu verwunden und ihn dann zu ficken. 

„Dreh dich um, Bradley.“

Er wollte dieser Stimme nicht gehorchen. Sein Stolz verbot es ihm. Sein letztes Bisschen Würde verbat es ihm. Und dennoch.   
Crawford drehte sich langsam um, sah dem Unvermeidlichen ins Auge. Lasgo und fünf seiner Männer, darunter natürlich der Vernarbte, für den Crawford beinahe genauso viel Hass empfand wie für Lasgo selbst, standen unweit vor ihm. Wo sie hergekommen waren, konnte Crawford nur raten und die Bedeutung, dass sie sich unbemerkt an ihn heranschleichen konnten, ließ viele, wenig schöne Theorien zu.  
Lasgo hatte seine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet und lächelte zufrieden, während er ihn von oben bis unten musterte…nein, ihn auszog mit seinen Blicken. Wie hatte Crawford diesen Blick zu hassen gelernt, vom ersten Moment lang. 

Lasgo machte einen Schritt nach vorne und Crawford parierte das mit einem Schritt in den Wald. So sehr seine Logik und sein Menschenverstand ihm auch sagten, dass es besser wäre zu kooperieren, so ungebremst milderte nun seine allzu menschliche Angst seinen scharfen Verstand. Er ertrug ist es nicht, wenn Lasgo ihn ein weiteres Mal anfasste. Er ertrug den Gedanken an das, was noch kommen mochte, nicht. Er ertrug die zersplitterte Hoffnung nicht, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen raubte. Der Tod wäre sicherlich besser als das, was nun kommen würde. Einfacher, schneller und verführerischer wäre er. 

Doch dazu war er nicht erzogen worden. Aufgeben lag nicht im Blut seiner Familie. Aufgeben war ihm nie erlaubt worden, also erlaubte er es sich jetzt auch nicht. Was auch kommen mochte, er würde nicht aufgeben können, ohne sein Erbe zu beschmutzen. Und das würde nicht in Frage kommen, egal, was Lasgo ihm noch antat. 

„Komm zu mir, Bradley“, lockte Lasgo mit falscher Sanftheit, hinter der eisiger Sadismus lauerte. Crawford bewegte sich nicht. Auch wenn er keinen Versuch wagen würde zu fliehen, so würde er sicherlich nicht wie ein braver, gehorsamer Hund an die Seite seines Vergewaltigers zurückkehren. Sollte Lasgo ihn holen und ihm Schmerzen zufügen. Aber er würde nicht freiwillig kommen.   
Es musste sich wohl in seinen Augen gezeigt haben, so amüsiert, wie der Halbjapaner darüber war. Schritt und Schritt trat er näher an ihn heran, die Waffe eine eindeutige Warnung vor einer falschen Entscheidung. 

„Du weißt, dass dich das etwas kosten wird“, fuhr Lasgo fort, während er ihm das Messer aus dem Hosenbund zog, und jagte Crawford einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken. Mit Mühe ertrug er, dass Lasgo auf Armlänge an ihn herankam. „Wie geht es mit dem Sitzen? Oder dem Schlucken? Ich habe gehört, dass Wasser dir immer noch Probleme bereitet?“  
Wütend knirschte Crawford mit den Zähnen. Seine zitternden Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, die er Lasgo liebend gerne ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte. Die fünf Begleiter des Drogenhändlers, die ihn umringt hatten, sagten ihm etwas anderes.   
„Wie schön war es, dich und den Weiß zusammen zu bringen, ihn damit kämpfen zu sehen, deinen Gesichtsausdruck entgleisen zu sehen, dass ich dich ihm ausliefere, also demjenigen, der dich töten will. Er war aber beeindruckend brav. Ich hätte mehr erwartet.“

Eiskalter Schock durchfuhr Crawford. Sie hatten darüber gesprochen, Fujimiya und er, über die Falle, die es vielleicht war. Fujimiya hatte ihm versichert, dass er sich darum keine Gedanken machen müsse und er hatte das akzeptiert, beeindruckend naiv. Gut für den Weiß, dass er bereits tot war, das würde ihm einiges an Leid ersparen, auch wenn Crawford ihm just in diesem Moment alles Leid der Welt gönnte. So war nur er übrig und würde mit den Konsequenzen seiner eigenen Dummheit und Kurzsicht leben müssen. 

Die Hand auf seiner Wange erschreckte ihn mehr als dass er zuzugeben bereit war. Die Waffe tat ihr Übriges, dass er stillhielt.   
„Jetzt sind es nur du und ich und viel Zeit für den Rest der Dinge, die ich mir dir anstellen werde. Ich freue mich so sehr darauf.“

Crawford fixierte sich auf den hellen Mond über ihnen, weil er weder die Nähe noch die Worte des Mannes ertrug, der ihn nun mithilfe seiner Männer auf die Knie zwang. Das Geräusch des sich öffnenden Reißverschlusses kannte er nur zu gut, geradezu indoktriniert war er darauf, was nun kommen würde. Lasgo hatte eine Vorliebe dafür, insbesondere vor seinen Männern. Er wusste, dass es für Crawford so weitaus demütigender war. 

Der Mond wurde durch den Körper des Mannes vor ihm verdeckt und Crawford würgte erstickt.

 

~~**~~

 

Wird fortgesetzt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lasst mich vor dem Kapitel eine kleine Warnung aussprechen: die beschriebenen Vergewaltigungen sind nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen. Ich möchte euch bitten, die Adultwarnung und die damit einhergehende Triggerwarnung ernst zu nehmen.   
> Wer von euch sich nicht wohl mit dem Thema fühlt, sollte dieses Kapitel überspringen und beim nächsten weitermachen.

~~**~~

 

Mit einem grunzenden Aufstöhnen wurde er nach vorne gedrückt, hinein in die weichen, ihn erstickenden Kissen, in die er seine Stirn gepresst hatte. Schweiß rann seinen Rücken entlang und kitzelte ihn zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, brannte auf den immer noch nicht verheilten Striemen. Die offenen Stellen an seinen Handgelenken brannten ebenso, weil er sie sich erneut wundgerieben hatte und es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn er blutete. Seine Oberschenkel krampften von der stundenlangen, erzwungenen Haltung ebenso sehr wie seine Schulterblätter, die gnadenlos nach hinten gezogen worden waren, als Lasgo ihn gefesselt hatte. Kurz, bevor er seine Welt erneut mit der verhassten Augenbinde in ein unsicheres Schwarz gezwungen hatte.

Crawford stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, als eben jener ihn nun am Hals zu sich hochzog und seine Schmerzrezeptoren aufschreien ließ. Für einen Moment hielt der andere Mann in ihm inne, presste ihn leise lachend an sich und leckte über sein Ohrläppchen, bevor er schmerzhaft zubiss.   
„Immer noch so verdammt eng. Dass du aber auch so angespannt bist“ raunte er ihm ins Ohr und Crawford schloss hinter der Augenbinde die Augen, als Lasgo zustieß und Haut auf Haut traf, sein Unterleib durch die schiere rohe Gewalt nach vorne gestoßen wurde, während sich sein Hals in der Gefangenschaft von Lasgos Arm befand, der ihn würgte.   
Es schien eine Ewigkeit und doch gar nicht so lange her zu sein, dass Crawford das Geräusch von Haut auf Haut gar nicht als widerlich und ekelerregend wahrgenommen hatte, sondern als erotisch und anregend. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, dass er sich mit einem anderen Mann in den Laken gewälzt und sich vergnügt hatte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erinnerte er sich daran, wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte, seinen Schwanz in die samtige Wärme eines gesichtslosen Geschäftsmannes zu vergraben. 

Der Bruchteil einer Ewigkeit, ausgelöscht durch brennenden Schmerz, der sich von seiner Kehrseite aus über die Wirbelsäule direkt in sein Gehirn fraß und nur Verzweiflung und Ekel zurückließ. 

Ein letzter Stoß, dann ergoss sich Lasgo in ihm und Crawford biss sich die Lippen blutig, um nicht zu schreien, zu toben, sich nutzlos zu wehren, als der andere Mann schmerzvoll aus ihm herausglitt. Nein… nein… das durfte nicht sein. Nein. Wieder und wieder sagte er sich das einzelne Wort wie ein Mantra. Nein, er würde nicht brechen. Nein, er würde hier nicht sterben. Nein, er wollte das nicht. Nein, er war nicht stark genug, das zu ertragen. Nein, er…

Das Rasseln von Ketten nahm er nur nebenbei wahr, wohl aber das vermeintlich wohltuend kühle Metall, das sich nun um seinen Hals legte. Crawford zuckte zurück, aber zu spät. Wie immer zu spät. Das Halsband schnappte zu und Lasgo zog ihn daran zum Kopf des Bettgestells, um die kurze Kette, die sich am Halsband befand, an den dortige Metallstreben zu befestigen. Seine Handgelenke wurden währenddessen unerbittlich nach oben gezogen und entrangen ihm ein weiteres Aufstöhnen, als seine Schultermuskeln protestierend aufjaulten. 

Crawford presste seine Stirn in das Kissen, um den Schmerz zu kompensieren, während er versuchte, das Bild auszublenden, das er abgeben musste. Halte durch, aufgeben ist keine Option, sagte er sich und schluckte mühevoll, während das Sperma des anderen Mannes kitzelnd seine Oberschenkel hinunterrann. Er hatte immer noch den Geschmack des anderen Mannes im Mund, so als hätte sich dieser für immer dort eingebrannt.

Es war nicht so, als wäre das ein Novum. Es wäre nicht so, als hätte er seinen vergangenen Bettpartnern nicht das Vergnügen bereitet, sie oral zu befriedigen. Doch noch nie war er dazu gezwungen worden. Niemals…nie…  
Mit Mühe drängte er die Hysterie in den Hintergrund. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, er hätte sich übergeben, bis nur noch bittere Magensäure kam, alleine schon um den Geschmack loszuwerden. 

Die Hand, die in vertrauter Zärtlichkeit über seinen Rücken strich, verfluchte er mit allen Verwünschungen, die er jemals aufgeschnappt hatte. Stumm, denn er würde Lasgo nicht die Genugtuung geben, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Nein, er konnte und würde nicht alles auf dem Altar seines Niedergangs opfern. Noch nicht. 

„Ruh dich ein wenig aus, Bradley. Ich habe noch Geschäfte zu erledigen“, schlängelte sich die Stimme des Mannes erlösend zu ihm und unbändige Erleichterung durchflutete Crawford trotz der unangenehmen Position, in der er sich befand. Lasgo würde ihn in Ruhe lassen, zumindest bis…

Er hörte Schritte, die sich entfernten, er hörte, dass die Tür zufiel und Crawford versuchte, sich auf die Erleichterung zu konzentrieren, dass der andere Mann weg war, dass er ihn in diesem Moment nicht vergewaltigte, dass er alleine war. Sein Atem fing sich in seinem Hals, als er wiederholt versuchte, tief Luft zu holen und er weigerte sich, es als das zu benennen, was es wirklich war.   
Lieber konzentrierte er sich darauf, seinen Atem unter seine Kontrolle zu zwingen.

Das Letzte, über das er noch die Kontrolle hatte. 

 

~~**~~

 

Vielleicht hätte er Fujimiya doch glauben sollen. 

Fujimiya und dessen lächerlichen Entschuldigungen, dass er es so nicht gemeint hatte, dass er nicht wusste, was geschehen war. Oder seinen Versprechungen, dass es nie wieder vorgekommen wäre. Es wäre zumindest mehr gewesen, als er von Lasgo bekam. Und es wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen, dem hier zu entgehen.  
Vielleicht hätte Fujimiya Wort gehalten.  
Vielleicht wäre ihm so die Flucht gelungen.  
Vielleicht hätten Kritiker ihn danach nur gefoltert. Oder noch nicht einmal das, wenn er kooperiert hätte; waren sie doch die ach so Guten.   
Vielleicht hätte Lasgo aber auch sie beide gefangen genommen, wo er doch bereits wusste, dass es sich bei Fujimiya um einen Weiß handelte. 

Vielleicht waren diese Gedankenspiele auch obsolet. 

Wider Willen entrang sich Crawfords Kehle ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen, als Erregung von seinem Unterleib hinaus hoch zu seinem Gehirn schoss und die ihn trotz des begleitenden Schmerzes unweigerlich einem unausweichlichen Höhepunkt näherbrachte.   
Er kannte das Spiel, was Lasgo mit ihm getrieben hatte und auch jetzt mit ihm trieb, kaum, dass dieser herausgefunden hatte, dass er auf innerliche Stimulationen beinahe hilflos reagierte.   
Gerade waren es zwei Finger, die wieder und wieder in ihn eindrangen und sich den kleinen Nervenknoten zu Nutze machten, der dafür sorgte, dass es Menschen überhaupt in Betracht zogen, sich Dinge in den Hintern zu stecken. Oder Finger. Oder Schwänze.   
Lasgo saß neben ihm und strich über diesen Punkt so sanft, als wäre es das Kostbarste, was er jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Seine andere Hand wanderte müßig über Crawfords Körper und hinterließ eine brennende Spur der Gänsehaut. 

Wieder hatte dieser seine Stirn in die Kissen und die Zähne aufeinander gepresst um Lasgo nicht die Genugtuung zu geben, die aufkommenden Anzeichen seiner Erregung zu zeigen. Der schnellere Atem, die gerötete, erwärmte Haut, das Zittern, das seinen Körper durchlief.   
Das erste Mal, als Lasgo ihn stimuliert hatte, war es fürchterlich gewesen. Der Schock des Verrats, den sein eigener Körper an ihm begangen hatte, war tief eingedrungen. Der Schmerz, der dem vorangegangen war, war leichter zu ertragen gewesen und dennoch hatte schließlich Crawfords rationales Denken eingesetzt. Sexuelle Stimulation konnte auch bei einer Vergewaltigung zum gewünschten Erfolg führen. Er würde es sich nicht selbst vorwerfen, dass sein Körper so reagierte.

Doch um sich zu distanzieren, musste er seine Gedanken wandern lassen. 

Zurück zu Fujimiya also, dem Geist, der vermutlich nun auf ihn herablachte und darüber spottete, was er sich selbst eingebrockt hatte. Fujimiya, der unerwarteten Humor besaß. Der gelassener war, als es all ihre Zusammentreffen jemals bewiesen hatten. Dessen ach so gutes und weißes Herz ihm Dinge zugestanden hatte, die Crawford sich selbst niemals zugestanden hätte.   
Er hatte ihm die Fesseln erlassen… was für ein sentimentaler, gutherziger, sinnloser Mist. Crawford wäre nicht derart weich geworden, wenn sein Feind ihm gesagt hätte, dass er eben diese nicht mehr ertrug. Egal, mit welcher Verzweiflung diese Worte ausgesprochen worden waren.   
Er hatte ihm Kaffee gekocht und erst nach dem dritten Mal hatte Crawford begriffen, dass Fujimiya das tat, weil er selbst es nicht über sich brachte, Wasser zu trinken und der Weiß sich dessen bewusst war. 

Umso unverständlicher war das Verhalten Abyssinians gewesen, das in ihrem Streit seinen Anfang genommen hatte. Wie aus dem Nichts hatte dieser ihn angegriffen und nur seine Schwester war das Safeword gewesen, das Crawford benötigt hatte, um den Weiß loszuwerden und auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. 

„Komm zu mir zurück, Bradley“, lockte die widerlich sanfte Stimme Lasgos ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Crawford erschauerte unter der Wucht der Erregung, als die unstete, wandernde Wand ihren Weg zu seinem Schwanz fand und ihn beinahe sanft umfasste, bevor Lasgo den Druck erhöhte und anfing, langsam und genussvoll zu pumpen.  
Crawford erschauerte und presste die Zähne aufeinander, so starr, dass der Schmerz bis in seinen Kopf zog. 

„Zeig mir, wie sehr es dich erregt, wenn ich dich befriedige und wie sehr du eine Hure für denjenigen bist, der dich für sich beansprucht.“ Er war keine Hure, nie gewesen, und würde es auch nicht mehr sein, wenn er es schaffte, dem Zugriff des anderen Mannes zu entkommen.   
Die Hand in seinen Haaren war da anscheinend anderer Meinung, als sie seinen Kopf nach oben zog. Crawford spürte die Lippen des Drogenhändlers an seinem Ohr, noch bevor dieser einen einzigen Ton gesagt hatte. Die Worte, drohend und dunkel, die sich nun in seine Hirnwindungen fraßen, rissen an seinem Stolz, schlugen ihn zu Boden und zerfetzten alles, was er noch an Selbstbeherrschung aufzubieten hatte.   
„Du wirst mir ab jetzt keinen einzigen deiner Laute vorenthalten, mein Bester, oder ich werde dir den Schwanz aus Glas, den du so abgöttisch liebst, so tief in deinen Rachen stecken, bis du daran erstickst, hast du mich verstanden?“   
Crawfords Augen weiteten sich hinter der Augenbinde. Lasgo meinte es ernst, das wusste er. Lasgo hatte eben genau das schon getan, als er sich geweigert hatte, den anderen Mann oral zu befriedigen. Er hatte es über Stunden getan um Crawford zum Gehorsam zu zwingen und schlussendlich war er damit erfolgreich gewesen. 

„Sag es.“ Rau drang der Befehl an seine überreizten Ohren, während Lasgo mit nun drei Fingern hart in ihn stieß.  
Crawford presste seinen Kiefer so hart aufeinander, dass er glaubte, seine Zähne würden unter der Wucht brechen, doch schließlich obsiegte sein Wille zu überleben…zu welchem Preis, das fragte er sich. Zu welchem Preis würde er überleben?   
„Ich habe es verstanden“, formulierte er den ersten Satz, den er zu Lasgo sagte, seitdem er ihn wieder eingefangen hatte und stöhnte gehorsam, als Lasgo ihn weiter und weiter gen Höhepunkt trieb. 

Erst nach seinem schalen und bitteren Orgasmus in den Händen seines Vergewaltigers, fragte Crawford sich, ob er das hier wirklich überleben würde. 

Sicher war er sich nicht mehr. 

 

~~**~~

 

Hustend und nach Luft röchelnd kam er ruckartig zu sich und riss den Oberkörper von der kalten Unterlage, auf der er lag. Sie stellte sich mit einem von Schwindel durchsetzen Blick als Küchenboden heraus und Panik rauschte durch Ayas Adern.  
Ruckartig fuhr er in die Höhe, nur um eine Sekunde später schon wieder zurückzusinken und sich hustend seinen Hals zu halten, so gierig wie verzweifelt schnappte er nach Luft.   
Beinahe schon panisch umfasste Aya seinen Hals, versuchte die Erinnerungsfetzen an das Ersticken loszuwerden, die seinem Instinkt zuschrien, dass er vorsichtig sein sollte. Wild sah er sich um, versuchte die unweigerliche Gefahr auszumachen, in der er schwebte. 

Crawford. Er würde sicherlich keine Zeit verlieren und ihn angreifen, wenn er…

Aya lauschte stumm, konnte jedoch keinen Laut ausmachen, der auf den Schwarz hindeuten würde, dass dieser darauf wartete, dass er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Dennoch konnte er nicht damit rechnen, dass sich Crawford nicht unweit der Küche befinden würde, so schraubte sich Aya unter Schmerzen und Schwindel hoch. Vorsichtig befühlte er sein Gesicht und stellte fest, dass getrocknetes Blut an seiner Stirn klebte. 

Wie lange war er bewusstlos gewesen? 

Aya griff sich eines der Küchenmesser, auch wenn er hochgradig bezweifelte, dass er in seinem momentanen Zustand ein ernstzunehmender Gegner für das hasserfüllte und wütende Orakel wäre. Versuchen würde er es auf jeden Fall, denn er würde sich nicht noch einmal von Crawford beinahe zu Tode würgen lassen. 

Leise betrat er den Flur, anschließend das Wohnzimmer, das Schlafzimmer, das Badezimmer… doch keine Spur von dem Amerikaner.   
Der Schock darüber durchfuhr Aya wie ein elektrischer Schlag, als er sich langsam zur Wohnungstür umdrehte, die einen kleinen, verräterischen Spalt aufstand. Das Orakel war geflohen, gegen alle Wahrscheinlichkeit, gegen alle Vernunft. Aya fluchte stumm und schleppte sich zur Tür, warf sie zu und lehnte sich dagegen. 

Denk nach, Fujjimiya, herrschte er seine wild durcheinanderlaufenden Gedanken an. Denk nach, wie du deine Mission vorziehen kannst! Wenn es überhaupt ein Vorziehen war. Wenn er nicht lange genug bewusstlos gewesen war um sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu verschlafen.  
Egal, was es war, er musste etwas tun. Er konnte nicht länger warten, wenn der Amerikaner die Chance zur Flucht genutzt hatte. Er musste handeln und zwar sofort, denn wenn Crawford gefangen genommen werden würde, wäre es ein Rennen gegen die Zeit, bis dieser Lasgo mitgeteilt hatte, wer er war, was er plante und dann würde er selbst in höchster Gefahr sein. 

„Scheiße!“, fluchte der Weiß ungehalten und versuchte sein schnell schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. Crawford hatte es verdammt ernst gemeint mit seinem Vorhaben, ihn in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu würgen und mit Schrecken dachte Aya an die fürchterlichen, letzten Momente, kurz bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. 

Nein… der Schwarz hatte ihn nicht bewusstlos sehen wollen. Crawford wollte ihn tot sehen.

Doch warum hatte er ihn dann verschont? Jemand, der wie der Amerikaner als Auftragskiller arbeitete, würde diesen Fehler nicht machen. Crawford schon gar nicht. Was also steckte dahinter?   
Aya runzelte die Stirn und straffte sich. Mach dir später darum Gedanken, Fujimiya, jetzt hast du andere Sorgen. Sieh zu, dass dein Auftrag beendet wird.   
Es dauerte, doch schließlich fand er die Kraft, sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu waschen und einen neuen Anzug anzuziehen. Alles, was er in den letzten fünf Wochen sorgsam und vorsichtig vorbereitet hatte, würde nun am seidenen Faden hängen und davon abhängig sein, ob er in der Lage war, spontan umzuplanen. Aya grollte. Das war Kens Metier, nicht seins. Ken warf regelmäßig all ihre Pläne durcheinander, die Omi mit soviel Sorgsamkeit und Akribie aufstellte. Aber nicht er. Er hielt sich daran, weil er nicht gut im Improvisieren war.

Die Frage nach Crawfords Schicksal stellte sich ihm kurz, doch er verschob sie in den hinterletzten Winkel seiner Gedanken. Er war wütend auf den Amerikaner, zu gleichen Teilen, wie er Schuld ihm gegenüber empfand. Doch vielleicht war beides schlussendlich obsolet…oder aber, ihre Zusammentreffen würden eine neue Qualität des Hasses haben, wenn sie sich außerhalb dieses Areals erneut sahen. 

Aya atmete tief ein, unterdrückte mit eisernem Willen Schwindel und Kopfschmerzen zum Teufel, ebenso wie die immer noch latente Luftnot. Er hatte einen Auftrag und den würde er erfüllen. Der Blick in den Spiegel offenbarte ihm den Mann, der ihm dabei helfen würde und nur allzu bereitwillig ließ er sich in die dunklen Tiefen Abyssinians fallen. 

 

~~**~~

 

Crawford hatte kein Gefühl dafür, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, bis sich die Tür erneut öffnete. Seine Schultern schrien mittlerweile vor Schmerz, ebenso wie der Rest seines Körpers und langsam näherte er sich der Grenze zur gnädigen Bewusstlosigkeit. Es konnte nichts Gutes für ihn bedeuten und dennoch sehnte sich Crawford wie nichts danach, endlich nicht mehr seinem Körper und der Realität ausgesetzt zu sein. 

Die Schwärze, in der er gezwungenermaßen lebte, setzte ihm mehr zu, als dass er es wirklich wahrhaben wollte. Er hasste es, seine Umgebung nicht sehen zu können um die visuellen Reize dazu zu nutzen, mithilfe seiner Visionen die Zukunft mitzubestimmen. Selbst bei Fujimiya hatte er trotz seiner fehlenden Brille jeden Lichtstrahl in sich aufgesogen; selbst den schwachen Schein der Sterne, nur damit seine Gabe ihn mit Informationen versorgte.   
Nun tappte er wortwörtlich und im übertragenen Sinn im Dunkeln und das ließ ihn zusammen mit dem Schmerz beinahe verrückt werden. 

Beinahe wünschte er sich, dass es zu irgendeiner Veränderung kam…und selbst wenn die Veränderung bedeutete, dass Lasgo ihn zurück in das Eisbad steckte, nur um ihn danach mit heißem Wasser zu foltern. Irgendetwas, nur nicht diese erzwungene, ihn entblößende Haltung. 

„Guten Abend, meine schöne Rose“, tönte es hinter ihm und wider Willen zuckte der Schwarz zusammen. Es würde also weitergehen. Er wollte nicht, dass Lasgo ihn anfasste. Er wollte nicht, dass er ihn ein weiteres Mal vergewaltigte. Er wollte nicht…

Die Hand, die sich nun an dem Halsband zu schaffen machte, erschreckte ihn, aber in einem Anflug kranker Dankbarkeit nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass Lasgo das Metall löste und ihm damit Spielraum gab, seinen Hals zu bewegen.   
Dass das nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte, wischte die Erleichterung darüber in Sekundenbruchteilen weg. 

Angespannt lauschte Crawford den Geräuschen des Mannes, der sich nun hinter ihm befand. Hysterischer Ekel überkam ihn, als er hörte, wie dieser den Reißverschluss seiner Hose öffnete, eisern ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten, als Lasgo sich selbst vorbereitete. Er würde ihn erneut ficken und Crawford war kurz davor, um Gnade zu betteln, auch wenn er wusste, dass er keine erwarten konnte.   
Hilflosigkeit dominierte ihn und das war das Schlimmste: dass er nicht verhindern konnte, was nun geschah. Dass er gar nicht von dem verhindern konnte und noch verhindern können würde. 

„Wie möchtest du mich? Sanft oder hart?“  
„Gar nicht“, entfuhr es ihm, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte. Der Schmerz machte ihn unvorsichtig und die Hilflosigkeit machte ihn wütend, doch beides würde nur dafür sorgen, dass Lasgo ihm mit Grausamkeit antwortete.   
Doch jetzt war es ein Lachen, das sich an seine Ohren schlängelte.   
„Das ist keine Option, mein Schöner.“ Die Spitze des Schwanzes, die Lasgo nun an sein bereits wundes Rektum führte, ließ Crawford in einem Anflug an brachialer Angst nach vorne ausbrechen. Er wurde zurückgezogen und keinen Moment später gruben sich eiserne Hände in seine Hüfte, während grausamer und heißer Schmerz in seiner Rückseite explodierte, als Lasgo ohne Vorbereitung, ohne Gleitgel, ohne Zögern bis zum Anschlag in ihn eindrang. 

Rote Sterne tanzten in der dunklen Welt des Orakels und die Geräusche, die kommen mochten, die er selbst veräußerte, wurden durch das Rauschen geschluckt, mit dem sein Körper den Schmerz zu kompensieren versuchte. Das Aufkreischen seiner Nervenenden trieb ihn an den Rand der Bewusstlosigkeit und dieses Mal hoffte Crawford inständig darauf, dass er eben jenes verlieren würde. Sollte Lasgo seinen leblosen Körper schänden. Sollte er sich an ihm vergehen, während er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.   
Crawford wollte nicht mehr…er konnte nicht mehr. 

Die Ketten, die seine Arme erbarmungslos nach oben gezogen hatten, lösten sich und Crawford wäre ohne Halt auf das Bett gesackt, wenn Lasgo ihn nicht gepackt und zu sich hochgezogen hätte. Die Augenbinde, die ihm nun abgenommen wurde, ließ ihn eulenhaft und erschreckt blinzeln. Insbesondere jetzt, wo sich das Bett vor ihm absenkte und sich eine zweite Person in sein verschwommenes und schmerzendes Blickfeld schob. 

Sein Körper wehrte sich, noch bevor Crawford wirklich begreifen konnte, dass Lasgo eine Frau dazugeholt hatte. Und als wäre das nicht genug, flüsterten ihm nun seine Gedanken einen Namen zu dem Gesicht, das ihn schadenfroh und spöttisch musterte.   
„Crawford, wie schön, dich so zu sehen“, schmunzelte Birman und strich ihm mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. 

Wie verbrannt zuckte er vor der Kritikeragentin zurück. Das konnte nicht sein, wie… was sollte das? Wieso war sie hier, an der Seite des Mannes, der durch Kritikers Hand sterben sollte?   
Sein schmerzvernebelter Verstand konnte nicht begreifen, was das zu begreifen hatte, so starrte er ihr nur verständnislos in die braunen Augen, die nun über seinen Körper fuhren und sich anscheinend jede Regung, jede Wunde einprägen wollten. 

„Meine Güte, was für eine Hure“, tröpfelte ihre Stimme schließlich wie tödliches Gift in seine Gedanken.   
Er zuckte erneut vor der Hand, die ihm nun eine seiner verschwitzten Haarsträhnen zurückstreichen wollte, zurück und begann sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zu wehren. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen, wie Lasgo ihm lachend mit einem zerreißenden Stoß deutlich machte, bevor er in ihm innehielt und ihn mit eisernem Griff würgte.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Bradley, das ist Birman. Birman, das ist das Orakel von Schwarz. Aber ihr kennt euch ja sicherlich bereits.“

„Und ob wir uns bereits kennen. Schon lange, nicht wahr, Crawford? Wie oft hast du uns schon das Leben schwer gemacht und mir meine Aufträge versaut, nur weil Schwarz interveniert hat auf Takatoris Befehl. Wie oft sind uns noch größere Arschlöcher entkommen, weil ihr da wart? Ich sage es dir, Schwarz. Zu. Oft. Doch das ist vorbei. Deine Zeit als allmächtiger Anführer und Berater ist vorbei und damit auch Schwarz Übermachtstellung gegenüber Kritiker. Aber keine Sorge, arbeitslos wirst du nicht.“ Bedeutsam ließ sie ihren Blick auf Lasgo schweifen und von diesem zwischen seine Beine. 

Hass machte Crawford stumm und ließ ihn wortwörtlich rot sehen. Wie ein Tier bleckte er die Zähne und grollte. Unbändiger Zorn kolorierte seine Züge, als sie ihre Hand nach unten wandern ließ und beinahe riss er sich von Lasgo los, als sie es dem anderen Mann gleichtat und sich seinen Körper zunutze machte. Doch Lasgos Griff um seinen Hals war unerbittlich und wurde nun noch viel unerbittlicher, ebenso wie die Stöße des Drogenhändlers, mit denen er nun bestraft wurde. 

Wenig beeindruckt sah die Kritikeragentin zu ihm hinauf und griff mit einem abgrundtief bösen Lächeln zu. Und mit jeder Berührung, jedem Wort, das nun an ihn gerichtet war, zerbarst Crawfords Selbstkontrolle ein Stück mehr, bis er schließlich nur noch in Lasgos Umklammerung hing und von ihm getrieben wurde. Sein Geist hatte sich längst in sich selbst zurückgezogen, unfähig, noch mehr Reize, mehr Schmerz, mehr Demütigungen aufzunehmen. Sollten sie mit seinem Körper machen was sie wollten, wie sie es wollten, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Crawford konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Oder aber Gedanken darüber, wie er fliehen konnte. 

_Ob_ er fliehen konnte. 

Gerade jetzt, in diesem Moment akzeptierte er die Aussichtslosigkeit seines innigsten Wunsches. 

 

~~**~~

 

Die gemurmelten Hintergrundgeräusche verkamen zu einem Rauschen, als sich Abyssinian einzig darauf konzentrierte, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen und die einzelnen Abschnitte eben jenen zu koordinieren.   
Hellwach lauschte er nach jedem Hinweis darauf, dass sie Crawford gefangen hatten und der andere Mann keine Zeit verloren hatte, ihn zu enttarnen. Doch da war nichts. Er würde gegrüßt und behandelt wie die letzten Wochen auch. Niemand hinterfragte sein Hiersein am helligten Tag. Niemand hinterfragte seine leicht lädierte Erscheinung, dafür sorgte Aya alleine mit seinem Blick. 

Unweit des Bürokomplexes hielt er inne. Crawford hatte ihn davor gewarnt, erst seine Waffe zu holen, die er sorgsam versteckt hatte und anstelle dessen den Zünder für die Bomben vorzuziehen.  
Die Warnung des Orakels war plausibel gewesen und doch beschloss Aya, sie nun in den Wind zu schlagen. Er würde sich sicherlich nicht zuerst die Waffe holen, doch gegen einen kleinen Feueralarm war als zusätzliche Ablenkung nichts einzuwenden.   
Außerdem würde der Feueralarm Lasgo schneller aus seinem Büro und ihm in die Arme treiben, als der ursprüngliche Plan. 

Aya nutzte den Hintereingang zu dem ausladenden Bürokomplex und blieb im nächsten Moment wie erstarrt stehen, als er Lasgo um die Ecken biegen sah. Verfluchter Dreck, das gab es doch nicht. Ausgerechnet hier und ausgerechnet jetzt!  
Mit einem beherzten Schritt zur Seite brachte sich Aya in einem der Technikräume in Sicherheit und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, auf dass der Drogenhändler ihn nicht bemerkte.  
Sein Hiersein würde spätestens dem Pedanten auffallen für die dann kommenden Fragen hatte er ganz sicher keine Antwort. 

Gedämpft trug sich die Stimme des Mannes zu ihm und Aya stellte fest, dass er sich mit einer Frau unterhielt. Er hörte das Lachen Lasgos, das Murmeln einer Frau. Sie kamen in seine Richtung und Aya presste das Ohr an die Tür, in der Hoffnung, etwas besser hören zu können. Auf Höhe des Raumes blieben die beiden stehen und Abyssinian konnte einzelne, klare Worte ausmachen. Das Lachen klang einvernehmlich und die beiden waren anscheinend in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft. 

Den Einen hatte Abyssinian bereits problemlos als seine Zielperson identifiziert, die Frau aber bereitete ihm Probleme, eben weil ihm die Stimme wie eine Allerweltsstimme vorkam. Vermutlich einer seiner Geschäftspartnerinnen, wenn er die Frau mit in diesen Trakt nahm. Eine Zulieferin vermutlich, wichtiger als die Anderen. Definitiv keine Dealerin. Aya beschloss, es zu sagen und sich langsam, unauffällig in Richtung Schlüsselloch zu bücken um einen Blick aus dem stockfinsteren Raum nach draußen zu werfen. 

Als er es schlussendlich tat, wünschte er sich, dass es niemals passiert wäre.

Schwarze Haare, braune Augen. Gesichtszüge, die alles waren, nur nicht unbekannt. Er kannte diese Frau seit Jahren. Er kannte sie, weil sie sich beinahe täglich sahen und weil diese Frau ihn für Weiß angeworben hatte. Sie hatte gefragt, ob er sterben oder leben wolle und er hatte letzteres gewählt. Wieder und wieder hatten sie miteinander gearbeitet und gelacht. Sie hatten sich um Omi gesorgt, um Youji, sie hatten das Team gemeinsam zusammengehalten. 

Birman hatte keine Freigabe für diesen Auftrag. Der Undercoverauftrag war nur an ihn gegangen. Was in aller Welt tat Birman also hier? Wieso war sie mit einem Mal Teil seines Auftrages, eben jener Auftrag, der von ihr überreicht worden war? Sie wusste doch, wie sein Plan sein würde, warum begab sie sich in die Gefahr, dass er sie irrtümlich mit in die Luft sprengte?   
„Wann ist es soweit?“, drang Lasgos Stimme überdeutlich zu Aya und er schluckte erbittert.   
Birman sah auf ihre Uhr. „Nach Plan in einer halben Stunde. Nachdem er seine Waffen geholt hat, wird er die ersten Bomben hochgehen lassen und dich dann im aufkommenden Chaos auf dem Weg zum Fuhrpark töten.“

Aya erstarrte ungläubig. Das waren Details des Plans, den Birman ihm an die Hand gegeben hatte, vermeintlich unter dem Deckmantel der Missionsplanung. Wieso zur Hölle teilte sie die Details mit Lasgo? Details, die ihn mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit umbringen würden.   
Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam ihn und wiederholt stellte er sich die Frage, ob er nicht eigentlich träumte. Crawford änderte seine Reihenfolge, damit er bessere Chancen hatte, Lasgo zu töten. Birman schickte ihn zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung. Das war falsch, vollkommen falsch und Aya zögerte, den nächsten Schritt zu machen. 

„Ist er überhaupt schon wieder wach? Der Schwarz war anscheinend sehr gründlich mit seinem Versuch, ihn umzubringen“, fragte Birman mit einem Schmunzeln, das nichts von ihrer üblichen Wärme innehatte. Vollkommen kalt war sie und Aya schauderte es unwillkürlich.  
„Ja, ist er. Er hat die Wohnung bereits verlassen und ist auf dem Weg zu seiner Station.“  
„Was für ein braver Auftragsmörder. Ich bin schonmal auf sein Gesicht gespannt, wenn er erkennt, dass dir sein ach so sorgfältiger Plan bereits bekannt ist.“ Aya hielt die Luft an, aus Angst, sie würde ihn anhand seiner schneller werdenden Atmung erkennen. Birman opferte ihn! Das wäre sein sicherer Tod gewesen, wenn Crawford ihm nicht den Wechsel der beiden Abschnitte vorgeschlagen hatte, der ihn mit Umwegen hierher geführt hatte. 

Schmerzhaft schnell schlug Ayas Herz, als er begriff, was das bedeuten mochte. 

Aber warum? Warum ausgerechnet Birman? Warum sollte sie ihn auf diesen Auftrag schicken, nur um ihn dann zu töten? Was in aller Welt passierte hier?  
Lasgo lachte in seine wild durcheinanderlaufenden Gedanken hinein und gemeinsam gingen die beiden weiter. Sie verließen das Gebäude und Aya blieb zunächst in der kleinen Kammer zurück.   
Er war verloren, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, jetzt, da die Welt, wie er sie gekannt hatte, aus den Fugen geraten war. Birman, seine Agentin, hatte ihn verraten und wollte ihn tot sehen. Aya schluckte schwer. Er musste zurück zu seiner Schwester. Er musste Aya schützen. 

Angespannt lauschte er nach anderen Geräuschen, bevor er schlussendlich aus dem Raum heraustrat.   
Er würde nicht einfach so von hier fliehen können, nicht, wenn Lasgo über seinen Plan informiert war. Doch er würde das Areal immer noch in die Luft sprengen und versuchen können, Lasgo zu töten. 

Grimmig holte Aya den Zünder hervor und schaltete ihn scharf. Zehn Sekunden hatte er, bevor die äußeren Lagerhallen explodieren würden. 

 

~~**~~

 

Der Mann, der ihm die Tür öffnete, sah seinen Tod nicht kommen, der ihn in Form des Messers sauber und schnell ereilte. 

Auch die beiden Männer der Überwaschungszentrale hatten nicht wirklich die Möglichkeit, ihre Leben zu verteidigen, als Aya wie der leibhaftige Tod über sie kam, sein Gesicht verzerrt vor Wut. Röchelnd hauchte der Dritte sein Leben aus und versuchte reichlich erfolglos, sich auf den vom Boden rutschigen Blut in Richtung Ausgang zu robben, bevor seine klaffende Halswunde ihm einen sicheren Tod bescherte. Aya ignorierte ihn zugunsten der Überwachungskonsole des Areals. Mit eiskalter Ruhe untersuchte er die Bildschirme auf verdächtige Bewegungen, alles Andere weit von sich schiebend. 

Er suchte nach Lasgo und Birman.

Prüfend ließ Aya seinen Blick über die Monitore schweifen und sah doch nichts, was ihm weiterhalf. Weder auf dem Außengelände noch im Bürotrakt konnte er den Drogenhändler oder seine Bodyguards ausmachen, ebenso wenig wie Birman. Aya fluchte und begann seine Suche erneut, stockte mit einem Mal, als das Bild in den Privatquartieren umsprang. Er beugte sich näher an den Bildschirm heran, um sich auch ganz sicher sein zu können, dass er sah, was er gerade zu sehen vermeinte. Er kannte die Gestalt, ebenso wie er Lasgos Vorliebe für eben jenen Mann und dafür, ihn zu quälen, kannte. Es war unwahrscheinlich gewesen, dass er es schaffen würde, und noch viel unwahrscheinlicher, dass Lasgo sich nicht dafür rächen würde. 

Aya erstarrte und runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte große Lust, Crawford genau da zu lassen, wo er war. Er war wütend auf den Amerikaner und wenn dieser zusammen mit dem Gebäude hier in Schutt und Asche unterging, hatte er ein gewaltiges Problem weniger. Schwarz wäre geschwächt ohne das allwissende Orakel, Takatori wäre ein leichteres Ziel als jemals zuvor. Gute Gründe, um ihn hier sterben zu lassen, an den Pfahl gefesselt wie ein Tier.

Und dennoch. War Takatori überhaupt noch ein offizielles Ziel von Kritiker, wenn schon Birman ihre Ziele augenscheinlich verraten hatte? War Kritiker überhaupt das, wofür er die Organisation gehalten hatte? Was konnte, sollte und wollte er noch glauben? Wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestand, war Crawford derjenige gewesen, der ihm den Arsch gerettet hatte. Wäre der Amerikaner nicht gewesen, wäre Aya in eine Falle gelaufen, die er mit dem Leben bezahlt hätte.   
Dafür und wegen der Gewalt, die er auf ihn ausgeübt hatte, stand Aya doppelt in der Schuld des Orakels. Zähneknirschend erhob er sich, den Griff fest um das Messer in seiner Hand. Er suchte die Wachen nach weiteren Waffen ab und steckte sie sich inklusive der Ersatzmagazine ein. 

Auch wenn er Lasgo nicht finden würde, würde er dafür versuchen, Crawford retten. Wenigstens das. 

 

~~**~~

 

Das Delirium, in dem sich Crawford seit dem letzten Mal befand, ließ ihn immer wieder zwischen der realen Welt und eine Beinahebewusstlosigkeit hin- und herwechseln. Er hatte für sich befunden, dass es auch besser so war, so musste er nicht miterleben wie der Samen des Drogenhändlers sich mit seinem Blut mischte, brannte und juckte, wie die Muskeln in seinen Schultern und Oberschenkeln vor Schmerz schrien und um Erlösung bettelten. Oder wie er sich sicher war, dass er hier nicht lebend oder geistig gesund herauskommen würde. 

Was hatte die Kritikeragentin gesagt? Es würde noch lange so gehen, sie wären noch nicht fertig mit ihm. Sie. Lasgo und sie.   
Erinnerungsfetzen tauchten wie ein Donnergrollen vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Lasgos Schwanz in ihm, ihre Hand auf ihm, wie sie versuchte, ihn zu erregen. Doch das hatte er ihr nicht gegönnt, keinen Millimeter hatte er ihr gegönnt. Keinen Laut der Erregung. Schlussendlich war sie dazu übergegangen, ihn mit ihren Nägeln zu kratzen und die blutigen Spuren an seinen Seiten brannten beinahe ebenso wie die offenen Risse weiter unten. 

Als er mit ihm fertig gewesen war, hatte Lasgo ihn vom Bett gezogen. Nicht, dass zu dem Zeitpunkt noch ein Funken an Gegenwehr in Crawford gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte er so seine einzige Gelegenheit zur Flucht verpasst, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Vielleicht wäre er auch in die Hände der nächsten Wache gelaufen, wer wusste das schon? Er nicht, denn seine Gabe schwieg beharrlicher denn je, gerade so, als wäre sie mit Fujimiya gestorben.  
Stoisch hatte er es ertragen, dass er wieder an dem verdammten Pfahl landete, die Arme schmerzhaft nach oben gezogen. Mit Seilen, wie bereits zu Anfang seines Aufenthaltes hier, da die Hanfseile sich gut und tief in die bereits offenen Wunden gruben.   
Gleichgeblieben war jedoch die Augenbinde, die ihm die Sicht nahm und einen guten Teil seines Deliriums ausmachte.   
Wieder mischte sich ein Donnergrollen unter seine trägen Erinnerungen und dieses Mal ließ es sogar den Raum, in dem er sich befand, unter der kommenden Druckwelle erschüttern. 

Erst dann begriff Crawford, dass es nicht seine Erinnerungen waren, sondern dass es real passierte, im Hier und Jetzt. Mit Mühe hob er seinen Kopf, lauschte auf die lauter werdenden, panischen Rufe der Angestellten und zuckte schlussendlich zusammen, als der Feueralarm des Gebäudes schrill die Stille durchbrach.   
Für einen kurzen, irrationalen Moment lachte er trocken auf und beglückwünschte Fujimiya dazu, dass er es trotz allem geschafft hatte, das Areal in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass es nicht möglich war, denn Fujimiya war tot. Das Lachen verebbte und wurde zu einem Laut der Verzweiflung, den Crawford damit erstickte, dass er sich auf die Lippen biss. 

Wenn es nicht Fujimiya war, musste es Weiß sein oder jemand anderes. 

Crawford erinnerte sich an die Pläne des Weiß, die er vorhergesehen hatte und er wurde sich bewusst, dass dieses Haus zuletzt in die Luft gesprengt werden würde. So würde er also sterben, gefesselt an einen Pfahl, nackt und blind.   
Erschöpft ließ der Schwarz seinen Kopf gegen die überreizten Arme fallen. Wenn er Pech hatte, würde es nicht schnell gehen. Er würde ersticken oder schlimmer, verbrennen. Oder unter Schutt und Asche begraben werden und langsam zugrunde gehen. Doch auch das war ihm lieber, als noch ein weiteres Mal vergewaltigt zu werden. 

Angespannt lauschte Crawford und zuckte brachial zusammen, als die Tür ein weiteres Mal aufging.

 

~~**~~


	10. Chapter 10

~~**~~

 

Crawford auf einem Monitor zu sehen war etwas völlig Anderes, als ihm nun in realitas zu begegnen und ihn zu riechen, stellte Aya fest, als er den Raum betrat, dessen penetranter und ekelhafter Geruch nach Sex und Blut seine Nase irritierte. Den Amerikaner durch den Filter des Monitors zu sehen, hatte auch einen Teil seiner Wut genommen, die nun umso heftiger wieder er aufflammte. 

Unweit vor ihm kniete der Mann, der ihn beinahe zu Tode gewürgt hätte. Vor ihm kniete eben jener Rosenkreuzagent, der damit gedroht hatte, seine Schwester zu einem widerlichen Stück verbrecherischer Scheiße zu machen.   
Doch ebenso kniete auch dort der Mann, dem er sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen beinahe aufgezwungen hätte, obwohl dieser ihm mit seiner Voraussage das Leben gerettet hatte, und das...alleine das war der Grund, warum Aya hier stand. Er hatte eine Schuld zu begleichen und auch wenn der Hass auf den Amerikaner für das Beinaheerwürgen überwog, so war er sich dem quid pro quo bewusst, was sie beide nun inmitten des Feueralarms hier zusammenkommen ließ. 

Und wenn er genauer hinsah, dann konnte er erahnen, dass Lasgo Crawford bereits dafür hatte bluten lassen, dass er versucht hatte zu fliehen. Mehr als genug, wenn er den Spuren auf dem nackten Körper des Schwarz folgte.   
Neue Blessuren waren hinzugekommen, Hämatome, Kratzspuren, Blutrinnsale. Lasgo hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sein Sperma von der bleichen Haut zu waschen. Alles in allem bot Crawford einen widerlichen Anblick, der durchaus mitleidserregend war. 

Gewesen wäre, korrigierte Aya sich. 

Schweigend überwand er die Schritte von der Tür bis zu dem Pfahl des Grauens, wie er ihn für sich nannte. Er gönnte sich das Zusammenzucken des Schwarz, ebenso wie er sich das Zurückweichen vor ihm und seinen Schritten gönnte, bevor er vor seinem Gegenüber zum Stehen kam. Langsam sah Aya auf ihn hinunter und griff dann ebenso bedächtig nach der Augenbinde. Mit einem Ruck entfernte er sie und starrte in das erschöpfte und vom Missbrauch gezeichnete Gesicht, dessen helle Augen ihn in ihren Bann schlugen. 

Überraschung hatte er erwartet, Entsetzen auch. Angst jedoch nicht wirklich und auch wenn sie nur kurz aufflackerte, so ließ sie Aya innehalten in seinem Tun. Die laut heulende Sirene zur Evakuierung trat ebenso in den Hintergrund wie die schnelle und unregelmäßige Atmung des Amerikaners, als er ihn maß und das klamme Stück Stoff zu Boden gleiten ließ.  
Das dunkel amüsierte Lächeln, was sich aufgrund der gezeigten Emotionen auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete, konnte und wollte Aya nicht verhindern. Offen zeigte er es Crawford und es war ein Testament ans Überleben ebenso sehr wie ein Beweis, dass er noch nicht fertig war mit dem Schwarz und dessem Mordversuch.

Der Adamsapfel des Anderen hüpfte, als er schwer schluckte und Aya griff nach dem unrasierten Kinn. Die Stoppeln spürte er selbst durch seine Lederhandschuhe hindurch.   
„Neun Leben“, murmelte er rau, seine heisere Stimme ein Testament an das, was vor ein paar Stunden geschehen war und es war Abyssinian, der mit Spott in das scharf geschnittene Gesicht lächelte. 

Crawford schwieg, zu sehr war er gefangen in seinem eigenen Entsetzen. 

„Gemütlich hast du es hier“, deutete Aya auf die gefesselten Handgelenke, auf die kniende Haltung, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt. Hatten sie nicht, fünf Minuten hatte er nach Zeitplan, bevor er das nächste Gebäude hochjagte, um seinen Triumph, überlebt zu haben, zu genießen. 

Anscheinend war es aber ausgerechnet sein Spott, der Crawford dabei half, langsam wieder zu sich, vor allen Dingen aber zu Worten zu finden. Auch er räusperte sich, auch seine Stimme war heiser von dem, was er erlebt hatte. Müde wandte er den Blick ab und lehnte seine Stirn gegen einen der zitternden Arme, als wären ihm die sein Kinn umfassenden Finger vollkommen gleich. Als wäre ihm die Präsenz des Mannes egal, der sich ihm noch vor Stunden hatte aufzwingen wollen. 

Oder als hätte er aufgegeben. Als würde er nichts anderes mehr als einen erneuten Missbrauch erwarten.   
„Na los, bedien dich schon“, drang Hoffnungslosigkeit in solch rauer Form zu Aya, wie er sie selten erlebt hatte und bestätigte ihm so sehr all seine Vermutungen, dass Aya sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob Lasgo Crawford nun tatsächlich gebrochen hatte. Wobei ihn die Antwort nicht wirklich interessierte und auch nicht zu interessieren hatte. Er hatte weitaus andere Probleme als den Schwarz. 

Und trotzdem ließ er diesen gerade zu seinem Problem werden, indem er sich seiner annahm. 

„Ich habe kein Interesse daran, mich an dir bedienen, Schwarz“, erwiderte er ruhig und zog sein Messer aus der Scheide. Schweigend machte er sich daran, das Hanfseil, mit dem Crawfords Handgelenke an den Pfahl gefesselt waren, durchzuschneiden. Sie waren nicht nur vom Blut glitschig und klebrig und Aya mochte sich nicht ausdenken warum. Konzentriert arbeitete er und befreite den anderen Mann schlussendlich davon. 

Doch Crawford schien da keine Notiz von zu nehmen, so sehr, wie er in sich zusammensackte und so wenig, wie er sich von den Überresten der Seile befreite, die seine Hände immer noch zusammenhielten. Einer Marionette gleich kniete er auf dem Boden und starrte auf den Boden, nicht wirklich anwesend oder etwas in der Lage, klar zu denken.  
„Dann bist du hier um mich zu töten.“ Es war tatsächlich Hoffnung, die in diesen stumpfen Augen aufflammte, erkannte Aya. Bedächtig schüttelte er den Kopf.   
„Nein, ich bin hier um dich mitzunehmen.“

Für lange Augenblicke reagierte Crawford nicht darauf. Lediglich seine Augen weiteten sich und die Lippen pressten sich zu einer starren Linie zusammen, während die Finger unbewusst zuckten. Abgehackt schüttelte er den Kopf.   
„Nein.“  
Unverständnis ließ Aya die Stirn runzeln. „Nein?“, wiederholte er langsam, drohend beinahe. Er hatte weder die Zeit noch die Muße für eine Diskussion mit dem Schwarz und er würde den Teufel tun, Crawford hier auch nur ein Stückchen freie Wahl zu lassen. Das hatte dieser verspielt, als er ihn angegriffen hatte.  
„Ich werde nicht mitkommen.“  
Überrascht lachte Aya auf. „Als wenn du ein Mitspracherecht in der Sache hättest“, spottete er und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war der Schmerz, den er in dem scharf geschnittenen Gesicht zu lesen vermeinte, größer als alles, was er jemals gesehen hatte. Auch größer als Omis Schmerz. 

Unwillkürlich zuckte Aya zusammen. Der Vergleich kam ungebeten und ungelegen und klammerte sich wie eine giftige Efeuranke an ihn.

Crawford atmete tief ein und ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper, als er sich anscheinend dazu zwingen musste, Aya direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Die Worte, die darauf folgten, hätten jedoch nicht hasserfüllter sein können.   
„Wenn du die Zeit hast, mich hier heraus zu tragen, dann verzichte ich auf ein Mitspracherecht. Wenn du Zeit hast, mich dazu zu zwingen, dir zu folgen, dann nur zu. Doch ich werde dir nicht freiwillig folgen, Weiß, das kannst du dir abschminken.“  
Ungläubig starrte der Weiß in das entschlossene Gesicht. Seine Hände ballten sich zu wutentbrannten Fäusten und er brachte alles auf, was er erübrigen konnte an Beherrschung, um Crawford nicht zu schlagen. Anstelle dessen hob er die Schusswaffe und richtete sie auf den Amerikaner.

„Aufstehen“, befahl er und die Kälte Abyssinians übernahm seine raue Stimme. Sein Team würde in diesem Moment bereits wissen, dass es nichts mehr zu diskutieren gab und dass ihm besser gefolgt werden würde. Nicht so Crawford, das renitente Orakel.  
„Nein.“  
„Ich sagte aufstehen.“  
 _„Nein.“_  
Ein kurzes, humorloses Schmunzeln huschte über seine Lippen. Gut, dann anders. Anscheinend wollte der Amerikaner es so. „Dann willst du lieber weiter die Hure spielen für Lasgo? Hat es dir so gut gefallen, ihm deinen Hintern entgegen zu strecken und“, verächtlich sah er nach unten. „...dich blutig ficken zu lassen? Dann war es vielleicht doch Lust, die ich vor drei Tagen gehört habe, als er dir seinen Schwanz schön tief in den Rachen gesteckt hat, damit du auch ja etwas davon hast. Stellst du dir so dein zukünftiges Leben vor? Ich bin beeindruckt.“ Ayas hämischer Ton und seine Mimik machten deutlich, dass er alles andere als beeindruckt war und auch Crawford reagierte auf seine Worte. 

Zunächst war da das gewaltvolle Zusammenzucken wie unter einem Peitschenhieb. Dann verzog sich das Gesicht zu einer Maske des Zorns. Schlussendlich spannten sich die Muskeln an und Aya erkannte nur zu deutlich, was Crawford plante. Warnend schnalzte er mit der Zunge und richtete die Waffe auf den Bauch des Anderen.  
„Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht töten. Und wie du weißt, habe ich es nicht so mit Schusswaffen. Ich bin unpräzise und da kann es leicht vorkommen, dass ich daneben schieße. Wäre doch schade, wenn du für den Rest deines Lebens auf Hilfe angewiesen wärst, oder?“

Die Muskeln, die gerade im Begriff waren, sich für einen Angriff zu wappnen, entspannten sich nun äußerst widerwillig. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Crawfords Mimik, die sich verzog, als hätte Aya bereits geschossen. Leid konkurrierte mit Hass, der wiederum konkurrierte mit bodenlosem Zorn.   
„Ich lasse mich von dir nicht zu Kritiker schaffen, Weiß. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du mich wie der dressierte Köter, der du bist, bei deinem Herrchen ablieferst und freudestrahlend mit dem Schwanz wedelst“, waren die Worte nicht vielmehr als ein hasserfülltes Zischen.   
„Was für ein nettes Bild, aber da hast du kein Mitspracherecht.“ Aya lächelte, auch wenn seine Gedanken unwillkürlich zu Birman zurückglitten und zu ihrem Auftauchen hier und das, was es zu bedeuten hatte.

Doch das musste nicht bedeuten, dass der Rest von Kritiker Teil dieser Verschwörung war. Oder? _Oder_?

„Steh auf.“  
„Nein!“  
„Ich SAGTE, steh AUF!“  
„Nein, ich lasse mich nicht von dir zu Kritiker schaffen, damit...“  
„MIR IST ES EGAL, WAS DU WILLST!“, fuhr Aya laut und erbost zwischen den erneuten Widerspruch und Crawford zuckte vor eben dieser Wut zurück, auch wenn er sich in seinen Worten nicht beirren ließ.  
„...Birman mich erneut an Lasgo ausliefert und zusammen mit ihm...“

Crawford ließ seinen Satz unvollendet verhallten und dennoch waren die Worte wie ein Donnerschlag; ließen nur Stille zwischen ihnen beiden zurück. Selbst die Sirene schien so weit in den Hintergrund zu treten, dass Aya sie nur noch marginal hörte. Die Zeit erstarrte und war mit einem Mal nicht mehr wichtig, als auch der letzte Rest in Aya verstand, was Crawford ihm soeben vor die Füße gespiehen hatte.   
Birman war nicht nur bei Lasgo gewesen, nein. Sie war auch hier gewesen. Sie war mit Lasgo zusammen HIER gewesen. Unglauben kämpfte mit Aya um die Gewissheit, dass kein Irrtum mehr vorliegen konnte. Unglauben kämpfte mit Verneinung und Wut, dass ihre Agentin zu so etwas fähig war.   
„Sie war hier“, wiederholte Aya und seine Stimme machte deutlich, dass er eine Verneinung hören wollte. Doch Crawford gönnte ihm noch nicht einmal diese.   
„Ja“, presste das Orakel hervor, den Blick eisern abgewandt.   
„Was hat sie getan?“, fragte er rau.  
Ein Laut, verächtlich und doch dem eines wunden Tieres beängstigend ähnlich, verließ Crawfords Lippen. „Was DENKST du denn, hat sie getan, Weiß? Was, ich frage dich?!“

Aya schluckte mühevoll. Er hatte keinen Spielraum, um sich die Worte des Schwarz schön zu reden. Da war noch nicht einmal ein Millimeter, den er falsch interpretieren konnte und das konnte nicht sein. Das DURFTE einfach nicht sein. 

„Du wirst mich nicht Kritiker ausliefern. Eher wirst du mich töten“, wiederholte Crawford und dieses Mal waren es bittere Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit, die seine Stimme belegten. „Ich kann das nicht noch einmal durchstehen. Ich kann das nicht...ich kann nicht mehr...“ 

Mehr und mehr waren die Worte zu einem Flüstern verkommen. Doch auch dieses hatte sich in Ayas Gehörgang gebrannt, als wollte es für die Ewigkeit dort bleiben und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Vor ihm saß ein Mann, dessen Arroganz und dessen Überheblichkeit im Fegefeuer der letzten Tage völlig vernichtet worden waren und jemanden zurückgelassen hatten, der wieder einmal Ayas Mitleid ansprach. Dieser Mann hier brauchte Hilfe, auch wenn er sie nicht verdient hatte. Dieser Mann hier hätte längst tot sein müssen und für einen Moment lang überlegte Aya, ob es nicht besser wäre, dem Schwarz hier und jetzt eine Kugel durch den Kopf zu jagen. Wenigstens das konnte er tun um diese Mission zu etwas zu machen, was auch annähernd Erfolg hatte. 

Doch seine Waffe hob sich nicht. Sein Finger blieb am Abzug ohne abzudrücken. Er blieb bewegungslos stehen und starrte auf den Mann zu seinen Füßen, der nichts mehr hatte, an das er sich klammern konnte außer brachialer Verzweiflung. 

„Ich bringe dich hier weg...“, verließen ruhige Worte Ayas Lippen, die er so nicht steuern konnte. Sein Instinkt hatte übernommen, seine emotionale Seite voller Mitleid, die zu gutherzig war, als dass es für ihn wirklich gut sein konnte. „...aber nicht zu Kritiker.“

Die fürchterlich abwesenden Augen bohrten sich abrupt mit einer Intensität und Schnelligkeit in seine, dass es Aya beinahe schwindelig wurde. Es gelang ihm, Erleichterung und Verwunderung zu lesen, bevor Ayas Aufmerksamkeit durch den Laut des verzweifelten Amüsements gefangen wurde.   
„Nicht zu Kritiker? Wohin dann? An einen Ort, wo du mich in Ruhe vergewaltigen kannst?“ Die Belustigung, so dünn und zerbrechlich sie war, so schnell glitt sie ins Verzweifelt-Hysterische hinüber.

Aya schluckte mühevoll. 

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er auf Crawford reagieren sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er diesem Mann begegnen sollte, der vor seinen Augen zerbrach. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tun sollte, nachdem er die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, sich gegen seine Auftraggeber zu stellen, und verlor wertvolle Sekunden, in denen er nichts anderes tat, als dem leisen Lachen zuzuhören, was ihm entgegenschallte.  
Doch was blieb ihm letzten Endes übrig, als Crawford aus seiner Starre zu reißen, mit Gewalt, wenn es nicht anders funktionierte? 

So packte Aya ihn an seinem Hals und donnerte ihn gegen den Pfahl. Wütend bohrte er seine Augen in die des Schwarz und hielt den Blick, bis die Lippen ihre hysterische Belustigung verloren.   
„Ich bringe dich nach Hause“, betonte er knurrend jedes einzelne Wort.

Das Lachen des Orakels war kaum als solches zu bezeichnen, so unterdrückt und rau wie es war, verzweifelt immer noch. „Nach Hause“, äffte er Aya nach, die Augen geweitet und starr auf einen Punkt jenseits des Weiß gerichtet. „Nach Hause… wohin? In dein erbärmliches, kleines Zimmer im Blumenladen? Teilen wir uns dann dein schmales Bett und ich darf ich mir die Zeit mit Büchern aus deinen abgehalfterten Bücherregalen vertreiben?“ Viel mehr als ein bitteres Zischen war Crawfords Stimme nicht, aber nicht nur deswegen lief es Aya eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Die spöttische Beschreibung des Amerikaners war nichts Anderes als surreal. 

Bedächtig und ruhiger, als er sich wirklich fühlte, schüttelte Aya den Kopf. „Ich nehme dich mit nach Tokyo. Dort werde ich dich in ein sicheres Hotelzimmer bringen, damit du dein Team rufen kannst. Ich werde gehen und das nächste Mal begegnen wir uns dann als Abyssinian und Oracle.“   
Die Ruhe bröckelte und mit jedem Wort und jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, hätte Aya Crawford am Liebsten angeschrien. Die Augen, die ihn schier nicht mehr losließen, verhinderten es. Die Hoffnung in ihnen, gepaart mit Unglauben und Angst, verhinderte es. 

Wieder dauerte es eine schlimme Ewigkeit, bis Crawford auf das reagierte, was er gesagt hatte. „Warum solltest du das tun, Fujimiya?“, fragte er schließlich zögerlich, so als würde er jeden Moment eine Falle erwarten. Gerade so, als hätte er versucht, Aya zu töten und könnte nun nicht begreifen, warum dieser ihm dennoch helfen wollte, bemerkte eine zynische Stimme in dem Weiß. 

Es gab keinen rationalen Grund, warum er Crawfords Wohlbefinden Kritiker vorziehen sollte, so er doch selbst nicht daran glaubte, dass Kritiker komplett kompromittiert war. Doch rational war seit zwei Tagen gar nichts mehr und sein Bauchgefühl verbot ihm, Crawford in die Nähe von Birman zu bringen. Sein Ehrgefühl verbot es ihm, Crawford so, wie er war, erneut Schaden zuzufügen. 

„Ich habe etwas wieder gut zu machen“, erwiderte er schlicht und mehr als alles Andere sicherte ihm das Crawfords Aufmerksamkeit und, so vermeinte er zu sehen, Hoffnung auf Besserung.   
„Du lügst nicht“, stellte dieser in den Raum und es war augenscheinlich eine Feststellung, auch wenn Aya die deutliche Frage dahinter hörte. Er nickte bestätigend, beruhigend auch.   
„Ich meine es ernst. Ich hole dich hier raus.“

Es tat körperlich weh, die hoffnungsvolle Erleichterung in Crawfords Augen zu sehen, die sich ausgerechnet auf ihn stützte. Es erleichterte Aya, dass er den Schwarz alleine durch seine Worte dazu gebracht hatte, seinen Widerstand aufzugeben. Und schließlich nickte Crawford, schloss mit stummer Verzweiflung die Augen.   
„Ich…“, begann er und stockte. Wie so oft in den letzten zwei Tagen gab es auch hier ein erstes Mal. Das erste Mal, dass Crawford den Satz nicht beendete, zögerte, nicht weiter sprach…nicht sprechen konnte, weil ihm die Stimme versagte. Zitternd lehnte er sich an den Pfahl und fand noch nicht einmal die Kraft, die nun losen Stricke von seinen Handgelenken zu lösen, die er immer noch wie gebunden vor sich hielt. 

„Was ist?“, fragte Aya bedächtig, als er sich langsam vor Crawford auf die Knie niederließ und seine Hände auf die Seile legte. Vorsichtig löste er den sich tief einschneidenden Hanf, immer darauf bedacht, den Mann vor sich so wenig wie möglich zu berühren. Zum Großteil gelang ihm das, auch wenn er dafür gefühlt schier unendlich lange benötigte. 

Doch auch, als er die Seile abstreifte, dauerte es noch einen weiteren Augenblick, bevor Crawford sich mit zittrigen Händen abstützte und die Augen schloss, während er versuchte, sich soweit zusammen zu reißen um einen Versuch zu wagen, aufzustehen. Aya erleichterte das und er ließ es ihn selbst versuchen, obwohl er sich bereits jetzt schon sicher war, dass es Crawford nicht gelingen würde.   
Langsam erhob Aya sich und wortlos stand er daneben, wie Crawford versuchte, sich mit zittrigen Knien hochzustemmen. 

Weit kam er nicht, als eben jene ihren Dienst versagten und er wieder zurücksackte… wären da nicht Ayas behandschuhte Hände gewesen, die ihn mit festem Griff aufrecht hielten. Rein pragmatisch hielt er den Schwarz an sich gepresst, um ihm eine Stütze zu sein, unwillkürlich spürte er die kalte, nackte Haut des Anderen an seiner. Ein Aufstöhnen entglitt Crawford und es überraschte Aya nicht wirklich mit der Angst und dem Widerwillen, die er darin vernahm.   
Die Muskeln unter seinen Fingern zuckten unwillig und waren mehr als zur Flucht bereit, als Ayas Lippen ein Laut entwich, der vielleicht dazu geeignet war, ein kleines Kind zu beruhigen. Zumindest hatte er dazu gereicht, Omi zu beruhigen, doch dass er dazu geeignet war, den beinahe hysterischen Mann davon zu überzeugen, dass sie beide momentan keine andere Wahl hatten, wagte Aya zu bezweifeln. 

„Fass mich nicht an“, wehrte dieser ihn beinahe schon mechanisch und verzweifelt ab und nun war es an Aya, entschlossen den Kopf zu schütteln.   
„Du wirst wieder auf den Boden sacken, das ist nicht praktikabel. Ich helfe dir, bis du alleine stehen kannst.“ Das Knirschen der Zähne des Amerikaners hörte er auf diese Distanz bestens und konnte es nur allzu gut verstehen. Er selbst hatte trotz aller Entschlossenheit Angst, erneut mit sexueller Gewalt auf den Schwarz zu reagieren, weil er sich nicht im Griff hatte. 

Eine weitere Antwort erhielt Aya nicht, so wartete er einen kurzen Moment, bevor er sich zu dem Kleiderschrank umdrehte. Er musste Crawford etwas zum Anziehen besorgen…zur Not auch das Bettlaken, das sich bei näherem Hinsehen aber ausschloss. Er konnte selbst von hier aus Blut und Sperma erkennen und konnte sich vorstellen, dass der Schwarz sicherlich viel tragen würde, aber nicht diesen stummen, weißen Zeugen seiner brutalen Misshandlung. 

Eine zittrige Hand streckte sich schließlich aus und hielt sich an dem Pfahl fest. Als sich Crawford von ihm löste, ließ Aya ihn und beobachtete mit Argusaugen, wie sein Gegenüber unsicher zum Stehen kam, das Gesicht zu einer Maske des Schmerzes verzogen.   
„Ich hole dir Kleidung“ sagte Aya leise und machte sich daran, die Schränke zu durchwühlen auf der Suche nach irgendetwas Nutzbarem. Er fand schließlich eine Hose und einen Pullover und kam damit zurück zu Crawford, der die Sachen anstarrte, als wären sie pures Gift.

„Nein“, brach es erneut voller Ekel und Widerwillen aus Crawford heraus. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass…“  
„Du hast die Wahl zwischen dem hier, dem Bettlaken oder einer Rückkehr nach Tokyo ohne Bekleidung“, fuhr Aya ruhig dazwischen und nutzte besonnene Kälte in seiner Stimme um Crawford zur Vernunft zu rufen und von der aufkommenden Hysterie wegzulocken. 

Wieder musterten sie sich, wieder versuchte der Amerikaner herauszufinden, was Aya wirklich bezweckte und wieder schaffte es Aya, mit Vernunft gegen Unsicherheit anzukommen.   
Mit bebenden Fingern nahm Crawford die ihm entgegengestreckte Kleidung entgegen. Mit Mühe streifte er sie sich über den über und über geschundenen Körper und bedeckte die Spuren der rohen, widerwärtigen Gewalt, die ihm in den letzten Tagen durch Lasgo…und auch durch Aya zugefügt worden waren. 

An eigenständiges Laufen war aber immer noch nicht zu denken. 

Aya hielt sich nicht lange mit Diskussionen auf, sondern legte sich kommentarlos Crawfords Arm um die Schultern.   
„Ich muss dich nicht fragen, ob deine Gabe momentan zu gebrauchen ist, oder?“ fragte er und erhielt keine Antwort darauf. Das heißt dann wohl nein, befand Aya für sich und tat einen ersten Schritt zusammen mit Crawford, der sich schwer auf ihn lehnte. Nun gut, dann würde er sich an den ursprünglichen Plan halten und hoffen, dass die Verzögerung nicht zu tödlichen Konsequenzen führen würde.  
Als sie bei der Tür angelangt waren, ließ Aya den nächsten Gebäudekomplex in die Luft fliegen.

Fünfzehn Minuten, um sich zu dem versteckten Wagen durchzuschlagen und das Gelände zu verlassen, bevor auch noch das letzte Gebäude in die Luft fliegen würde. Eben jenes, in dem sie sich hier befanden.   
Aya atmete tief durch und entsicherte die Waffe. Die Panik, die nun zuverlässig ausbrach, würden sie sich zunutze machen können um von hier zu fliehen. Es sei denn, sie liefen vorher Lasgos Männern in die Arme. 

„Gib mir das Messer an deinem Gürtel“, sagte Crawford rau und Aya starrte ihn für einen Moment ungläubig an. Als würde er dem Schwarz eine Waffe in die Hand geben um ihn zu töten. Was dachte er sich? Dass er es ihm so einfach machen würde, dass dieser Aya in einem unbedachten Moment abstechen konnte?  
„Das werde ich nicht tun, Crawford“, erwiderte Aya trotz allem ruhig und besonnen. Seine Hand ruhte auf der Klinke der Tür, bereit, sie hinunterzudrücken. Vierzehn Minuten, bevor alles zusammenbrach.   
„Gib mir das Messer“, verbrauchte der Amerikaner wertvolle Zeit, die sie nicht für solche unsinnigen Diskussionen hatten.  
„Das werde ich ni…“  
Das Grollen des Orakels war tief und hasserfüllt. „Ich werde nicht noch einmal unbewaffnet seinen Männern gegenübertreten. Nicht noch einmal.“

So unstet sie ausgesprochen worden waren, so unnachgiebig wie auch verzweifelt waren die Worte in sich. Und erst nach einer weiteren, vertanen Viertelminute begriff Aya den tieferen Sinn in ihnen, ohne dass das Orakel ihm jenen erläuterte. Das Messer war nicht für die Männer, wenn sie sie umzingelten. Crawford erlag nicht der Hybris, dass er es mit ihnen allen aufnehmen konnte. Nein, das Messer war nur für eine einzige Person gedacht, die erneutes Leid verhindern würde. 

Wortlos überreichte zog Aya das Messer aus der Scheide und reichte es ihm. 

Tief durchatmend öffnete er die Tür und machte sich das Chaos der einstürzenden Gebäude zunutze um mit seiner Last nach draußen zu gelangen.

Nur weg von hier. 

Rauch biss sich in Ayas Nase fest und ließ ihn unterdrückt husten. Der Gestank brennender Gebäude begleitete ihn, wie er langsam das Gebäude verließ, immer darauf bedacht, die üblichen und geplanten Routen zu vermeiden und in die Richtung des zuletzt explodierten Gebäudes zu laufen.  
Es war ein gefährlicher Umweg, doch viel gefährlicher schien es ihm, mit seinem Begleiter direkt in die vermutlich wartenden Arme des Drogenhändlers und seiner Gespielin zu laufen. 

Innerlich grollend versuchte Aya, aus dem Hass, der in ihm schwelte, Kraft zu ziehen und die Sorge, dass sie hier nicht lebend entkamen oder gefangen wurden, nicht allzu groß werden zu lassen.   
Ächzend blieb er nun schon zum dritten Mal stehen, da seine Last – Crawford – wieder einmal nicht mehr die Kraft besaß weiterzugehen. Aya mochte es ihm nicht verdenken, nicht, nachdem Lasgo ihn erneut in seine Fänge bekommen hatte, doch sie hatten keine Zeit mehr. Wenn ihnen auch nur eine Wache oder ein aufmerksamer Beobachter dazwischen kam, war ihr Vorsprung null und nichtig und sie würden mit all dem hier untergehen. 

„Komm schon, Crawford, wir haben es nicht mehr weit“, grollte er und fasste den schwer atmenden Mann enger, dessen Zittern er noch durch seine Kleidung spüren konnte. Es sollte aufmunternd klingen, was seinen Lippen jedoch entkam, war pure Wut. Nicht so sehr auf das Orakel in diesem Moment, sondern auf die Umstände und die Komplikationen, die sich ergeben hatten.

Komplikationen. Aya lachte innerlich. Was für ein schönes Wort.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du mich hierlassen sollst“, raspelte es an seiner Seite so rau, dass Aya sich unwillkürlich eine Flasche Wasser herbeisehnte. Entschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf und zog den anderen Mann weiter.   
„Vergiss es.“  
Stolpernd ließ sich Crawford bewegen und schlussendlich umrundeten sie die Garage um zum Schrottplatz des Areals zu kommen. Hier wurden unter anderem die Autos aufbewahrt, die keinen Wert mehr besaßen, defekt waren oder die aufgrund von Polizeiermittlungen korrumpiert und nicht nutzbar waren, weil ihre Fahrgestellnummer bekannt war. 

Genau hier hatte Aya den noch fahrtüchtigen Wagen abgestellt, auf den er spontan umgestiegen war, nachdem sein ursprüngliches Fluchtauto von einem anderen Dealer genutzt worden war.   
Aya hoffte und betete, dass Lasgo ihn mit seinen Männern auf dem Gelände des eigentlichen Fuhrparks erwarten würde, denn dort würden die Bomben hochgehen, die mit der Ladung in dem Wohntrakt verbunden worden war. 

„Was macht ihr hier?“

Die hustende Stimme riss ihn und auch Crawford aus ihrer erzwungenen, nervösen Ruhe und Aya sah sich mit einem der Wachleute des Areals konfrontiert, dessen Schicht ihn anscheinend an diesen Platz verbannt hatte. Der zuständige Sicherheitschef ließ seine Männer und Frauen rotieren, damit sie sich nicht an einen gewisse Routine gewöhnten und so kannte Aya das Gesicht des Mannes sowohl vom Eingang des Areals als auch vom Haupthaus. 

Das Erkennen in den eckigen Zügen des Wachmanns bestätigte ihm seine Vermutungen und er gab sein Bestes, um sein übliches, dreckiges Lächeln zu zeigen.   
„Das Eigentum vom Boss in Sicherheit bringen“, erwiderte er das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam und nickte in Richtung Crawford, der vorgeblich schlaff in seinem Arm hing, dessen Hand das Messer aber unmerklich nach vorne brachte, anscheinend bereit anzugreifen. 

Aya fluchte stumm. Zehn Meter waren sie von ihrem Fluchtwagen entfernt. Zehn Meter zwischen ihnen beiden und der Möglichkeit, diesem Areal zu entkommen. Zehn verdammte Meter und sie wurden aufgehalten.   
Der misstrauische Blick des Wachmannes fuhr über Crawford und blieb spöttisch an dessen Verletzungen im Gesicht hängen.   
„Die Hure, ja?“  
Die Muskeln des Orakels zuckten bei der Bezeichnung, doch äußerlich gab Crawford nicht zu erkennen, dass er die Beleidigung überhaupt gehört hatte. Sein Kopf blieb gesenkt, gerade so, als wäre er kaum bei Bewusstsein. Die Finger, die sich in seine Schulter gruben, sprachen jedoch eine andere, eindeutige Sprache.   
„Ja, genau.“  
„Und wohin bringst du ihn?“  
„Weg, damit sein Team ihn nicht zu fassen bekommt.“  
„Auf Befehl Lasgos?“  
„Natürlich.“

Noch während der Mann seinen Blick kritisch zu Crawford gleiten ließ, löste sich dieser von Aya.   
„Fang“, peitschte die Stimme des Orakels über das Knistern und Knacken des einstürzenden Gebäudes hinweg wie ein unabdinglich zu befolgender Befehl durch die Dämmerung und ließ sowohl Aya als auch den Wachmann zusammenzucken. Gehorsam hob eben jener die Hände, als Crawford ihm das Messer in seiner Hand zuwarf und realisierte zu spät, was gerade geschah. 

Aya begriff entsetzt, dass Crawford sich von ihm gelöst hatte, als es schon längst zu spät war und er dem Weg des Messers folgte, das nun in den Händen des Mannes landete, der seinem Tod in die Augen sah. Auch wenn er im Vorteil gegen den unbewaffneten und verwundeten Schwarz war, so demonstrierte ihm dieser erneut, warum Aya beim menschlichen Schach kein ernstzunehmender Gegner gewesen war. Crawford war beinahe unmenschlich schnell, als er bereits nach dem Arm seines Gegners griff und diesem mit seiner eigenen Hand das Messer in den Leib stieß. 

Viermal, bevor der Mann gurgelnd und hustend zusammenbrach mit Crawford kniend auf ihm. Doch das schien dem Amerikaner nicht zu genügen. Wie besessen stach das Orakel auf den zuckenden Körper ein, als wäre dieser ein Monster, das er nicht anders töten könne und Aya war sich nicht sicher, ob Crawford überhaupt den Mann vor sich sah oder jemand ganz anderen. Er hörte nicht auf, die Klinge in den schließlich stillen Körper zu stoßen und mit seinen feuchten, schlürfenden Lauten Aya Übelkeit zu bereiten. 

Aya musste keinen Blick auf seine Uhr werfen um festzustellen, dass sie keine Zeit für Rachefantasien hatten. 

„Crawford, er ist tot“, grollte er und trat einen Schritt näher, blieb jedoch sorgsam aus der Reichweite des Orakels. Eine Reaktion erhielt er nicht und es wunderte ihn auch nicht wirklich.   
„Crawford“, versuchte es Aya daher erneut, eindringlicher und lauter dieses Mal und beobachtete fasziniert und gleichzeitig angewidert, wie das hasserfüllte Gesicht mit mehr und mehr Blut bespritzt und der Brustkorb des längst toten Mannes in eine ebenso blutige, unkenntliche Masse verwandelt wurde.

Nichts geschah. 

„Orakel!“, war es schlussendlich Abyssinian, der dankbarerweise übernahm und zumindest dazu führte, dass die Hand mit dem Messer im Brustkorb innehielt. „Dieser Mann ist tot. Wir beide werden hier aber nicht draufgehen, deswegen wirst du dich jetzt erheben und mitkommen. Der Fluchtwagen steht keine zehn Meter von hier entfernt.“  
Der Blick, der ihn nun traf, hätte nicht mehr vor Hass und Mordlust triefen können und jagte Aya einen unwohlen Schauer über den Rücken, der ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Mühevoll schluckte der Weiß. 

„Wenn du mich verstehst, Crawford, dann gebe das zu erkennen.“

Da war kein Erkennen. Da war kein Entgegenkommen. Da war gar nichts und Aya fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er der nächste Lasgo war, den Crawford versuchen würde zu erstechen. 

Fünf Minuten noch. 

Aya grollte und überbrückte die Distanz zu seinem Fluchtwagen, den Blick immer auf den knienden Mann gerichtet, der ihn nicht aus seinen starren Augen ließ. Wortlos suchte er nach dem Schlüssel und öffnete den alten, scheinbar klapprigen Wagen, der aber genug PS unter der Haube hatte um sie hier schnell wegzubringen. Sie oder zur Not auch ihn alleine, denn Aya würde sein Leben und das seiner Schwester nicht opfern, nur um Crawford von etwas zu überzeugen, was der gegnerische Teamführer partout nicht wollte. 

Soweit ging seine Schuld nicht. 

Als Crawford sich schwankend erhob und im ersten Versuch wieder zu Boden strauchelte, seufzte Aya beinahe erleichtert. Für den zweiten Versuch trat er ein paar Schritte näher.   
„Wirf das Messer zu mir“, befahl er ruhig und der Schwarz sah hoch. Grollend zog er seine Lippen zurück und ähnelte in diesem Moment eher einem tollwütigen Tier als dem beherrschten Orakel. Doch Aya ließ sich auf keine Diskussion ein.   
„Ich werde nicht im Auto neben dir sitzen, während du ein Messer bei dir hast. Du gibst es mir, ich werde es verstauen und wir werden von hier fliehen. Tust du es nicht, lasse ich dir hier. Du hast zehn Sekunden.“

Zwei Sekunden der zehn waren übrig, als das Messer zu seinen Füßen landete und sich die Hände des Amerikaners zu ballten.

 

~~~~  
Wird fortgesetzt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und hier nun das Finale des ersten Zyklus. Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die mitgelesen und kommentiert haben und natürlich auch bei denen, die still mitgelesen haben.

~~**~~

 

Schwankend lehnte Crawford an der Beifahrerseite des Wagens, während Aya sich unter dem unscheinbaren Toyota zu schaffen machte, der seine besten Jahre schon deutlich hinter sich gelassen hatte. Hinter ihnen zischte und knisterte es in der Luft und der Gestank nach brennendem Holz, Metall und anderem nahm ihm den Atem. Mit einer kurzen Bestätigung löste er den letzten Zyklus aus und stellte den Timer seiner Armbanduhr ein. 

Es wurde Zeit, dass sie von hier entkamen, denn viel hätten sie beide nicht mehr aufzubieten, sollten sie ein weiteres Mal angegriffen werden. Crawford war nicht mehr in der Lage, sich zu bewegen, Aya selbst atmete schwer, da ihm sein gequetschter Kehlkopf mehr Mühe bereitete, als er es wirklich zugeben wollte.   
Aya öffnete die Türen und nickte kurz. „Steig ein“, raspelte er rau, seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und er selbst ließ sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen, steckte bereits den Schlüssel ins Schloss. 

Crawford folgte dem langsamer. Steif ließ er sich auf den Beifahrersitz nieder und verharrte mit eisernem Griff um die Türklinke in der Bewegung, als der Schmerz überhand nahm. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer Maske der Pein, dann schloss er die Augen und atmete tief ein. Langsam ließ er seine Mimik zu einer Indifferenz verkommen, die so nichtssagend wie verräterisch war. Erst danach zog er die Tür zu und schnallte sich an, den Blick starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet. 

Seine Hände zitterten ohne Unterlass. 

Aya startete den Wagen und brachte sie weg von dem Areal, vorbei an brennenden Gebäuden, vorbei an zerstörten Wachposten, vorbei an dem daniederliegenden Tor, das zuletzt gesprengt worden war. Er brachte sie weg von der Unsicherheit, was Birman und Lasgo betraf. Weg von dem misslungenen Auftrag, den Mann zu töten. Weg von Vergewaltigung und Folter. 

 

~~**~~

 

Schweigend fuhren sie die ersten Kilometer über einsame Landstraßen, die Aya ins Landesinnere führten, weg von der einfacheren Route der Küstenstraße, sondern tiefer in den Wald hinein; eine Strecke, die er sich wieder und wieder eingeprägt hatte. 

Eigentlich als Alternative, sollte sein Plan scheitern.

Vor ihnen lagen mindestens zehn Stunden Fahrt und das wäre auch nur unter normalen Umständen die Fahrtzeit gewesen. Nun aber, da er nicht die von Birman vorgegebene Route nehmen konnte, sondern ins Landesinnere fahren musste…Aya mochte es sich nicht ausdenken, wie lange sie brauchen würden. Was er aber jetzt schon wusste, war, dass er bald eine Pause brauchte, denn er war am Ende seiner Kraft, primär ausgelöst durch Crawfords Versuch, ihn umzubringen.   
Besagter Mann hatte seine Stirn an die Scheibe gelehnt und starrte blicklos in die Dunkelheit hinein, die Hände zu starren Fäusten geballt. Er roch nach dem Blut des Mannes, den er getötet hatte, Sex und Schweiß und Aya war beständig übel von dieser Mischung und ihrem Ursprung. Er mochte sich nicht ausdenken, wie sich Crawford fühlte…mit dem Sperma Lasgos noch in und auf seinem Körper und den schmerzvollen Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Stunden. 

Da war es fast eine Erleichterung für ihn, dass der Schwarz ihn wie Luft behandelte und so schwieg Aya. Auch wenn es die falsche, ja gar trügerische Entscheidung war, denn zusätzlich zu seiner Erschöpfung kam schlussendlich auch die Müdigkeit. Mit der Müdigkeit kam das verräterische Verlangen zu schlafen und damit die Erlösung, seine Augen für ein paar Momente zu schließen. Kurz nur. Er würde sie gleich auch wieder öffnen. 

Erst, als er auf dem schotterigen Seitenstreifen einer Nothaltebucht zum Halten kam und sein Herz dank des Adrenalinschubes schmerzhaft schnell schlug, kam Aya abrupt wieder zu sich und packte das Lenkrad mit zittrigen Händen. Während er aus dem Fenster starrte und versuchte, sein Herz zu beruhigen, richteten sich die im Dunkeln liegenden Augen langsam auf ihn und maßen ihn ausdruckslos, so als ob er sie beide gerade nicht beinahe umgebracht hätte.

Ein unwirkliches Lachen verließ Ayas Lippen und brach sich an den Innenwänden des Wagens, als er seinen Kopf zurückfallen ließ. Das Lachen wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören, so sehr Aya sich auch bewusst war, wie komisch das wirken musste. Er hatte auch das Gefühl, dass er, wenn er weiterlachte, irgendwann hysterisch werden würde. Doch er konnte nicht anders und jedes Mal, wenn er erneut daran dachte, wellte neue Belustigung hoch. 

„Was an der Tatsache, dass du uns beinahe umgebracht hättest, ist so amüsant?“, fragte sein Beifahrer und alleine schon die allzu deutliche Warnung in den unterdrückt hasserfüllten Worten hätte ihn zum Schweigen bringen müssen. Tat es auch in gewisser Weise, als Aya dem Amerikaner den Kopf zuwandte.   
Er schmunzelte ironisch. „Weißt du, Crawford, da versuche ich seit Jahren, dich zu töten und schaffe es beinahe, uns beide in dem einen Moment mit einem Autounfall umzubringen, in dem ich dich mal nicht töten will. Das ist Ironie des Schicksals, möchte ich meinen.“ Aya holte tief Luft, nun, da der Grund heraus war und überrascht weiteten sich Crawfords Augen.   
„Das _amüsiert_ dich?“  
Aya wandte seinen Kopf nach vorne, mit Mühe die nächste Woge des hysterischen Amüsements schluckend. „Sollte es nicht, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du versucht hast, mich zu erwürgen“ richtete er an die dunkle Nacht und wieder war es Stille, die zwischen sie trat. Dieses Mal war sie jedoch weniger entspannt, sondern angespannt und unsicher. 

„Das wundert dich?“, fragte Crawford schließlich in die Stille hinein, als Aya keine Anstalten machte, den Wagen erneut zu starten. Nach einer Weile schüttelte der Weiß den Kopf.   
„Nein, das tut es nicht.“ Er stockte, zögerte, bevor er weitersprach. „Ich hätte es an deiner Stelle genauso getan.“ Wieder schwieg er, dann wischte er sich müde über sein Gesicht. Das war das Eingeständnis, das ihm sein Stolz und sein Zorn auf den Amerikaner erlaubten.  
Mehr brachte er nicht über seine Lippen.

Schweigend drehte er den Schlüssel und startete den Wagen wieder neu, sich des durchdringenden Blickes wohl bewusst. Er ignorierte ihn. Sie würden wahrscheinlich darüber reden, aber nicht jetzt, nicht in diesem viel zu engen Auto. Sie mussten noch weiter ins Landesinnere. Und was noch hinzukam…er musste ruhen. Eine Stunde schaffte er vielleicht noch, aber dann musste er im Beisein eines Mannes schlafen, der versucht hatte ihn umzubringen und sich vermutlich jetzt noch nicht daran versucht hatte, weil Aya ihn von Lasgo wegbrachte. Wenn er seine Nützlichkeit überlebt hatte, würde Crawford sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, soviel konnte Aya sich ausrechnen. 

Vorsichtiger als vorher lenkte er den Wagen durch den stockfinsteren Wald, die Serpentinen entlang, die sie in geschwungenen Kurven in die Nähe des Gebietes brachten, in dem er sich schließlich so gut auskannte, als wäre es seine Westentasche. Ein Vorteil, sicherlich Und keiner, von dem Kritiker wussten, die immer noch der Meinung sein würden, dass er in dem gebuchten Hotelzimmer unterkäme.  
Aya schnaubte innerlich, als er sich vor Augen hielt, wer das Hotelzimmer für ihn gebucht hatte. Würde Birman dort auf ihn warten und ihn töten? So wie sie ihn auf Lasgos Anwesen in eine Todesfalle gelockt hätte, in die er unwissend gestolpert wäre, wenn Crawford ihn nicht davon abgehalten hätte?

Er mochte darauf wetten und deswegen war es ein Grund mehr, den Umweg in Kauf zu nehmen. 

Die Hütte, zu der er sie brachte, verfügte bis auf Lebensmittel und Toilettenartikel über alles Notwendige, deswegen müsste er das Risiko eingehen, eine der Tankstellen im Umkreis anzufahren und das Nötigste zu holen, das sie bis zum nächsten Morgen brauchten. 

Eben genau das tat er eine halbe Stunde später. 

Unweit der hellerleuchteten Tankstelle hielt er deswegen an und parkte seinen Wagen außerhalb der Laternen auf den im Dunklen gelegenen Parkplatz.   
„Kaffee?“, wandte Aya sich an Crawford. Die Verachtung, die ihn traf, war durchsetzt mit Schmerz und Aya setzte geistig auch noch Schmerzmittel und einen Verbandskasten mit Antiseptika auf die Einkaufsliste.   
Crawford wandte sich ab und verweigerte Aya eine Antwort. Verheimlichen konnte er Aya seinen desolaten Zustand jedoch nicht. Dafür zitterte der Schwarz nur zu deutlich vor Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit, vermutlich spielten Schock und Trauma auch eine nicht zu verachtende Rolle. 

Kommentarlos schälte er sich aus dem Wagen und ging mit entsicherter Waffe um die Tankstelle herum, wartete lange Zeit im Schatten der stockfinsteren Umgebung. Wachsam ließ er den Blick über die Gegend streifen und beobachtete eine lange Zeit das Geschehen und die Umgebung. Nichts Außergewöhnliches geschah und so sicherte Aya die Waffe schließlich wieder, steckte sie in das Holster unter seinem Anzug. Niemand war hier und wenn er sich den gelangweilten Kassierer hinter dem Tresen anschaute, so war es auch nicht in der letzten Zeit der Fall gewesen. 

Aya betrat den in die Jahre gekommenen Laden und grüßte freundlich, ganz der Geschäftsmann auf Reisen, der er war, während er sich einen der Körbe nahm und ohne Umschweife durch die Reihen ging und sich nach und nach mit Lebensmitteln eindeckte, die sie über die Nacht bringen würden. Und Kaffee. Natürlich. Er entschied sich für Instantkaffee und nahm nach kurzem Zögern auch noch Milch und Zucker mit…zusätzlich zu dem Kaffee to go. 

Ebenso freundlich wie auch müde reichte er dem Kassierer seinen Korb und bezahlte, verließ schließlich mit zwei Tüten den Laden. Der Kies des Parkplatzes knirschte unter seinen Sohlen, als er zum Wagen zurückkehrte und feststellen musste, dass er leer war.   
Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde reagierte sein Instinkt und Aya ließ die Tüten und den Kaffee zu Boden gleiten. Er griff zu seiner Waffe und suchte sich Deckung um angestrengt in die Dunkelheit hinauszustarren und einen möglichen Hinterhalt auszumachen. Wenn sie Crawford geholt hatten, während er weg war, dann wären sie auch hinter ihm her und würden nun auf ihn lauern. 

Verflucht. 

Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er hörte nichts bis auf das Rascheln der Bäume und langsam schlich sich der Verdacht in ihn, dass Crawford nicht gefangen genommen worden, sondern geflohen war. Ungläubig starrte Aya in den Wald hinein. Wieso zur Hölle tat Crawford etwas so Dummes? 

Weil er Angst hat, flüsterte Aya eine ruhige Stimme ein. Er hat Angst vor dir und deiner dunklen, unbeherrschten Seite, die kein Problem damit gehabt hätte, sich ihm wie Lasgo auch aufzuzwingen. Er hat Angst davor, dass du dein Versprechen brichst und ihn doch zu Kritiker schleifst. Und kannst du es ihm verdenken? Du würdest auch jede Gelegenheit zur Flucht ergreifen, nur um neuerlicher Gewalt zu entkommen. 

Instinkt ließ ihn langsam seine Deckung verlassen und den Kaffee zu sich nach vorne holen. Mehr kriechend als alles Andere rutschte er auf dem Kies nach vorne, der sich schmerzhaft in seine Knie bohrte, und stellte das corpus delicti zwischen sich und den Waldrand. 

„Ich habe dir Kaffee mitgebracht“, richtete er in die Dunkelheit und kam sich komisch vor, scheinbar mit sich selbst zu sprechen, auch wenn besagter Instinkt ihm einflüsterte, dass er nicht alleine war. Crawford würde sich nicht durch einen völlig dunklen Wald schlagen, wenn er die Möglichkeit hatte, nach Ayas Abfahrt zur Tankstelle zu gehen und von dort aus sein Team zu rufen. Vielleicht war es die beste Möglichkeit…vielleicht aber auch nicht, denn selbst Schwarz verfügten sicherlich nicht um die Mittel, innerhalb der nächsten Minuten hier zu sein. Und Aya würde ganz sicherlich nicht hierbleiben und für die Sicherheit des Orakels sorgen nur um dann von Schwarz getötet zu werden. 

„Wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, dann wäre ich nicht gegangen. Ich würde mich unweit des Wagens im Wald verstecken und demjenigen, der mich angegriffen hat, Glauben machen, dass ich geflohen wäre. Ich würde die Situation beobachten und warten bis eben jener aus Frust weggefahren wäre um dann zum Tankstellenwart zu gehen. Ich würde darauf zählen, dass ich meinem Gegenüber egal wäre. Aber…“ Er stockte in seinen Worten, weil sie ungewohnt waren und auch nicht so recht passen wollten. Alles in ihm sträubte sich gegen diese Worte. „Du bist mir nicht egal, Crawford. Ich will dich zu deinem Team zurück nach Tokyo bringen.“ Auch auf ihn musste dieser Satz erst einmal wirken, da er so gänzlich gegensätzlich zu allem stand, was ihre Arbeitsbeziehung zueinander ausgemacht hatte.   
Und stehen sollte, denn beinahe wäre Crawford damit erfolgreich gewesen, ihn umzubringen. 

Beinahe. 

Warum war er es eigentlich nicht gewesen? Dieser Mann war ein Killer, jemand, der es verstand, mit bloßen Händen zu töten. Und er lebte. Sein Kehlkopf schmerzte höllisch und die Kopfschmerzen konnten sich auch sehen lassen, aber er lebte.   
Und das musste Aya ihm zugute halten, was auch immer er darüber denken mochte, dass der Schwarz versucht hatte, ihn zu erwürgen oder dass er ihm mit seiner Schwester gedroht hatte. Auch noch etwas, über das sie sprechen würden. 

„Der Kaffee riecht zumindest gut und heiß ist er auch. Also nicht so ein Gesöff wie vorher. Es lohnt sich ihn zu trinken. Und ich habe dir auch noch Schmerzmittel und Desinfektions- und Verbandsmittel mitgebracht, ebenso wie frische Kleidung.“ Wieder lauschte Aya dem Wind in den Bäumen, wieder wartete er geduldig, dass er eine Antwort erhielt. 

Als das Rascheln zu seiner Linken lauter wurde, fuhr er herum und sah, wie Crawford langsam aus dem Wald trat, ganz so, als wäre er ein Teil der Bäume, die ihn schützend umgaben. Doch ganz so ruhig, wie es den Anschein hatte, war er nicht. Selbst auf diese Entfernung sah Aya, dass Crawford zitterte und dass er sich mit Mühe aufrecht hielt. 

Langsam erhob sich der Weiß und nahm den Kaffee mit sich. Bedächtig trat er einen Schritt nach vorne, dann noch einen, dann noch einen, solange, bis er auf Armlänge an Crawford herangekommen war. Ruhig streckte er ihm den Kaffee entgegen und wartete, dass die hasserfüllten Augen sich von dem Pappbecher wieder auf sein Gesicht richteten.   
Für einen Moment lang hatte Aya die Befürchtung, dass Crawford es ihm aus der Hand schlagen würde, doch dann schlossen sich zwei zittrige Hände um den Becher und hielten ihn eisern fest während sich die hilflose Wut des Amerikaners stumm über ihn ausschüttete. 

Aya nickte schlicht in sie hinein. „Lass uns weiterfahren.“ Er drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Wagen, lud die Tüten in den Kofferraum.   
„Wie kannst du sicher sein, dass der Wagen und das Hotelzimmer nicht kompromittiert sind?“, fragte der Amerikaner rau und Aya sah auf. Langsam verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem dunklen und grimmigen Lächeln.   
„Den Wagen habe ich vor ein paar Tagen außerplanmäßig gewechselt, da das eigentlich vorgesehene Fluchtauto durch einen Anderen genommen wurde. Und wir fahren nicht in das von Kritiker vorgesehene Hotel. Ich bringe uns woanders hin.“  
„Wohin?“  
„In ein Haus.“  
„Kritikereigentum?“  
Aya schnaubte ungläubig. „Hältst du mich für dumm?“  
Crawfords Blick sagte ihm, dass er darauf keine Antwort wollte, doch er fragte nicht weiter. Im Gegenteil. Die zitternden Hände führten den Kaffee zu den Lippen und der Amerikaner nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Nachdenklich glitt sein Blick zum Wagen und schlussendlich setzte er sich in Bewegung. 

 

~~**~~

 

Stumm stand besagter Amerikaner neben Aya und sah an dem Haus hoch, das sich mitten im Wald vor ihnen aufgetan hatte. Aya fischte währenddessen unter dem Vordach des in die Jahre gekommenen Gemäuers nach dem Eingangsschlüssel.   
Wann war er das letzte Mal hier gewesen? Vor fünf Jahren? Oder waren es mittlerweile schon sechs? Genau wusste er es nicht mehr und wenn er ehrlich war, spielte es auch jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Dass das Haus unversehrt war, spielte eine Rolle und bisher schien es so, auch wenn die Fenster sicherlich schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatten. 

Mit Wehmut dachte er daran, dass er dieses Haus schlussendlich nicht mehr nutzen können würde, wenn sie erst einmal zurück in Tokyo wären, da es nun durch Schwarz kompromittiert worden war und so war es auch eine Art Abschied von dem lieb gewonnenen, alten Gemäuer, dem kleinen, traditionell japanischen Haus mitten im Wald.   
Das Schloss knarzte mit dem Schlüssel, gab aber schließlich das Innenleben des Gemäuers frei für ihn und seinen…Besuch. Schnaubend griff Aya nach der ersten Schiebetür links und scheuchte die dort ansässige Spinne weg um sie zu öffnen. Er schaltete den Strom an und tauchte die Hütte in ein heimeliges Licht.   
Automatisch scannten seine Augen den Bereich und wachsam ging er Raum für Raum ab. Er hatte richtig gelegen… niemand war hier gewesen, die ganzen sechs Jahre nicht und so waren ihre einzigen Weggefährten Staub und muffiger Geruch. 

Und dennoch war es schmerzhaft vertraut und geliebt. 

Wie viele Male war er in seiner Kindheit hier gewesen? Wie viele Jahre hintereinander war dies das Feriendomizil seiner Familie gewesen? Er kannte jeden Winkel des Hauses, selbst der Geruch war ihm sofort vertraut. Er wusste, wo er was finden konnte, welche Handgriffe zu tun waren um das Haus herzurichten. 

Schweigend bedeutete er dem am Eingang stehenden Schwarz einzutreten und öffnete alle übrigen Fenster um den Geruch zu vertreiben. Erst danach ging er zurück zu Wagen und holte die Tüten mit den Einkäufen heraus, stellte sie unter kalten, wachsamen Augen auf die Küchenanrichte. Kurz hob sich Ayas Blick auf Crawford, in dessen Gesicht viel zu viele Fragen standen, die er nicht beantworten würde, daher konzentrierte er sich lieber wieder auf die Lebensmittel, Kleidungsstücke und Toilettenartikel, die er gekauft hatte. Crawfords Sachen legte er auf einen separaten Stapel und deutete darauf. 

„Das sind deine. Es sollte dir passen.“  
Eisiges Schweigen antwortete ihm darauf. Nicht, dass Aya tatsächlich erwartet hätte, dass der Amerikaner mit ihm sprach. Er konnte die Unsicherheit, die den anderen Mann umgab, förmlich riechen.  
„Warum tust du das?“, überraschte Crawford ihn dann aber doch mit seiner gepressten, rauen Frage und Aya zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte eine vage Vorstellung warum, doch er würde jetzt den Teufel tun und darüber nachdenken. Anstelle sich mit dem Schwarz auseinander zu setzen, machte er sich daran, die Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank zu räumen, der langsam seine Arbeit aufnahm und sie bis morgen frisch halten würde. Den Rest ließ er auf der Anrichte stehen und hielt für einen Moment inne, als sich die Stimme seiner Mutter durch seine Erinnerungen schlängelte. ‚Räum das von der Anrichte, Ran, wir sind hier nicht im Supermarkt‘, hatte sie ihm bei einem ihrer letzten Besuche gesagt und er hatte die Lebensmittel unwillig grummelnd in die Schränke geräumt. 

Sein naives, junges Ich hatte damals nicht geahnt, wie sehr er sich noch nach der Stimme seiner Mutter sehnen würde und wie schnell ihr normales Leben vorbei sein würde. Aya ballte unwillkürlich die Hände zu Fäusten. Wütend presste er die Lippen aufeinander und sah hoch um Crawford eine wahrheitsgetreue Antwort auf seine Frage zu geben. Doch das minimale Zurückweichen des Orakels ließ ihn in seinen Worten innehalten. 

Crawford befürchtete einen weiteren Gewaltexzess seinerseits und Aya konnte es ihm diese Furcht nicht verdenken, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass es einen derartigen Übergriff nicht mehr geben würde. Er atmete tief durch und suchte aktiv den vorsichtigen Blick des Schwarz, der auf alles gefasst zu sein schien.

„In einer halben Stunde ist die Therme im Badezimmer einsatzbereit, dann kannst du mit warmem Wasser duschen und baden, wenn du möchtest. Das Badezimmer ist am Ende des Gangs links.“  
Verwirrung huschte über die erschöpften Züge, kurze Unsicherheit vielleicht auch, doch dann kehrte Crawford zu seiner üblichen stoischen Maske zurück, hinter der er selbst seine Angst verbarg, und Aya war dankbar darum. Er wollte nicht sehen, dass Crawford Angst vor ihm hatte. Er wollte Crawford nicht so offen mit seinen Emotionen sehen, die ihm von dem erzählten, was in den letzten Tagen vorgefallen war. 

Es war ein feiger Ausweg, doch Aya wandte sich erleichtert ab und verließ die Küche zugunsten der Schlafräume. Müde machte sich daran, die Betten in einen respektablen Zustand zu bringen. Crawford würde in seinem alten Zimmer schlafen, während er das Bett seiner Eltern nahm. Ayas Zimmer war in jedem Fall tabu für den Schwarz.   
Und auch hier war jeder Handgriff vertraut, jeder Winkel der Räume bekannt. Wie früher auch spannte er die Laken über die Matratzen, bezog die Decken mit den weißen, bestickten Bezügen und warf abschließend noch die Kopfkissen auf die Betten, immer ein wachsames Ohr auf das, was im übrigen Wohnraum passierte oder vielmehr nicht passierte. 

Fast hatte Aya den Eindruck, als würde Crawford sich größte Mühe geben, mit der Umgebung zu verschmelzen um ihn nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Oder aber er plante einen erneuten Mordanschlag. Auf den Aya dieses Mal bestens vorbereitet sein würde.   
Doch ein Blick in die Küche verriet dem Weiß lediglich, dass Crawford sich an dem Wasserkocher zu schaffen machte und in den Schränken nach einer Tasse suchte. 

Diejenige, die er griff, war die Vorderste und daher Logischste, aber dennoch nahm es Aya ihm übel, dass er ausgerechnet zur Lieblingstasse seiner Mutter griff. Ohne zu zögern trat der Weiß in die Küche und war versucht, Crawford die Tasse aus der Hand zu reißen. Doch er beherrschte sich, konnte jedoch ein Grollen nicht ganz verhindern. 

„Stell sie zurück und nimm die Rote“, deutete er auf den Schrank und bohrte seine Augen in die Stechenden des Amerikaners, der sich ihm mit der Tasse seiner Mutter in der Hand nun langsam zuwandte. Verwirrt sah er darauf hinab um dann dem Fingerzeig in den Schrank hinein zu folgen und für sich herauszufinden, was der Unterschied sein mochte.   
„Ich sagte…“  
„Ich habe dich verstanden, Abyssinian“, schnitt Crawford ihm müde das Wort ab und tauschte die Tassen. Ohne sich von ihm abzuwenden stellte er nun die rote Tasse auf die Anrichte und schüttete eine gute Portion des löslichen Kaffees hinein. Ebenso stumm wie Aya wartete er darauf, dass das Wasser kochte und ließ nicht erkennen, ob er aus den Worten gerade seine Schlüsse zog, falls er überhaupt Schlüsse zog.

Nachdem er sich sicher sein konnte, dass der Schwarz die Tasse seiner Mutter nicht wieder anrührte, öffnete Aya die Tür zum Garten. Die Wildnis, die ihn im sanften Licht der Gartenlampen entgegensprang, ließ ihn unwillkürlich seufzen. Was wunderte es ihn aber auch, nach sechs Jahren ohne Pflege, ohne Zuschnitt und ohne die liebende Hand seiner Mutter. Er ließ seinen Blick über die wilden Sträucher und Bäume, die er erkennen konnte schweifen und trat auf die Veranda hinaus, die zum Garten führte. Er würde sie morgen zum letzten Mal sehen…zumindest solange, bis Schwarz das Zeitliche gesegnet hatten. Wenn. Falls. Eventuell. Die einmalige Chance dazu hatte er vertan und verspürte auch jetzt nicht den Wunsch dazu, das zu ändern. Also musste er nun auch noch von ihrem alten Ferienhaus Abschied nehmen, in das er Crawford so selbstverständlich hineingebracht hatte, weil er sich mittlerweile sicher war, dass Birman ihn verraten hatte. 

Entschuldigt, Mutter, Vater, bitte entschuldigt, richtete er in Gedanken an seine Eltern und bahnte sich den Weg frei zu dem kleinen Schrein, der am hinteren Ende des Gartens stand. Ich hätte das Andenken an unsere Familie nicht einfach so entehrt und weggeworfen, wenn es nicht hätte sein müssen. Doch wie könnte ich ihn einem Monster ausliefern? So habt ihr mich nicht erzogen… so nicht.   
Ich werde ihn auch wieder von hier fortbringen und dieses Haus für immer verlassen. Dann habt ihr eure Ruhe. Sanft entfernte er die Blätter und kleinen Äste, die sich in dem Schrein verfangen hatten und sprach ein kurzes Gebet zu eben jenen Ahnen, die seinen Weg leiteten. 

Als er sich zum Haus zurückdrehte, bemerkte Aya, dass Crawford sich auf der Terrasse niedergelassen hatte und seinen Kaffee fest umklammert hielt. Blicklos hatten sich die durchdringenden Augen in die Beobachtung des Gartens gebohrt und waren nun vermutlich in der schlimmen Vergangenheit haften geblieben. Aya hielt inne und nahm sich seinerseits Zeit, Crawford ausgiebig zu mustern und sich erneut der Frage zu widmen, wie es nun weitergehen würde.

Crawford kehrte natürlich zurück zu Schwarz. Über die Zeit hinweg würde er genesen und wieder zu Kräften kommen. Damit, so konnte es Aya sich denken, würde der Hass auf Kritiker und Birman kommen, wenn sie tatsächlich gemeinsame Sache mit Lasgo gemacht hatte. Die Frage war, ob es sich dabei nur um Birman handelte oder auch im Manx oder gar Perser selbst. Oder…Weiß. 

Aya weigerte sich, das auch nur einen Moment lang zu glauben. Youji, Ken und Omi waren keine Verräter. Dennoch würden sie der Kollateralschaden sein, wenn Schwarz beschloss, sich für Crawfords Vergewaltigung zu rächen. Wie einfach war es für das feindliche Team doch, ihr Haus in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Oder sie alle schlicht im Schlaf zu ermorden. Und alles nur, weil er Crawford hatte leben lassen. Oder alles nur, weil er Crawford aus einem Anflug an was auch immer es gewesen war ebenso missbrauchen wollte wie Lasgo es zuvor getan hatte. 

Was also war sein Fehler? Mitleid oder Rachsucht? Er konnte es sich aussuchen, auch wenn es das Ergebnis nicht besser machen würde. Beides konnte er jetzt noch wiedergutmachen, sagte er sich, auch wenn er nur eines davon wirklich beheben wollte. Den Amerikaner umzubringen hatte sich schon bei Lasgo verboten, er würde das Andenken seiner Eltern nicht in einer ehrlosen Weise beschmutzen, indem er Crawfords Blut hier vergoss.   
Aber…das Andere, seine missratene Rachsucht, sie könnte er richtigstellen. Sich dafür entschuldigen, ein Täter gewesen zu sein, auch wenn es für sein Verhalten keine Entschuldigung gab.

Langsam und geräuschvoll kam er auf Crawford zu, damit dieser ihn über seine tiefen Gedanken hören konnte. Wie in Zeitlupe tauchte das Orakel auch an die Oberfläche seiner Aufmerksamkeit zurück und maß ihn angespannt.   
In sicherer Entfernung zu Crawford blieb Aya stehen. Zwei Anläufe benötigte er, um seinen Stolz und die Wut auf den Schwarz zu schlucken, die er über die letzten Jahre hinweg angesammelt hatte. Wenn Crawford sich nicht für seine Taten entschuldigte, war das eine Sache. Er würde es tun. 

Er musste. 

„Ich wollte das nicht“, begann er bedächtig und Crawford spießte ihn schier auf mit seinem Blick. Die hellbraunen Augen prüften noch nicht einmal, ob er die Wahrheit sprach, sie wussten es. Genauso sehr wie sie ihn dafür hassten, was er getan hatte.   
„Was auch immer da passiert ist, ich verstehe es nicht.“  
Crawford lachte freudlos. „Du hast versucht, deinen Schwanz in mich zu stecken.“  
Aya schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich…“  
Ein Grollen unterbrach ihn. „Doch, genau DAS hast du versucht.“  
„Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum! Das bin nicht ich. Mich jemanden aufzuzwingen, geht gegen jede meiner Überzeugungen.“  
Nun war es an Crawford selbstironisch zu lachen. „Gelegenheit macht Diebe, Fujimiya. Auch bei dir.“  
„Nein! Niemals im Leben würde es mir in den Sinn kommen, mich jemand anderem, an DIR zu vergehen.“  
„Dennoch ist genau das passiert.“  
„Ich verstehe aber nicht, warum!“  
Der Spott in den hellen Augen wich etwas Bösartigerem. Stygisch verzogen sich die Lippen. „Deine dunkle Seite. Genau das, was du dir immer verneinst. Bist du besser als Lasgo? Nein. Bist du besser als Schwarz? Nein. Du und dein scheinheiliger Sinn für Gerechtigkeit sind nichts als peinliche Lügen, an die du dich verzweifelt krallst um deinem schlechten Gewissen zu entkommen und deine Taten zu rechtfertigen.“ 

Aya blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er in das boshafte Gesicht sah, das ihn voller Zorn musterte, in dem festen Vorsatz, ihn zu verletzen für das, was Aya ihm angetan hatte. Soviel war Aya klar, doch das milderte nicht die Wut in ihm, die anhand Crawfords Spott in ihm schwelte.   
„Ich bringe keine Unschuldigen um oder nutze sie für meine Zwecke“, zischte er wider besseren Wissens und Crawford schoss von dem Gartenstuhl hoch, in dem er saß.   
„Und ICH vergewaltige nicht!“, brüllte er in die ruhige Nacht hinein. 

Ein Donnerhall, der auf den anderen folgte und verhallte, nichts als erschrockene Stille hinterließ. Aya musste sich dazu zwingen, Crawford in die Augen zu starren. Er musste sich ebenso dazu zwingen, nicht vor der Wahrheit davon zu laufen, die ihm ins Gesicht geschleudert worden war. Er konnte nichts dagegen sagen, er konnte sich dafür nicht rechtfertigen, denn es gab keine Gründe, die ein solches Verhalten entschuldigten. Und dennoch tat er es.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir wirklich leid“, erwiderte Aya schließlich mit Bedacht ruhig und hielt Crawfords Blick für einen Moment, bevor er sich doch abwandte und zurück ins Haus ging…vor den anklagenden Augen floh. 

 

~~**~~

 

Das heiße Wasser brannte auf seiner Haut, unnachgiebig und zerstörerisch. Crawford war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich damit nicht noch mehr Schaden zufügte, aber wenn er es genauer betrachtete, so war es ihm auch egal in diesem Moment.   
Mit jedem Tropfen, der auf seinen Körper, die Striemen des Gürtels oder die Kratzer der Nägel traf, fühlte er sich reiner, sauberer, weniger schwitzig und…missbraucht. Mit jedem Tropfen heißen Wassers wischte er die geisterhaften Hände ebenso wie das Lachen auf seiner Haut weg und schäumte die kläglichen Reste mit dem Duschgel und Shampoo auf. 

Als er sein Gesicht gen Duschkopf reckte, erlaubte er sich den Luxus, seine Augen zu schließen ohne dass er dazu gezwungen wurde. Und aus eigenem freiem Willen konnte er sie wieder öffnen und an die Zimmerdecke richten, die ebenso sauber war wie der Rest des Hauses, in das Fujimiya ihn gebracht hatte.  
Crawford hatte es zunächst nicht über sich gebracht, sich auszuziehen und hatte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an der Kleidung festgehalten, die nicht ihm, sondern Lasgo gehörte, weil er irgendeinen Schutz brauchte.

Egal, wie sehr die Kleidung nach dem Mann stank, der ihn vergewaltigt hatte. 

Doch dann hatte er – nach zwei Anläufen – das Shirt ausgezogen und dem Shirt die Hose folgen lassen. Das heiße Wasser war wie eine zweite Haut gewesen und seitdem stand er hier unter der Dusche und beschäftigte seine Gedanken mit allem, was ihn von Lasgo und den vergangenen, widerwärtigen Stunden und Tagen wegbrachte. 

Nach der Reaktion Fujimiyas zu urteilen, war es ein Haus, das ihm etwas bedeutete. Da war die Tasse, die er nicht nehmen durfte. Da waren die Handgriffe, die der Weiß mit beinahe schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit ausübte, so als würde er dieses Haus sein Leben lang kennen. Da war der Schrein, an dem er gebetet hatte. Oder auch der Schlüssel, den er nicht wirklich gesucht hatte.   
Ein Ferienhaus, vermutlich das seiner Eltern, wenn Crawford raten musste. Die Frage war, warum er ihn hierhergebracht hatte. Sie waren immer noch Feinde und so naiv konnte Fujimiya nun wirklich nicht sein, wenn er annahm, dass Crawford dieses Haus nicht…

Blinzelnd hielt er inne. 

Ja, was würde er? Kompromittieren? Es als wichtig genug erachten um es Fujimiya unter dem Hintern anzuzünden? Es war nur ein dummes Haus irgendwo im Nirgendwo mit einem verwilderten Garten und klassisch unmoderner, japanischer Einrichtung. Aber es hatte heißes Wasser. Und Lasgo war nicht hier.   
Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und abrupt stellte er das Wasser ab, während sein Herz einen brachial schnell schlagenden Takt aufnahm. 

Die Idee, Fujimiya das Haus doch unterm Hintern anzünden, schien mit einem Mal sehr verlockend zu sein.

„Crawford?“, schallte es fragend zu ihm und der Schwarz wusste, dass er, wenn er nicht antwortete, gleich Besuch haben würde. Dass Fujimiya überhaupt das Taktgefühl besaß, anzuklopfen, wunderte ihn, war er doch bei Lasgo auch plötzlich aufgetaucht.

Er, das Handtuch und der ruhige Befehl, herauszukommen. 

Zu dem Zeitpunkt war es für Crawford ein Ansporn gewesen, nicht die nächsten beiden Tage unter der laufenden Dusche zu verbringen, in der fahlen, trügerischen Hoffnung, dass ihn niemand dort herausholte. Hier war die Frage des Weiß störend. Hier schätzte er es nicht.   
„Was ist?“, fragte er zurück und langte für den Fall eines Falles nach dem großen Handtuch. Doch Fujimiya hielt Abstand und wahrte ein Mindestmaß an Anstand durch die geschlossene Tür.

„Du bist lange im Bad“, wurde seine Duschgewohnheit zur Diskussion gestellt, auch wenn Crawford im Nachhinein nicht wirklich sagen konnte, wie lange er sich hier befunden hatte. Die Frage, ob alles in Ordnung war, schwang zwischen den Zeilen mit und das machte ihn wütend. Die Frage aus Fujimiyas Mund machte ihn wütend, war der Kritikeragent doch noch vor einem Tag damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich ihm aufzuzwingen. Auf geheucheltes Interesse konnte er verzichten. Auf Kontrolle konnte er verzichten. Auf den Weiß konnte er verzichten. 

„Und weiter?“

Hinter der Tür herrschte für einen Augenblick lang verdächtiges Schweigen, dann räusperte sich eben jener vernehmlich.   
„Die Striemen auf deinem Rücken müssen versorgt werden und ich habe Desinfektions- und Verbandsmaterial hier.“

Crawford war dankbar für die Tür zwischen ihnen, denn so konnte Fujimiya nicht sehen, wie sehr ihm seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Was zur Hölle implizierte der Weiß da? Dass er sich von ihm ANFASSEN lassen würde? Nach dem, was dieser getan hatte? Dass er überhaupt zulassen würde, dass er ihm so nahe kam? 

Die letzten Wochen hatten seine Beherrschung zum Teufel geschickt und ebenso sein logisches Denken. So riss er nun auch die Tür zwischen ihnen beiden auf und starrte auf Fujimiya mit einem Grollen auf den Lippen hinunter. Groß waren die violetten Augen, die ihn maßen, Vorsicht dominierte die angespannte Gestalt.   
„Ich dachte, du wirst mich morgen in Tokyo aussetzen?“, fragte Crawford lauernd und sein Gegenüber nickte.   
„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass die Wunden so schnell wie möglich behandelt werden müssen. Insbesondere die.“ Vage deutete Fujimiya auf die Kratzspuren der Kritikeragentin und Crawford war mehr als bereit, dem Weiß dafür den Hals umzudrehen, auch wenn eine leise Stimme der Vernunft ihm bereits sagte, dass es weder Aussicht auf Erfolg haben würde noch dass der andere Mann damit Unrecht hatte. 

Er wollte nicht. 

„Das mache ich selbst“, knurrte er, was auf Zustimmung stieß.   
„Ich hole dir die Desinfektion.“

Wütend sah er Fujimiya nach, als dieser mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit in die Küche ging und schlussendlich zurückkehrte. Langsam streckte er ihm die unscheinbare Packung inklusive Tupfer entgegen und Crawford nahm sie grob an sich. Er trat einen Schritt zurück in das Bad und wollte die Tür hinter sich zuwerfen, als die Hand des Weiß auf eben jener ihn davon abhielt.   
„Dein Rücken, Crawford“, war die ruhige Stimme so ganz und gar nicht kompromissbereit und angewidert ließ er seinerseits die Tür los.   
„Willst du dich mir ERNEUT aufzwingen?“, zischte Crawford wütend, unbeherrscht vor schlechten Erinnerungen an das, was hinter ihm lag. Verzweiflung keimte in ihm hoch wie unkontrollierte Panik, dass er keine einzige Berührung mehr tolerieren konnte, würde…dass ihm niemand jemals wieder nahe kommen würde, auch. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er rechnete sich bereits aus, wie hoch seine Chancen auf Flucht standen, als Fujimiya die Hände hob in einer Geste des Friedens.

„Nein, Orakel“, erwiderte er schlicht und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Das werde ich nicht.“

Crawford nutzte die Chance und schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Zitternd ließ er sich die Wand an seiner Seite hinuntergleiten, als selbst das Stehen zuviel für ihn wurde. Das Desinfektionsmittel glitt ihm aus der Hand und traf mit einem dumpfen Laut auf den Boden und starr verfolgte Crawford seinen kurzen Weg bis es zum Ruhen kam und auf den kalten Fliesen lag. Sein Blick verklärte und verlor sich und seine Gedanken verloren an Schärfe wie auch an Zeitgefühl, bevor er sich bewusst wurde, was er hier tat und warum er es tat. 

Es brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, damit er sich sammeln und die unerwartete und unwillkommene Hilfsbereitschaft des anderen Mannes verdauen konnte. Das und alles andere.  
Er konnte es nicht mehr kompensieren. Nichts hiervon. Sein Körper war kurz davor, einfach aufzugeben und Crawford wusste nicht wirklich, was danach passierte. Vielleicht mochte es daran liegen, dass die vermeintliche Rettung kurz bevorstand. Oder aber, dass es eventuell vorbei war. Oder aber, dass es nie vorbei sein würde, weil selbst die Erinnerungen sich so schmerzhaft anfühlten, als würde es ihm wieder und wieder passieren. Woran auch immer es lag, er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Selbst als Fujimiya ihn von diesem verdammten Pfahl geschnitten hatte, hatte er mehr Kraft gehabt als jetzt. 

Crawford schloss die Augen. Vielleicht sollte er einfach hier sitzen bleiben, bis alles vorbei war und sich auf den Schmerz konzentrieren, der von seiner Kehrseite aus nach oben zog. Er wusste nicht, ob etwas gerissen war, auch wenn sich das Blut in Grenzen hielt, das er erfühlt hatte.   
Er presste die Hände auf seine Augen und drückte solange zu, bis er Sterne sah um dem zu entkommen, was in ihm schwelte. Nur, dass es kein Entkommen gab und ihm diese Hilflosigkeit für einen Augenblick lang die Luft zum Atmen nahm. 

Die sich öffnende Tür hörte er nicht und zuckte dementsprechend überrascht zurück, als er eine Hand auf seiner eigenen spürte. Ruckartig, vor allem aber instinktiv presste er sich gegen die Wand und starrte Fujimiya über die Sterne, die vor seinen Augen tanzten, hinweg an, dessen ruhiger Blick Crawford beinahe dazu veranlasste, ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen.   
„Du kannst mich auch keine Minute alleine lassen, oder?“, zischte der Amerikaner und begegnete einem Kopfschütteln.   
„Du sitzt hier schon seit einer Stunde.“  
„Blödsinn.“  
Die Ruhe in den violetten Augen sagte ihm Gegenteiliges und wohlweißlich hielt er sich davon ab, das Offensichtliche weiter abzustreiten. 

„Was willst du?“, fragte Crawford schließlich müde und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Dusche, bloß weg von Fujimiya, der ihm zu nahe war, als dass es ihn beruhigen konnte.   
„Ich werde dir jetzt helfen, die Verletzungen zu versorgen und dich dann hier rauszerren, wenn es notwendig sein sollte. Ich brauche dich ausgeruht…ausgeruhter als du es jetzt bist, falls es morgen in Tokyo Probleme geben sollte.“  
„Du brauchst mich?“, betonte Crawford jede einzelne Silbe und Aya nickte zähneknirschend, elaborierte es aber nicht weiter.   
„Komm, ich versorge dir die Wunden auf dem Rücken“, lenkte er anstelle dessen ab und griff sich die so achtlos weggeworfenen Desinfektionsutensilien. 

Crawford wog währenddessen ab, wie viel Kraft es ihn kosten würde, den Weiß wegzujagen und entschied sich schlussendlich dagegen. Er hatte die Reserven dazu nicht mehr und so war es einfacher, sich zu ergeben und den penetranten Agenten tun zu lassen, was dieser wollte. Und dabei in Kauf zu nehmen, dass dieser… 

Crawford würgte seine in die falsche Richtung laufenden Gedanken ab und umständlich drehte er sich um. Seitlich lehnte er nun an der Wand, die Augen geschlossen, die Hände zu starren Fäusten voller Unbehagen geballt.   
Das Mittel war billig und es brannte wie Feuer auf seiner Haut und den weggeschlagenen Hautschichten. Auch wenn es ein anderer Schmerz als der war, der ihn durchzogen hatte, als ihm die Striemen geschlagen worden waren, konnte Crawford nicht verhindern, dass seine Erinnerungen unweigerlich dahin zurückkehrten und ihn unkontrolliert zittern ließen. 

„Ich bin gleich fertig.“  
„Halt den Mund und mach weiter“, grollte er wütend und zischte, als Fujimiya einen besonders großen Riss in seiner Haut versorgte.   
„Das sollte sich nochmal ein Arzt anschauen“, murmelte es hinter seinem Rücken und Crawford rollte mit den Augen.  
„Ernsthaft, Fujimiya?“  
„Soll ich dich zu einem bringen?“  
„Jetzt? Hier, in der Pampa der absoluten Peripherie?“  
„Morgen in Tokyo.“  
„Zu wem denn? Einem eurer Kritikerärzte? Hast du sonst noch gute Ideen?“ Spott war das Einzige, was ihm jetzt noch blieb, wo er nichts Anderes mehr aufzubieten hatte, also bediente sich Crawford reichlich daran. Dass genau der an Fujimiya abperlte wie Wasser an Öl, machte ihn unter dem Strich noch wütender.   
„Zu einem Arzt deiner Wahl.“

Crawford zuckte zusammen. Er könnte das auf Fujimiya schieben, doch er wusste sehr gut, dass der Weiß nicht der Grund war.   
Unwillkürlich und vermutlich unbewusst hatte dieser ihn an das Prozedere erinnerte, das ihm bevorstand. Wenn er so zurückkehrte, offensichtlich gefoltert, würde er in der ärztlichen Abteilung der Rosenkreuzverwaltung in Tokyo vorstellig werden müssen. Die dortigen Ärzte würden einen Komplettcheck durchführen und alles, was sie fanden, würden sie in seiner Akte vermerken und diese zur Überprüfung an den Rat und die Dame des Hauses schicken. Schlussendlich würde der Rat darüber entscheiden, ob er kompromittiert wäre und eine Entscheidung treffen. 

Er würde ihrer Exekutorin alles offenlegen müssen, was geschehen war, bis in das kleinste Detail. Sie würde jede Erinnerung, jede Emotion, jeden noch so kleinen Moment einfordern, ob er damit einverstanden wäre oder nicht. Crawford schauderte unbewusst, als er an die Demütigung dachte, die damit einhergehen würde. 

Es sei denn, er würde alles vertuschen. 

Nachdenklich richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Fujiimya, der sich konzentriert seinen Rücken entlang arbeitete. Wenn er den Weiß tötete, bevor dieser sein Team erreichte, bliebe immer noch Birman, die er eliminieren musste, ohne sein Team mit einzubeziehen. Wo sich die Agentin befand, konnte er nicht sagen und ohne die Ressourcen, die seinem Team zur Verfügung standen, war es schwierig, diese widerliche Hure aufzuspüren. Ihre IT-Technik konnte er ebenso nicht nutzen, denn alles wurde von Rosenkreuz geloggt und zur Verarbeitung an ihre Zentrale geschickt. Die Fragen, die aufkommen würden, wenn er außerhalb des Plans nach einer Zielperson suchte…  
Was also bedeutete, dass er den Weiß am Leben lassen musste, auf dass dieser sich um das Problem kümmerte, wenn sie ihn nicht vorher umbrachte. 

Wenn Crawford es schaffte, es vor seinem Team zu verheimlichen, erkaufte er sich Zeit, die richtigen Schritte einzuleiten und das alles hier schlussendlich hinter sich zu lassen. Das alles stand noch auf wackligen Beinen, aber es war machbar. Und wenn seine Gabe erst einmal zurückgekehrt war, dann würde es noch einfacher werden. 

„Willst du den Rest selbst machen?“, fragte besagter Weiß in seine Überlegungen hinein und stumm streckte Crawford ihm seine Hand entgegen. Er musste das alleine machen. Das hier. 

Und alles Andere. 

 

~~**~~

 

Aya hatte sich einen Platz auf der Veranda gesucht und lehnte erschöpft den Kopf an die seitliche Begrenzung. Er hatte sich die Mission vom Leib geduscht und war nun müde und zu Tode erschöpft. Sein Hals und jeder Muskel in seinem Körper taten ihm weh und er konnte nicht mehr geradeaus schauen, geschweige denn noch einen einzigen Schritt tun. Er wollte schlafen, nein musste schlafen, doch genau hier begann das Problem. Er vertraute Crawford nicht, schon gar nicht der Ruhe, die dieser gerade ausstrahlte. Nicht nachdem der Amerikaner versucht hatte ihn zu töten. 

Doch was sollte er tun? Er hatte keine Fesseln hier und aus etwas Improvisierten würde Crawford sich befreien können. Was als einzige Möglichkeit den Kofferraum des Wagens übrig ließ. Doch den Amerikaner in den Kofferraum des Wagens zu sperren, während er selbst in dem bequemen Bett schlief, brachte er nicht über sich. Nicht, nachdem, was passiert war. Und schon gar nicht, wenn er nicht in der Lage war, logisch zu denken und sein Geduldsfaden mehr als dünn war aufgrund eben jener Müdigkeit. 

Hinter ihm rumorte es im Haus seiner Eltern und er vermutete, dass der Schwarz sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte, vermutlich wieder auf der Suche nach Kaffee, wo er Wasser doch nicht trinken konnte oder wollte. Aya ließ und ignorierte ihn, wusste Crawford doch, wo alles stand und was er nicht nehmen sollte.  
Erleichterung durchfloss ihn, als er seine Augen schließen konnte und sein Körper ihm vorgaukelte, dass es das Beste wäre, hier und jetzt direkt auf der Stelle einzuschlafen. Was er natürlich spätestens morgen bereuen würde. 

„Hast du uns nicht in diese Einöde verfrachtet, damit du in einem Bett schlafen kannst?“ Unwillig runzelte Aya die Stirn, öffnete aber nicht die Augen. Wenn er die Entfernung richtig einschätzte, war Crawford noch außerhalb seiner Reichweite und er somit noch sicher.  
„Ich sinniere gerade darüber nach, ob ich dich zum Schlafen in den Kofferraum sperre“, erwiderte er zynisch, was er gerade noch als ernste Möglichkeit durchdacht hatte und öffnete nun rechtzeitig genug die Augen um zu sehen, dass so etwas wie Unglauben über das scharf geschnittene und zerschlagene Gesicht huschte. Crawford glaubte ihm für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann verwarf er es als zu absurd. 

Als wenn es wirklich so absurd wäre. 

„Was würdest du an meiner Stelle tun?“, fragte Aya erneut. „Wenn du schlafen müsstest, deinen Feind, der versucht hat, dich zu töten, aber frei in deinem Haus wüsstest?“  
Crawford hob die Augenbraue. „Ich würde ihn vor dem Schlafen gehen umbringen“, kam es wie selbstverständlich von den Lippen und Aya rollte unwillkürlich mit den Augen. Ja natürlich, das war ja so klar. Wirklich weiter brachte ihn das nicht.   
„Dann beuge dich schonmal im Badezimmer über die Wanne, ich komme gleich und schneide dir mit einem der stumpfen Küchenmesser die Kehle durch“, grollte er müde und fühlte sich unweigerlich an den Anfang ihrer unseligen Begegnung erinnert. Eben jenem, bei dem er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, gerade das nicht zu tun und mit den dadurch aufkommenden Problemen zu kämpfen.   
„Natürlich. Einen bestimmten Wunsch, was die Position angeht, in der mich die Polizei dann finden soll?“  
„Überrasch mich…“

Die Hand, die ihm auf den Hinterkopf schlug, überraschte ihn außerordentlich und wütend fuhr Aya hoch. Das Zischen brach sich an den zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen des Amerikaners.   
„Es macht wenig Sinn, dich zu töten“, konstatierte der Schwarz und seine Augen maßen Aya ernst genug, dass sie dem Weiß ein Gefühl von Sicherheit vermittelten, wo er eigentlich keines fühlen sollte, weil es töricht war, dem Amerikaner zu vertrauen und weil er schon einmal bereut hatte, dem Orakel den Rücken zuzudrehen.   
„Soweit hast du bei Lasgo nicht gedacht“, gab Aya trotzdem zu bedenken.   
„Zugegeben. Aber nun bist du der Fahrer und ein zusätzliches Paar Hände mehr, das sich um eventuelle Angreifer kümmern kann.“  
„Woher weiß ich, dass du mich nicht anlügst?“  
„Woher weiß ich, dass du mich nicht noch einmal körperlich angehst?“

Körperlich angehen. Welch ein euphemistischer Ausdruck. Die unausgesprochenen Worte standen ganz klar zwischen ihnen. Woher wusste ein jeder von ihnen, ob er dem jeweils anderen trauen konnte?   
Es gab keine Versicherung und somit mussten beide mit der absoluten Unsicherheit leben.   
„Du bist der Hellseher“, murmelte Aya schließlich und erntete ein wütendes Grollen.   
„Geh schlafen, Fujimiya. Ich will auch irgendwann zurück nach Tokyo.“  
„Dann mach dich schonmal auf den Weg, ich hole dich morgen ein.“

Der erneute Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf teilte ihm mit, dass es nicht die klügste Antwort auf dem Planeten gewesen war, doch das war Aya egal. Knapp wies er dem Schwarz sein Zimmer zu und erhob sich schwankend. Erschöpft strauchelte er ins Haus, hinein in das Zimmer seiner Eltern. Sollte sich Crawford irgendwann einrichten, es war ihm egal, insbesondere jetzt, wo sein Kopf auf das Kissen traf und er sich so wie er war – mit der Waffe unter dem Kopfkissen – seinem dringend benötigten Schlaf hingab, sich nur am unwichtigen Rande bewusst, dass sich die Tatamimatte neben ihm senkte und er nicht alleine in dem Bett seiner Eltern lag. 

Wachsame, helle Augen maßen seinen Rücken, der sich ruhig hob und senkte und beobachteten jede Regung seiner Muskulatur… immer auf der Suche nach einem Anzeichen dafür, dass Aya entgegen seiner Worte noch einmal losschlagen würde, wachsam bis in die Morgenstunden hinein. 

 

~~**~~

 

Dass er zu lange geschlafen hatte, bemerkte Aya spätestens dann, als er mit klopfendem Herzen zu sich kam und für einen Moment lang desorientiert versuchte, Luft zu bekommen, in der festen Annahme, Crawford würde ihn immer noch würgen.   
Der Anblick des Ferienhauses seiner Eltern verunsicherte ihn deshalb nur umso mehr, bevor er sich darauf besann, was am gestrigen Tag passiert war. Es war kein schöner Moment, als schlussendlich alle Puzzleteile an ihren Platz fielen und wild sah sich Aya um. Bis auf das zerwühlte Bett und die halb offenstehende Tür schien aber nichts weiter passiert zu sein, so schraubte er sich mühevoll hoch und verließ ächzend den Raum, nur um den Rest des Hauses verlassen und leer vorzufinden. 

Aya stöhnte auf. Nicht schon wieder. Er hatte keine Lust, schon wieder dem Schwarz hinterher zu laufen und ihm einen Kaffee als Lockmittel hinzustellen, damit er sich aus dem nächstgelegenen Gebüsch traute. Vermutlich hatte Crawford sich sowieso das Auto genommen und war damit bereits in Richtung Tokyo aufgebrochen. Nicht, dass Aya es ihm verdenken könnte. Vermutlich hätte er ebenso gehandelt. Exakt so. 

Kopfschüttelnd unternahm Aya einen letzten, nutzlosen Versuch, Crawford in dem Haus zu finden und verlor seine Wette gegen sich selbst, als er seinen unfreiwilligen Gast auf der Veranda sitzend vorfand, auf seinen Oberschenkeln die obligatorische Tasse Kaffee, die in die kühle Morgenluft hineindampfte. Ohne ihn zu bemerken starrte der Schwarz hinaus in den Urwald, der mal ein Garten gewesen war und runzelte schließlich kritisch die Stirn.

Aya ließ sich Zeit, ihn dabei zu beobachten und sich das Mienenspiel des Mannes einzuprägen, der sich seiner Anwesenheit in diesem Augenblick nicht bewusst war. Die arrogante Maske, die sonst die Anspannung in der Kiefermuskulatur bestimmte, lag brach und gab den Blick frei auf den Mann hinter eben jener, der zugänglicher wirkte.   
Unwillkürlich fragte Aya sich, wie es werden würde, sollte Birman ihn nicht töten. Sollte Kritiker nicht kompromittiert sein. Sollten sie noch einmal als Weiß und Schwarz aufeinandertreffen. 

Sollten.

Er würde diesen Anblick vermutlich nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen und wer wusste schon, ob Crawford sich ihm nicht vorknöpfen würde, sobald er wieder bei Kräften war. Ein Schauer der unwillkommenen Vorhersehung überkam ihn, geradeso, als wäre er der Hellseher von ihnen beiden. Was auch immer sich ändern würde, es wäre nicht gut für ihn und Aya hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm seine bisherige Lebensgrundlage entziehen würde. Alles würde sich ändern und die Frage war, wie er seine Schwester, die sich in den Fängen dieser Frau befand, retten und ihre medizinische Versorgung gewährleisten konnte, wenn es hart auf hart kam. Oder aber, wie er sie vor Schwarz retten konnte.

„Wie lange willst du da noch stehen und mich anstarren, Fujimiya?“, durchdrang Crawford seine Gedanken und Aya zuckte zusammen.   
„Lange genug, dass du dich darüber beschweren kannst“, grollte Aya und stellte fest, dass er noch nicht einmal eines Blickes gewürdigt wurde. Anstelle dessen hob sein Gegenüber die Tasse an seine Lippen und nahm einen tiefen, langen Schluck bitteren Instantkaffees mit Milch und Zucker. Neben Crawford lag doch tatsächlich eine der Frühstück To-Go-Packungen und sie war sogar angebrochen… na da machte jemand aber Fortschritte.  
„Endlich ausgeschlafen?“

Aya hob die Augenbraue und trat auf die Veranda, die durch die Sonne bereits ausreichend gewärmt wurde. Er stellte sich neben Crawford und sah auf den anderen Mann hinab, der eisern in den Garten starrte. „So sehnsüchtig nach mir?“  
„Überschätz dich nicht. Es zieht mich zurück nach Tokyo.“  
„So schön ist die Stadt nun auch nicht.“  
„Wohl wahr.“  
Aya lächelte und warf einen seitlichen Blick in Richtung Crawford. Wortlos hob er die Augenbraue und steckte die Hände in die Taschen. „Keine Sorge, dein Team wird dich schon früh genug abholen.“  
Trocken lachte der Schwarz. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten.“  
„Wie, wird dich Schuldig nicht umsorgen?“  
Überrascht fuhren die hellen, stechenden Augen zu ihm hoch und Crawford musterte ihn, als hätte er etwas äußerst Dummes gesagt. „Gott bewahre“, erwiderte er lakonisch. „Dann kann ich auch gleich bei dir bleiben, das käme auf das Gleiche hinaus.“

Erstaunt hob Aya seine Augenbraue. „Vergleichst du mich gerade mit deinem sadistischen Telepathen?“, fragte er lauernd und Crawford lächelte.   
„Mit Recht.“  
„Noch habe ich dich nicht nach Tokyo zurückgebracht.“  
„Soll das eine Drohung sein, Weiß?“  
„Sag du es mir, _Orakel_.“  
Crawford schnaubte als Antwort und widmete sich wieder interessanteren Dingen, jedem Grashalm im Garten zum Beispiel. Aya musterte ihn für einen Augenblick, dann huschte ein gemeines Lächeln über seine Lippen. Vor sich selbst nannte er es Rache, insbesondere für Crawfords gestriges Verhalten. 

„Wie ich sehe, hast du sogar deinen Teller aufgegessen. Braver Junge“, schmunzelte er und fuhr mit seiner Hand wuschelnd durch die schwarzen Haare, nur um danach schnell genug für eine mögliche Rache des Schwarz aus dessen Radius zu treten.   
Was auch bitter nötig war, so schnell Crawford seinen Arm einfangen und ihn vermutlich brechen wollte. 

„Was zur Hölle soll das?“, grollte Crawford und Aya ging lachend ins Haus, um sich selbst einen Kaffee zuzubereiten. Aus der sicheren Entfernung heraus wandte er sich der offenen Terassentür zu.  
„Ist das mein Problem, wenn du das nicht voraussiehst?“, rief er nach draußen und wurde mit einem eindeutigen Laut des Missfallens belohnt, der eine Weile brauchte um zu verebben.

Erst, als sich Aya sicher sein konnte, dass die Wut des anderen Mannes nicht mehr zu unmittelbaren Schäden führen würde, traute er sich erneut heraus, hielt aber einen Sicherheitsabstand ein, der es ihm erlauben würde, schnellstmöglich auf den Schwarz reagieren zu können. Crawford maß ihn mit einem Blick, der Aya andeutete, dass es so auch besser war für ihn. Aya selbst schwieg, als er überlegte, wie er das Folgende verpacken konnte. Drohen? Sicherlich eine Möglichkeit, doch eine nutzlose gleich dazu, wenn Crawford erst einmal zu seinem Team zurückgekehrt war. Bitten schloss sich aus. Er runzelte die Stirn und atmete tief ein. 

„Du wirst meine Schwester außen vor lassen. Sie hat mit all dem hier nichts zu tun. Wenn du mich für meine Taten verantwortlich machen willst, dann mach das, aber lass sie da raus“, richtete er ruhig in die ihn messenden Augen. Crawford schwieg anhaltend. Das Lächeln auf dem zerschlagenen, müden Gesicht, wollte Aya dennoch nicht sehen. Den Spott ebenso nicht.   
„Angst, Fujimiya?“   
Aya weigerte sich, den Köder zu schlucken. „Du hast mir damit gedroht, sie auf deine Seite zu ziehen. Das werde ich nicht zulassen.“  
Schweigend maß der Schwarz ihn und erst nach und nach verließen Spott und Amüsement sein Gesicht. Das minimalste aller Nicken bestätigte schließlich seine Worte und Aya gab sich für diesen Moment damit zufrieden. 

 

~~**~~

 

Mit einem letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick verschloss Aya das Haus seiner Eltern und deponierte den Schlüssel in seinem gewohnten Versteck. Er seufzte tief und schüttelte innerlich über sich selbst und seine Sentimentalität den Kopf. Als wenn dieses Haus etwas bedeuten würde…oder aber die Erinnerungen, die es durchzogen. Sie waren in ihm, dazu brauchte er kein altes Gemäuer. Sie würden immer Teil von ihm sein, egal, wo er war. 

Er wandte sich um und ging zum Wagen, in dem Crawford bereits wartete, vollgepumpt mit Schmerzmitteln, dass er die restlichen Stunden überhaupt überstehen würde. Dementsprechend ruhig und in sich gekehrt, war dieser, gehorsam beinahe. Es würden kurze Stunden werden, bis sein Leben, wie er es bisher gekannt hatte, in einem Scherbenhaufen enden würde.   
Warum sollte er das eigentlich zulassen?, fragte sich Aya für einen Moment. Warum sollte er den Amerikaner nicht einfach ausliefern und so seine Schwester in Sicherheit bringen? Warum sollte er seinen Feind nicht ausliefern?

So verführerisch einfach es auch war, so wenig würde es tatsächlich tun, denn das war es, was ihn von Schwarz unterschied und was er sich als Credo aufbewahrte. Crawford war gerade jetzt nicht in der Lage, sich zu wehren, er war hilflos. Aya würde keinen hilflosen Mann umbringen oder ihm dem sicheren Tod oder Schlimmerem überantworten. Nicht bei Lasgo. Nicht hier.   
Dass er es bereuen würde, war Aya jetzt schon bewusst. 

Er fuhr los mit seinem stummen Beifahrer, dessen Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet war und diese Position auch nicht verließ… über Stunden hinweg, in denen Aya auf das lauschte, was im Radio spielte und sich bewusst wurde, dass er die Gegenwart des Schwarz nicht als bedrohlich empfand, sondern als beruhigend. 

Trügerisch war das und dennoch labte sich Aya egoistischerweise daran. 

Je näher sie Tokyo kamen, desto unruhiger wurde er. Auf den letzten fünfzig Kilometern begann sein Herz schnell zu schlagen, die letzten zehn Kilometer bis zur Stadtgrenze verbrachte er verkrampft, bis er schließlich auf dem Parkplatz eines in der Peripherie gelegenen Hotels anhielt, von dem er wusste, dass ein Trakt der Zimmer außerhalb in einem anderen Gebäude lag und er Crawford dorthin bringen konnte, ohne dass der neugierige Rezeptionist davon Wind bekam. 

Schweigend kam er mit dem Schlüssel wieder und fuhr Crawford um das Gebäude herum. Langsam kam er zum Stehen und hielt seinem Beifahrer die Schlüsselkarte entgegen. Nicht, dass Crawford ihn beachtete, so eisern, wie sein Blick sich aus dem Fenster gerichtet hatte. Immer noch.   
Aya bezweifelte, dass der Amerikaner überhaupt wusste, wo sie waren und dass sie angekommen waren. Er bezweifelte, dass er auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendete, wer neben ihm saß. Wie in der Dusche bei Lasgo. Wie im Badezimmer seines Ferienhauses. 

„Crawford.“ 

Zweimal musste er den Namen des Schwarz ruhig und bestimmt aussprechen, bis dieser aus welchen Überlegungen auch immer zu ihm zurückkehrte. Ausdruckslos und erschöpft maßen ihn die stumpfen, hellen Augen und schließlich fiel der Blick auf die Schlüsselkarte in Ayas Hand. Crawford wusste nicht wirklich etwas damit anzufangen, das sah Aya und war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob der Schwarz den Weg zum Hotelzimmer wirklich schaffen würde. 

„Das ist der Schlüssel zu deinem Zimmer. Von dort aus kannst du Schuldig anrufen, damit er dich abholt. Ich habe für alles bezahlt und dieses Hotel ist neutraler Grund. Niemand von Kritiker wird deinen Anruf zurückverfolgen.“

Schweigen grüßte ihn, bevor sich die durchdringenden Orben schlussendlich auf ihn konzentrierten. Wortlos bohrte sich der Blick des Orakels in Ayas und suchte anscheinend nach etwas, das dem Weiß verborgen blieb. Die schmalen Lippen pressten sich in einer eisernen Linie aufeinander und um die Mundwinkel herum trat ein harter Zug. Erst nachdem Crawford gefunden hatte, was er suchte, griff er langsam zu der Karte. 

„Du hättest all das nicht tun müssen.“  
Aya nickte nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns.  
„Spätestens, als ich versucht habe, dich umzubringen, hättest du jedes Recht gehabt, es mir mindestens gleich zu tun.“  
Wieder nickte er.   
„Du hast es nicht getan.“ Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Aussage und in dieser schwang Verwunderung mit. Unglauben. Im doppelten Sinn. Er hatte es nicht getan.   
Aya bestätigte auch das.

„Danke.“

Das Wort verließ die Lippen des Amerikaners, als wäre es aus tausend kleinen Scherben. Es war rau und ungenutzt, ungeschliffen, so als wäre es ihm nicht geläufig. Im Gegensatz zu den sonstigen Worten, die er in perfektem Japanisch sprach, war dieses ungelenk und widerwillig.

Aya nickte, doch da hatte Crawford schon den Kopf abgewandt und die Tür aufgestoßen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort kämpfte er sich aus dem Wagen und hielt sich einen Moment lang an der Autotür fest, die er schlussendlich frustriert zuschlug. 

Ayas Finger ruhten auf dem Schlüssel des Wagens um ihn zu starten, doch er fand nicht die rechte Muße dazu. Lieber beobachtete er den Weg des Mannes, mit dem er die letzten drei Tage und drei Nächte verbracht hatte und wartete, bis dieser im Gebäude verschwunden war. Dann erst drehte er den Schlüssel im Zündschloss und setzte rückwärts. 

Hinein in eine ungewisse Zukunft.

 

~~~~~  
Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, vorbei ist's. Diese Geschichte war und ist der Auftakt von "Die Farbe Grau", dem damals unvollendeten Nachfolger, den ich in den kommenden Tagen Teil für Teil posten werde. Geplant ist momentan eine wöchentliche Veröffentlichung, die sich aber noch ändern kann auf zweimal die Woche. 
> 
> Lasst mich wissen, wie euch die Geschichte gefallen hat und wie ihr denkt, dass es weitergehen wird.


End file.
